Apocalypse: Road to Evolution
by Hyrkn
Summary: Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis takdir orang-orang yang disayanginya.
1. Chapter 1

**Apocalypse** **: Road to Evolution**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read, and not perfect.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

* * *

Gelap

Hanya satu hal ini yang dapat kulihat, bagaikan tak berujung. Semuanya gelap.

Pertarungan itu, memberitahuku jika tubuh ini masih lemah, dan aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Bahkan, dengan kemampuan ini aku masih tetaplah manusia.

Namun, suara ini mengingatkanku dengan namaku. Naruto.

"Naruto." Suara ini, aku mengenalnya. Dia sahabat terbaikku yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku agar mencapai tujuan yang kami impikan. Tapi maafkan aku sahabatku, semua keinginan dan pengorbananmu tak dapat kuwujudkan. Aku masih lemah, sengatlah lemah.

"Hey! Pirang, bangun!" Hah, panggilan ini. Anak ini, nostalgia yang benar benar indah. Aneh, kenapa..?

TAKK

"Kapan kau memulai kebiasaan tidur dikelas Naruto!"

..

Mata biru shappire itu terbuka, dengan sedikit warna merah yang berada diretina matanya Naruto terbangun. Beberapa kali menggosok matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya sekaligus untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. "Ayame-neechan?!" Terkejut dengan sedikit ekspresi tak percaya Naruto menatap sosok yang berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang disilangkan dibawah dadanya.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan jika diarea Universitas kau harus memanggilku Ayame-sensei!" Namun kata kata dari Ayame barusan sama sekali tak digubris oleh Naruto yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi tak percayanya. Dia menoleh kearah kanannya, disana dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat dibagian atasnya.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto bergumam dengan nada lirih yang bahkan Shikamaru yang tepat berada disisi kanannya tak mendengarnya. Lalu tak lama Naruto menoleh kesisi kirinya, disana dia menemukan pemuda berambut coklat yang menatap bingung kearahnya. "Issei?"

Naruto dengan cepat sadar, dia tahu jika dia tidak berada dizamannya lagi. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk dalam kearah dimana Ayame berdiri. "Maafkan aku Ayame-sensei." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Naruto kembali duduk dikursinya dan melihat Ayame yang sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, begitu pula dengan seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, dan Ayame kembali berjalan kearah kursinya untuk kembali menjelaskan apa yang mereka pelajari kali ini. Disisi lain, Naruto kini merogoh smartphone yang berada disaku celananya. Matanya segera tertuju pada tanggal dan waktu yang tertera disana. Ekspresinya mengeras saat melihat tanggal 13 Maret 2013 dan pukul 12.49 yang menunjukkan waktu kala itu.

"Naruto, apa kau sakit hari ini?" Shikamaru yang merasa sahabatnya ini aneh menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi menyelidik. "Kau sedikit aneh hari ini." Giliran Issei yang angkat bicara, Naruto yang melihat kearah mereka berdua secara bergantian dan hanya melontarkan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Apa kalian percaya jika hari ini akan terjadi kiamat?" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang cukup keras, alhasil beberapa teman sekelasnya menatap kearahnya. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Issei menatap kearahnya dengan matanya yang berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat.

"Kau masih mengigau?" Beberapa orang tertawa, namun Naruto hanya melontarkan senyum kecut kearah mereka. Ayame yang memang sedari tadi hanya menerangkan tentang pelajaran menatap kearah Naruto dan berjalan kearahnya. "Keributan apa lagi yang kau lakukan Naruto."

"Naruto bilang jika hari ini akan kiamat sensei!" Salah satu anak disana menjawab dengan nada yang keras dan berakhir dengan teman sekelas mereka menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Ayame, dia hanya dapat memegang kepalanya dan bergeleng beberapa kali.

"Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, namun hari ini tepat pada pukul 13.13 semua hal itu akan dimulai. Kalian semua tentu tahu dengan dimensi, jika satu dimensi adalah garis, dua dimensi adalah bidang, tiga dimensi adalah padat dan empat dimensi terdiri dari ruang dimensi ketiga dengan panambahan sumbu waktu dan seterusnya. Juga aku percaya jika dialam semesta yang luas ini ada sejumlah N dimensi." (maksud dari 'N' adalah tak terhitung)

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar Naruto?" Salah satu orang disana menimpali apa yang dikatakan Naruto, namun hanya tatapan tajam Naruto saja yang dia dapatkan. "Dengarkan saya!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tepat pada pukul 13.10, Bumi akan mengalami banyak gelombang kejut dan retakan dimensi akan muncul. Bersamaan dengan itu, badai kosmik akan menyapu seluruh bumi dan ini akan mengakibatkan perubahan hukum bumi, gravitasi, iklim, geografi dan perubahan lainnya..." Naruto diam beberapa saat dan menatap kearah wajah penuh kejutan dari semua teman sekelasnya bahkan dari Ayame.

"...Kalian semua pasti tak akan percaya kehancuran apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh serangan badai kosmik, manusia akan menerima pukulan berat! Alat elektronik seperti smartphone, AC, laptop, dan semuanya akan menjadi benda tak berharga, dan ketika saat itu tiba... semuanya akan berubah, ini akan menjadi era primal! Brutal! Gelap, dan tentu saja Berdarah!" Wajah Naruto berubah serius saat mengatakan hal barusan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh orang yang ada dikelas itu. "Namun segala sesuatu yang telah ku sebutkan tadi hanyalah sebuah permulaan, akan ada lebih banyak kejadian yang lebih menakutkan dan mematikan yang akan datang." Naruto mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan hembusan nafas pelan.

"Naruto, apa kau bodoh? Sekarang sudah 2013 dan ramalan kiamat 2012 sudah terbukti sebagai berita bohong. Siapa lagi yang akan percaya dengan ramalan hari kiamat bodoh ditahun ini!" Hampir seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dikelas mengangguk dengan serempak.

"Naruto, sudah cukup dengan apa yang kau katakan kali ini. Kau aneh hari ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Issei menepuk pundak Naruto dan bergumam sedemikian rupa. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Issei barusan menoleh kearahnya. "Percayalah Issei, apa yang kukatakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka." Naruto menatap kembali kearah smartphone yang ada digenggamannya lalu beralih kearah teman teman sekelasnya.

"Perhatikan dengan cermat teman-teman apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya." Naruto berucap seraya dalam hati menghitung setiap detik waktu yang berjalan. Semua orang dikelas saling pandang dengan ekspresi aneh, antara percaya dan tidak. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, bahkan Ayame selaku dosen di Universitas ini hanya diam dengan beberapa kali melirik kearah arloji ditangannya.

Kala waktu terus berjalan dan waktu mulai menunjuk kearah angka menit kedelapan suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. "Sekarang, cepat tutup telinga kalian karena akan ada ledakan guntur yang cukup membuat telinga kalian berdenging."

"Seolah aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu! Jika benar ini akan membuktikan apa yang kau katakan kepada kami, jika tidak semua kata-kata yang kau lontarkan hanya..." Bahkan, sebelum mahasiswa tadi selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya sebuah ledakan suara petir terdengar!

Ledakan!

Ledakan tadi begitu kuat bahkan jendela dikelas tempat mereka berada gemetar, belum lagi dengan gendang telinga mereka yang berdenging.

"Ah~!"

Salah satu mahasiswi menjerit dan dengan cepat menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Disisi lain semua orang dikelas selain Naruto memiliki wajah pucat dengan ekspresi ketakutan, beberapa bahkan mulai meneriakkan kata-kata yang maknanya hampir sama.

"Itu.. itu.. ledakan! Sambaran petir!"

Sebagian besar murid disana menatap kearah Naruto yang masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Shikamaru dan Issei pun sama, mereka berdua masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Naruto... Apa... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini." Issei melontarkan kata-katanya dengan diikuti oleh nafas yang berat. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Issei menatap kearahnya seraya membuka kedua matanya.

"Kiamat." Satu kata yang diucapkan Naruto berhasil membuat semua orang dikelas itu tersentak secara bersamaan. Naruto berdiri seraya menatap kearah luar jendela...

"Tidak ada waktu lagi... Lanjutkan apa yang akan kalian lakukan, dalam dua menit langit cerah yang sekarang kalian lihat akaan sirna dan digantikan dengan kegelapan... Atau, kalian semua dapat mencoba menggunakan smartphone kalian dan melihat apakah masih ada sinyal." Selesai dengan kata-katanya Naruto menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan Issei lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi Naruto! Tetap disini, atau kau ingin melarikan diri setelah membual! Kelas belum..."

"Aku akan mencari senjata! Shika, Issei, ayo!" Shikamaru dan Issei saling menatap dan mulai beranjak. Tapi suara Ayame kembali terdengar. "Apa yang kau katakan?!" Naruto berhenti dan menatap tajam kearah dosen yang memang adalah tetangganya ini.

"Kapak Darurat!" Naruto menjawab dan mulai berbalik diikuti dengan Shikamaru dan Issei yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung diwajahnya.

"Apa kau gila! Berhenti Naruto, kau akan dihukum jika melakukannya!"

"Aku tak peduli..! Kita akan bicara lagi setelah aku mendapatkan senjata, Ayame-neechan!." Ayame yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto cukup terkejut, selama ini Naruto adalah anak yang sopan namun baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh anak ini. Ayame berniat mengejar Naruto namun niat itu diurungkannya kala salah satu anak dikelas berteriak.

"Ini nyata! Sinyal di smartphoneku menghilang!" Ayame yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan salah satu mahasiswi disana terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Satu persatu anak disana dengan gelisah mengeluarkan smartphone mereka dan menemukan jika smartphone mereka tidak memiliki sinyal.

Ayame mulai panik, guntur dapat diprediksi oleh Naruto barusan bisa dianggap sebuah kebetulan, namun bagaimana caranya Naruto dapat memprediksi dengan menghilangnya sinyal secara bersamaan? Ini membuktikan segala sesuatu tidak sesederhana seperti yang terlihat.

"B-bagaimana dia tahu...? Ini jelas jika apa yang Naruto katakan bukan sebuah lelucon?!" Tak hanya Ayame, bahkan seluruh orang dikelas merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, sebagai seorang dosen Ayame berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kalian semua tolong jangan panik, sinyal yang terganggu bisa dianggap kejadian yang biasa bukan? Terlebih lagi barusan petir besar menyambar entah disuatu tempat." Beberapa orang mengangguk, namun beberapa malah semakin menambah kerutan dikening mereka. Namun...

"Si-sial! Awan... Awan hitam!" Suara seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping jendela berhasil membuat semua orang disana menatap kearah luar jendela dan menemukan awan hitam berkumpul dilangit dengan kecepatan yang amat sangat cepat.

Gemuruh! Gemuruh!

Semua orang dikelas dengan cepat berkumpul dijendela dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Gemuruh berkali-kali terdengar, hal yang sangat amatlah langka terjadi, terlebih lagi dengan kecepatan berkumpul awan tadi seolah-olah awan muncul dari udara tipis dengan membawa tanda bahaya yang sangat besar. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit awan menutupi segala penjuru langit, siang bagaikan malam, matahari menghilang, udara berubah menjadi dingin dan angin menerpa kejendela dengan membawa nuansa horor.

"Apa ini lelucon?! Seperti kata Naruto! Dua menit!" Salah satu orang disana berkata dengan tangan yang mengenggam smartphone bergetar hebat. Mulai saat ini keraguan mereka tersapu dengan rasa takut. Beberapa gadis bahkan mulai merasakan kaki mereka lemas. Bahkan Ayame merasa jika tubuhnya mulai bergetar dengan rasa takut yang kuat.

"Tenanglah, tenang, bukankah Naruto berkata jika pertama-tama dunia akan mengalami pemadaman listrik massal dan semua peralatan listrik akan menjadi tak berguna? Seperti yang kalian lihat, laptop masih menyala? AC masih bekerja? Dan listrik masih hi..."

Bip~

Seolah-olah menjawab kata-kata Ayame, suara bip dari laptop yang mati terdengar, suara kipas AC berhenti berputar, dan layar smartphone berubah menjadi hitam! Perasaan dingin secara tiba-tiba menyapu seluruh inci tubuh semua orang didalam kelas. Ekspresi mereka tiba-tiba berubah kosong dengan mata mereka menuju kearah tempat terakhir yang mereka lihat.

Namun hal tadi hanya terjadi sesaat, mereka semua terbangun dan merasakan punggung mereka basah dengan keringat dingin.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Aku akan terkejut sampai mati!" Kata-kata mahasiswa tadi diikuti dengan suara terjatuhnya beberapa gadis, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang hidung mereka meneteskan darah lalu membasahi pakaian mereka dengan warna merah. Bahkan ada beberapa mahasiswi yang mulai membasahi diri mereka sendiri.

Suara sesegukan mulai terdengar dari pada gadis, beberapa bergetar, beberapa lemas. Dibandingkan dengan para pemuda yang tangguh, tubuh para gadis lebih lemah begitu juga dengan mental mereka. Beberapa kejadian yang berlangsung kali ini berhasil membuat mereka ketakutan secara berlebihan.

Salah satu pemuda yang masih terpaku pada smartphone ditangannya terkejut kala tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu hal yang ganjil walau hanya sepersekian detik sebelumnya, dengan suara serak dia berteriak, "Badai kosmik!"

"Ini adalah badai kosmik yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya! Sensasi yang menyapu tubuhku sebelum listrik padam adalah badai kosmik, lalu hal tadi mengganggu peralatan listrik!" Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, mereka terdiam dengan bulu disekujur tubuh mereka berdiri.

"Berakhir sudah, semua yang dikatakan Naruto berubah menjadi kenyataan." Selesainya perkataan mahasiswa tadi secara tiba-tiba petir melintasi langit dan menerangi jarak yang amat jauh. Beberapa gadis menjerit, para pemuda memalingkan wajah mereka. Dan mulai dari titik ini teror yang sebenarnya dimulai.

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

 **Hallo... Sepertinya sudah lama tak berjumpa ya, mungkin hampir tiga tahun author kacangan ini hiatus dari FFn. Lama ya '-') Jadi, maafkan tentang hal itu ehehe... Hyrkn dengan panname sebelumnya adalah Searfont Graffity. Jadi kali ini author sudah menyiapkan sebuah fic baru yang mungkin bakal membawa nafas baru bagi para reader sekalian, mungkin sih ^_^  
**

 **So, ini hanya awal, sebuah awal dari dimulainya cerita ini. Siapa lawan mereka, dan apa kemampuan mereka akan terjawab dichapter depan okey... Jadi sekian kata-kata dari author, mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dan bye~**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review berupa kritik dan saran.**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning : OOC, OC** **, GodLike, etc.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

"Oii..! Apa para gadis mengompol? Gunakan saat-saat seperti ini untuk mulai membersihkan diri kalian, atau kalian ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk dimangsa oleh para serangga, yang paling mereka suka adalah mangsa dengan bau yang menyengat."

Kala kepanikan melanda hati para remaja ini, suara mengejek dari Naruto bergema ditelinga para siswa. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Issei yang berdiri dengan kapak darurat berada diganggaman tangan mereka. Tatapan tajam darinya membuatnya tampak bagai seorang prajurit perpengalaman.

"Naruto.. Apa kau harus berucap dengan nada seperti itu? Apa kau harus mengolok-olok kami disaat seperti ini?" Salah satu siswi yang memang membasahi dirinya menatap Naruto dengan mata memerah dengan air mata yang menetes melewati pipinya. Mungkin disaat biasa para siswa akan mulai menghajar Naruto namun saat-saat seperti ini mereka memilih diam seribu bahasa.

Naruto menatap kearah gadis yang menangis, dia mengenalnya namanya Tatsuki Izumi, dia adalah gadis anggun nan halus, tubuhnya elok dengan lekuk yang indah. Sekarang dia menangis, menimbulkan rasa iba dan belas kasih. Namun sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah remaja naif berhati lembut seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasih bahkan jika mereka menangis atau memohon.

Selama akhir dunia, bertahan sendiri dengan kemampuan, kerja keras, dan dia adalah contoh utama dari hal tersebut. Namun dengan menangis dan memohon bergabung kedalam tim itu akan mengurangi presentase dari kehidupan. Tidak ada yang takut lawan seperti dewa, namun sahabat yang seperti babi. Dan gadis seperti Izumi tidak akan bertahan dan sengsara selama kiamat, ada dua kemungkinan : Mati dimakan serangga atau menjadi mainan manusia.

Naruto mendekat kearahnya, dan berucap dengan ekspresi keras, "Kau pikir aku mengolok-olokmu? Aku hanya memperingatkan, aku tidak akan menghentikan kalian mencari kematianmu sendiri." Naruto berdiri tegap kembali, menatap teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu.

"Kalian semua, aku sudah melihat masa depan, termasuk dengan kematian kalian semua dan semuanya sangatlah jelas." Mata seluruh orang dikelas membulat, menatap kearah Naruto dengan ekpresi ketakutan yang jelas. Naruto menatap kearah Izumi seraya menunjuknya.

"Dari semua, kaulah yang pertama mati karena aromamu yang menyengat. Scythe Beetle akan memilih kau sebagai target pertamanya, kau akan dipenggal, wajahmu akan digrogoti, dihancurkan, dan berubah menjadi pasta daging yang menjijikkan. Aku benar-benar kasihan dengan wajah cantikmu, namun setelah beberapa gigitan, kepalamu akan dibuang dengan otakmu sudah dihisap sampai kering, lalu jeroanmu akan digrogoti keluar dari tubuhmu. Sementara siswa lain melawan kumbang dengan banyak pengorbanan, kepalamu akan dipeluk erat ditangan temanmu yang menangis keras!"

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya menyemburkan kebohongan besar!" Walau mulutnya berkata tak percaya namun tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, kepalanya merasakan sensasi menggelitik, jantungnya berdegub keras, dan kakinya bergetar kuat. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu matanya beredar mencari seseorang.

"Kau Victor, kau sudah menyukai Izumi selama empat tahun, bukan? Sejak kalian bersama di Sekolah Atas, apa aku benar?" Siswa bernama Victor menatap Naruto tajam dan mulai membual.

"Omong kosong! Aku... aku hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang teman dekat!" Mendengar jawaban dari Victor, Naruto hanya mendengus dingin seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya.. Mungkin kau belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang..." Dengan ekspresi mengejek yang masih terpampang Naruto kembali menatap Victor namun kini berubah menjadi ekspresi serius dengan mata yang tajam.

"...Namun, ketika kau melihat kematian tragis dari Izumi, kau adalah orang pertama yang berlari dengan gila untuk melawan Scythe Beetle. Lalu, ketika teman sekamarmu melihat kau melakukan hal tersebut mereka juga bergegas untuk maju tanpa rasa takut. Dan sebagai hasil dari kebodohanmu, tiga dari enam siswa meninggal, dan dua luka berat tetapi Scythe Beetle masih sehat walafiat, dan yang meninggal adalah..." Naruto menjedanya seraya mengedarkan kembali pandangannya.

"...Ren Haito, Liang Bin, dan Alexsis De Leon. Sementara kedua tangan anda terpotong, namun kau bertindak seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, kau, dengan mayat tanpa kepala Izumi yang berada dihadapanmu, meneriakan bagaimana seharusnya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu dan akan menemaninya didunia bawah." Naruto berucap dengan ekspresi yang sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Tolong hentikan Naruto! Cukup... Aku tahu aku tidak cukup baik untuknya tetapi saya pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, aku akan melindunginya!" Victor mengakui dengan suara serak nan berat. Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Ya, semoga hal itu benar. Itu hanya apa yang aku lihat, namun kadang itu akan berubah dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, dan jika kalian mengikuti dan mendengarkan apa yang ku perintahkan walau tidak selalu mencegah tragedi, namun itu akan mengurangi presentase korban yang akan berjatuhan." Semua orang terdiam, bahkan hanya dari penjelasan singkat Naruto saja mereka sudah dapat membayangkan kengerian apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan.

"Sudah cukup Naruto, seandainya memang semua hal yang kau lihat itu terjadi, biarkan semuanya menjadi misteri, biarkan takdir yang membawa kita." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Naruto mendengarnya, dan menuruti apa kata Shikamaru, terbukti dengan kedua bahu Naruto yang terangkat seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya tak kuungkapkan apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Dan jika kalian tak ingin hal-hal seperti sedikit yang kugambarkan tadi terjadi, dengarkan dan ikuti apa yang kukatakan." Para siswa disana hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka, mereka tahu mimpi buruk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Argh! Berhenti! Berhenti, kau bajingan!" Semua orang dikelas tersadar dan berlari menuju jendela, menatap kearah bawah pada seorang satpam yang berlari kencang dan tepat dibelakangnya terdapat seekor kumbang besar seukuran banteng yang mengejarnya. Seekor kumbang berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman dengan enam kaki panjang namun ramping seukuran lengan orang dewasa, diatas kepalanya terdapat tanduk panjang nan runcing yang memancarkan cahaya dingin.

Satpam tadi dapat merasakan hawa menakutkan yang keluar dari mata yang tenggelam didalam kulit yang keras milik kumbang tadi. Bagaikan dunia telah terbalik, dimana pemburu kini menjadi buruan.

Kumbang tadi mengeluarkan suara jeritan rendah namun menusuk, dan ketika rahangnya terbuka carian kental menetes dari taringnya, kala cairan tadi menyentuh tanah suara desisan terdengar diikuti dengan gumpalan kecil asap yang melayang. Dan kala satpam tadi mulai mempercepat larinya, rasa perih yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba dia rasakan dikakinya diikuti dengan suara jatuh yang cukup keras.

"Argh! Kakiku!" Dia terjatuh dan teriakan pilu terdengar, kala matanya menatap nanar pada kedua kakinya yang kini mulai meleleh dengan cairan kental yang ikut menetes ditanah, kesadaran satpam itu sedikit demi sedikit sirna dan dia berakhir pingsan dengan kumbang yang berjalan kearahnya.

Para siswa yang melihat dari jendela menatap kejadian tadi dengan ekspresi ketakutan, mereka melihat kala kumbang tadi berjalan kearah satpam yang tak sadarkan diri dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit, mulai dari kakinya yang hanya tersisa pada bagian paha, berlanjut menuju perut, lalu kepala, dan satpam tadi berakhir menjadi pasta daging yang mengisi perut kumbang merah itu meninggalkan sebuah genangan darah dengan beberapa potongan pakaian yang tak jelas.

Seorang manusia dewasa benar-benar dilahap dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit dan dicernah oleh serangga raksasa!

Teman-teman sekelas Naruto dan kelas-kelas lain yang menyaksikan menjadi saksi kekejaman serangga barusan, wajah mereka penuh teror bahkan beberapa mulai menunduk dengan makan siang yang kembali keluar dari mulut mereka dan mengotori lantai kelas. Namun, mereka tidak tahu jika satpam tadi bukanlah satu-satunya korban. Pada titik ini ratusan bahkan ribuan orang diseluruh penjuru dunia mulai jatuh satu persatu dan berubah menjadi pasta daging didalam perut serangga.

"Bagaimana! Bagaimana bisa ada serangga sebesar itu!" Salah satu siswa dikelas Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh akan ketidakpercayaan. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Issei yang memang mulai mengikuti apa kata-kata Naruto mulai dari awal dia membual pun sama tidak percayanya seperti teman sekelasnya.

"Bumi tidak akan mengizinkan serangga sebesar itu untuk hidup didunia ini jika ini adalah masa-masa seperti sebelumnya... Mereka tidak berasal dari dunia kita, mereka dari dunia para serangga." Naruto mulai menjelaskan, dan para siswa mulai mengerutkan kening mereka. Naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang jatuh kearah serangga dibawah, setitik niat membunuh yang kental keluar dari tatapannya.

"Dunia para serangga...?"

Shikamaru merenungkan apa kata-kata Naruto sejenak sebelum dia angkat bicara, "Aku ingat kau mengatakan gejolak bumi mengakibatkan perpecahan dimensi dimana mengarah pada invasi serangga? Mirip dengan kumbang merah tadi, akan lebih banyak lagi dimasa depan termasuk peradaban lain dari berbagai dunia...?!" Naruto mengangguk.

Anggukan Naruto berhasil membuat rasa takut semua orang dikelas bertambah, untuk saat ini saja mereka dapat membasahi diri mereka sendiri hanya karena rasa takut, lalu bagaimana dengan dimasa depan? Mereka mungkin dapat ketakutan sampai titik dimana nyawa mereka akan melayang keluar.

"Jadi kalian mulai sadar hmm...? Lalu, apa yang kalian tunggu? Menunggu serangga datang untuk memangsa kalian...?" Naruto menatap kearah para siswa yang masih terdiam ditempat mereka berada, menghela nafas sejenak dia mulai kembali berbicara.

"Cepat cari apapun benda yang dapat kalian jadikan senjata, apapun, bahkan kaki-kaki meja dan kursi itu pun bisa kalian jadikan senjata, dan tanpa hal-hal itu nyawa kalian yang akan menjadi taruhannya." Beberapa mulai bergerak, namun beberapa masih terdiam bagaikan mereka menerima apapun nasib yang akan datang padanya.

"Serangga bukanlah satu-satunya musuh yang akan kita hadapi dimasa depan masih ada makhluk dari jurang..." Belum genap ucapan Naruto selesai suara teriakan kembali terdengar, namun anehnya ini berasal dari dalam kelas.

"Serangga mengarah kemari!" Tatapan semua orang bergerak, menatap kearah serangga yang terbang kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa turun kearah lantai satu, mengikuti serangga lainnya namun sebagian tetap pada tujuan mereka, jendela. "Heh, Scythe Beetle para pemanen manusia." Beberapa merasakan tubuh mereka kaku, dingin, getaran ditubuh mereka semakin kuat.

"Kalian, bentuk kursi dan meja menyerupai bentuk kipas didepan pintu dan berlindung ditempat yang aman, aku akan melakukan pembasmian serangga pertamaku."

"Tunggu, kau bilang Scythe Beetles? Scythe Beetles yang akan memenggal kepalaku?!" Itu suara Izumi, gadis yang kini dalam pelukan Victor. Disisi lain, para siswa dan siswi bekerja bahu membahu mengikuti apa yang disarankan Naruto pada mereka.

"Ya, tapi dia yang akan menjadi pengorbanan pertamaku." Naruto mengeluarkan seringai kejam dimulutnya seraya menunggu Scythe Beetles untuk datang kearah jendela kelas mereka, namun...

"Na-Naruto! Apa yang terjadi padaku! Sial, apa ini?! Sisik?!" Naruto menatap kearah Issei yang mulai berbicara secara tidak jelas. Naruto melihat kearah tubuh Issei yang perlahan-lahan semakin membesar dan membesar dengan tubuh yang ditutupi oleh sisik berwarna merah, enam pasang tanduk mencuat didahinya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, sebelum itu Shika, bantu aku mengurus Scythe Beetles ini, hindari serangan kedua lengan depannya, serang kaki atau matanya, jika kau beruntung serang bagian bawah tubuhnya, itu kelemahannya." Shikamaru masih bergetar ketakutan, tapi niat tajam membunuh terpancar dari matanya. Naruto mengenalnya sedari kecil, dia tahu sifat pemalas sahabatnya ini adalah nomor satu, namun disisi lain dia tidak bisa melihat seseorang menderita.

"Kalian semua lebih baik pergi berlindung dibawah meja, dan para gadis yang membasahi tubuh kalian, serahkan bagian dari pakaian kalian yang basah, itu akan mengundang para serangga untuk mentargetkan kalian pertama."

"Naruto, kukira kau mulai searah denganku hehehe." Issei yang kini telah berhenti membesar dan kini berdiri dengan tubuh tegap lebih dari dua meter sedikit bercanda. "Diamlah, jika kau ingin mereka jadi target pertama para serangga."

Namun, walau sudah diberi peringatan cukup jelas dari Naruto para gadis masih terdiam. "Naruto, bukannya ini sedikit jorok untuk seorang pria mem..."

"Diam dan cepat lakukan jika kalian masih ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama." Bahkan para laki-laki lebih memilih diam kala Naruto angkat bicara. Beberapa gadis mulai melepas pakaian dalam mereka, stoking, bahkan ada yang memberikan seragam. "Bau ini cukup kuat, ini cukup untuk menarik serangga itu."

Shikamaru yang berada disamping Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, namun dia focus pada bayangan hitam yang lama kelamaan semakin membesar dicakrawala. Jantung beberapa laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto pun sudah mulai berdegub lebih keras kala bayangan hitam mulai mengambil bentuk seekor serangga.

"Mereka datang..."

CRASH!

Pecahan kaca beterbangan kala seekor Scythe Beetle menghantamnya dengan kedua sabit tajam miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto melemparkan pakaian para gadis kearah sudut ruang yang kosong, jauh dari para siswa dan siswi dikelas. Bagaikan tertarik, kepala Scythe Beetle bergerak mengikuti arah terbangnya pakaian para gadis. Dengan kesempatan emas, Naruto berlari melawan arah lemparannya dan berbelok tajam dengan kapak darurat yang dia tebaskan kuat kearah bagian bawah dari Scythe Beetle.

Kala kapak tadi menembus daging Scythe Beetle, memecah krapasnya, dan memotong tulang kakinya suara pekikan keras Scythe Beetle mengguncang kelas. Darah berwarna hijau menetes diikuti dengan tebasan sabitnya yang mengarah pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang notabenenya adalah seorang putra dari salah satu keluarga yang masih memegang erat budaya leluhur, dia tentu sudah memiliki sedikit tehnik berpedang yang cukup.

Dengan perhitungan yang matang dari otak geniusnya, Shikamaru menghalau sabit tepat pada ujung tumpul kapak darurat. Suara nyaring dari tabrakan dua benda keras tadi bergema diseluruh ruangan, kedua tangan Shikamaru bergetar merasakan kuatnya tebasan dari Scythe Beetle. Namun dengan paksaan yang kuat Shikamaru mendorong kapak daruratnya dan dengan gerakan cepat dia memotong pada bagian sendi sabit milik Scythe Beetle.

Apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru tadi cepat, berakhir dengan terjatuhnya satu sabit Scythe Beetle namun hal tadi membuat Scythe Beetle gila, dia melompat bahkan dengan lima kakinya yang tersisa, Scythe Beetle melompat kuat menuju arah dimana para siswa bersembunyi.

Para siswa laki-laki berusaha menghalangi dengan memukulkan kaki-kaki meja yang ada ditangan mereka pada Scythe Beetle, namun hal tersebut hanya membuat Scythe Beetle semakin gila dan menebaskan sabit miliknya dengan gila berakhir dengan terbelahnya satu kepala dari pemuda yang berusaha melawan. Para gadis yang melihat kejadian barusan mulai menjerit, Naruto mendecihkan lidahnya dan melompat cepat bersama Shikamaru dan kembali melawan Scythe Beetle.

Issei yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai bergerak, tubuhnya kini yang menyentuh hampir tiga meter bergerak cepat mengayunkan kapak daruratnya kearah salah satu kaki Scythe Beetle. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa pukulan Naruto berhasil membuat tubuh Scythe Beetle bergerak kearah Issei dan berakhir dengan kapak darurat Issei memotong hampir separuh tubuh Scythe Beetle dan meninggalkannya menjadi seongkok daging serangga tanpa nyawa.

Hantaman kapak darurat Issei yang membelah tubuh Scythe Beetle terdengar bagaikan sebuah mobil yang menabrak tembok beton, diikuti dengan suara daging yang terpotong saat masih dalam keadaan segar. Issei yang melihat dampak kekuatannya pada Scythe Beetle sedikit tercengang, dia masih dalam keadaan linglung saat ini, terkejut dengan kekuatan pukulannya sendiri.

"Naruto... Ini mati?" Salah satu siswa yang ada disana mulai bersuara, dan hampir semua murid dan dosen yang ada dikelas melihat pada mayat Scythe Beetle yang masih meneteskan darah hijaunya kelantai kelas. Namun beberapa menangis dengan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa siswa yang sudah tak mati dengan kepala yang terbelah tepat pada bagian tengah dengan darah dan otak yang sudah keluar dari tengkoraknya.

"Ya... berterima kasihlah pada kekuatan pukulan Issei dan kecepatan reaksi Shikamaru..."Naruto menjeda sebentar kata-katanya dan memalingkan tatapannya pada Issei.

"Kekuatan pukulanmu sudah menyentuh 200kg, cukup mengesankan bagi seseorang yang baru saja terbangun." Semua orang dikelas baru sadar dan menjatuhkan pandangan mereka pada Issei yang kini sudah menyerupai seekor monster dengan bentuk bagaikan manusia. Beberapa siswa berjengit terkejut kala melihat Issei yang kini berdiri dengan kepala hampir menyentuh langit-langit kelas.

"Sial... Kau Issei?"

"Kenapa dengan tubuhmu Issei..!"

"Dia terlihat lebih gagah walau sedikit menakutkan."

Shikamaru yang melihat tubuh temannya ini pun juga sedikit merasakan dingin didadanya, tubuh yang ditutupi dengan sisik berwarna merah dengan empat jari dikedua tangannya, enam tanduk yang mencuat dikepalanya, dan tubuhnya yang menjadi lebih berotot daripada para binaragawan tengah berdiri disisinya. Kapak darurat nampak sangat amat kecil digenggamannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang Naruto?" Suara Issei terdengar berat dan sedikit bergetar, dia beberapa kali melihat sisik-sisik yang muncul disekujur tubuhnya. Naruto pun hanya mengeluarkan dengusan kecil saat melihat Issei yang nampak ketakutan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, ini yang kusebut dengan terbangun sebelumnya. Gelombang Kosmik sebelumnya memang mulai membawa bencana bagi kita para manusia, namun disisi lain hal tersebut juga membuat kita dapat berevolusi, dan salah satunya adalah dirimu sendiri Issei. Bisa dibilang kau adalah salah satu dari sang keturunan Naga." Kata-kata Naruto barusan menghasilkan guncangan bagi seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas, bahkan Ayame sedikit bergetar.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak terkejut dengan kata-kata 'Evolusi' yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Pada zaman dahulu manusia berevolusi dari sejenis kera menjadi bentuk manusia, namun sekarang? Naga?

"Naga?" Naruto mengangguk bersamaan dengan menatap kearah jendela. Dia mengingat kembali masanya, Issei Hyoudou atau lebih dikenal dengan Dragonblood Ddraig. Sang Dragonblood Warior yang menggunakan nama salah satu Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig sebagai panggilannya. Dia adalah salah satu manusia yang mengambil bentuk Naga selain sang Rival. Fisiknya sama sekali tak dapat diremehkan, terlebih lagi dengan semburan apinya yang benar-benar dapat mencairkan bahkan baja sekalipun.

"Ya, dan tetaplah dalam bentuk Naga milikmu karena dengan itu kekuatan fisik milikmu akan cukup untuk membantu kita dan tetaplah waspada, aku akan melakukan pengorbanan pertamaku sekarang."

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semua...! Kembali lagi dengan Road to Evolution, sekarang dah update chapter 2. Kali ini saya memperlihatkan kemampuan dari Issei, dia adalah sang keturuanan dari Naga. Dichapter ini serangan pertama dari serangga datang, mereka akan menjadi musuh para manusia di Kiamat mereka...! Kupastikan tak akan ada seorang pun yang menangkap serangga dengan jaring khusus serangga kecil lagi.**

 **Oh ya, ada yang tanya kenapa gak aku masukin ke Crossover tapi di Reguler... Jawabannya karena hp saya error, pas Publish pertama kali kalo milih ke Crossover terus masukin fandom kedua pasti stuck disitu-situ aja, gak mau lanjut kehalaman selanjutnya jadi aku masukin ke Reguler aja. Toh nanti masih bakalan ada tokoh dari Anime lain dikedepannya.**

 **Oh ya, ada yang tau ide buat fic ini muncul dari mana wahaha, hebat kau bisa tahu (y). Hampir sama yak? Buat awal emang, alur hampir sama tapi setelah beberapa chapter pasti beda. Niatnya sih bakal saya kasih time skip dimasa depan wkwkw. Engga asik ya keknya '-'**

 **Mungkin dari sedikit tulisan diatas bakal tahu kemampuan Naruto apa... Tapi kekuatan Shikamaru? Entah..**

 **Oh ya karena chapter kemaren cuma bisa dibilang yahhh... Prolog jadi cuma segitu aja wordnya, ini author sedikit panjangin. Masalah update, mungkin 1 atau 2 minggu sekali but... Author mau UAS tambah lagi Project tugas yang bejibun... Dah cukup sampai disini curhatannya...**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning : OOC, OC** **, GodLike, etc.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Summoner dianggap kuat karena kemampuan mereka untuk memanggil para makhluk-makhluk asing untuk dijadikan rekan bertarung mereka. Ada beberapa persyaratan untuk mantera pemanggilan, setelah digunakan akan mengkonsumsi sejumlah kekuatan mental dan vitalitas, vitalitas disini yang dimaksudkan adalah 'darah'. Semakin kuat makhluk yang dipanggil, semakin banyak vitalitas dan kekuatan mental yang dipanggil. Namun, masih ada hal lain yang mempengaruhi seberapa kuat makhluk yang dipanggil oleh Summoner.

Dari seberapa kuat monster yang dikorbankan juga sangat mempengaruhi seberapa kuat makhluk yang dipanggil. Namun, dari semua itu 'Keberuntungan' masihlah menjadi faktor penentu nomor satu seberapa kuat makhluk yang dipanggil.

Ada berbagai variasi penawaran atau pengorbanan yang diberikan para Summoner, entah itu Manusia atau Mayat, Serangga atau Zombie, bahkan bagian tubuh atau jiwa dari Summoner sendiri.

Dimasa dimana Naruto hidup, pernah dia dan para anggota kelompok Demon Hunter bergabung untuk memburu seekor Uniboar, salah satu monster berlevel 3 yang akan digunakan Naruto untuk menjadi sarana pengorbanan namun kala ritual pemanggilannya selesai, makhluk yang keluar cukup untuk membuat Naruto dan anggota Demon Hunter untuk terbatuk darah karena amarah. Seekor Three-Legged Frog sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 200ml darahnya, dan hanya Three-Legged Frog yang keluar.

Tentu saja itu terjadi karena kurangnya pengalaman Naruto sebagai Summoner Magang, setelah dia naik kepangkat Summoner Besar hal tersebut sudah tak pernah muncul lagi. Ada pula kasus yang langka dimana seorang Summoner mendapatkan tawaran dari makhluk yang meminta mereka untuk dijadikan sebagai rekan seperjuangan. Selama keberuntungan sedang datang bahkan seorang Summoner dapat memanggil seekor Flame Lion dengan persembahan seekor babi.

Namun peluangnya hampir mendekati angka 0 , namun tidak menjadi suatu hal yang mustahil. Karena dalam kiamat, tak ada hal yang mustahil.

Karena Summoner hampir sama dengan seorang Penjudi, mereka sama-sama menguji keberuntungan mereka. Jika seorang Summoner beruntung, mereka bagaikan lahir dengan sendok perak dimulut mereka. Namun jika seorang Summoner tengah dalam keadaan malang, mereka mungkin sama dengan mengantar rekan mereka kedalam kuburan lebih cepat.

Dan sekarang Naruto kembali mencoba keberuntungannya sekali lagi, seekor Scythe Beetle bisa dianggap sebagai persembahan pada tingkat 1 menengah, kemungkinan dapat memanggil seekor Prajurit Skeleton, Orc, Goblin, atau jika beruntung seekor Beastman Petarung. Namun jika Summoner benar-benar beruntung, bahkan dengan seekor Scythe Beetle mereka dapat memanggil Lizardman, Ogres bahkan Velociprey (Monster Hunter).

Naruto akan sangat yakin dalam pertarungan jika disisinya terdapat makhluk yang dikontrak. Dengan kemampuan seni pedangnya, kapak darurat ditangannya, dan makhluk yang dikontrak disisinya juga dia tak akan lupa dengan Shikamaru dan Issei yang mana Issei sudah terbangun, bahkan dengan lawan sekelas Crowned Beetles dia percaya bahwa dia akan dapat menumbangkan 10 dari mereka dan memanen Insect Core sebagai emas pada awal kiamat ini.

"Issei tetaplah didekat para siswa lain, dan kalian berhenti menangis. Siapa yang mati adalah karena kurangnya kemampuan mereka, jadi lebih baik kalian untuk tetap waspada jikalau ada serangga lain yang akan datang menyerang kelas ini, dan kau Shikamaru duduklah disudut ruangan gelap itu dan mulailah bermeditasi, aku akan melakukan ritual persembahan pertamaku."

Semua orang dikelas melihat Naruto berjalan mendekati mayat Scythe Beetle. "Ada disini yang memiliki pisau?" Naruto berucap seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Beberapa saling berpandangan tapi Izumi menyerahkan sebuah pisau lipat pada Naruto tanpa bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Membedah serangga?" Namun, Ayamelah yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku akan melakukan persembahan darah." Naruto membuka pisau dan menarik garis pada lengan kirinya, tetesan darah segar cepat mengalir dan membasahi bangkai Scythe Beetle. Para siswa dikelas membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat Naruto dengan santai melukai dirinya sendiri. Namun mereka memilih diam karena mereka takut jika mengalihkan perhatian dan merusak konsentrasi Naruto.

Jari-jari Naruto mulai menjalin sebuah ikatan bagaikan melakukan segel tangan dalam salah satu anime Jepang yang sering mereka tonton, mulut Naruto mulai bergumam beberapa kata yang kemungkinan adalah sebuah mantra, "Dibalik kehampaan, melewati kekosongan, meskipun dipisahkan ruang, kita terikat oleh takdir... Aku, Naruto Namikaze, Summoner dari Dunia Tengah mohon dengarkan panggilanku!"

Naruto mulai menutup matanya perlahan, darah dari lengan kirinya masih menetes, secercah cahaya biru mulai bersinar sedikit demi sedikit, kala mulut Naruto akan terbuka untuk kembali membacakan mantranya Issei mendesis, "Bajingan ini kembali lagi..!" Desisan Issei terdengar oleh Naruto, dia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah dimana Issei menatap. Disana dia melihat seekor Scythe Beetle yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Scythe Beetle sebelumnya dan berwarna merah terbang mendekat dalam jarak kurang dari 20m.

"Sial...! Itu Lord Scythe Beetle..!" Naruto tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya, bagaimana Lord Scythe Beetle keluar secepat ini. Dia tak bisa membatalkan panggilannya, namun dia juga harus membantu melawan serangga yang satu ini, bahkan dengan dia dan Issei dia hanya memiliki kesempatan kurang dari 60% untuk mengalahkannya.

Disisi lain darah yang sudah dia keluarkan masih terus mengalir tanpa ada tanda-tanda berhenti. "Issei kumohon tahan serangga itu sebentar!" Naruto berteriak pada Issei, para gadis sudah mulai berteriak juga beberapa pemuda bergetar namun tetap maju kedepan berbekal kaki meja dan kaki kursi. Mereka membulatkan tekad bahkan dengan resiko kematian.

' _Waktu..! Waktu..! Kumohon, aku butuh satu menit..! Sial...!'_ Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat keras. Shikamaru yang tengah dalam meditasinya bahkan terbangun dan mulai berdiri , bersiap untuk bertarung. Wajahnya mengelap sama seperti teman-teman lainnya.

Lengkingan..!

CRASSHH

JRASSH

Jendela kaca lainnya pecah, dan sebuah kepala pun terbang kala sabit Lord Scythe Beetle tertebas. Mata semua para siswa membulat, Shikamaru bergerak pertama menghalau tebasan lain sabit Lord Scythe Beetle yang mengarah padanya, Issei yang posisinya berada paling dekat dengan Shikamaru mulai mengayunkan kapak miliknya pada pergelangan sabit Lord Scythe Beetle. Tetapi Lord Scythe Beetle terbang menghindar bahkan dengan kecepatan tebasan Issei serangga ini masih dapat dihindari.

JRASH

Seorang siswa yang berusaha menyerang dari sisi kiri Lord Scythe Beetle terbelah dua pada pinggang, organ dalamnya berhamburan dan diikuti jeritan para gadis dikelas, namun Lord Scythe Beetle tak berhenti, dia terbang lagi lebih cepat kearah para gadis yang ada dibawah-bawah meja. Sabitnya mengarah lurus pada salah satu meja...

JRAASSHHH

Meja dan sang gadis terbelah dua pada bagian tengah mereka, darahnya menyebur kesegala arah. Issei dan para siswa bergerak cepat kala Lord Scythe Beetle mulai akan menyerang lagi. Naruto yang melihat kejadian yang berlangsung barusan ikut terkejut. Dia kembali menatap kearah mayat Scythe Beetle didepannya. Naruto marah, bahkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik Lord Scythe Beetle telah menyebabkan tiga kematian.

Dengan amarah yang meledak, Naruto mulai memfocuskan segalanya pada nyanyian mantranya, "...Dengarkan panggilanku! Jadilah rekanku! Dan berjuang bersamaku! Pengorbanan ini untukmu! Datanglah rekanku!" Dengan selesainya mantra Naruto udara disekitarnya bagaikan berputar, suasana menjadi berat dan orang-orang mulai kesulitan untuk menarik nafas.

Rambut pirang Naruto bagai berkibar, dibawah kaki Naruto muncul garis bercahaya samar membentuk lingkaran dengan berbagai simbol. Lord Scythe Beetle mengalihkan pandangannya, saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan cahaya pada bangkai Scythe Beetle dia bergegas kearah Naruto dengan pekikan keras dia menerjang maju kearah Naruto.

BRAAKKK

Sebuah meja jatuh tepat saat Lord Scythe Beetle mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, lemparan tepat dilakukan Issei, setelahnya teriakan penuh amarah terdengar, "Mati kau sialan!" Shikamaru datang dengan umpatan kekesalan disertai dengan kapak yang menghantam tepat pada mata sang Lord Scythe Beetle dengan hantaman keras penuh amarah.

Naruto melebarkan senyum dimulutnya saat melihat tindakan Shikamaru barusan.

Pekikan keras Lord Scythe Beetle terdengar lagi, dia kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai melesat kearah Naruto sekali lagi tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya. Namun, Naruto sudah mulai merasakan koneksi membangun dirinya disaat-saat genting ini.

"Bagus, datanglah!" Naruto berteriak dengan bahagia saat dirinya sekali lagi memperbesar luka dilengan kirinya, segumpal darah jatuh seketika. ' _Kenapa dia menghabiskan begitu banyak darahku? Itu tak penting, semakin banyak darah berarti semakin baik makhluk yang kupanggil, jangan kecewakan aku!_ '

Jarak antara Lord Scythe Beetle dengan Naruto semakin menyempit, lima meter, empat meter, dan saat jarak mereka berkisar dua meter sosok bayangan besar tinggi tiba-tiba muncul didepan Naruto dengan membawa aroma darah, bergerak seketika dan...

BAANNGGG

Lord Scythe Beetle tak bisa menahan hantaman kuat tadi dan tergeletak ditanah dengan kedua sayapnya yang patah. Lord Scythe Beetle jatuh satu meter dari Naruto, berusaha bangkit namun sebuah kaki besar berwarna hitam menginjak kepala Scythe Beetle dengan kuat dan mengembalikkannya untuk menyentuh tanah.

"Black Tiger!"

Naruto terkejut kala melihat sosok Black Tiger berdiri didepannya, sosok harimau hitam yang berdiri tegak bagaikan manusia lengkap dengan lima jari tangan dengan cakar yang tebal. Bulu ditubuhnya seluruhnya hitam dengan mata merah darah yang menatap tajam kearah Lord Scythe Beetle. Tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari pada Lord Scythe Beetle. Cakarnya hitam dengan tetesan darah hijau beracun yang tampak sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya.

Ekornya bergoyang-goyang santai bagaikan menjatuhkan seekor Lord Scythe Beetle adalah suatu hal yang mudah baginya. Tubuhnya berotot dengan dua pasang lengan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku memanggil makhluk langka seperti Black Tiger?!_ '

Naruto segera bangkit dari kebingungannya dan segera melesat maju kearah Lord Scythe Beetle dengan kaki meja yang dijatuhkan temannya yang sudah berubah menjadi mayat tanpa kepala, dengan cepat dia menghunuskan besi digenggamannya tepat pada mata Lord Scythe Beetle.

Lord Scythe Beetle bagaikan sebuah batu yang bergerak, pertahanannya kuat namun dia bergerak bagaikan angin. Hanya pada bagian mata dan bawah tubuhnya saja titik lemahnya, kau menusuk mata Lord Scythe Beetle dan menancapkan senjata lebih dalam lagi dapat dipastikan akan langsung menembus otak Lord Scythe Beetle dan membuatnya mati seketika.

Lord Scythe Beetle berontak sejenak dibawah kaki Black Tiger, namun tak berlangsung lama kala besi hasil memungut dari kaki meja ditekan Naruto lebih kedalam kepala Lord Scythe Beetle dan berakhir dengan kematian serangga yang kedua. Black Tiger merasa bahwa musuhnya sudah mati dia segera memecah tempurung kepala Lord Scythe Beetle dan mengambil otak yang penuh akan nutrisi, namun dia menjatuhkan sebuah kristal merah bersih kelantai.

Naruto yang melihatnya membulatkan mata dan dengan cepat mengambil kristal tadi. Kristal yang tampak sangat indah seukuran anggur dengan sinar berkilau bagaikan bara api. Siapa yang akan berfikir suatu benda yang sangat indah akan dihasilkan oleh makhluk mengerikan seperti Lord Scythe Beetle?

"Insect Core! Insect Core yang dihasilkan oleh Lord Scythe Beetle bahkan dengan kemurnian yang sangat tinggi! Aku beruntung!" Naruto berseru, dia nampak sangat bahagia saat ini. Bahkan diawal kiamat dia telah mendapatkan sebuah rejeki nomplok dengan Insect Core kualitas atas yang kini didalam genggamannya.

Biasanya, seekor serangga dengan level atau tier pertama ataupun sedikit lebih tinggi hanya akan menghasilkan Insect Core sementara, sedangkan pemimpin serangga akan menghasilkan Insect Core dengan kualitas lebih baik. Namun serangga dengan tipe Lord atau Pemimpin amat sangatlah langka, bahkan dalam sepuluh ribu mungkin hanya ada satu serangga tipe Lord.

Mereka juga memiliki kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi dari pada serangga biasa, mereka memiliki wewenang akan serangga yang ada dibawah tingkatannya, mereka juga tahu kapan mereka harus menyerang dan mereka juga tahu tentang melarikan diri jika situasi sedang tidak menguntungkan.

Dalam kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya, ada sebuah pasar yang dikhususkan untuk menjual Insect Core dari tingkatan Lord. Harganya bahkan dapat menyentuh ratusan, ribuan, bahkan puluhan ribu Insect Core biasa. Lalu apa gunanya Lord Insect Core bagi para manusia?

Mereka amat sangat berguna! Lord Insect Core dapat membersihkan sumsum tulang, meningkatkan vitalitas, membersihkan darah, bahkan masih banyak lagi kegunaan Lord Insect Core. Tetapi, semua tergantung dengan kecocokan bagi para pengguna, dari serangga tipe apa Lord Insect Core didapatkan, kemampuan apa yang dimiliki pengguna. Itu juga terjadi pada Insect Core kelas biasa.

Naruto segera memasukkan Insect Core yang didapatkannya kedalam sakunya, namun secara tiba-tiba dunia pada pandangan Naruto sedikit menggelap, dia kekurangan darah. Matanya terjatuh pada Black Tiger yang berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang dia silangkan didepan dadanya.

"Kau cukup kejam untuk menghabiskan hampir 300ml darahku Black Tiger, aku sedikit kelelahan sekarang tapi terima kasih, tanpa adanya kau aku akan berubah menjadi potongan daging cincang tak berguna." Black Tiger hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, ekornya berkibar dengan mata tajam menatap Naruto.

" **Bagi orang yang memanggilku kau sedikit lemah, tapi pengetahuanmu sepertinya lebih menakutkan daripada penampilanmu. Sebagai rekan yang kau panggil kedunia ini aku akan membantumu sampai titik darah penghabisanku.** " Black Tiger berkata dengan nada yang terdengar berat dan dalam. Disisi lain Naruto tersenyum lembut kala mendengar apa yang dikatakan Black Tiger padanya.

"Terima kasih, namaku Naruto Namikaze kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

" **Namaku Shadow** " Naruto mengangguk dan berpaling kearah teman-temannya yang tengah menatap Shadow dengan tercengang. Bahkan Issei yang telah berubah menjadi manusia setengah naga pun masih tercengang dengan kedatangan seorang manusia harimau.

"Apa...?!" Ayame sedikit tergagap melihat Shadow yang kini berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Naruto yang tahu jika mereka membutuhkan perjelasan mulai angkat bicara.

"Seperti yang terjadi pada Issei, aku adalah salah satu orang yang terbangun. Kemampuanku adalah Summoner, aku dapat memanggil makhluk dari dimensi lain dengan sebuah ritual persembahan, sedangkan Issei..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Issei.

"...Kau adalah Dragonblood Warrior, dengan tubuh fisik yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia setengah naga, kekuatan, reaksi, kecepatan, dan insting yang kau miliki akan meningkat secara drastis. Dan untuk saat ini kemungkinan kau dapat mengangkat beban sekitar 150kg dengan mudah." Mata semua orang dikelas membulat saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto barusan, 150kg bukanlah suatu yang dapat diangkat oleh orang normal, bahkan para atlet angkat beban akan cukup kesulitan mengangkat beban 150kg.

Bahkan Issei yang saat ini tengah berada dalam wujud Dragonblood miliknya masih tak percaya, walaupun dia mulai ingat jika dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja melemparkan sebuah meja bagaikan melemparkan sebuah bola baseball. Dia menatap telapak tangannya yang kini hanya memiliki 4 jari dan dipenuhi sisik yang tebal.

"Lalu, mengapa kau sebelumnya menyuruhku bermeditasi Naruto?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. Keningnya berkerut menandakan jika orang paling cerdas dikelas inipun tengah dalam kondisi butuh sebuah penjelasan,

"Heh, aku merasa jika kau juga akan terbangun. Aku dapat merasakannya jika seseorang memiliki potensi untuk terbangun, dan dikelas ini selain diriku dan Issei hanya kaulah yang memiliki potensi itu, aku dan Issei telah terbangun dan hanya kau yang belum." Cukup mengecewakan bagi orang-orang lainnya. Dan tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan sebagian adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Tapi mengapa?" Pertanyaan Ayame cukup untuk membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Neechan, jika semua orang didunia ini memiliki potensi untuk terbangun apa kau fikir kiamat ini akan terjadi?" Semua orang dikelas mengangguk walau didalam hati mereka masih ragu namun mereka lebih memilih diam.

" **Lalu master, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bangkai Lord Scythe Beetle ini?** "

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada bangkai yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dia berjalan mendekati bangkai tadi dengan seringai yang terulas diwajahnya. "Bagaimana aku melupakannya, tentu aku akan melakukan panggilan keduaku dengan pengorbanan bangkai serangga sialan ini, tapi tidak sekarang karena sepertinya sekumpulan Aragog Spider sudah mulai naik ke lantai 6."

"Aragog Spider?"

"Ya, laba-laba sepanjang 1 meter dengan racun yang bahkan lebih mematikan daripada Black Mamba."

Semua orang dikelas tersentak kaget, racun? Sebelumnya mereka melawan seekor serangga dengan kecepatan yang gila sekarang mereka melawan serangga beracun? Dan ditambah Naruto berkata bukan seekor tapi sekumpulan?

"Saran dariku, jangan sampai tersentuh bahkan tertusuk kedelapan kaki mereka jika kau tak ingin lebih cepat bereinkarnasi, serang gunakan alat apapun dan gunakan tehnik pukul lari jika kalian ingin selamat, jangan lupa musuh kita kali ini tidak sendiri mereka berkelompok!"

Para pemuda disana sudah meneguk ludah mereka bahkan kala hanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto bukan mereka melihat langsung lawan mereka. Mereka mulai membabat habis besi yang ada diruang kelas ini, mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk pertarungan kali ini.

BRUK

Suara benda terjatuh didepan kelas tersebut membuat ekspresi para siswa mengeras, tatapan mereka berpindah pada seorang laki-laki tanpa pakaian dengan dadanya yang menghitam dan terlihat dagingnya mulai meleleh dan terjatuh dilantai, dia berlutut sebelum jatuh dan tak bernyawa tepat didepan pintu kelas ini.

"Hmm, mereka lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Aku siap kapanpun!"

Issei berkata seraya menarik sebuah AC yang ada dikelas dan memanggulnya dengan satu tangan bagaikan AC tadi bukanlah suatu beban yang berat untuknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Issei yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius diwajahnya.

"Kau seperti monster sungguhan sekarang Issei..." Shikamaru berujar dengan kapak yang dia putar-putarkan ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan Issei hanya mendengus pelan dengan AC yang ada ditangan kanannya. Kapak miliknya telah berpindah tangan kepada salah satu temannya dikelas ini.

"""Sepertinya mereka datang"""

Ucapan Naruto, Issei, dan Shadow berhasil membuat semua orang dikelas bersiaga. Para gadis sudah mulai bersembunyi, para pemuda sudah siap bertarung walau beberapa bagian tubuh mereka bergetar cukup kuat.

Tak tak tak tak tak tak

Langkah cepat dikoridor kelas, mata Naruto menajam kala seekor Aragog Spider muncul didepan pintu kelasnya. "Okaeri" Ucapan Naruto bagaikan terompet perang, Shadow bergerak cepat bagaikan sebuah bayangan, cakar dikedua tangannya memanjang dan dengan cepat sebuah pukulan dengan telapak tangan berotot nan kokoh Shadow berhasil membuat satu Aragog Spider yang baru saja muncul terbang kearah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Issei sudah siap dengan AC miliknya dan dengan sekali pukul...

DANGG

Suara cukup nyaring terdengar kala Aragog Spider dipukul keras oleh Issei dan terlontar kearah tembok kelas dan membuatnya jebol seketika! Satu mati, namun bagaikan kata pepatah 'mati satu tumbuh seribu' beberapa Aragog Spider atau lebih tepatnya tiga Aragog Spider muncul dipintu dan dengan cepat menyerang Shadow dengan jaring-jaringnya.

Shadow bergerak cepat menghindari dan mulai menghajar seekor Aragog Spider, namun dua lainnya pun juga ikut menyerang. Naruto dan teman-temannya tak tinggal diam, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang membawa kapak milik mereka maju bertarung dengan Aragog Spider. Para siswa lainnya pun datang dengan teriakan bagai seorang Barbarian.

Dari 12 siswa yang menyerang termasuk Naruto, Shikamaru dan Issei hanya Issei yang dapat menghajar seekor Aragog Spider sendirian, jangan masukkan Shadow kedalamnya.

Tetapi kala mereka mulai bertarung dengan semangat yang membara, suara teriakan terdengar dari para gadis. "Dijendela! Laba-laba dijendela!" Suara gadis tadi berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para siswa dan Shadow, dijendela 4 Aragog Spider datang dengan cepat. Seorang gadis yang bersembunyi dan memiliki posisi paling dekat dengan jendela harus menerima muka ayunya terkena lontaran jaring Aragog Spider.

Aragog Spider tadi menarik jaringnya dan berhasil menyeret gadis tadi kearahnya. Tiga lainnya menyebar.

"Izumi..!" Victor yang melihat Izumi didekati oleh salah satu Aragog Spider melesat kearahnya, berdiri didepan Aragog Spider dan mulai memukulkan sebuah penggaris besi kearah Aragog Spider. Bagaikan kesal, Aragog Spider menggerakkan kaki depannya kearah Victor tanpa peduli dengan pukulan-pukulan Victor.

"Hindari itu!" Liang Bin yang berusaha membantu Victor berteriak keras, Victor yang mendengar teriakan Liang Bin menghindari serangan kaki Aragog Spider, dengan kaki kanannya yang dia tarik kebelakang Victor berhasil menghindari serangan pertama kaki depan Aragog Spider, sebagai seorang atlet sepak bola tendangan Victor tak dapat diremehkan, dengan gerakan kuat kaki kanan Victor bergerak dan..

BRUGHH

Aragog Spider terdorong kebelakang, Victor yang melihat kesempatan pun mulai menyerang bersama Liang Bin, sebuah kaki meja besi dan sebuah penggaris besi secara bersamaan mereka tusukkan pada Aragog Spider. Satu dikepala dan satu pada bagian punggung Aragog Spider. Aragog Spider memekik pelan sebelum serangga itu jatuh dan mati. Sedangkan tiga Aragog Spider yang tersisa melesat kearah para gadis yang memang masih meninggalkan aroma yang cukup menyengat.

"TIDAAKKK!"

Jeritan keras para gadis membuat para siswa yang ada disana mulai memisahkan diri, Naruto, dan teman-temannya yang memang telah membunuh tiga Aragog Spider pertama mulai membantu.

JRASH

Namun, apa daya bagi para gadis yang memang dimasa modern seperti ini terlalu dimanja. Salah satu gadis yang memang tengah linglung karena ketakutan berhasil menerima tusukan dari salah satu kaki Aragog Spider tepat pada perutnya. Dia berteriak keras, darah mengucur keluar dari perutnya. Liang Bin yang berada pada posisi terdekat dengannya menyerang serangga tadi dan berhasil memukul mundur serangga tadi.

Darah diperut gadis tadi masih terus keluar bahkan mulai menghitam pertanda bahwa racun mulai menyebar. Naruto melihatnya berniat untuk membantu gadis tadi, dia dan Shadow dengan cepat menghajar para serangga yang tersiksa. Disisi lain Shikamaru nampak terdiam kala tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Aragog Spider yang tersisa dengan cepat dihabisi oleh Naruto, Shadow dan Issei. Beruntung kali ini hanya ada satu korban jiwa, gadis yang kini sudah berubah menjadi gumpalan nanah. Beberapa orang yang kenal dekat dengannya sama sekali tak dapat berekspresi apapun, mereka diam dengan lelehan air mata yang menetes dipipi mereka.

"Sial, laba-laba ini lebih merepotkan daripada Scythe Beetle." Salah satu pemuda disana mengumpat dan meludahi mayat Aragog Spider. Naruto berjalan kearah mayat Lord Scythe Beetle yang sedari tadi akan dia jadikan media ritualnya.

"Tetap waspada, aku akan melakukan pengorbanan kedu..."

GRRAAAAHHHHHH...!

"Shikamaru!"

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo, hallo... Hyrkn balik lagi dengan RtE chapter yang ketiga, disini kalian semua pasti tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto dan terjawab sudah, ya walau mungkin beberapa udah ada yang tahu :p Makhluk pertama adalah Black Tiger, harimau hitam legam yang berdiri seperti manusia dan bertangan empat, dia masuk ketingkatan Langka.**

 **Black Tiger atau Shadow kebal akan racun namun bukan semua racun, fisiknya kuat, kulitnya keras, tubuhnya kuat, dan juga cepat. Bisa pada bayangin kan?**

 **Apa yang terjadi dengan Shikamaru?**

 **Oh ya ada yang tanya ini fic karangan original author bukan? Jawabannya ya, tapi ide tentang 'Kiamat' dari serangan serangga itu dapet dari salah satu Light Novel China, ini juga menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu review ini dari Anime apaan, jawabannya LN bukan Anime.**

 **Dan juga dichapter sebelumnya katanya ada beberapa typo, sumpah pas saya teliti kemaren kek engga ada :v tapi gak taunya ada yang lebih teliti lagi wkw, yaa maaf deh, juga bahasa baku yang harusnya engga masuk ketulisan dimana dan bagian mana saya sendiri juga engga nemu, ni yang review teliti banget anjay ,_,**

 **Chapter depan mungkin engga bakalan semenegangkan ini lagi, apa lagi di 3 atau 4 pas mulai pada otw cari tempat aman wkw, spoiler...**

 **Dah dah kebanyakan, jangan lupa tinggalin Saran dan Kritik yak di review '-'/ bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning : OOC, OC** **, GodLike, etc.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 4 : Dendam masa lalu dan pendekar pedang.

Sebagai salah satu elemen di dunia ini, Kegelapan adalah salah satu elemen terkuat didunia ini. Terdapat sangat banyak rahasia dari sebuah elemen kegelapan. Namun, dibalik itu semua elemen kegelapan adalah satu-satunya elemen yang sangat amat sulit dikendalikan, kegelapan juga bagaikan sebuah pedang bermata dua. Dia memiliki serangan dan pertahanan yang kuat, namun hal tersebut akan membawa dampak bagi sang pemilik elemen kegelapan.

Dan salah satu dari sekian banyak rahasia kekuatan dari kegelapan berada didepan Naruto saat ini. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang di ikat kini tengah merintih kesakitan dengan jeritan keras yang tak henti-hentinya dia teriakan. Semua orang disana panik dan berkerumun disekitarnya, Ayame berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru yang berguling-guling dengan teriakan kesakitan.

Kedua tangannya memegangi atau lebih tepatnya bagai menekan kepalanya, semua tahu kepala Shikamarulah yang tengah mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ini.

"Naruto! Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadikan?! Tolong buat Shikamaru berhenti merasakan rasa sakit itu!" Issei yang masih berada pada bentuk Dragonblood Warriornya mengguncang pundak Naruto dengan keras. Naruto hanya beberapa kali terbatuk dan memukul tangan kekar Issei.

"Tenang Issei, dia juga akan terbangun sekarang tapi kekuatannya mengharuskannya merasakan rasa sakit itu, dan jika kau ingin membantunya cari seekor Ghoul, bunuh dia dan ambil jiwanya lalu bawa kemari lalu akan kupastikan jika Shikamaru akan berhenti saat ini juga." Naruto sedikit mendorong Issei yang terlihat amat panik kali ini. Namun hal tersebut malah hanya membuat Issei tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kedua pundak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Dimana! Aku pasti akan membawanya kemari, beri tahu aku dimana tempatnya!" Naruto hanya mendengus kecil seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

"Dia ada didunia ini, tapi dia akan datang dalam pasukan besar, bukan puluhan tapi ribuan dan satu dari mereka dapat memiliki kecepatan hampir sama dengan kecepatan suara, cakarnya lebih tajam dari sebuah silet, dia tak akan mati jika hanya kau pukul dengan AC, dia hanya mati jika jiwanya dapat kau ambil dan kau hancurkan, kekuatan satu dari mereka sama dengan sepuluh laki-laki dewasa dan satu lagi, mereka tak pernah sendiri."

Penjelasan singkat Naruto barusan cukup untuk membuat semua orang disana terdiam seketika itu juga, terlebih Issei sampai mereka tak menyadari jika teriakan Shikamaru semakin lama semakin lirih.

" **Master, temanmu sudah mulai sadar** " Kata-kata Shadow, membuat mereka semua sadar Naruto pun juga menatap kearah Shikamaru yang mulai bernafas dengan berat. Naruto mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening Shikamaru dan mulai menekannya dengan dua jari tepat di tengah-tengah antara kedua alisnya.

Dan yang mengejutkan secara tiba-tiba kedua mata Shikamaru terbuka dengan seketika. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan berucap, "Selamat datang, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan mulai mengambil posisi terduduk. Tak Naruto ketahui jika saat kedua bola mata Shikamaru terbuka, aura didalam kelas ini mulai turun, hawa dingin nan mencekam dirasakan oleh semua orang yang ada didalam kelas, bahkan bagai sebuah fatamorgana, disekitar tubuh Shikamaru kini diselimuti oleh aura kegelapan yang amat sangat tipis, hanya dia dan Shadow yang tak merasakannya dan hanya keduanya yang dapat melihat aura Shikamaru yang berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Nada suara yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru terdengar dingin walau biasanya Shikamaru adalah orang yang acuh tak acuh, namun semua orang dikelas tak pernah merasakan tekanan dan rasa dingin yang keluar dari kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Kau terbangun jadi mulailah mengontrol kemampuanmu, kau pasti merasakannya dan kalian semua juga." Tatapan semua orang dikelas terlihat bingung, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain namun mereka bagaikan tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Cukup jadi kalian lebih baik mulai berjaga-jaga, setelah ritual pengorbanan keduaku ini kita akan pergi keaula, kupastikan semua orang yang masih bertahan akan berkumpul disana." Naruto berucap tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang ada disana dan berjalan mengarah pada mayat Lord Sycthe Beetle. Dia mengambil kembali pisau lipat yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk menumpahkan darahnya dan kini dia melakukannya lagi.

"Apa kau pikir Naruto tak merasakan sakit saat melakukan itu?" Issei yang melihat Naruto kembali melukai dirinya sendiri bertanya pada Shikamaru yang duduk terpejam disampingnya bersama dengan orang-orang yang masih mengelilinginya.

"Aku tak tau dan lebih baik kau diam." Issei sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan Shikamaru barusan, namun Shadow mulai menjelaskan.

" **Aku tak tahu kemampuan apa yang dimilikinya tapi kurasa itu adalah salah satu dari Rahasia Kegelapan, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tak peduli dengan dunia kemungkinan adalah resiko yang harus dia tanggung dari terbangunnya kemampuannya.** " Penjelasan Shadow barusan sedikit membuat orang-orang disana mengerti, karena kekuatan besar akan membawa tanggung jawab yang besar juga dengan resiko yang besar.

Kala darah ditangan Naruto mulai tumpah kemayat Lord Scythe Beetle Naruto mulai melantunkan mantranya kembali, "Dibalik kehampaan, melewati kekosongan, meskipun dipisahkan ruang, kita terikat oleh takdir... Aku, Naruto Namikaze, Summoner dari Dunia Tengah mohon dengarkan panggilanku!" Kali ini darah yang diteteskan oleh Naruto tak sebanyak sebelumnya, hal tersebut cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, dapat diartikan jika hal pertama tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Namun, tekanan yang dirasakan Naruto kala koneksi antara dia dan apa yang akan datang kali ini amatlah besar. Bahkan tekanan yang dirasakan Naruto berhasil membuatnya memegang kepalanya, luka ditangan Naruto sudah tertutup kembali dan Naruto memilih untuk memaksakan dirinya untuk menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"...Dengarkan panggilanku! Jadilah rekanku! Dan berjuang bersamaku! Pengorbanan ini untukmu! Datanglah rekanku!" Naruto kembali berteriak dengan tekanan yang dia rasakan mulai meningkat. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah secara tiba-tiba petir mulai muncul dari mayat Lord Scythe Beetle, tekanan diruangan kelas mulai turun dan berhasil untuk membuat semua orang disana bernafas berat.

Wajah Naruto memucat, dia terkejut dan dia juga kekurangan darah. Matanya lurus menatap kearah mayat Lord Scythe Beetle yang mulai menghitam dengan petir yang mengelilinginya, lama kelamaan petir semakin banyak dan berubah menjadi sebuah bola petir yang membungkus seluruh mayat Lord Scythe Beetle. Hal tadi tak berlangsung lama dan petir meledak pelan diikuti dengan jatuh dan tertancapnya sebuah pedang.

Sebuah pedang berwarna biru cerah dengan pola petir hitam yang tergambar dibilah pedang tersebut. Gagangnya di lilit oleh kain dengan warna hitam legam, disampingnya tergeletak sarung pedang berwarna putih dengan gradasi warna biru cerah pada bagian yang berdekatan dengan lubang untuk menyarungkan pedang tadi.

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat benda apa yang dia panggil kali ini. Dia memaksakan berdiri tatkala langkah puluhan langkah kaki terdengar dikoridor kelas. "Aragog Spider kembali !" Salah satu murid dikelas berteriak dan semua orang terbangun dari keterkejutannya begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dia meraih gagang pedang tadi dengan cepat dan hal aneh terjadi, kala telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh gagang pedang petir hitam mulai mengelilingi tangan Naruto.

Semua bersiap untuk kembali menghadapi Aragog Spider, namun dari mereka semua Narutolah yang merasa khawatir, bukan karena Aragog Spider namun apa yang kini berada digenggamannya. Namanya, ' _Bagaimana aku bisa memanggil salah satu harta tingkat tinggi, Night Lightning?!_ '

Ya, namanya Night Lightning. Salah satu harta yang memiliki kemampuan memanggil petir hitam yang legam bagaikan malam. Walaupun demikian, tubuh Naruto ini masih belum mampu untuk menanggung kekuatan Night Lightning dan dia hanya dapat mengeluarkan 30% dari kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Night Lightning namun hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk menghajar para Aragog Spider yang kini mulai kaku kala tertebas oleh Night Lightning yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

Walaupun demikian, walaupun Night Lightning sudah mengakui Naruto adalah tuannya terlihat dari bagaimana dia memperbolehkan Naruto untuk menggunakan kemampuannya dan bagaimana dia terjatuh kala sudah tersummon, namun dampak dari tubuh Naruto kala menggunakan kekuatan dari salah satu harta legendaris saat ini sudah mulai nampak. Terlihat dari tatto hitam yang kini mulai membalut tubuh Naruto mulai dari leher sampai kekedua lengannya.

Tatto tribal dengan motif petir kini membalut leher, tubuh bagian depan, dan kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perubahan ditubuhnya terkejut begitu pula teman-temannya, namun bagi para gadis Naruto kala ini terlihat sungguh badass.

Mereka kini telah mengalahkan Aragog Spider yang datang kekelas mereka, mayat Aragog Spider kini bertambah 9 diruang kelas yang kini mulai tercium bau tak sedap. Namun, disisi lain mayat para siswa pun bertambah satu dan air mata kembali menetes karena bagaimana dia meninggal, dia meninggal sebagai seorang pahlawan bagi salah satu siswi disana, dia melindunginya dari kaki Aragog Spider yang akan menusuk siswi tadi.

Dada pemuda ini hancur dan menghitam lalu meleleh bersama dengan organ dalamnya. Naruto yang melihat pemuda ini merasa miris, namun dia benar-benar menghormatinya bukan karena senyum yang terpampang diwajah tak bernyawa pemuda ini, namun karena sebagai apa dan bagaimana dia mati.

Serangan keempat ini pun juga memperlihatkan kemampuan Shikamaru, Naruto menyebutnya dengan Umbrakinesis setelah dia memikirkan nama ini selama dua kehidupannya akhirnya dia memiliki nama untuk kemampuan Shikamaru, karena dikehidupannya dahulu Shikamaru menyebutnya dengan kata-kata yang cukup 'norak'. Shikamaru dahulu menyebutnya dengan Shadows Magician.

Umbrakinesis, kemampuan dalam mengendalikan bayangan, dimana sang pengguna dapat mengendalikan bayangannya untuk menyerang atau bertahan, salah satu yang ditampilkan Shikamaru adalah dengan mengeluarkan sulur-sulur dari bayangannya untuk menyerang musuhnya, dapat diketahui seberapa kuat kemampuan ini, bahkan untuk pertama kali terbangun Shikamaru dapat membunuh 2 dari 9 Aragog Spider sendiri tanpa bantuan Naruto, Issei, Shadow, atau teman-temannya yang lain.

Bahkan Naruto yang sudah melalui dua kehidupan masih menyebutnya 'jenius' bahkan dikehidupannya yang sekarang, bukti dari bagaimana kemampuan Shikamaru bukan hanya dalam kekuatan namun strategi dan kesabarannya.

Shadow dengan cepat mencari Insect Core dari para Aragog Spider namun hanya menemukan 5 dari 9 Aragog Spider, Naruto tahu jika 4 dari 9 Aragog Spider disini masih berusia muda dilihat dari ukurannya namun 1 dari 4 Aragog Spider inilah yang membunuh pemuda tadi. Memang, Aragog Spider muda memiliki kekuatan, kecepatan, dan pertahanan yang relatif rendah dibandingkan dengan Aragog Spider dewasa, namun racun yang dimilikinya 10kali lebih kuat dari Aragog Spider dewasa.

Bagi manusia, racun Aragog Spider dewasa masih dapat manusia tahan untuk beberapa lama asalkan tidak menyerang langsung ketitik vital seperti kepala dan dada, seperti pemuda yang mati didepan kelas beberapa saat yang lalu, namun bagi Aragog Spider muda racun yang bahkan hanya menyentuh ujung kaki akan langsung membunuh manusia hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Karena pertama, racun Aragog Spider muda akan menyebar dengan amat cepat dalam peredaran darah, lalu melelehkan tempat dimana racun masuk ketubuh manusia, tak hanya disitu karena melelehkan tubuh yang tertusuk oleh Aragog Spider muda akan menyebar dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah tissue yang terbakar.

Kala satu bagian tubuh kita tertusuk oleh Aragog Spider muda, dapat dipastikan Dewa Kematian tengah menatap kita dari jarak sangat dekat.

Naruto kini beralih menatap kearah teman-teman sekelasnya dengan Shadow yang berdiri disisinya. "Mari menuju Aula dilantai 9, kita berkumpul dengan teman-teman kita yang lainnya aku percaya jika masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang masih dapat kita selamatkan." Naruto mengutarakan niatnya, namun salah satu siswi disana mengangkat tangannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Naruto, jika kita berkumpul bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi serangga-serangga itu menyerang kita? Kami juga kekurangan senjata untuk bertahan dari serangan mereka jika kita berada di aula." Naruto mengerti maksud gadis ini dan dia hanya menunjukkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Jangan kau fikir jika hanya aku, Issei, dan Shikamaru saja siswa disini yang terbangun, ada ribuan siswa di Universitas ini dan aku percaya jika ada yang manusia lain yang akan terbangun disini maka kita harus mencari mereka dan aku akan melindungi juga membimbing mereka untuk bertahan hidup di Kiamat ini, dan bukan hanya itu tujuanku untuk berkumpul dengan mereka..." Naruto berbalik memunggungi mereka semua dan berjalan kearah pintu dengan pedang yang tergantung dipunggungnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan petir keluar menyelimuti tubuhnya. "...Aku akan menyelamatkan semua yang berharga bagiku."

Kala kata itu terucap semua orang terdiam dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang didepannya. Mereka terkejut, kagum, takut, bahagia, kecewa dan banyak lagi perasaan yang muncul kala kata-kata tersebut terucap dari salah satu siswa yang terkenal pendiam di Universitas ini. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang sifatnya secara tiba-tiba berubah kini mengulas sedikit senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Naruto mulai berucap, "Jika kalian diam saja disana mungkin beberapa Sycthe Beetle siap untuk menjadikan kalian beberapa makanan ringan." Kata-kata Naruto berhasil menyadarkan semua orang disana dari lamunan mereka, Issei tertawa keras dan berjalan kearah Naruto lalu menepuk pundaknya sebelum membungkuk untuk melewati pintu kelas.

"Ayo berangkat!"

...

Dunia kini dipenuhi dengan ketakutan, kebakaran, ledakan, jeritan semua terdengar diseluruh penjuru dunia. Para petinggi dunia segera membuat rapat besar-besaran untuk membahas serangan serangga tak dikenal yang terjadi diseluruh penjuru dunia, listrik dan barang elektronik yang tiba-tiba mati. Segera mereka berasumsi jika dunia kini mulai berevolusi menuju arah yang berdarah dan penuh akan kegelapan.

Petinggi mulai mengarahkan para militer untuk berusaha menghentikan serangan para serangga yang terjadi disejauh mata memandang. Namun, kala salah satu anggota militer bertingkah aneh dengan mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan aneh mereka mulai tahu jika dunia memang benar-benar mulai berevolusi. Para petinggi mulai mencari dan mulai membangun suatu organisasi besar untuk menampung para pengguna kekuatan.

Semua terjadi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam! Para petinggi ini berada di Amerika, mereka membangun organisasi para manusia yang telah terbangun. Dan hal tersebut terjadi di hampir semua negara besar, Rusia, Inggris, China, Korea, semua! Dan hanya terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam!

Walaupun demikian, semua masih hanya awal. Mereka masih belum dapat menahan serangan besar para serangga, korban jiwa berjatuhan dari para rakyat, militer, petinggi, bahkan beberapa pengguna kekuatan pun juga ikut menjadi korban. Manusia kini hanya dapat bertahan tanpa dapat balik menyerang. Tanpa alat komunikasi jarak jauh manusia kini hanya dapat bertahan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Tanpa senjata mesin manusia hanya dapat mengandalkan kemampuan fisik mereka.

Tanpa kendaraan bertenaga mesin manusia tak dapat berpergian jauh dengan cepat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui jika para serangga ini adalah musuh sekaligus sarana mereka untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan berubah menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

...

Disisi lain, kini Naruto dan teman-temannya tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor dan tangga untuk menuju kelantai 9 dari tempat mereka sebelumnya di lantai 6. Kala mereka sampai di lantai 7 tepatnya tangga untuk menuju lantai tujuh mereka semua melihat sekumpulan mayat manusia dan beberapa mayat serangga yang tergeletak tak bernyawa didepan mereka.

Bau anyir segera menyeruak kehidung mereka semua, bahkan beberapa gadis mulai memuntahkan isi perut mereka saat melihat mayat yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Mereka mengenal beberapa mayat disana, salah satunya adalah mahasiswa berprestasi yang memenangkan piala kejuaraan Taekwondo tingkat Nasional, namun kini pemuda gagah tadi hanya tersisa kepala dan sisanya dipastikan berada didalam perut seekor serangga diluar sana.

Naruto mendecih saat melihat mahasiswi yang muntah berkali-kali dibelakangnya, "Tahan muntahanmu! Karena dimasa depan makanan akan sangat langka." Ketika Naruto selesai dengan kata-katanya dia mulai meneruskan perjalanannya dan diikuti oleh teman-teman dibelakangnya. Saat mereka menuju kearah tangga menuju lantai 8 mereka melihat segerombolan cacing sebesar kambing dewasa yang tengah menggeliat kearah dua orang yang tengah berdiri ketakutan.

Semua orang disana tahu siapa dua orang didepan mereka, mereka berdua adalah Wakil Kepala Kampus dan Kepala Dosen. Mereka tampak pucat saat melihat 4 ekor cacing berlendir didepan mereka, walau keempat cacing tadi bergerak lambat namun kedua orang disana telah lemas hanya melihat cacing berwarna coklat pucat didepan mereka. Nama mereka adalah Gatou dan Tokiwa.

GAAHHH

Namun hal yang membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya terkejut adalah kala Gatou mendorong Tokiwa yang memang berada didepannya kearah cacing-cacing besar tadi, dan saat itu juga keempat cacing tadi segera menyambar kearah Tokiwa dengan cepat, mengunyah dan memotong tubuh Tokiwa dengan puluhan gigi tajam mereka.

Setelah mendorong tubuh Tokiwa, Gatou berlari kearah Naruto dan teman-temannya. Gatou tahu kala mereka datang, dia sudah memiliki pemikiran untuk mengorbankan Tokiwa untuk mencapai gerombolan Naruto. "Kalian cepat bunuh cacing cacing itu! Aku akan lari mencari bantuan." Tentu mereka sudah tak percaya lagi dengan kata-kata orang tua gendut ini, mereka menatap tajam kearah Gatou.

"Tokiwa melakukan hal bodoh, dia terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri." Issei ingin maju dan melemparkan tubuh gendut orang tua ini kearah cacing cacing didepannya, namun Naruto sudah lebih dahulu berjalan kearah Gatou.

"Bapak tolong tenang, saya akan membunuh mereka untuk anda." Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat teman-temannya sedikit terkejut, namun mereka tak bersuara dan lebih memilih diam. Naruto menatap kearah Shadow dan mulai melesat cepat kearah keempat cacing tadi. Gerakan pedang Naruto benar-benar cepat dan kuat berkolaborasi dengan Shadow, Naruto menghabisi keempat cacing tadi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit!

Kala Naruto kembali kegerombolannya Gatou nampak menatap kearah Naruto dan Shadow terkejut. "Ka-kau! Hebat, aku tak menyangka jika Universitas ini memiliki seorang ahli berpedang sepertimu dan bahkan kau punya pengawal seekor monster besar itu!" Naruto hanya tersenyum kearah Gatou seraya menyarungkan pedangnya yang dialiri petir.

"Bapak harap tenang, mereka sudah mati."

"Baiklah aku akan mencari bantuan, kalian tunggu disini." Kala Gatou berbalik dan akan lari Naruto menatap kearah Shikamaru dan Issei lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kala Shikamaru dan Issei melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan mereka bagai mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Issei dengan badan besar nan kekar miliknya menghalau jalan Gatou, sedangkan Shikamaru dengan mata dinginnya menatap tajam kearah Gatou diikuti dengan aura yang menekan darinya.

"Apa... Apa yang ka-kalian lakukan! Aku akan mencari bantuan sekarang! Jangan halangi jalanku!" Naruto yang berada dibelakang Gatou tersenyum sinis. Dia berjalan kearah Gatou dan menepuk pundaknya, hal tadi membuat Gatou berjengit ketakutan.

"Mengapa anda harus pergi tuan Wakil Kepala Sekolah? Kau tak lihat, disini aku adalah seorang ahli pengguna pedang, ada manusia harimau besar juga yang ikut denganku, ada juga manusia naga yang berdiri didepanmu, kenapa kau ketakutan?" Naruto tahu jika Gatou dibiarkan melarikan diri, dia akan membawa hal buruk dimasa depan. Karena Naruto tahu orang seperti apa Gatou itu.

"Ap-Apa kalian pikir kalian cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan semua monster diluar sana, hanya dengan kalian bertiga!" Naruto tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Gatou barusan, dia menarik pedangnya dan menempelkannya di leher berlemak laki-laki tua ini.

"Aku memang tak cukup kuat untuk itu, tapi aku cukup kuat untuk menarik tulang dari balik lemakmu ini!" Naruto berucap diikuti dengan tepukan keras diperut berlemak Gatou, hal tadi cukup untuk membuat Gatou mundur satu langkah karena ketakutan. Shikamaru berjalan dan menampar Gatou dengan keras, hal tadi membuat Gatou terjatuh dengan keras.

"Apa kau bikir kami buta kau manusia sialan! Kau mendorong bapak Tokiwa kearah segerombolan cacing itu untuk melarikan diri! Apa kau masih manusia brengsek! Kau tak lebih baik daripada serangga diluar sana...!" Shikamaru berteriak penuh amarah seraya menginjak kepala Gatou dan menekannya kelantai yang sudah dikotori dengan darah para siswa.

Semua mahasiswa disana terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru barusan, Ayame menarik Naruto dan berucap. "Naruto..."

"Kau lebih baik diam Ayame-neechan, apa kau tak melihat sifat seperti apa yang dia miliki?! Dia memilih mengorbankan temannya untuk keselamatannya sendiri dan tak mengakuinya bahkan dia mengatai tuan Tokiwa dengan bodoh! Dia pantas untuk mati." Wajah Ayame pucat, semua yang ada disana tahu apa yang Gatou lakukan namun mereka masih terkejut dengan apa kata Naruto barusan.

"To-Tolong... Maafkan aku, ma-maafkan aku, ku mohon maafkan aku." Gatou yang kepalanya masih berada dibawah kaki Shikamaru mulai memohon kearah Naruto. Namun Naruto bagaikan tuli akan hal tersebut, dia berjalan perlahan diikuti dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Gatou yang berada tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah kaki Shikamaru.

Saat Naruto sudah didekat orang tua ini, dia berjongkok didepan Gatou dengan Night Lightning yang dia tancapkan kelantai. "Kau tahu, aku sudah membencimu sedari lama namun kau tak perlu tahu mengapa karena kau tak akan pernah tahu alasan akan hal tersebut." Setelah selesai dengan kata-katanya Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah kaki Gatou.

Dengan Night Lightning yang mulai berbunyi Naruto menebas kearah pergelangan kedua kaki Gatou, namun dia tak membuatnya untuk terputus. Tak sampai disitu, bagian dibelakang lutut kedua kaki Gatou pun kembali dia tebas namun sekali lagi dia tak membiarkannya untuk terputus. Gatou hanya dapat menjerit kesakitan.

Shikamaru tersenyum diikuti dengan dengusan kala dia melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Shikamaru melepaskan injakan kakinya dan berjalan kearah Issei dan yang lainnya. Semua orang disana tahu, Gatou tak mati namun tidak sekarang karena apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan membuat Gatou tak akan pernah bisa berjalan kembali, diikuti dengan petir yang dikontrol Naruto untuk mematikan sel dikedua kaki Gatou.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan apa yang dirasakan tuan Tokiwa jadi sampai jumpa." Naruto berjalan diikuti dengan tatapan ketakutan dari Gatou dan teman-temannya. Hanya Issei yang tertawa pelan dan Shikamaru yang melontarkan senyum dinginnya. Mereka berjalan kearah lantai 8 tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi walaupun sumpah serapah dilontarkan oleh Gatou.

Tak ada yang tahu apa alasan Naruto melakukan hal tadi, mereka hanya tahu jika Naruto memiliki dendam yang dalam pada wakil kepala universitasi penuh lemak itu. Namun yang mereka tak ketahui jika dendam dihati Naruto ada dari saat dikehidupannya sebelumnya.

Dahulu pada awal Naruto dan teman-temannya bertemu dengan Gatou mereka harus kehilangan separuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya untuk menyelamatkan Gatou yang hanya melarikan diri tanpa membantu. Dia jugalah yang membimbing seluruh mahasiswa dan dosen untuk melarikan diri kedaerah Shibuya yang memang terbebas dari serangan para serangga.

Dan dari 2000 mahasiswa yang melarikan diri, hanya kurang dari 500 mahasiswa yang dapat menyentuh Shibuya. Mereka yang mati juga karena Gatou, hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 12 jam. Mereka mati karena serangan serangga akibat dari pengarahan salah Gatou, ada pula yang kelelahan dan kelaparan, Gatou mengurus semua makanan dan menimbunnya.

Tetapi bukan hal tersebut yang membuat amarah dan dendam Naruto memuncak, dia ingat tatkala Gatou mengkambing hitamkan Naruko adik perempuan Naruto kepada salah satu organisasi sebagai pelaku pembunuhan salah satu pimpinan mereka, dan hal tersebut berakhir dengan dijadikannya Naruko menjadi budak seks para anggota organisasi tersebut. Beruntung amukan Naruto kala kembali dari kematiannya berhasil menyelamatkan Naruko, namun trauma yang dimiliki Naruko membuat dendam Naruto semakin dalam.

Tetapi semua usaha Naruto untuk menyelamatkan adiknya sia-sia, Naruko berakhir dengan mati karena racun yang diberikan oleh salah satu anggota organisasi yang diam-diam meninggalkannya. Dan itu semua karena Gatou, awal permasalahan dimulai berasal dari Gatou. Jika bukan karena dia, Naruto tak mungkin akan sendiri.

Karena dia tak bisa membalaskan dendamnya dimasa lalu, Naruto memilih untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan tepatnya dikehidupannya yang kedua ini.

Kala Naruto dan teman-temannya sampai ditangga menuju lantai 8, mereka melihat beberapa Miasma Worms yang tengah memakan beberapa bagian tubuh manusia. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar membentuk bentuk bulat dengan barisan gigi yang tajam yang tampak mendorong bagian tubuh manusia kedalam mulutnya. Ada 4 dari mereka, mereka dapat meludahkan racun korosif dari mulutnya, juga lendir ditubuhnya pun juga beracun.

Naruto tak mengambil gerakan, menunggu Miasma Worms untuk selesai memakan mangsanya, dan setelah Miasma Worms selesai Naruto mulai melesat bersama dengan Shadows.

..

Aula 3, salah satu dari 4 aula di Universitas yang kini penuh sesak dengan hampir 1000 orang didalamnya. Wajah penuh ekspresi ketakutan, keputusasaan, pucat, tubuh yang bergetar hebat terjadi hampir diseluruh manusia yang terlihat. Hampir semua gadis disana sudah menangis dan membasahi tubuh mereka dengan air seni dan keringat. Mereka tak menyangka akan serangan serangga yang tiba-tiba membawa teror kematian hari ini.

Para dosen yang ada disana berusaha untuk menenangkan siswa disana, namun bagai berusaha menggapai fatamorgana semua nampak sia-sia belaka. Salah satu pemuda yang berdiri dipojok ruangan nampak memasang wajah tenang, namun tak dapat dibohongi jika matanya menatap kosong kearah depan, lurus kearah dimana jendela ruang aula tersebut berada. Ditangan kanannya sebuah Katana palsu yang nampak tak tajam sama sekali digenggamnya erat.

Dia dapat bertahan hidup dari serangan beberapa ekor serangga dengan Katana ditangannya ini, kala itu dia tengah berada di dojo untuk berlatih skill pedang miliknya. Namun teriakan yang dia dengan saat itu membuatnya sadar bahwa ada yang tak beres diluar, teriakan yang bersautan bagai tanpa henti menariknya untuk mengambil katana yang digunakan untuk hiasan diruang tersebut.

Dia sendiri di dojo itu tanpa seorang pun disana. Tak lama setelah dia mengambil katana itu pintu ruang dojo didobrak oleh suatu benda besar dan dia terbang kearahnya. Dia melihatnya, itu serangga besar dengan sabit besar dibagian depan tubuhnya. Kala serangga itu berniat menyerangnya, dia tahu jika dia harus bertahan karena jawaban dari teriakan penuh rasa sakit diluar sana berasal dari lawan yang ada didepannya.

Dia bertarung sengit dengan serangga itu namun tak lebih dari 3 menit saat dia membunuh serangga tadi dengan sebuah tebasan vertikal. Namun, hal yang mengejutkan adalah Katana pajangan tadi berhasil membelah tubuh serangga yang nampak sangat keras, ditambah lagi dengan menyalanya katana yang dia pegang dengan pendar merah yang berangsur-angsur meredup.

Dia tahu ada hal yang aneh namun itu tak dia fikirkan terlalu lama, kala dia keluar dari ruang dojo sejujurnya dia hampir memuntahkan makan siangnya saat melihat darah disepanjang jalan yang dia lewati. Dia berlari, menghindari serangga yang berusaha menyerangnya. Tujuannya adalah mencari tempat untuk berkumpul walau dia sama sekali tak menyukai keramaian. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia sampai ditempat ini di aula 3 dilantai kesembilan bersama dengan hampir 1000 orang diruangan tersebut.

Dia benci saat seperti ini, keramaian ini. Suara tangis penuh ketakutan, dia membencinya. Dia membenci karena dirinya hanya dapat terdiam dipojok ruangan dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan kosong tanpa melakukan suatu hal apapun. Dia benci karena dia masih lemah. Dia benci karena tak tahu alasan mengapa dia dapat memotong serangga tadi. Dia ingin bergerak maju, namun ada dinding besar didepannya.

Tetapi semua pemikiran tersebut harus buyar karena sebuah teriakan. "Cacing besar! Segerombolan cacing besar merayap kearah jendela aula!"

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Kembali bersama dengan R.t.E di Chapter 4.**

 **Maaf karena keterambatan update chapter kali ini, karena Author beberapa hari lalu baru selesai UAS dan sekalian HOLIDE yeeyyy... Jadi kelupaan buat Update ehehe...**

 **Dichapter ini diperlihatkan hasil summon Naruto yang kedua, buat yang request monster summon Naruto yang kedua maaf karena belum bisa masukin tapi saran anda bisa saya masukin di summon ke depannya. But... Bakalan gak ada yang bisa ngelukai Naruto kalo monster summonernya Naruto tambah bentuk Golem apa Banteng besi, tapi keknya Archer pake panah bisa deh saya masukin pan kapan ehehe..**

 **Dan ada yang tanpa lagi inspirasi dari mana, bukan dari Lord of Vermilion tapi dari... Dan dijawab di review salah satu pembaca ehehehe...**

 **Ehehe... Ini fic asli buatan saya, buat masalah kata-kata yang pake bahasa 'Baku' seperti 'Anda' itu kejadian gegara pas author nulis author juga cari inspirasi kata bahasanya juga nyari nama buat 'Serangga' atau 'Monster' di gugel jadinya kebawa wkw, maafkan daku...**

 **Kekuatan Shikamaru juga dah diperlihatkan, bakal ada banyak Rahasia Kegelapan lainnya kedepannya karena di dunia gak cuma satu kekuatan buat satu orang aja.**

 **Sekian bacotan saya, mohon meninggalkan jejak berupa kritik dan saran di kolom review...**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Insect Core

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning : OOC, OC** **, GodLike, etc.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 5 : Insect Core.

.

.

Pedang, salah satu senjata paling mematikan yang pernah dibuat oleh manusia sebelum munculnya mesin untuk bertarung. Dengan jangkauan serangan dekat, diikuti oleh tajamnya bilah pedang, dan juga gaya bertarung penggunanya pedang dapat dibilang sebagai rajanya pertarungan jarak dekat.

Ada berbagai jenis pedang, mulai dari Long Sword, Giant Sword, dan Rapier, setiap jenis dari mereka memiliki tehnik tersendiri untuk digunakan, juga bagi para pengguna mereka akan kesulitan untuk menggunakan pedang lain yang tidak biasa mereka gunakan. Contoh jika seorang pengguna Giant Sword yang terfocus pada kekuatan, akan kesulitan dalam menggunakan Rapier yang memiliki fokus pada kecepatan dan kelincahan.

Namun, apa yang terjadi jika seseorang memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan semua jenis pedang? Entah itu Long Sword, Giant Sword, Rapier, Kapak, Pisau, dan semua jenis senjata tajam? Bisa dibilang dia tak akan terkalahkan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Namun hal itu hampir bisa dibilang kemustahilan besar.

..

Salah satu siswa yang berteriak sebelumnya membuat ruang aula menjadi penuh kekacauan, semua orang berusaha untuk menjauhi jendela kaca setebal satu inchi yang memperlihatan kekacauan dunia luar begitu pula dengan pemuda yang masih memasang wajah datar, namun matanya menatap tajam kearah jendela kaca tadi.

Satu menit berlalu, dua menit, tiga menit, lima menit.

Tatapan mereka semua tak berpindah dari arah jendela kaca, namun apa yang mereka takutkan tak kunjung muncul. Beberapa mahasiswa saling berpandang, bertanya dalam diam. "Apa tadi sebuah lelucon!" Salah satu mahasiswa berbadan besar berteriak keras dan disusul dengan suara kaca yang pecah.

PYARR

Sesosok besar Miasma Worms muncul dengan tubuh berlendirnya kala kepala besarnya menghantam jendela kaca aula. Para gadis menjerit, ekspresi horor muncul diwajah semua orang dikelas diikuti dengan geraman keras dari Miasma Worms. Semua orang berdesakan untuk mundur, beberapa jatuh dan terinjak meninggalkan memar dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

Salah satu dosen yang memegang sebuah sekop maju beberapa langkah dengan badan bergetar dan diteruskan dengan beberapa kata, "Ayo... Ayo membunuhnya, monster ini sendiri kita dapat menggabungkan kekuatan kita untuk melawannya!" Kala kata-kata tadi terlontar, beberapa orang mulai tercerahkan. Mereka yang memegang senjata mulai melangkah maju dengan langkah penuh keragu-raguan.

Wujud menakutkan dan menjijikkan Miasma Worms cukup membuat jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Namun nampaknya Miasma Worms tak mengenal rasa takut, tubuhnya mengeliat maju dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dosen tadi berlari bagai tak memperdulikan hidupnya, dia maju dengan berteriak keras mengangkat sekop yang dia pegang diatas kepalanya dengan niat memukul Miasma Worms.

Namun Miasma Worms bagai merasakan adanya santapan, monster cacing ini membuka mulutnya dan meludahkan cairan hijau kearah dosen tersebut. Dosen yang memang tak memiliki skill untuk bertarung tanpa diragukan lagi cairan tadi meluncur bebas dan membasahi tubuhnya. Tak kurang dari dua detik suara teriakan yang penuh akan rasa sakit terdengar.

Para siswa yang berniat untuk lari menyusul serangan dosen tadi berhenti seketika kala melihat tubuh dosen tadi mulai mencair dengan cepat. Mata mereka membulat sempurna penuh akan teror, tak peduli apa yang terjadi kejadian tadi benar-benar diluar dugaan mereka bahkan dalam imajinasi terliar mereka.

Kala ketakutan kembali menyelimuti seluruh ruang aula, suara pecahan kaca kembali terdengar dan bukan hanya sekali namun tepatnya 5 kali beruntun!

Kala mata semua orang berpindah 5 ekor Miasma Worms muncul dan mengeliat menuju para mahasiswa dan dosen yang masih dilanda shock atas kejadian sebelumnya. Beberapa siswa yang tengah dilanda sial harus menjerit kala mereka tertangkap oleh Miasma Worms akibat mereka tertegun, walaupun gerakan Miasma Worms lambat namun jika target mereka diam Miasma Worms dapat menjangkau mereka dengan mulutnya yang dapat memanjang dalam jarak tertentu.

"Sialan! Aku akan bertarung walau aku harus berakhir diperut cacing itu!" Salah satu siswa berteriak dan berlari menyerang dengan ceroboh, namun keberaniannya membangunkan orang-orang disekitarnya dan juga pemuda itu. Dia juga ikut melesat dengan katana tumpul ditangannya, menyerang salah satu Miasma Worms terdekat.

Tebasan horizontal dengan kekuatan penuhnya pun hanya dapat meninggalkan luka dangkal pada Miasma Worms, pemuda tadi mendecih dan bergerak mundur kala melihat katana ditangannya mulai terkorosi dan meleleh. Dia berbalik dan berteriak, "Jangan pukul lendir ditubuhnya, lendir itu korosif!" Namun teriakan tadi bagaikan terlambat, beberapa siswa yang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan tubuhnya semata memukul Miasma Worms yang tengah santai menelan manusia dimulutnya.

Akibatnya, tangan tadi pun ikut meleleh dan siswa tadi berakhir diperut Miasma Worms. Mereka yang tak ceroboh memilih mundur menjauh, mencari senjata lain dengan ekspresi keras diwajah mereka. Lebih dari 5 siswa sudah gugur dan berubah menjadi daging cincang tak berguna, beberapa bahkan berubah menjadi sebuah genangan darah dengan bau busuk yang menyengat akibat ludah dari Miasma Worms.

Pemuda tadi menggeram keras, dia menguatkan genggamannya pada katana ditangannya yang hanya tersisa tiga perempat bagian. Fikirannya terfocus pada katananya, dia berlari cepat kearah Miasma Worms terdekat tanpa dia sadari katanannya kembali mengeluarkan pendar merah yang lama kelamaan semakin terang. Dia menebaskan katananya dengan kuat dalam jalur vertikal dengan niat membelah Miasma Worms tadi dan...

JRRAASSH

Miasma Worms tersebut menggeram keras dan mati dengan tubuh yang terbelah dalam dua bagian. Ekspresi semua orang terkejut kala melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, beberapa bahkan melihat bahwa tebasan tadi juga mengeluarkan gelombang kuat yang juga berhasil melukai Miasma Worms lainnya walaupun tak sampai membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

Pemuda itupun lebih terkejut lagi atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia tak percaya melihat bahwa hal sebelumnya saat dia membunuh Sycthe Beetle akan terulang lagi disini. Namun, kala dia berniat untuk melakukannya lagi focus dikepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang dia hampir jatuh terduduk kala Miasma Worms yang terluka karenanya mendekat. Matanya membulat saat melihat Miasma Worms tadi mulai membuka mulutnya. Dia pasrah.

Namun...

ZZRRRSTTT

Suara bagai listrik masuk kedalam pendengarannya, saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, sosok berambut pirang yang berdiri dengan sebuah pedang bermata dua dengan petir yang mengelilinginya, disampingnya terdapat seorang manusia tinggi berkepala bagai seekor harimau dengan warna hitam legam. Namun, tatto yang tergembar dikedua lengan dan leher orang didepannya ini membuatnya sedikit meragukan apa yang dia lihat.

Dengan ekspresi terkejut yang masih terpampang diwajah semua orang, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut kembali melesat cepat bersama dengan manusia berkepala harimau hitam tadi. Gerakan mereka cepat dan tanpa menunggu lama semua Miasma Worms sudah mati tercincang!

Sosok tadi berjalan kearah pemuda berambut hitam yang masih memegang katananya, dia berjongkok didepannya dengan pedang yang sudah masuk kedalam sarung dipunggungnya. "Untuk seorang yang kemampuannya sudah terbangun, kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi hanya untuk membunuh seekor Miasma Worms, ne Kirito."

Kirito, salah satu orang yang terbangun tersebut berdiri dibantu oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Naruto..?" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi terkejut Kirito, Naruto menepuknya dua kali dan berbalik menatap kearah semua orang yang ada didalam aula ini. Tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya, menatap terkejut kearah Naruto yang kini nampak berubah dengan tatto yang menutupi kedua lengan dan lehernya.

Tak lama setelahnya segerombolan orang dan satu monster masuk kedalam aula ini berjalan lurus kearah Naruto tanpa ada satu orangpun yang menghalangi walau difikiran masing-masing orang disini terkejut akan kemunculan orang yang tingginya hampir menyentuh 3 meter ditambah ekor bersisik dibelakangnya.

Bisik-bisik terdengar kala melihat Issei yang adalah sosok bertubuh tinggi besar tadi berhenti didepan Naruto dan meletakkan sebuah AC yang dia panggul dipundaknya dengan satu tangan. "Huu... Bau disini lebih kuat daripada didalam kelas." Issei yang berekspresi pertama kali dengan tangan kiri yang dia kibas-kibaskan didepan wajahnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat Kirito dibelakang Naruto angkat bicara, "Kau masih hidup, Kirito?"

"Kau fikir aku bisa mati semudah itu, dan kenapa kau menjadi sedingin ini?" Kirito, dia juga salah satu teman dekat dari ketiga bocah ini pun juga merasakan adanya perubahan dari Shikamaru. Narutolah yang menjawab akan ketidaktahuan Kirito, "Resiko dari terbangunnya kemampuan, bukannya kau juga merasakan ada yang aneh saat kau memegang sebuah pedang?"

Kirito mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto tanpa mereka sadari semua orang diruangan ini mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Naruto yang sadar pun mulai menatap kearah semua orang diruangan ini dan dia pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Dunia sekarang tengah dalam proses menuju kehancuran, atau biasa kalian semua dengar dengan nama Kiamat." Hanya beberapa kata dari Naruto kegaduhan terjadi diruangan kelas tersebut.

"Entah kalian percaya atau tidak itu semua terserah kalian, namun masa ini akan menjadi masa yang amat gelap, penuh teror dan ketakutan, juga penuh akan darah. Seperti yang kalian lihat kali ini, musuh kalian bukan hanya manusia namun juga mereka para serangga..." Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan.

"...Kalian hanya memiliki dua pilihan, berusaha bertahan hidup atau mati. Kalian para orang-orang yang tak dianugerahi dengan kemampuan sepertiku, atau Issei yang kini seperti naga ini hanya memiliki dua pilihan tadi, bertahan hidup dengan menjadi pecundang atau mati dengan hina itu pilihan kalian." Kata-kata Naruto barusan memunculkan emosi para siswa dan dosen yang ada disana.

"Jaga omonganmu!"

"Siapa kau fikir dirimu sialan!" Dan sebagainya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis kearah orang-orang didepannya ini, "Woo.. Woo tenang, kalian fikir aku tak bisa untuk membunuh kalian semua saat ini juga?" Bersamaan dengan ucapan Naruto, tangan kanan Naruto menarik keluar Night Lightning yang kini diselimuti dengan petir hitam dan merambat sampai kepundaknya. Semua orang terdiam, mereka berfikir jika mereka tak dapat melawan Naruto bahkan dalam kondisi jumlah yang amat berbeda, ditambah adanya Shadow, Issei, dan Shikamaru dibelakngnya.

Naruto kembali memasukkan pedang miliknya saat melihat orang-orang kembali terdiam dan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku bisa saja membunuh kalian semua karena kalian hanya akan menghabiskan makanan untuk bertahan hidup, tapi aku tak ingin mengotori kedua tanganku. Jadi, jika kalian masih ingin hidup ikuti kata-kataku dan akan kuberi sedikit rahasia untuk kalian menjadi sedikit lebih kuat."

Kata-kata Naruto mengejutkan, bahkan untuk Issei dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti Naruto dari awal, begitu pula dengan Kirito. "Sebelum itu, cari beberapa orang untukku..." Naruto menggantung kata-katanya seraya menatap kearah semua orang yang ada disana, beberapa masih menunduk ketakutan dan beberapa saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Salah satu siswa disana memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto. Akibat pertanyaan Naruto beberapa siswa mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto bagai mencari jawaban darinya.

"Cari Hatake Kakashi, Asia Argento, Chouji Akimichi, dan Anko Mitarashi." Beberapa orang saling pandang, siapa yang tak terkejut dengan siapa orang yang Naruto cari? Hatake Kakashi, dia adalah dosen tertampan di Universitas ini, dengan sifatnya yang tenang namun acuh tak acuh dia dapat menyihir para mahasiswi bahkan para dosen yang ada di Universitas ini.

Asia Argento, salah satu mahasiswi tahun pertama yang paling cantik, dia lembut dan sangat penyayang, namun anehnya dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Issei sosok yang kini nampak menakutkan, banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa Issei dan Asia adalah sepasang kekasih, namun rumor itu keduanya bantahkan dan Asia juga Issei berkata bahwa mereka dekat sebagai saudara tidak lebih. Yang tak semua orang ketahui jika Asia adalah adik angkat Issei.

Chouji Akimichi, mahasiswa yang gendut dan tak begitu populer awalnya. Namun, dia menjadi terkenal setelah perkelahiannya melawan lima orang sendirian yang melakukan bullying padanya. Dan kini semua orang di Universitas tahu jika kata gendut untuknya adalah sebuah kata yang amat tabu. Kelima orang itu adalah salah satu contohnya, mereka mengatai Chouji gendut dan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan beberapa tulang patah.

Anko Mitarashi, dosen dengan sifat sensualnya yang cukup membuat para mahasiswa mimisan. Dia bagai pelacur yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dan menjadi seorang dosen, tak hanya itu dia juga seorang peneliti yang hampir menyentuh garis kegilaan, tak diragukan lagi jika dirinya rela untuk memasukkan racun kedalam tubuh subjek penelitiannya hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Itu belum seberapa. Setelah dia menyuntikkan racun dan tahu reaksi seperti apa yang terjadi dia memberikan penawar pada subjeknya dan memasukkan racun lainnya.

Hal itu pernah terjadi dan dia hampir diberhentikan menjadi dosen, namun hal itu tak terjadi. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Mereka?" Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik, berjalan kearah Shadow yang nampaknya selesai membedah kepala Miasma Worms.

"Issei, temani mereka aku akan disini menunggu." Issei mendengus pelan namun dia berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kita berangkat aku akan melindungi kalian jika ada serangga yang datang." Issei berjalan dengan AC yang ada dipundak kanannya diikuti oleh beberapa orang dengan senjata ditangan mereka.

Disisi lain Naruto berbincang dengan Kirito dan Shikamaru, para mahasiswa masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan mulai bertanya pada gerombolan Naruto. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka menjelaskan tentang evolusinya manusia dengan kekuatan yang terbangun, menceritakan tentang bagaimana ketiga orang tadi melawan para serangga yang menyerang kelas mereka dan membunuh mereka. Beberapa juga menyombongkan diri kala bertarung dengan serangga.

Beberapa saat berlalu, gerombolan Issei dan para mahasiswa datang bersama dengan 4 orang yang Naruto minta untuk datangkan. Naruto mengenal 3 dari mereka kecuali Anko.

"Kalian datang..." Naruto berbicara dengan nada membosankan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Kakashi sebagai orang yang mengenal Naruto paling dekat angkat bicara, dosen ilmu fisika ini masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi walau dia nampak memiliki beberapa bekas darah diseragamnya. Tiga lainnya juga nampak bingung, Asia memeluk Issei yang kembali kedalam mode manusianya meninggalkan perasaan iri para mahasiswa lainnya.

"Apa kalian berempat merasakan ada hal yang aneh ditubuh kalian? Apa Kakashi-niisan merasakan sensasi seperti tersetrum oleh listrik beberapa saat yang lalu? Chouji, apa kau merasakan detakan secara tiba-tiba diseluruh tubuhmu bagai tubuhmu akan meledak? Apa Asia merasakan jika tubuhmu mengeluarkan cahaya hangat walau samar? Apa Anko-sensei merasakan ada yang melata didalam tubuhmu dan gigi taringmu memanjang?"

Keempat orang tadi tersentak kaget kala mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata mereka membulat dan tubuh mereka bergetar pelan. "Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Anko maju beberapa langkah dan berbicara, namun Naruto hanya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalian beruntung, karena kalian adalah orang-orang yang terpilih untuk membangunkan kekuatan terpendam kalian di Kiamat ini." Ekspresi diwajah mereka masih sama, bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan..." Naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sampai kedetail paling kecil pada keempat orang tadi, mahasiswa yang lainnya juga ikut mendengarkan walau beberapa hanya mendengarkan secara samar. Kakashi adalah yang pertama mengerti, dia mengangguk walau jantungnya berdegub cepat karena penjelasan Naruto barusan.

"Jadi seperti itu..." Kakashi mengangguk dan tangan kanannya dia angkat sejajar dengan dadanya, tak sampai berapa lama suara bagai kicauan ribuan burung terdengar diikuti dengan munculnya petir ditangan Kakashi. Semua orang terlihat terkejut, mata mereka menatap lurus kearah tangan Kakashi. Bahkan, Kakashi sendiri pun juga tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Untuk Kakashi-nii kau memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan petir sesukamu, Asia kau adalah yang paling diperlukan didunia saat ini dengan kemampuan penyembuhanmu, Chouji hehe.. maaf tapi kau memiliki kemampuan untuk memperbesar bagian tubuhmu, dan Anko-sensei, ular adalah kemampuanmu."

"Ular? Maksudmu aku berubah menjadi manusia ular begitu?" Naruto tertawa beberapa saat dan menatap Anko tajam.

"Kau fikir kau sudah mampu mencapai level itu? Saat ini kau hanya dapat memanggil ular untuk membantumu bertahan, tapi dimasa depan kau **mungkin** dapat melakukan itu." Naruto berucap dengan menekan kata mungkin dikalimatnya.

"Naruto-niisama, lalu maksudmu dengan penyembuhan? Apa seperti heal didalam game yang pernah Naruto-niisama dan Issei-niisan mainkan dulu?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan, namun dia meneruskannya.

"Ya, namun ini baru awal dari kemampuanmu. Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya seperti didalam game, kau belum bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang secara bersamaan tapi hanya satu untuk saat ini." Asia mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti dengan kemampuanku."Chouji bisa dibilang adalah seorang Otaku, untuk hal seperti ini imajinasinya sudah liar berjalan, dia sudah membayangkan seperti apa dan bagaimana kemampuannya dapat dia kembangkan.

"Lalu, untuk kalian semua!" Naruto berbalik menatap kearah para manusia biasa didepannya.

"Ini adalah alasan kalian untuk bertahan hidup!" Naruto menarik sebuah benda bulas seperti kelereng dari sakunya, itu adalah Insect Core Sementara atau kelas rendah. "Namanya Insect Core, benda kecil ini dapat membantu meningkatkan kemampuan kalian sedikit demi sedikit, Kirito kemari."

Kirito tanpa banyak fikir panjang berjalan kearah Naruto, katana masih berada digenggamannya. Saat Kirito sudah berada didekatnya, Naruto segera menyerahkan Insect Core yang ada ditangannya kepada Kirito. "Sebagai seorang manusia yang terbangun kau harus menyerap Insect Core untuk memperkuat tubuhmu, ini adalah Insect Core dari Sycthe Beetle dan Insect Core ini cocok untukmu." Kirito menerimanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa aku harus memakannya?" Pertanyaan Kirito tadi membuat Naruto tertawa lepas untuk beberapa saat. Kala Naruto berhenti tertawa, Naruto menatap Kirito dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya.

"Ya, kau bisa memakannya jika kau ingin tubuhmu dimasuki oleh energi asing dan meledak menjadi daging cincang tak berguna." Wajah semua orang disana memucat saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. "Lalu bagaimana?" Bukan Kirito, tapi Kakashi yang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kau bisa memfocuskan fikiranmu pada Insect Core ini, lakukan seperti saat kau ingin mengeluarkan kotoran dari bagian belakangmu, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Semua orang memasang wajah jijik saat mendengar kata-kata kotor Naruto.

"Lakukan cepat, itu dapat meningkatkan kekuatan lenganmu." Kening Kirito mengerut saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, hanya dengan sebuah benda sekecil kelereng ini dapat menguatkan kekuatan lengan? Namun hal itu lebih baik dicoba dan selama ada kesempatan. Kirito mengikuti instruksi Naruto, dia menggenggam Insect Core tadi dan mulai merasakan jika ada suatu energi berbeda didalamnya.

Hal tadi tak berlangsung lama karena energi tadi sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyatu dengan tubuh Kirito, bahkan tak lebih dari 3 detik. Saat Kirito membuka matanya dia terkejut, kedua lengannya dia rasakan memang semakin kuat dari sebelumnya kira-kira tiga kali dari sebelumnya. Dia rasa dia dapat menghancurkan kepala manusia hanya dengan sekali pukul, bahkan cukup untuk melubangi dada seorang manusia dengan pukulannya.

"I-ini, ini benar-benar bekerja..!" Kirito terkejut bukan main, dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya, membuka dan menutupnya beberapa kali karena dia masih terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Naruto disisi lain hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kurasa itu akan meningkatkan kekuatanmu kira-kira 2 sampai 3 kali." Kirito mengangguk membenarkan apa kata-kata Naruto. Kirito nampak bersemangat sekali kali ini, dia beberapa kali melakukan gerakan tebasan dengan tangan kosong.

"Jika khasiat Insect Core seperti ini kita harus mencarinya sebanyak mungkin, dengan perubahan 3 kali kekuatan asli kita dapat menumpuk kekuatan sebanyak mungkin." Salah satu siswa disana juga bersemangat, hampir semua siswa disana setuju dengan kata-kata orang tadi. Namun, Naruto hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kau terlalu naif..." Kata-kata Naruto terdengar datar dan dingin, bahkan Issei dan Asia disisinya sedikit berjengit karena nada barusan.

Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya, "...Kau fikir dengan mencari Insect Core sebanyak mungkin kau dapat bertambah kuat? Dengar...!" Naruto menatap sekitarnya kearah semua orang yang ada disana dengan pandangan dingin dan serius. Semua orang disana diam tanpa kata saat melihat pandangan barusan.

"...Insect Core hanya menaikkan kekuatan kalian 3 kali lipat hanya pada penggunaan pertama kali..! Untuk penggunaan kedua efektifitasnya akan menurun menjadi 2 kali, ketiga akan hanya 1 kali, lalu 0,5 , 0,25 , dan berhenti di 0,1 kali..! Itu untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan yang sudah terbangun dan untuk kalian biasa, heh..." Naruto mengeluarkan nada mengejek yang dapat didengarkan oleh semua orang didalam ruangan.

"...Hanya 2 kali, 1 kali, 0,25, dan berhenti di 0,05!" Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan berjalan kearah Asia lalu menarik tangannya tanpa memperdulikan Issei yang sedari tadi didekat Asia. Dia masih menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dengan Insect Core yang berbeda dengan keefektifitas lebih tinggi akan meningkatkan kemampuan seseorang beberapa kali lipat.

Misal, tubuh manusia masih memiliki keefektifitasan Insect Core Sementara dengan kelas rendah 0,1, namun dia menggunakan Insect Core Sementara dengan menengah keefektifitasannya akan meningkat antara 0,25 atau 0,5 kali tergantung kecocokan. Lalu bagaimana dengan keefektifatasan dari kelas tinggi? Mungkin saja akan menyentuh 1 atau bahkan 2 kali, sama dengan sebelumnya tergantung akan kecocokan.

"Naruto-niisama, ada apa?!" Asia yang ditarik Naruto secara tiba-tiba terkejut akan tindakan Naruto barusan, Issei dan Shikamaru masih mengekor dibelakang Naruto. Anko, Kirito, Kakashi, dan Chouji berdiskusi dengan apa yang terjadi antara mereka masing-masing tak memperdulikan apa yang Naruto lakukan namun mereka juga berakhir mengikuti Naruto, semua orang diruangan tersebut mengitari Naruto dan Asia.

"Asia, kau tahu apa maksud dari kekuatanmu bukan?" Asia mengangguk namun beberapa saat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya mendengus lucu melihat tingkah Asia barusan, dia memegang tangan Asia dan berhasil membuat wajah Asia sedikit memerah karena hal yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, focuskan fikiranmu dan rasakan aliran panas yang ada didalam tubuhmu lalu perintahkan mereka keluar dari tubuhmu namun kau harus mengontrolnya, tidak banyak namun juga tidak sedikit." Asia mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto dengan kepala yang sedikit dia miringkan kesamping. Setelah penjelasan singkat Naruto berakhir Asia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa hangat ditangan Naruto mulai terasa, sensasi hangat dan menenangkan mulai dirasakan oleh Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi membuat semua orang di ruangan terkejut, terlebih Issei. "O-Oy! Oy Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Issei yang ada didekat Naruto berteriak terkejut dengan tubuh yang seperti tak dapat dia kontrol akibat keterkejutannya.

Asia yang merasakan sensasi bahwa dirinya telah dipeluk Naruto pun terkejut pula, dia membuka matanya dan melihat pundak Naruto yang sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia berusaha melepaskannya namun pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat. Naruto yang merasakan sensasi membunuh dari Issei dan semua siswa disana hanya mengumbar senyum diwajahnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Asia, tenangkan fikiranmu karena kemampuan penyembuhanmu berhenti. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku punya fikiran tak senonoh atau mencari kesempatan, namun karena kemampuan penyembuhanmu terlampau lemah aku harus melakukannya untuk mengembalikan staminaku, dimasa depan bahkan kau tak harus menyentuh seseorangpun untuk menyembuhkan mereka." Semua orang mulai tenang, Issei pun juga dia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kau manusia sialan, bahkan aku sebagai kakaknya sangat jarang memeluk Asia selama itu." Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, merasakan bahwa stamina ditubuhnya berangsur-angsur mulai kembali. "Apa aku perlu menghajarmu agar kau dapat disembuhkan Asia dengan cara seperti ini?" Issei hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Daripada kalian melihat hal ini lebih baik kalian mengisi stamina kalian selagi tak ada serangan dari para serangga, dan beberapa kabarkan para siswa di aula lain untuk bertahan sebisa mungkin karena setelah staminaku kembali seperti semula, beberapa dari kita akan mencari makanan dan pergi dari tempat sialan ini...!"

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo, Hallo, R.t.E kembali lagi dengan chapter kelima... Sekali lagi, maaf buat keterlambatannya ehehe.**

 **Jadi kalian pasti udah tau siapa sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di chapter sebelumnya bukan? Sasuke? Hehh, bukanlah.. Munculnya masih lama banget, gak bakalan di chapter-chapter awal, buat para penggemarnya maaf ya hehehe...**

 **Dan di chapter ini keluarlah para pengguna kemampuan lainnya selain Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Issei. Berbeda-beda kan? Yaa, kalo ada yang mau usul siapa lagi dan apa kekuatannya boleh kok, tapi sabar buat keluarnya dia karena chapter-chapter yang lainnya dah author siapin.**

 **Dan disinilah munculnya benda yang bisa membuat mereka berkembang dan membantu untuk bertahan hidup. Insect Core, atau inti serangga. Oh iya... Ada yang mau ngusulin serangga atau hewan yang bakal jadi musuh atau monsternya? Sumpah agak susah nyari nama sama detail serangga sama kemampuannya. Beberapa diantaranya aja harus dibantuin sama temen-temen author buat nyarinya.**

 **Buat bikin nama 'Miasma Worms' aja harus cari nama-nama racun sama monster digugel wkwkw...**

 **Yak, dan ada yang bilang Gatou mungkin gak mati, ya itu masih sebuah kemungkinan entah kedepannya. Entar terserah author mau dibikin gimana, tergantung mood wkkwkwkw.**

 **Dan kalau ada animenya emang bakalan manteb, ya siapa tahu ada yang mau ngeangkat jadi Novel yang dibukukan atau sekalian jadiin animasi dari Indonesia kan jadinya keren yak... wkwkw ngarep nih :v**

 **Dan please kasih saran gitu di review, kadang mentok ni author di nama-nama monster, kekuatan monster, jenisnya, kadang juga dikekuatan orang-orangnya. Wkwkw, nih author maksa :v Susahnya kalo beberapa hal mentok dan susah nyarinya :v**

 **Dah sekian dari author. Jangan lupa meninggalkan Kritik dan Saran di kolom review... Salam...**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Greatest Cicada

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning : OOC, OC** **, GodLike, etc.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 6 : The Greatest Cicada.

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar diseluruh penjuru dunia, jeritan, tangisan, semua ada saat ini. Hanya tawa bahagia sajalah yang sama sekali tak pernah terdengar setelah datangnya gelombang kosmik yang mulai mengubah dunia. Para pemerintah dunia kini kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, masa primal datang setelah teknologi merajalela dunia. Ditambah lagi dengan invasi para serangga yang entah datang dari mana, keputusasaan dirasakan oleh seluruh orang dipenjuru dunia.

Hanya bom tangan yang bisa mereka gunakan dari sekian banyak senjata didunia kala itu, semua berubah menjadi rongsokan yang hanya dapat dipukulkan. Semua berubah seperti seekor serangga yang terbang kesana kemari dengan penuh ketakutan kala manusia mengejar dan berusaha menangkap mereka, itulah yang dirasakan manusia kali ini. Dunia telah terbalik dimana pemangsa kini jadi mangsa, dimana pemburu kini diburu.

Milyaran manusia mulai berkurang satu persatu, para tentara mulai gugur entah dengan tubuh yang tersisa atau berakhir menjadi pasta daging didalam perut serangga. Para pengguna kekuatan yang mulai menyadari potensi mereka sedikit demi sedikit ikut andil dalam perang namun mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bertahan dari serangan serangga. Banyak tentara yang mulai mengorbankan diri mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan para pengguna kekuatan.

Para ilmuan pun juga mulai meneliti apa dan dari mana para serangga berasal. Di beberapa daerah yang memang sedikit serangga yang muncul kini mulai ramai dengan para manusia yang berlindung, mereka mempersiapkan diri atau bahkan sembunyi seperti seekor semut didalam lubangnya. Beberapa bahkan memilih bunuh diri dari pada berakhir diperut serangga, semuanya ketakutan.

Pemerintah dunia pun segera mengeluarkan ultimatum untuk para tentara dan warga guna melindungi para manusia dengan kemampuan yang terbangun. Hal tersebut membuat semua orang terkejut, namun alasan yang dikeluarkan pemerintah dunia dari mulut kemulut dan dari surat burung pun membuat semua orang mengerti, para manusia dengan kemampuan yang terbangun adalah harapan bagi mereka para manusia.

Dan dari titik ini, mereka para manusia dengan kemampuan yang terbangun mulai menerima perlakuan istimewa. Sebagian dari mereka tahu beban apa yang mereka panggul dipundak mereka, namun juga ada yang memiliki niat jahat dan mulai menyombongkan diri mereka tanpa mereka ketahui jika serangga dapat membunuh mereka sebelum mereka dapat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

Disisi lain di dunia ini Naruto dan teman-teman mereka sudah membersihkan semua lantai dari Universitas, mereka menemukan lebih banyak korban jiwa dan beberapa orang selamat yang berlindung ditempat mereka masing-masing. Kini mereka kembali keaula yang lebih besar dilantai pertama bersama dengan semua orang yang ada di aula sebelumnya. Aula yang dapat menampung lebih dari 5000 orang kini nampak penuh sesak oleh mereka para siswa dan dosen.

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang selamat di Universitas ini hanya ada 7 orang yang memiliki kemampuan mereka terbangun. Namun Naruto percaya jika ini belum semua, jika mereka dapat bertahan mungkin beberapa dari mereka akan memiliki kemampuan yang terbangun. Naruto tak menyebutkan sebelumnya bahwa semua manusia memiliki potensi untuk membangunkan kemampuan mereka.

Namun itu hampir tidak mungkin bagaikan mereka mencari sebuah jarum didalam tumpukan kecil jerami. Walaupun sangat sulit namun bukannya tidak mungkin, karena dikehidupannya sebelumnya Naruto pernah menemui beberapa orang yang memiliki kesempatan tersebut, bisa dibilang 1:1000 atau bahkan 1:10.000.

Naruto kini berdiri ditempat yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang-orang disini. Dia mulai menatap sekitarnya dalam diam. "Jujur! Aku tak peduli dengan kehidupan kalian semua!" Kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan, bahkan mereka yang memiliki kemampuan telah terbangun terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto, hanya Shadow yang diam tanpa ekspresi mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Bagiku, kalian hanya akan menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa didunia ini..." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, "...Tapi, kalian juga bagian dari bencana besar Kiamat ini, kalian juga bagian dariku, menyelamatkan kalian semua akan sulit dan hampir mustahil jika ada segerombolan serangga yang menyerang, namun menyelamatkan sebagian besar dari kalian bukanlah hal yang mustahil." Naruto berhenti dari kata-katanya dan menatap kearah teman-temannya.

"Disisi lain kalian masih akan berguna bagi dunia ini, hanya akan ada sedikit pilihan bagi kalian jika kalian diizinkan untuk hidup lebih lama..." Naruto menarik nafas dalam, sejujurnya dia tak ingin mengatakan ini karena dia sama sekali tak tega dengan semua wajah ketakutan didepannya.

"...Menjadi prajurit garis depan yang diperuntukkan untuk mengorbankan diri atau menjadi budak!" Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat semua orang disana terkejut dan ketakutan, dimasa modern budak sudah tak ada lagi, namun ini bukan masa-masa sebelumnya masa ini adalah masa dimana yang kuat yang berkuasa, bahkan dari 5000 orang yang ada diruangan ini mereka takut untuk melawan Naruto bahkan dengan jumlah yang lebih besar.

"Karena itu perkuat tubuh kalian untuk bertahan hidup karena dengan adanya Insect Core dari para serangga tubuh kalian akan diperkuat! Dan itu cukup untuk melawan para serangga diawal Kiamat ini." Mereka semua mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Naruto bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain, namun jika dia mendapatkan kerugian dari apa yang dilakukan orang lain dia tak akan segan untuk mengambil nyawa orang tersebut.

Dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan membuat beberapa orang mulai menatap kearah Naruto, mereka tak mengerti bagaimana menakutkannya kiamat ini namun Naruto tahu. Sedikitnya orang yang hidup pada masa lalu Naruto membuat mereka para pengguna kekuatan terlalu kesulitan untuk melawan para serangga dan musuh lainnya.

Mereka sebelumnya tak tahu fakta bahwa para manusia tanpa kemampuan dapat mereka kembangkan untuk membantu mereka melawan, mereka hanya manusia dengan kemampuan yang terlambat untuk bangun. Karena itu Naruto memiliki niatan untuk membimbing mereka walau hanya beberapa yang ingin dia kembangkan.

"Jadi, seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya aku akan memegang 50% dari Insect Core, 30% untuk mereka dan sisanya untuk kalian yang membantu, aku tak peduli dengan pecundang yang ada disini entah kalian mati atau tidak itu tak akan merubah apapun!" Niat Naruto sebenarnya untuk membangkitkan semangat mereka untuk bertarung bersama.

Setelah selesai dengan kata-katanya Naruto berjalan kearah Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Setelah sampai Naruto segera mengungkapkan tujuan selanjutnya, "Kita harus pergi ke Supermarket didepan, ambil semua barang yang diperlukan terlebih makanan dan pakaian juga cari senjata apapun karena malam akan lebih dingin dari malam-malam yang telah kalian lalui sebelumnya." Mereka mengangguk lalu dia berjalan kearah Shikamaru.

Namun Asia bertanya, "Naruto-niisama, lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang lainnya?" Naruto melirik kearah Asia dan berbalik menatap gadis muda itu.

"Mereka juga harus bergerak, karena setelah sampai di Supermarket terdekat kita akan bermalam disana dan kembali bergerak esok hari." Naruto berbalik dan menuju kearah luar Universitas dan diikuti oleh semua orang. Shikamaru dengan wajah dinginnya berdiri disamping Naruto bersama dengan Issei yang kembali kemode Dragonblood Warior.

"Aku tak tau apa niatmu tapi bergerak dengan orang sebanyak ini pasti akan menarik perhatian para serangga." Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, dia tak membenarkan dan tak menyalahkannya namun hanya tepukan kecil dari punggung tangan Naruto yang jadi jawabannya. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Pada saat mereka semua melewati halaman Universitas mereka menemukan puluhan mayat tergeletak disana, bahkan salah satu adalah orang yang Naruto kenal dan dia tak peduli. Mereka telah menjadi mayat, apa lagi yang mereka bisa lakukan? Jika mereka menggangu mayat-mayat itu mereka hanya akan terlihat tak menghormati mereka yang sudah meninggal.

Tak peduli apa, banyak dari mereka yang memuntahkan isi perut mereka namun Naruto terus bergerak karena waktu terus berjalan. Sekarang pukul 15.09, malam sebentar lagi akan tiba dan jika mereka tak sampai di Supermarket dalam waktu dekat mereka semua pasti akan mati kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Saat mereka sampai dipinggiran jalan suara dengungan terdengar, tatapan mereka mengarah kelangit dan kali ini Scythe Beetle kembali menyerang dalam kelompok yang cukup besar. Naruto menghitung secara kasar mereka nampak lebih dari 10 ekor. Dalam waktu singkat Naruto segera mengeluarkan perintah dengan cepat. "Bersembunyi! Dimanapun bahkan jika kalian hanya dapat meruduk!" Semua orang segera melakukan perintah Naruto.

Namun perintah tadi hanya untuk mereka yang belum terbangun, Kakashi walau jantungnya berdegub kencang dia memfocuskan energinya ditelapak tangannya, suara petir muncul dan merambat keseluruh tangan kanannya. Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ultimatumnya sekali lagi.

"Serang mereka bahkan jika hanya dengan tatapan kalian!" Beberapa siswa dengan tekad sekeras baja menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Naruto menarik Night Lightning miliknya, kala Scythe Beetle semakin mendekat sebuah tangan besar berayun kearah para Scythe Beetle, beberapa bermanuver menghindar namun dua dari mereka harus rela terhempas kuat oleh tamparan Chouji.

"Bagus!" Issei berlari cepat kearah dua Scythe Beetle yang jatuh menghantam tembok bangunan disebrang jalan, dan tanpa babibu lagi pukulan kuat Issei hantamkan dengan AC yang dia pegang. Bagai sebuah gada besar suara pukulan dan hancurnya satu Scythe Beetle terdengar keras. Issei melemparkan AC nya dan menangkap dua sabit milik Scythe Beetle yang lain, menariknya kuat dan melepaskannya.

Disisi lain Kakashi berusaha menghindari serangan sabit salah satu Scythe Beetle, kala sabit tadi mendekat kearah kepala Kakashi sebuah bayangan hitam menghadangnya. Itu kekuatan Shikamaru, tebasan Scythe Beetle bagai tak berguna. Kakashi yang melihat kesempatan emas segera menghantamkan tangan berlapis petirnya kearah kepala Scythe Beetle, tangannya menembus krapas dikepala Scythe Beetle dan membunuhnya seketika.

Naruto, Shadow dan Kirito bertarung bersama, seekor monster dan dua master pedang melawan 5 dari Scythe Beetle secara bersamaan, beberapa luka diterima Kirito karena tebasan Scythe Beetle. Bahkan satu tangannya hampir putus jika bukan karena perlindungan dari Shadow. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit kelima Scythe Beetle mati dengan tubuh dipenuh luka sayatan.

Chouji dan Anko juga berkolaborasi dalam pertarungannya, ular-ular yang dikendalikan Anko dilemparkan oleh Chouji kearah para Scythe Beetle, dengan adanya ular-ular milik Anko yang sedikit menghentikan serangan dari Scythe Beetle serangan Chouji dapat terkena dengan tepat. Hantaman Chouji cukup untuk membuat tubuh Scythe Beetle retak atau bahkan hancur.

Semua selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali melihat koordinasi dari pertarungan bersama pertama mereka. Walau demikian beberapa korban jiwa tak bisa dihindari, namun hanya sedikit dari mereka yang meneteskan air mata bagaikan air mata mereka semua sudah kering dan habis.

"Kita pergi!" Mereka semua kembali bergerak dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya namun dengan kewaspadaan yang meningkat. Kota yang kini mereka lewati tampak mencekam, beberapa kali mereka sudah bertemu dengan para serangga mulai dari Miasma Worms, Aragog Spider, dan beberapa lainnya yang paling sering adalah Scythe Beetle. Namun mereka dapat diatasi dengan cukup mudah dan setelah pukul 15.49 mereka sampai di salah satu Supermarket terbesar dikota ini.

Mereka segera masuk tanpa menunggu, mereka semua menyebar setelah perintah dari Naruto terdengar. Mengambil makanan, pakaian, atau apapun yang dapat meningkatkan persentase kehidupan mereka. Naruto pun juga segera menghajar tempat yang menjual makanan, dia rindu dengan rasa-rasa makanan yang ada. Bahkan dia mengambil seekor ayam mentah dan langsung memakannya saat itu juga.

Beberapa orang yang melihat kelakuan Naruto merasa sedikit jijik, siapapun akan merasakan hal seperti itu. Seekor ayam tanpa organ dalam Naruto makan mentah-mentah dan hanya menyisakan tulang-tulang putih mereka. Bahkan Issei yang sedang memasukkan makanan kedalam tasnya tak dapat menahan untuk merasa mual diperutnya melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari apa yang terjadi menatap kesekitarnya. "Apa?!" Nadanya terdengar dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Issei yang berada didekat Naruto pun mendekatinya, "Kenapa kau memakan ayam, uhh itu mentah-mentah?" Naruto diam, dia masih berfikir jika orang-orang disekitarnya ini masih sangat naif, entah naif atau kurang jauhnya mereka berfikir Naruto tak tahu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau ingin aku memasaknya dulu?" Issei memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan dia teruskan mengangguk. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik lalu berkata.

"Aku akan memasaknya jika kalian ingin aku menarik serangga terdekat kemari." Berkat kata-kata Naruto barusan fikiran semua orang yang mendengarnya tercerahkan, mereka lupa jika dunia sekarang berubah. Dunia saat ini bagaikan sebuah alam liar dimana para pemangsa siap menunggu mangsanya datang.

"Daripada kalian mengurusiku, lebih baik cepat ambil semua persediaan makanan, apapun dan juga peralatan bertahan hidup! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Naruto dengan tegas memerintah, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi semua orang segera bergerak. Naruto pun tak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan kembali mencari makanan yang ada, apapun.

Tak berapa lama Kirito berlari kearahnya dengan cepat seraya berteriak, "Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto berbalik melihat Kirito yang berlari kearahnya dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya. Kerutan kecil muncul dikening Naruto dan dia juga berjalan kearah Kirito dengan tas makanan ditangannya.

"Apa?" Kirito menarik nafas panjang sesaat setelah sampai didepan Naruto.

"Ada beberapa kios yang menjual senjata tapi dari jauh kulihat ada beberapa serangga disana." Sudut mulut Naruto sedikit terangkat mendengar pemberitahuan Kirito barusan, dia berjalan melewati Kirito. "Tunjukkan padaku."

..

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan Naruto, Shadow dan Kirito tiba digerombolan siswa yang bertahan disalah satu lantai di Supermarket, Chouji dan Kakashi juga berada disana dan nampaknya mereka baru saja membasmi beberapa Serangga yang menyerang, juga ada beberapa korban yang jatuh kali ini.

Kirito maju didepan Naruto beberapa langkah dan menunjuk kearah lantai diatas mereka. "Disana ada beberapa kios senjata tapi kios-kios tadi menyamarkan menjadi beberapa kios palsu, namun sepertinya setelah serangan serangga penyamaran mereka rusak." Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan maju kearah eskalator mati bersama Shadow.

Setelah sampai dilantai atas Naruto melihat beberapa serangga yang sedang berkeliaran. Saat melihat seekor serangga baru kening Naruto mengerut, "The Greatest Cicada?! Kenapa dia sudah muncul disini?"

Keterkejutan masih mewarnai wajah Naruto, dia bingung dan terkejut dengan adanya seekor The Greatest Cicada muncul kali ini. Naruto mulai berfikir dan menerka jika ini adalah Butterfly Effect dari reinkarnasinya. Mungkin karena apa yang dilakukan Naruto kali ini mengubah garis besar takdir, oleh karena itu The Greatest Cicada yang seharusnya muncul beberapa bulan lagi setelah terbangunnya organisasi muncul sekarang.

Tak hanya The Greatest Cicada, namun disekitarnya masih ada beberapa Ten-Legged Cicada. Berbeda dengan Ten-Legged Cicada, The Greatest Cicada bisa dibilang evolusi dari Ten-Legged Cicada. Ten-Legged Cicada adalah Jangkrik dengan 10 kaki, 6 untuk dia gunakan berjalan seperti biasa, 2 dia gunakan untuk melompat, dan dua lagi berada didepan berguna bagai sebuah penjepit yang dia gunakan untuk menjepit dan menangkap mangsanya.

Berbeda dengan belalang sembah, dua kaki tambahan dari Ten-Legged Cicada berbentuk seperti capit kepiting namun lebih ramping. Ada gigi-gigi tajam didalamnya berguna untuk mempersulit mangsanya untuk melarikan diri. Namun sangat jarang mangsa Ten-Legged Cicada dapat melarikan diri setelah tertangkap oleh capitnya, kekuatan capitan Ten-Legged Cicada bahkan dapat membelah sebuah tiang besi berdiameter 40cm.

Sedangkan untuk The Greatest Cicada memiliki bentuk yang hampir sama dengan Ten-Legged Cicada, perbedaannya hanya berada diukuran mereka. Bila Ten-Legged Cicada berukuran sebesar sebuah sepeda motor, The Greatest Cicada berukuran sebesar mobil. Namun walau namanya The Greatest Cicada dia bukanlah seekor Lord dari para Cicada, ada monster berjenis Cicada yang lebih kuat dan lebih menakutan daripada The Greatest Cicada.

Naruto yang melihat musuhnya kali ini memiliki jumlah lebih banyak daripada dirinya lebih memilih mundur dan meminta bantuan Kakashi dan Chouji serta Kirito yang ada dibawah.

"Musuh kali ini tak bisa kuhadapi sendiri." Naruto berkata pada semua orang yang ada disana, Kakashi mengangguk mengerti maksud Naruto begitu pula dengan Chouji dan Kirito. Kakashi sebagai seorang dosen Kakashi memiliki sifat pemimpin, jadi dia berbalik dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah kalian semua, siapapun yang memiliki senjata berdiri bersama kami untuk melawan serangga-serangga yang ada diatas. Bagi kalian yang memiliki skill beladiri maju digaris depan bersama kami, bagi kalian yang memang masih takut berdirilah dibelakang jangan sembunyi...! Tapi hadang serangga yang akan kabur!" Naruto mengangguk melihat seperti apa dosen tertampan di Universitas ini.

Bukan hanya dia memiliki wajah rupawan, namun sifat yang dia miliki juga dapat diandalkan. Dimasa lalu, setelah kematian orang terpentingnya sifat Kakashi berubah, dia dingin dan kejam. Kakashi tak pandang bulu akan siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya, entah dia wanita atau pria, entah dia pemimpin atau bawahan, entah dia manusia atau bukan, yang pasti mereka akan berakhir dengan satu hal. Terbakar oleh petir!

Para siswa yang mendengar perintah Kakashi hanya dapat meneguk ludah pahit. Mereka tahu mereka harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka, namun tak ada yang membantah perkataan Kakashi. Para gadis pun memilih untuk bersembunyi dibelakang para siswa laki-laki yang bersenjata. Namun saat mereka akan berbalik maju semua orang disana mendengar suara...

BSSSTTT

Suara dari kepakan cepat sayap para Cicada terdengar, suasana yang tadinya sedikit tenang kini berubah menjadi suram. Shadow maju berada digaris paling depan, cakar dikeempat tangannya mulai memanjang, bulu hitamnya berdiri menandakan jika dia kini memasang kewaspadaan ekstra. " **Musuh kali ini sedikit lebih kuat.** " Suara berat Shadow terdengar, Kirito, Chouji, dan Kakashi pun waspada.

Naruto dengan santai menarik Night Lightning miliknya dan melangkah disamping Shadow saat semua orang melihat wujud sesungguhnya dari musuhnya kali ini. "Kuperingatkan jangan sampai tertangkap capit dari Ten-Legged Cicada atau itu adalah akhir hidup kalian..." Semua mengangguk dan petir dipedang Naruto mulai merampat sampai dipangkal lengannya.

"Serang perut bagian belakang serangga itu, bagian itu relatif lunak." Saat Naruto selesai bicara Ten-Legged Cicada melesat cepat kearah gerombolan mereka. Para gadis berteriak keras saat melihat musuh mereka mendekat. Naruto hanya dapat mendecih dan bergerak maju bersama dengan Shadow diikuti Kakashi dan Kirito yang sudah bersiap dengan tangan terbalut petir dan katana patah mereka.

Ada total tujuh Ten-Legged Cicada yang menyerang, Naruto melesat kearah salah satu Cicada terdekat, dia menebaskan pedangnya namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Cicada tersebut. Kala Cicada satu menghindari serangan Naruto, Cicada lain melesat kearah Naruto dengan capit yang diarahkan kepada Naruto. Dengan reaksi yang cepat Naruto menghindari serangan capit Cicada dan melepaskan tebasan horizontal kearah kepala Ten-Legged Cicada.

Namun hanya suara berdenting yang dapat didengar, kerasnya krapas pada kepala Ten-Legged Cicada memang tak dapat diremehkan. Walau demikian petir yang memang adalah kekuat utama dari Night Lightning berhasil membuat tubuh Ten-Legged Cicada tadi kaku. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menebas pangkal Cicada tepat berada dibagian lunak diantara krapas Ten-Legged Cicada.

Kala kepala Ten-Legged Cicada terlepas disisi lain Kakashi dan Kirito berhasil menjatuhkan satu dari dua Cicada yang mereka lawan dengan kepala yang berlubang dengan warna hitam yang menyelimutinya. Chouji bahkan melemparkan dua Cicada dengan satu pukulan tangannya, walau demikian perut berlemaknya terluka akibat salah satu Cicada yang dia lawan menebaskan capitnya.

Keuntungan dari terbangunnya kemampuan mereka adalah refleks dan pengamatan yang mereka miliki meningkat pesat. Bahkan Chouji yang hanya memiliki sedikit pengalaman bertarung dan hanya pertarungan jalanan cukup untuk menunbangkan dua Cicada walau harus sedikit terluka. Melihat Chouji terluka Shadow segera membantunya karena salah satu Cicada yang melihat temannya terlempar oleh pukulan kuat Chouji melesat menyerangnya.

Shadow menghalau serangan Cicada dan para siswa yang berada disana pun juga ikut membantu, memberi waktu pada Chouji untuk menutup luka diperutnya dengan kain dari pakaiannya. Pertarungan cepat kembali berlangsung dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 menit, dan dalam waktu tersebut lebih dari lima siswa harus meninggal dalam keadaan terbelah dua karena capit para Cicada. Setelah selesai dengan pertarungannya Naruto segera memerintahkan beberapa siswa untuk mencari Asia yang berada dilantai yang berbeda.

Beberapa siswa sudah kembali releks dan beberapa gadis berusaha merawat luka Chouji. Luka yang dideritanya cukup dalam bahkan hampir memperlihatkan organ dalamnya. Beberapa siswa yang sempat mendapatkan alkohol segera menuangkan alkohol pada perut Chouji dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan diperutnya.

"Bertahanlah, Asia sedang dalam perjalanan." Walau demikian, Chouji masih meringis kesakitan dengan wajah yang mulai memucat karena kekurangan darah. Tak lebih dari 3 menit setelah Naruto melihat para siswa yang dia perintahkan untuk mencari Asia kini mereka telah datang dengan Asia dan Anko yang datang terburu-buru.

Naruto bangkit dan memerintahkan semua orang memberi ruang pada Asia untuk menyembuhkan Chouji. Anko yang melihat luka diperut Chouji sedikit terkejut, walau tak ada racun didalamnya namun luka diperut Chouji masih terus meneteskan darah walau alkohol sudah dituangkan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Asia dan memerintahkannya untuk segera memberikan penyembuhan pada Chouji. Asia yang sudah tahu apa tugasnya segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pada Naruto, dengan berjalannya waktu kemampuan penyembuhan Asia adalah yang paling unggul dalam perkembangannya daripada orang-orang lain yang kemampuannya sudah terbangun.

Asia segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada bagian atas luka Chouji dan cahaya keemasan segera muncul dari sana. Sedikit demi sedikit luka diperut Chouji mulai menutup, walau hampir tak nampak tapi dimata Naruto luka tadi mulai mengering dengan gerakan sangat lambat.

BUUMMM

Arrggghhh!

Semua orang berbalik saat mendengar suara berdentum dan teriakan yang mereka dengan dibelakang mereka. Kala melihat apa yang terjadi wajah semua orang memucat, beberapa bahkan mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh karena didepan mereka kini berdiri seekor Cicada sebesar sebuah mobil yang tengah mengunyah seorang siswa dan dibawah kakinya terdapat tiga siswa lainnya dengan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengumpat keras karena dia sama sekali tak mendengar suara pergerakan The Greatest Cicada barusan. Beberapa siswa yang berada didekat The Greatest Cicada segera melarikan diri kearah belakang Naruto dan teman-temannya. Naruto maju beberapa langkah dengan tubuh bergetar, dia berusaha focus namun tangis para siswi dibelakangnya membuatnya tak dapat tenang. Mata mereka menatap lurus kearah siswi yang kini tengah diambil dari bawah kaki Cicada dengan mulutnya.

"Kakashi-niisan jaga Asia dan Chouji, jangan sampai penyembuhan dari Asia terhenti dia masih butuh waktu lama untuk menghentikan pendarahan Chouji, dan Shadow berikan Insect Core dari Miasma Worms pada Kakashi-niisan Insect Core tadi dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Chouji." Shadow segera melakukan perintah Naruto dan melemparkan salah satu Insect Core dari Miasma Worms kearah Kakashi.

"Pecahkan itu dan teteskan pada luka Chouji, Kirito dan Anko-sensei bantu aku lawan kali ini tak akan mudah." Naruto berbicara tanpa menatap kearah orang yang dia ajak bicara, karena dia masih focus pada The Greatest Cicada yang tengah sibuk mengunyah mangsanya. Disisi lain Anko segera memanggil seekor ular sebesar lengan manusia dari balik lengan bajunya. Kakashi dan beberapa siswa yang melihat sedikit bergidik ngeri saat ular tadi mulai melilit tubuh Anko dengan lembut seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto berjalan pelan berusaha tak mengalihkan perhatian Cicada raksasa didepannya, Shadow berputar berusaha mengambil sisi belakang The Greatest Cicada, sedangkan beberapa ular melata pelan kearah The Greatest Cicada. Kirito tetap diam namun kedua kakinya bergetar pelan berusaha menahan tekanan yang akan dia keluarkan.

Saat momen sudah tepat kala Cicada kembali mengambil mangsa dibawah kakinya Shadow melesat dengan keempat tangan berotot miliknya bersiap melepaskan cabikan kearah The Greatest Cicada. Kala suara langkah cepat Shadow terdengar oleh The Greatest Cicada, sosok tadi segera menggerakkan kedua kaki belakangnya dan melompat tinggi keatas, berusaha menghindari serangan dari belakang oleh Shadow.

Naruto dan Kirito yang sudah bersiap melompat tinggi kearah The Greatest Cicada dengan kuat, namun lompatan mereka tak menjangkaunya setinggi apapun mereka berusaha melompat. Disisi lain Cicada yang melihat Naruto dan Kirito berusaha menyerangnya segera melesat kearah keduanya, tetapi apa yang tidak dia duga sebuah pedang dengan petir yang menyelimutinya melayang kearahnya dan menusuk tepat kearah mata kanannya.

Teriakan kearah The Greatest Cicada terdengar, membuat para siswa yang menonton adegan tadi segera menutup telinga mereka. Kala Naruto dan Kirito sudah kembali menapak ketanah The Greatest Cicada turun dengan cepat karena amarah yang memuncak, tanpa basa basi lagi The Greatest Cicada berusaha menabrakkan tubuhnya pada kedua orang dibawahnya.

Namun Naruto dan Kirito menghindar dengan cepat dan suara berdebum keras terdengar dari tabrakan The Greatest Cicada dan lantai di Supermarket ini. Kala debu menutupi tempat dimana The Greatest Cicada terjatuh Naruto dan Kirito segera bersiaga penuh, namun secara diam-diam Anko menggerakan ular-ularnya kearah dalam debu tadi berusaha melilit tubuh The Greatest Cicada.

Namun hal yang tak mereka inginkan terjadi, dari dalam debu tadi secara tiba-tiba melesat sebuah bayangan yang mengarah pada gerombolan siswa yang berlindung dibelakang Anko, beberapa ada yang berada dibelakang kursi-kursi atau meja makan namun bayang hitam tadi jatuh kearah gerombolan para siswa dan melelehkan beberapa siswa dan meja-meja makan. Itu adalah salah satu zat asam yang dimiliki oleh The Greatest Cicada, dengan warna coklat dan mau busuk yang amat menyengat.

Naruto menatap kejadian tadi dan segera berteriak, "Shadow hapuskan debu!" Bagai ledakan petir, Shadow segera menepukkan keempat tangannya dengan kuat, dan secara tiba-tiba hembusan angin besar menyapu debu yang berkumpul. Naruto melihat sosok The Greatest Cicada yang tengah meringkuk dibalik debu. Dia tahu The Greatest Cicada membutuhkan beberapa detik waktu pemulihan setelah meludahkan zat asam tadi.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan Naruto untuk mengambil Night Lightningnya, walau kekuatan Night Lightning cukup untuk membuat The Greatest Cicada kaku beberapa saat namun zat asam yang ada didalam kepala The Greatest Cicada cukup untuk membuat sedikit korosi dan menumpulkan Night Lightning, jika itu adalah harta bertingkat Epic mungkin tak akan terjadi apapun bahkan jika seluruh bagian pedang direndam oleh zat asam dari The Greatest Cicada, namun ini hanyalah harta tingkat tinggi.

Bagi harta tingkat tinggi zat asam The Greatest Cicada dapat sedikit menumpulkan Night Lightning.

Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah The Greatest Cicada tepat kearah kepala Cicada raksasa ini, dengan gerakan lambat The Greatest Cicada berputar kearah dimana Naruto berlari namun gerakan tadi lambat dan Naruto sudah menangkap gagang Night Lightning dan dengan gerakan cepat nan kuat Naruto menarik Night Lightning dan saat itu pula Night Lightning Naruto kembali menusuk kearah mata kiri The Greatest Cicada.

"Mati kau sialan!" Naruto merasakan emosi yang dalam karena melihat teman-temannya kini hanya tersisa sebagai sebuah genangan darah. Kala berteriak Naruto kembali menebaskan Night Lightning kearah kepala The Greatest Cicada. Namun Cicada didepannya ini mengamuk saat kehilangan pandangannya, dia melompat maju saat krapas dikepalanya tertebas dan berhasil menabrak Naruto membuatnya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

Grraahhh!

Naruto sedikit berteriak saat dadanya tertabrak kepala The Greatest Cicada, namun dia masih beruntung karena hanya dada bagian kanan dan lengan kanannya yang tertabrak walau demikian Naruto hampir diambang pingsan karena hal tersebut. Disisi lain Kakashi dan Kirito berteriak keras saat melihat Naruto terpental, Anko pun juga dia segera mengeluarkan hampir dua puluh ular besar dan menyerang The Greatest Cicada yang masih berputar mengamuk tak jelas.

Kakashi mengumpat beberapa kali dan tatapan dingin keluar dari wajahnya, dia melesat dengan petir ditangannya yang nampak semakin membesar. "Bajingan ini berani menyerang adikku!" Seraya melompat kearah The Greatest Cicada Kakashi mengeluarkan gerakan melempar dengan tangannya yang diselimuti oleh petir, gerakan tadi diluar kontrolnya dan alhasil sekumpulan petir sebesar bola kasti terlontar dengan kepadatan tinggi.

Saat petir tadi menyentuh tubuh The Greatest Cicada petir-petir putih kebiru-biruan meledak dan membungkus tubuh raksasa Cicada tersebut dengan petir bertekanan tinggi. Ledakan kembali terjadi dan membawa debu tinggi. Serangan dari ular-ular Anko pun datang kala tubuh kaku The Greatest Cicada tenggelam dibalik debu kini ular-ular milik Anko melilit tubuh The Greatest Cicada secara lengkap.

Meremasnya kuat sedikit demi sedikit namun The Greates Cicada tak dapat melakukan perlawanan akibat efek dari bola petir milik Kakashi. Shadow yang melihat masternya diserang sebelumnya pun juga tak tinggal diam, tanpa memperdulikan ular-ular yang melilit tubuh The Greatest Cicada, Shadow memukul kuat pada bagian lunak The Greatest Cicada tepat berada diantara dua ular milik Anko.

Dan hasilnya suara sebuah daging dengan darah pecah terdengar keras, tubuh bagian belakang The Greatest Cicada hancur bagai pasta daging meninggalkan genangan darah hitam kecoklatan yang menggenang dilantai. Lantai Supermarket ini pun hancur akibat pukulan dari dua tangan kiri Shadow. Shadow dengan gerakan cepat berpindah menjauh dari tubuh The Greatest Cicada dengan dada yang naik turun meredam emosi.

Kini sosok The Greatest Cicada sudah mati, hanya meninggalkan bagian kepala dan tubuh atasnya yang dibalut dengan krapas keras. Naruto terduduk dengan tangan kiri yang dia gunakan untuk memegang dadanya, tangan kanannya mati rasa dan sama sekali tak dapat dia gerakan dia kini hanya dapat meringis kesakitan dengan nafas berat.

"Naruto-niisama!" Asia berlari kearah Naruto dan memintanya untuk berhenti bergerak. Asia segera berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto, disisi lain Chouji sudah duduk dengan luka diperutnya mengering walau dia masih tak dapat bergerak bebas dia sudah cukup sehat, wajahnya sudah tak sepucat sebelumnya walaupun perasaan lemas masih bersemayam ditubuhnya.

Air mata Asia menetes saat melihat luka dibalik baju Naruto, memar yang berwarna hitam pada bagian dada Naruto, itu bukan tatto namun murni memar. Wajah Naruto saat ini pun juga memucat, hampir semua orang yang ada disana berusaha mendekat kearah Naruto menatap iba padanya. Mereka tahu, walau Naruto bersikap keras pada mereka namun luka yang dia terima kali ini adalah karena amarahnya melihat teman-temannya mati.

Disisi lain Shadow telah mengambil Insect Core yang ada ditubuh The Greatest Cicada dan beberapa Ten-Legged Cicada. Dia mendekat kearah Naruto dan menatapnya dengan dingin, " **Beberapa tulang rusukmu patah dan lenganmu meleset, dengan penyembuhan seperti itu membutuhkan waktu kira-kira dua jam untukmu kembali seperti semula** " Kata-kata dari Shadow membuat semua orang disana tersentak, dua jam tanpa Naruto? Sama saja dengan memberi makan para serangga diluar sana yang menyerang.

"Serangga sialan itu..." Kakashi berkata dengan ekspresi dalam diwajahnya, tatapannya tajam mengarah ke mayat The Greatest Cicada. Naruto mendengus kecil, "Cukup, kalian bisa bertahan panggil semua orang dibawah untuk kemari kita bisa menggunakan tempat ini untuk berlindung sampai besok, dan Shadow berikan Insect Core The Greatest Cicada pada Anko, Insect Core itu cukup untuk membuat racun milik Anko meningkat."

Naruto berbicara seraya mendorong tubuh Asia untuk menjauh, dia berjalan kearah mayat The Greatest Cicada dengan sedikit tertatih. Dibelakangnya Asia dan Kakashi berjalan mengikuti Naruto, takut jikalau Naruto secara tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"The Greatest Cicada, cukup beruntung karena kau memberiku luka seperti ini... Jika tidak aku tak merasakan sensasi ini lebih cepat, maka dari itu kau akan menjadi pengorbanan ketigaku!"

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semua, kembali lagi dengan R.T.E yey...**

 **Kali ini author gak telat buat update kan? Ya kan? Kan? Kan? Engga dong, oke kita bahas di chapter ini. Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah ke Supermarket, dan ternyata orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk terbangun engga cuma pada awal kiamat doang tapi juga karena keterlambatan. Nanti bakalan ada siapa orang yang bakal memiliki kemampuan terbangun namun terlambat.**

 **Juga ada serangga baru, Ten-Legged Cicada sama The Greatest Cicada. Yup, ini nama serangga yang diberikan langsung oleh teman satu kos saya wkwkw :v**

 **Buat review, ada yang do'ain biar cerita ini diambil jadi anime... Aamiin ehehhee, tapi ini di FFn oy :v**

 **Buat Novel Percy Jackson itu bisa jadi refrensi juga, makasih sarannya sayangnya disono banyaknya monster-monster gede yang kuat-kuat paling bisanya dimasukin ke pertengahan cerita ini.**

 **Buat Naruko sih bakalan masih lama keluarnya, rumahnya jauh dari Universitas dan dia ngekos disono biar kaya author wkwkw, buat daftar kekuatan sama tehnik Naruto... Pertama ngesummon monster dah itu doang buat sekarang, serius baru itu cuma sama tehnik main pedang.**

 **Monster di Danmachi? Yang pemeran utamanya senjatanya pisau itu yak? Sama cewek baju biru putih yang oppai nya gede itu?**

 **Sweet Home di Waptoon? Ku sama sekali gak pernah baca, apk nya aja gak punya wkwkw... instal apk nya aja sama sekali belum pernah... pan kapan ku instal insya Allah.**

 **Elucidator sama Dark Repulser, bisa dimasukin tapi author gak pengen dia pake itu... Mungkin... Author pengennya masukin sejenis Katana, tapi kalo ada niatan masukin dua itu nanti author masukin, kalo ada niatan...**

 **Dah, sekian dari Hyrkn terima kasih sudah membaca curhatan author di bawah... Buat yang udah nemuin nama serangga atau jenisnya, juga bisa sejenis pohon atau monster lain silahkan tinggalkan di kolom review, begitu pula buat kritik dan saran... Sekian.**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Summoner Bibel

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning : OOC, OC** **, GodLike, etc.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu setelah serangan para serangga terjadi, dunia dilanda kekacauan dan jutaan korban jiwa berjatuhan. Kini semua orang berusaha mempertahankan hidup mereka bagaimana pun caranya, namun semua peralatan sama sekali tak berguna selain peralatan tanpa mesin yang berjalan. Kini sebuah pisau dapur lebih berguna untuk bertahan hidup daripada sebuah pistol, semua orang didunia kini telah menyadarinya.

Ratusan pengguna kekuatan kini telah bangkit dan mulai menyadari seperti apa potensi kemampuan mereka. Entah bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan yang berguna ataupun tidak untuk sebuah pertarungan. Namun serangan para serangga semakin lama semakin gencar, sampai pada matahari terbenam mereka berhenti dan bagaikan sirna ditelan bumi. Namun, kini suhu udara turun semakin dingin setiap menitnya. Bahkan dipukul 19.00 suhu sudah menyentuh angka 16 derajat celcius, itupun untuk didalam ruangan tertutup.

Bahkan diluar ruang suhu dapat menyentuh angka 14 derajat celcius, itupun pada pukul tujuh malam. Kini semua orang pengungsi ataupun mereka yang masih bertahan hidup mengerti pentingnya pakaian hangat yang harus mereka bawa, beberapa yang lupa atau melupakannya harus bersiap dengan suhu yang semakin menakutkan.

Bagaimanapun para petinggi di dunia berusaha saling menghubungi satu sama lain, mereka tak peduli lagi dengan musuh atau teman yang akan mereka ajak bekerjasama. Saat ini semua manusia menyentuh titik kepunahan, mereka tak lagi memikirkan masalah yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya bahkan untuk dendam mereka memilih untuk menelannya bulat-bulat.

Mereka kesulitan, amat kesulitan untuk saling mengabari. Dititik ini burung-burung sangat berguna daripada smarthphone untuk berbagi kabar, bahkan beberapa menggunakan sinyal asap atau ledakan untuk memberi petunjuk orang terdekat. Keputusasaan berada dimanapun ada manusia disana, tak terhitung berapa tetes air mata yang membasahi dunia, tak diketahui berapa teriakan yang terjadi setiap detiknya, satu yang pasti dunia kini dilanda ketakutan berkepanjangan.

Disisi lain dunia, tepatnya disalah satu Supermarket besar dinegeri Matahari Terbit Naruto dan teman-temannya tengah beristirahat dengan pakaian tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Dingin kali ini tak begitu menyiksa bagi mereka, walaupun beberapa orang tak mendapatkannya namun selimut dan berbagai barang yang ada di Supermarket dapat mereka manfaatkan. Terlebih lagi mereka berada didalam kios-kios yang ditinggalkan disana.

Walau demikian, bau anyir darah masih tercium diseluruh penjuru Supermarket. Tak ada cahaya, hanya bulan dilangit satu-satunya pencahayaan yang ada. Tak ada satupun yang berani untuk memulai menyalakan api disana, mereka takut dengan adanya cahaya para serangga atau monster malam datang memenuhi panggilan mereka.

Disisi lain seekor mayat The Greatest Cicada tergeletak dengan seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis duduk didekatnya. Mereka Asia dan Naruto, kini Asia tengah berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto lebih tepatnya mengembalikan stamina yang Naruto habiskan sebelumnya. Tulang Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula, tangan Naruto yang meleset sudah kembali keposisi sebelumnya, hanya sisa luka dan memar yang masih Naruto derita.

Walau demikian, Asia sudah beberapa kali beristriahat karena stamina dan energi yang dia miliki masih belum cukup untuk menyembuhkan Naruto dalam sekali jalan. Namun dia masih berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengembalikan sosok Naruto yang sudah dia anggap bagai saudara besarnya sendiri. Karena selain Issei, Naruto adalah sosok kedua yang tak memandang Asia dari masalalunya, dia tak peduli latar belakang Asia, dia tak peduli siapa Asia, yang dia tahu Asia adalah sosok gadis lugu nan menawan yang tak memandang buruk pada seseorang pun.

"Sudah cukup Asia, kau perlu beristriahat." Naruto berdiri dan menepuk pundak Asia lembut. Dia melihat keringat yang membasahi kening Asia, tangan kecil gadis itu sedikit bergetar dalam ketidaksadaran. Naruto tahu Asia memaksakan dirinya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto, namun Naruto lebih memilih untuk Asia agar berhenti karena dia tahu sampai mana batas gadis ini dan Naruto tahu jika gadis ini baru saja melompati batasnya sendiri.

"Pergi ke Issei dan yang lainnya, berusahalah beristirahat secepat mungkin bersama Issei dan yang lainnya, juga katakan pada Shikamaru dan Kakashi-niisan untuk datang kemari karena kita akan berjaga secara bergantian." Asia mengangguk lemah dan dia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Baik Naruto-niisama." Dengan kata-kata lembut dari gadis ini dia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju ruang dimana teman-temannya berada.

Naruto yang melihat Asia berjalan lemah kearah salah satu ruang hanya dapat menyungging senyum lemah. Dia melihat sosok Asia dari dikehidupannya dahulu sampai sekarang sebagai gadis yang kuat, dia berusaha dan berusaha membantu seseorang yang dapat dia bantu. Hatinya bagaikan seorang malaikat yang indah dan penuh dengan kelembutan, karena inilah dia memiliki kemampuan terpenting diseluruh dunia, gelarnya dahulu adalah Holy Saint, Asia.

Tak berapa lama setelah Asia pergi, Shikamaru dan Kakashi datang pada Naruto dengan lilin kecil yang ada ditangan Kakashi. Naruto menatap mereka dan berdiri lalu berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan santai. "Shikamaru dan Kakashi-nii, kita berjaga pertama setelah lima jam kita akan bergantian dengan yang lain." Keduanya menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti, mereka berdua adalah dua orang tercerdas yang Naruto ketahui.

Oleh karena itu Naruto memilih untuk mereka berdua berjaga untuk pertama bersama dengannya, disisi lain Shadow tengah tertidur dalam mode Harimau tanpa gangguan dari suhu udara disini. Naruto tahu musuh seperti apa yang datang pada malam hari, dia sangat percaya diri dengan hanya mereka bertiga mereka dapat bertahan dari serangan mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bangkai The Greatest Cicada itu Naruto?" Naruto berbalik dan melihat mayat The Greatest Cicada yang ada dibelakangnya. Naruto duduk dilantai dengan tangan yang dia letakkan diatas lutut yang dia tekuk.

"Untuk saat ini aku tak akan melakukan ritual pengorbanan, namun besok aku akan melakukan ritual pengorbanan untuk menambah kekuatan bertarung kita." Shikamaru dengan santai mengerti maksud Naruto, namun tidak dengan Kakashi. Dia tahu kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Naruto, dia adalah seorang Summoner namun dia belum pernah melihat Naruto melakukan pengorbanan.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai esok hari semoga ritualmu kali ini dapat berguna." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar tanggapan dari Kakashi. Entah karena hal apa, Naruto merasa jika esok adalah hari keberuntungannya, namun dia tak peduli akan hal tersebut. Matanya waspada memandang sekitarnya walau dalam kegelapan.

..

"Kita harus bertahan, bagaimanapun caranya!" Salah satu petinggi di negara Jepang berkata dengan nada tinggi didalam ruangan. Beberapa orang yang ada disana menggretakkan gigi mereka, menahan emosi yang berkecambuk difikiran masing-masing orang. Mereka tak percaya hal seperti ini terjadi disini, di dunia ini.

"Namun korban yang kita derita amat tinggi, para militer pun juga menderita korban akibat senjata yang mereka gunakan sama sekali tak berguna sekarang lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Saya punya sedikit solusi..." Salah satu orang yang berbicara barusan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada diruangan. Sosok tersebut hanya duduk santai tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya, terlihat dari sikap seorang petinggi yang nampak bijaksana namun keras terpampang diwajahnya. Wajahnya tenang tanpa mengeluarkan emosi, tatapannya tajam bagai sebuah pedang.

"...Jangan lupakan dengan mereka yang secara tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan super, beberapa bawahanku secara tak terduga memiliki kemampuan diluar nalar manusia, bahkan aku juga salah satunya. Aku menyarankan agar kita membuat suatu organisasi untuk menampung mereka para manusia dengan kemampuan super untuk bergabung dan melawan musuh kita kali ini, ingat musuh kita kali ini bukanlah manusia..."

"...Terlebih lagi sekarang semua barang-barang elektronik dan semua mesin sama sekali tak berguna, yang dapat kita andalkan hanya tubuh kita sendiri dan kita juga diberi kesempatan dengan adanya orang-orang berkemampuan super." Akibat hasil dari kata-kata sosok tadi semua orang diruangan ini terdiam. Mereka tahu seperti apa potensi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan super, namun mereka masih berusaha membohongi diri mereka sendiri dengan ego yang tinggi.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka berkhianat dan berbalik me..."

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika mereka berkhianat!" Suaranya menjadi tinggi, menatap tajam kearah salah satu orang yang barusan mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sosok tadi berdiri dan berjalan menuju bagian paling depan ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan jika mereka berkhianat? Mereka semua bahkan dapat membunuh kalian dengan kemampuan mereka semua! Bahkan menurutku mereka lebih berguna bagi umat manusia kali ini daripada kalian semua diruangan ini, para manusia biasa..." Kata-kata sosok tadi membuat semua orang diruangan ini tersentak dan menimbulkan emosi berantai yang semua orang rasakan.

"...Jadi mengapa kita tak membimbing mereka semua dan membuat suatu organisasi agar dapat mengumpulkan mereka semua lalu membuat kita untuk bertahan hidup dari serangan para serangga itu? Mereka dapat menjaga kita dan kita dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama, jika mereka berkhianat apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Mereka menjaga kita, namun jika mereka ingin berkhianat kalian hanya dapat mengutuk diri kalian sendiri karena kegagalan membimbing mereka." Kata-kata sosok tadi membuat pencerahan bagi semua orang diruangan tersebut.

Semua orang diam berfikir sampai, "Apa yang kau katakan benar adanya, semua sepakat kita harus membuat suatu organisasi untuk menaungi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan super, kau adalah petingginya, Sirzechs!"

...

Pagi telah tiba tanpa adanya bahaya, semua orang di supermarket ini telah terjaga dari tidur mereka. Wajah mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi kelelahan akibat beberapa dari mereka tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, mereka semua ketakutan. Namun bahkan tanpa ada serangan serangga puluhan korban jiwa berjatuhan malam ini, suhu ekstreme yang terjadi malam tadi benar-benar membuat semua orang tak berdaya.

Hanya dalam satu malam hampir 100 orang dikelompok Naruto mati membeku dengan ekspresi ketakutan tersirat diwajah mereka. Beberapa bahkan kini hampir lumpuh akibat suhu kali ini walaupun pakaian hangat mereka kenakan. Dari hampir 5000 orang yang ikut kini hanya 2/3 dari mereka yang masih dapat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Kali ini mereka tak langsung bergerak, mereka lebih memilih segera mengisi perut mereka dengan bahan makanan yang mereka bawa. Para gadis bergerak cepat memasak atau membersihkan barang apapun yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk makan. Disisi lain Naruto dan teamnya tengah berdiri didekat bangkai The Greatest Cicada, Naruto akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk kembali mensummon makhluk dari dunia lain.

Naruto sekali lagi menarik luka dipergelangan tangannya, darah kembali menetes dan membasahi bangkai The Greatest Cicada. Untuk Kakashi, Anko, Chouji, Kirito, dan Asia apa yang dilakukan Naruto memberi kejutan diwajah mereka, namun Issei segera angkat bicara. "Jangan terkejut, seperti inilah ritual yang harus dilakukan Naruto." Mereka yang belum mengerti betul seperti apa ritual Naruto hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam.

Kala semua orang memandang Naruto, Naruto memulai ritual sesungguhnya, "Dibalik kehampaan, melewati kekosongan, meskipun dipisahkan ruang, kita terikat oleh takdir... Aku, Naruto Namikaze, Summoner dari Dunia Tengah mohon dengarkan panggilanku! Dengarkan panggilanku! Jadilah rekanku! Dan berjuang bersamaku! Pengorbanan ini untukmu! Datanglah rekanku!"

Kala mantra itu selesai Naruto ucapkan asap hitam mulai muncul dari mayat The Greatest Cicada, semakin lama asap tadi semakin menebal namun darah yang Naruto teteskan masih belum berhenti. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dari apa yang terjadi setelah dia kembali kemasalalunya. Dalam beberapa detik saja asap tadi mulai menebal dan menebal, dan didetik berikutnya darah yang mengalir dari tangan Naruto mulai berhenti.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap kearah asap yang mulai membentuk suatu obyek. Asap didepan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkonsentrasi dalam satu titik, mata Naruto menyipit kala melihat bentuk apa yang diambil. Kala titik asap berhenti suatu barang terjatuh dan asap tersebut perlahan lahan mulai lenyap.

"Jangan bilang..." Dengan wajah sedikit pucat Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju benda yang memang adalah hasil dari ritualnya, setelah mengambilnya Naruto tertegun. Dia terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar pelan, matanya masih focus lurus menatap buku hitam legam yang ada digenggamannya.

"Summoner Bibel?!" Kali ini apa yang muncul sungguh membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, Summoner Bibel..! Apa itu Summoner Bibel? Summoner Bibel adalah sebuah buku dimana buku atau kitab tadi dapat menyimpan makhluk-makhluk yang dipanggil oleh para Summoner didalamnya, bisa dibilang itu adalah rumah bagi para makhluk panggilan Summoner.

"Dan.. Dan ini?! 100 Lembar!" Naruto hampir saja melompat karena terkejut untuk sekali lagi, Summoner Bibel dengan lembar yang lebih dari 100? Bisa dibilang ini adalah barang pada tingkat Legendaris! Summoner Bibel sendiri dibagi pada beberapa tingkat.

Pertama Bronze, Summoner Bibel pada tingkat Bronze sendiri dapat memberi ruang bagi Summoner untuk meletakkan makhluk panggilan mereka dalam 5 lembar. Bahkan bagi para Summoner, hal seperti ini bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh. Untuk kedua adalah Silver, ini bisa memberi ruang kurang lebih 10-15 lembar.

Lalu Gold, bagi mereka para Summoner yang memiliki Summoner Bibel pada tingkat ini bisa dibilang mereka adalah para Top Tier dari para Summoner, ruang yang disediakan dari 20-30 lembar. Setelahnya ada Epic, dari titik ini kemampuan para Summoner terlihat, dengan 50-70 lembar buku bisa dibilang mereka berada pada tingkat Ahli..!

Lalu Legendaris, tentu dengan 100-150 lembar yang disediakan Summoner dapat menyimpan para mahluk atau barang yang mereka panggil lebih banyak. Namun, bagi mereka yang dapat memanggil barang tingkat Legendaris ini mereka memiliki masa depan yang tak terhingga. Dan setelah Legendaris ada tingkat Mystic, lalu Ancient. Bahkan sebagai seorang ahli tingkat tinggi, Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka yang memegang kedua Bibel tingkat ini.

Lalu apa keuntungannya? Dengan adanya Bibel, bukan hanya para Summoner dapat memberi istirahat bagi para Makhluk panggilannya, dia juga dapat mengurangi kegunaan dari kekuatan mental yang mereka miliki. Juga jangan lupakan membawa puluhan makhluk hanya dengan sebuah buku, dan juga makhluk yang sudah tersegel didalam Bibel tak mungkin dapat mengkhianati tuannya dengan catatan makhluk tersebut memiliki kelas lebih rendah atau setara dengan buku yang dipegang tuannya.

Namun, itu belum semuanya ada beberapa hal yang bahkan Naruto sendiri belum ketahui sampai sekarang.

Semakin tinggi tingkat Bibel, semakin kuat sang Summoner dan semakin kuat makhluk panggilannya. Ada satu hal yang harus dicatat, Summoner hanya dapat memanggil 2 buku dalam hidupnya.

Team Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dan kata-kata Naruto barusan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka tak mengerti apa buku hitam legam yang dipegang Naruto, apa manfaatnya dan apa kegunaannya, sampai. " **Legendary Summoner Bibel?!** " Bahkan Shadow yang masih setia berada dibelakang Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" **Kurasa, memilihmu menjadi tuanku bukanlah suatu hal yang salah.** " Shadow berjalan dan jatuh berlutut disisi kiri Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perubahan sifat Shadow tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. Dikehidupan sebelumnya Naruto hanya memegang sebuah Epic Summoner Bibel, namun sampai titik itu Naruto bisa dibilang berada dipuncak para ahli Summoner.

Bahkan untuk melawan seorang penyihir dengan Legendary Magic Bibel satu lawan satu Naruto masih dapat bertahan lama bahkan kadang berimbang dengan mereka. Karena dimasa ini, tak hanya strategi dan kekuatan yang dapat membuat seseorang bertahan hidup.

"Jadi, kau memilih untuk setia padaku sampai kau mati? Shadow?" Shadow mengangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bibel ditangannya, membuka lembar pertama dan mulai berkata, "Baiklah..."

Mata Naruto terpejam seraya kembali meneteskan darah pada lembar Bibel ditangannya Naruto mulai berkata, "Dengan keinginannya dan keinginanku... Dengan darah ini sebagai perantara... Aku mempersilahkanmu untuk menempati lembar di Bibelku...!" Kala kata-kata Naruto berakhir, Bibel ditangan Naruto melayang dan mengeluarkan cahaya emas, kala cahaya tadi menerangi Shadow tubuh Shadow sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumbuh transparan dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Shadow sepenuhnya lenyap.

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya di Bibel Naruto mulai sirna namun Bibel tadi masih tetap melayang dibawah kehendak Naruto. Summoner Bibel tersebut tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya dan mulai jatuh kembali kegenggaman Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai membuka lembar pertama Bibel, disana dia melihat wujud harimau hitam dengan empat lengan kokoh yang tercetak disana, dibelakangnya terdapat asap hitam tipis yang hampir membuat seluruh lembar hitam legam.

Tersenyum kecil Naruto lalu menutup Bibel tadi dan menempelkan Bibel tersebut kepunggung tangannya. Sekali lagi cahaya kecil menyala dan secara ajaib Bibel tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah cicin hitam dijari kelingking Naruto. Naruto segera berbalik dan menatap kearah teamnya dengan senyum kecil, tentu mereka bertanya mengapa jadi Naruto memilih untuk berkata.

"Panggilan kali ini benar-benar penuh dengan keberuntungan..." Naruto menarik nafas pelan dan berjalan kearah teamnya lalu melewatinya, meninggalkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya diwajah masing-masing orang.

...

Waktu terus mengalir, siang hari telah dilewati dan Naruto serta teman-temannya sampai di daerah Shinagawa. Mereka memilih jalur yang sulit dilewati untuk menghindari serangan para serangga, oleh sebab itu waktu yang ditempuh oleh mereka lebih lambat dari seharusnya. Bahkan dengan berhati-hati Naruto dan teman-temannya masih sempat bertemu beberapa serangga dijalan.

Walau dengan kewaspadaan tinggi beberapa korban masih tetap berjatuhan, namun dengan lebih terbiasanya mereka dalam menghadapi para serangga beberapa pemuda mulai maju untuk bertarung. Beberapa pemuda biasa kini mulai memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat dengan menyerap Insect Core yang dibagikan oleh Naruto.

Team Naruto pun juga mulai menyerap Insect Core mereka setelah diberikan oleh Naruto, hasilnya kemampuan mereka pun mulai meningkat dari semua hanya Asia yang belum mendapatkan Insect Core yang cocok. Karena kelangkaan dari serangga yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi Insect Core yang cocok dengan Asia pun juga sama sulitnya.

Regenerasi dari serangga yang cocok oleh Asia bukan hanya regenerasi biasa namun regenerasi mereka harus benar-benar kuat.

Didaerah Shinagawa ini hanya dalam waktu satu malam kehancuran terjadi dimana-mana, mereka sempat bertemu dengan beberapa warga dan anggota kepolisian yang lebih memilih untuk ikut dalam gerombolan mereka. Namun Naruto mengingatkan pada mereka jika mereka ingin selamat, mereka harus mematuhi kata-katanya. Walau beberapa masih memberontak setelah Shadow muncul mereka lebih memilih diam.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah tinggi yang dikhususkan untuk para wanita, disana semua orang melihat puluhan mayat gadis yang tergeletak tak lengkap. Walau mereka melihat semuanya disetiap jalan yang mereka lewati di sekolah tinggi ini mereka melihat lebih banyak lagi.

Ledakan!

Kala mereka memilih untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka suara ledakan keras terdengar diikuti dengan hancurnya dinding disekolah tinggi tersebut, tanpa basa basi team Naruto bersiaga begitu juga dengan para pemuda yang menarik senjata mereka masing-masing. Kirito menarik katana barunya yang kini nampak mengeluarkan aura hitam kelam.

"TOLONGG!" Suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar, dari balik asap hasil dari hancurnya dinding sekolah muncul bayangan yang lama kelamaan mulai mengeluarkan sosok dua gadis dengan rok pendek yang berlari kearah kelompok Naruto. Dibelakangnya berlari dua ekor serangga yang mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Lunatic Ant?" Naruto menarik Night Lightning miliknya dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya memegang Summoner Bibel miliknya, dengan ajaib Bibel ditangan Naruto terbuka dengan sendirinya menunjukkan lembar dimana Shadow tertidur. Hanya dengan fikiran dan niat Naruto Shadow muncul dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, dia berdiri dengan angkuh seraya menatap kearah Lunatic Ant.

Dengan kecepatan kedua gadis tadi tak akan lama sampai dia terkejar oleh dua Lunatic Ant yang ada dibelakangnya, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto dan Shadow melesat kearah Lunatic Ant diikuti oleh Issei dan Shikamaru. Dua melawan empat, dilihat dari jumlah Naruto dan teamnya akan menang namun kala pertarungan dimulai mereka berempat nampak kuwalahan menghadapi serangan Lunatic Ant.

Semburan zat panas yang keluar dari bagian belakang Lunatic Ant bahkan cukup untuk membakar mereka menjadi abu. Semua orang yang melihat pertarungan didepannya tak dapat menahan kekhawatiran, terlebih gadis tadi dia masih menangis dipelukan Anko. Bagaimana jika mereka mati saat pertarungan ini?

Namun kekhawatiran mereka tak berguna kala seekor Lunatic Ant muncul dibelakang kelompok tersebut dan menyerang kedepan, membunuh belasan siswa dalam satu kali semburan zat panas miliknya. Kakashi dan Kirito berusaha menahan namun nampaknya serangan mereka masih kurang untuk menjatuhkan Lunatic Ant, bahkan pedang Kirito hanya dapat meninggalkan sedikit bekas dikrapas Lunatic Ant.

Disisi lain Naruto dan Shadow berusaha mengelak dari semburan dan serangan kaki Lunatic Ant, dia bergerak indah bagai seorang penari sampai tebasan Night Lightning Naruto berhasil menyentuh kaki depan Lunatic Ant dan membuatnya kaku untuk beberapa detik. Kesempatan bagi Shadow yang kini melayangkan tendangan kuat pada bagian belakang tubuh Lunatic Ant dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

Walau bagian belakang Lunatic Ant adalah bagian tubuh yang lemah dari Lunatic Ant, namun titik tersebut tak akan mudah untuk hancur hanya dengan sebuah tendangan tapi berbeda jika dengan sebuah tebasan pedang. Dan hal tersebut dibuktikan Naruto dengan melesatnya cepat kearah Lunatic Ant dan menebas pada tempat yang sama dengan titik tempat tendangan Shadow.

Darah berwarna hijau menembur, dengan luka yang ditorehkan oleh Naruto Lunatic Ant menjadi gila, dia menyerang secara membabi buta dengan meludahkan zat panas lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Setetes zat panas menyentuh baju Naruto dan saat itu juga membuat baju Naruto berlubang, namun Naruto tak peduli karena dia masih focus untuk menghindari semburan zat panas dari Lunatic Ant.

Shadow juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang. Hal tersebut berlangsung beberapa saat sampai sosok Lunatic Ant lain menabrak tubuh Lunatic Ant yang tengah dilawan Naruto. Itu adalah Lunatic Ant yang dilawan Issei, secara kuat Issei menghantam tubuh Lunatic Ant dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter sampai menabrak sosok Lunatic Ant yang tengah menggila.

Dengan datangnya kesempatan emas, Naruto dan teamnya segera mulai menyerang dengan gila. Bayangan dengan ujung tajam Shikamaru bergerak liar dan mulai mengekang pergerakan kedua Lunatic Ant, Issei dan Shadow mengeluarkan pukulan dan cakaran mereka, banyak luka dan cekungan dikrapas Lunatic Ant. Hasilnya beberapa bagian krapas Lunatic Ant segera hancur.

Sedangkan Naruto mengangkat Night Lightningnya tinggi, petir berkumpul bagai menerima perintah dari Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik konsentrasi petir mulai meningkat, dirasa cukup dengan satu tebasan vertikal Naruto sebuah gelombang berwarna hitam melesat dan secara langsung membelah kedua tubuh Lunatic Ant dengan sangat bersih. Cairan panas terciprat kesegala arah dan bahkan melelehkan beberapa benda disekitarnya.

Shadow segera melakukan hal yang memang menjadi kebiasaannya, dia segera memakan otak kedua Lunatic Ant yang sudah tak bernyawa, meninggalkan Insect Core untuk Naruto. Disisi lain Shikamaru dan Issei membantu Kakashi dan Kirito yang tengah kuwalahan melawan Lunatic Ant yang sudah kembali memakan korban jiwa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kita bergerak lagi, kita harus cepat." Naruto kembali angkat bicara setelah kembali kekelompoknya. Semuanya mengerti dan mulai kembali berjalan, sosok gadis yang tadinya berlari dari kejaran Lunatic Ant kini ikut menjadi anggota kelompok Naruto. Namun tak dia sadari jika sosok kedua gadis itu adalah sosok yang akan membawa Naruto pada takdir barunya.

...

"Berkumpul!" Sosok berwajah tegas dengan rambut merah berdiri dengan tegap didepan sekumpulan pasukan besar. Dia adalah Sirzechs Gremory, pemimpin dari Organisasi yang baru saja terbentuk dengan tujuan untuk menaungi para pengguna kemampuan di kiamat ini. Dia kali ini akan menggerakkan para militer untuk mulai menjelajah daerah Tokyo dan daerah sekitarnya untuk mencari para pengguna kemampuan untuk mereka rekrut.

"Kalian tentu tahu apa yang telah terjadi di dunia kali ini, untuk itulah aku disini saat ini aku dan para pemimpin telah membentuk suatu organisasi yang akan menaungi para pengguna kemampuan, kalian pasti tahu karena beberapa dari kalian telah secara tiba-tiba memilikinya. Oleh karena itu bagi semuanya yang memiliki kemampuan kalian harus berhati-hati karena kalian adalah bagian penting untuk bertahan dikiamat ini!"

Sirzechs maju dan secara ajaib sebuah aura merah kehitam-hitaman menguar dari tubuhnya, para prajurit didepannya sedikit tersentak kaget namun segera kembali normal, "Dengan ini aku memerintahkan kalian untuk segera menyisir semua daerah Tokyo untuk mencari para pengguna kemampuan, setiap kelompok diharuskan ada seorang pengguna kemampuan!"

Setelah perintah Sirzechs terdengar semua orang mulai mengerti dan bersiap-siap, "Laksanakan!" Dengan satu kata dari Sirzechs semua orang bubar dan segera bergerak, disisi lain aura Sirzechs lama kelamaan mulai menipis dan menghilang. Kini Sirzechs mulai memahami dan mengerti bagaimana cara mengontrol kemampuannya dan dia mulai menyadari potensi dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, Sirzechs." Dari belakangnya muncul seorang gadis dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya, Sirzechs sedikit tersentak dan berbalik. Dia adalah salah satu temannya di tempat ini, sebagai seorang dengan gelar yang tinggi dan juga sebagai salah satu Menteri di Negara ini, dia salah satu teman masa kecil dari Sirzechs, Serafall Sitri.

"Mau bagaimanapun kita harus bertahan di Kiamat ini Sera, aku tak ingin kepunahan bagi para umat manusia dan aku percaya jika diseluruh penjuru dunia semua pemimpin negara pasti melakukan hal yang sama." Serafall berjalan dan berdiri disamping Sirzechs, dia tahu orang seperti apa sosok disampingnya. Mereka kenal sedari kecil dan mereka besar bersama pada keluarga Elite Militer dan Politican.

"Aku hanya takut dengan keadaan adikku, jika memang dia telah tak ada a..."

"Aku percaya jika keduanya pasti masih bertahan!" bahkan sebelum Sera dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sirzechs dengan tegas menyela. Dia selalu optimis, walau dengan kata-kata tegasnya didalam hatinya Sirzechs bahkan lebih ketakutan daripada Serafall. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki seorang anak dan istri yang berada dirumah, juga dengan kedua orang tuanya yang jauh.

"Sirzechs..."

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum dengan mata menatap jauh kelangit berawan, "Aku percaya mereka bisa bertahan."

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya, balik lagi sama RTE dari Hyrkn di chapter ke-7 ini.. yeeyyy.**

 **Sebuah Bibel khusus untuk Summoner di dapetin Naruto loh, class legendaris lagi wow... Bibel bisa buat nyimpen sampai 100 makhluk panggilan dari Summoner sendiri, entah itu makhluk hidup ataupun barang, hmm efisien bukan? Wkwkwkw.. Ada juga cewek yang di selametin Naruto, hmm siapakah mereka?**

 **Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah buat muter-muter di sekitaran Tokyo, nyari orang yang selamat... Itu tujuan mereka.**

 **Oh ya, ada yang tanya berapa makhluk atau senjata yang bisa di panggil sama Naruto... Jawabannya 'Tak Terbatas' tapi ingat, darah dan stamina harus di korbankan oleh Naruto di setiap pemanggilannya, and kalian tahu sendirikan kalo tubuh kekurangan darah? Jadi gak bakalan bisa sering-sering manggilnya.**

 **Salam salah satu yang review dah author sampaiin ke Anko-sensei... wokey...**

 **Ada yang saran buat Naruto megang Purgatory punyanya Okita.. Hmmm... Boleh juga, tapi senjata lagi? Ntar lama... masih laaammmmaaaa~~~~**

 **Ada juga yang bilang suruh Summon Naga, ntar ku kasih naga... Ntar ntah kapan yak ehehehhehee...**

 **Author gak kebanyakan bacod dah, ni ngetik bagian bawah ini kepala author pas pusing, tapi ada niatan buat nge'up sekarang hadehh... Ya dah sekian dari Hyrkn, jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom Review... Bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Gerombolan Serangga

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Militer, dititik ini mereka sangat berguna untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka dalam hal bertahan hidup dalam sebuah kekacauan besar. Puluhan anggota militer nampak berbaris dengan ekspresi waspada terpampang diwajah mereka kala mereka melalui beberapa bangunan yang kini telah roboh dan penuh bau anyir darah.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka menggenggam senjata api, hanya sebuah ada senjata tajam yang mereka bawa, tak ada peluru dalam saku mereka, hanya sebuah pisau lipat mereka kantongi. Namun, walau ketakutan melanda hati mereka namun rasa tanggung jawab dan keinginan untuk mempertahankan hidup serta dorongan tugas memaksa mereka untuk berjalan ditempat dimana monster serangga dapat menyerang kapan pun mereka inginkan.

Beberapa kali gerombolan yang tengah menuju pinggiran Tokyo ini menemui para serangga, namun dengan keterampilan dan koordinasi yang sempurna, mereka masih dapat bertahan walaupun korban jiwa tak dapat terelakkan. Mereka terus bergerak dengan arahan pemimpin gerombolan mereka sampai dipinggiran kota.

Tatapan mereka tajam, berteriak beberapa kali mencari apakah ada korban yang masih hidup. Namun dalam kurun waktu 10 menit mereka sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan, karena suara yang mereka buat beberapa serangga seperti Aragog Spider datang menyerang.

Beruntung, sosok manusia yang terbangun digerombolan mereka memiliki kemampuan menyerang yang cukup berguna. "Mari bergerak!"Pemimpin kelompok tadi mulai bergerak kembali menuju kearah stasiun, dia berharap ada seseorang yang dapat mereka selamatkan dan jika beruntung mereka berharap dapat bertemu dengan seseorang dengan kemampuan yang terbangun.

"Tunggu Pak! Aku melihat seseorang!" kala semua orang mulai berbalik, salah satu anggota dikelompok tadi berteriak. Dari kejauhan muncul siluet seseorang dan lama kelamaan beberapa orang mulai muncul. Semua orang didalam anggota kelompok tadi melihat kearah yang ditunjuk salah satu anggota tadi. Ratusan, tidak lebih tepatnya ribuan orang berjalan kearah Barat.

Mereka tidak menuju kearah mereka namun mulai menjauh. Para anggota militer tersebut mulai berteriak dan berlari kearah mereka.

...

Kini Naruto dan gerombolannya kembali bergerak setelah menyelamatkan dua orang gadis yang tengah dikejar oleh Lunatic Ant. Kini mereka ketahui jika keduanya bernama Rias Gremory dan Souna Sitri. Yang orang lain tahu adalah keduanya adalah anak dari dua keluarga kaya yang ada di Jepang juga adik dari dua orang petinggi militer.

Namun, yang Naruto tahu mereka berdua adalah orang yang terbangun dengan kemampuan menakutkan. Souna Sitri, dia adalah seorang pengendali air yang disebut sebagai seorang Genius, sedangkan untuk Rias Gremory, dia memiliki kemampuan yang memiliki daya hancur tinggi sama dengan kakaknya, mereka menyebutnya Power of Destruction.

Dengan bertambahnya pengguna kekuatan, bertambah pula kemampuan dan persentase untuk bertahan dari kelompok mereka. Masih berjalan dan terus berjalan seraya beberapa kali membasmi serangga-serangga kecil yang datang menyerang Naruto dan gerombolannya sampai dipinggiran Tokyo. Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara teriakan banyak orang, saat arah pandang mereka gerakan mereka melihat banyak anggota militer yang datang berlari kearah mereka.

Semua orang disana berteriak senang, dan tanpa aba-aba semuanya berlari kearah mereka para anggota militer. Hanya Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang ditempatnya dan berakhir berada dibarisan paling belakang bersama dengan Issei dan Shikamaru yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Semua orang merasakan hal yang sama, mereka lebih tenang dengan adanya para anggota militer, tanpa semua orang sadari bahwa yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka bukanlah para anggota militer didepan mereka.

"Apa kau tak ingin kesana Naruto?" Langkah maju dari Naruto bergerak sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Issei, Shikamaru dan Issei mengikuti dibelakang dengan perlahan namun tetap didekat Naruto seraya berbincang santai.

"Hooyyy! Cepat kemari!" Salah satu anggota berteriak kearah team Naruto. Naruto hanya menggerakan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat untuk segera sampai kegerombolan didepannya. Setelah sampai dia segera angkat bicara untuk bertanya, "Dimana pemimpin kalian?" Salah satu anggota militer yang adalah seorang dengan kemampuan yang terbangun maju dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Aku Baki, ketua dari team ini, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah?" Kini giliran kening Naruto yang mengerut saat mendengar kata-kata Baki. Naruto samar-samar ingat siapa orang didepannya, dia adalah Baki bawahan langsung dari Sirzechs Gremory. Bisa dibilang dia cukup ahli dengan kemampuannya yang dapat mengendalikan Uap Panas. Tak hanya itu, dengan latar belakangnya yang adalah seorang anggota militer fisik dan kekuatan Baki tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar mulai dingin, matanya lurus menatap tajam jauh kedalam mata Baki. Bahkan, bagi seorang sekaliber Baki dia masih merasakan sedikit rasa terkejut dan takut dari tatapan Naruto. "Perhatikan nada bicaramu bocah!" Tatapan Naruto bergerak kearah seorang anggota militer yang berteriak memperingati Naruto.

Tangan kanan Baki terangkat berusaha meredam emosi salah satu anggota teamnya, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Wajah Naruto mulai sedikit releks saat mendengar nada bicara Baki yang sedikit dia rendahkan.

"Katakan tujuanmu mengajak gerombolan kami untuk pergi bersamamu." Baki sedikit membuang nafas dan mulai angkat bicara, "Dengar, kini anggota militer tengah mengumpulkan para pengguna kekuatan untuk membuat sebuah organisasi untuk menyelamatkan warga yang masih selamat dibawah pimpinan Tuan Sirzechs Gremory..."

"Nii-sama memimpin operasi besar penyelamatan?!" Sebelum Baki selesai menjelaskan suara teriakan dari arah belakang Naruto terdengar, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah darah maju kedepan Baki. "Kau Rias Gremory?!" Baki sedikit terkejut melihat sosok gadis yang nampak mirip dengan atasannya, Rias menganggukkan kepalanya mantab.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, tuan Sirzechs mengkhawatirkanmu..." Baki menghela nafas begitu pula dengan anggota teamnya.

"...Baiklah, dengan organisasi yang akan berdiri dan menaungi para pengguna kekuatan diharapkan dapat meningkatkan presentase untuk bertahan hidup bagi umat manusia dari serangan para serangga."

Tak mereka sadari bahwa wajah Naruto kini mulai menggelap mendengar penjelasan Baki barusan. Sirzechs Gremory, dia sedikit benci dengannya dikehidupannya sebelumnya. Dia hampir mati dua kali saat bertarung dengannya, bukan karena dirinya kalah dalam hal kemampuan. Mungkin benar dia memiliki kekuatan dibawah Sirzechs, namun panggilannya dapat mengatasinya. Namun, sifat licik yang dimilikinyalah yang membuat Naruto harus dua kali mundur saat bertarung dengannya.

Organisasinya terkenal dengan sebutan DxD. Sebagai seorang yang lebih sering sendiri dimasalalu, Naruto tak begitu suka bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi ditambah lagi dengan informasi berharga yang ada padanya. Namun dia kini tak boleh untuk egois, Naruto tahu benar hal tersebut. Naruto kembali menatap kearah Baki dan angkat bicara, "Tunjukkan jalannya." Baki tersenyum tipis dan mulai bergerak bersama anggota teamnya.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan, Naruto berbisik pada Shikamaru, Issei, dan Kakashi. "Katakan pada semua orang untuk tak memberitahu apapun prihal Insect Core dan segalanya, bilang pada mereka jika ada yang membocorkan mereka akan tahu konsekuensinya." Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berbicara kepada orang-orang dibelakang.

Bukan karena Naruto tak ingin membagi informasi, dia hanya tak ingin adanya Butterfly Efect yang terjadi secara berlebihan. Juga dia hanya ingin memperkuat anggotanya sendiri, dan tak ingin para petinggi mengetahui hal-hal tersebut lebih cepat dan memonopoli Insect Core yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertahan hidup di kiamat ini.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan ketiganya telah memberitahu semua orang untuk merahasiakan dan tak membicarakan hal-hal tersebut, bahkan Rias dan Sona pun juga Naruto berikan peringatan. Bagaimanapun Sona dan Rias telah masuk kedalam kelompok Naruto dan Naruto juga sudah melihat kemampuan Sona dan Rias begitu pula sebaliknya. Jangan lupakan iming-iming untuk dapat memonopoli Insect Core yang dikatakan Naruto. (Dimulai titik ini, saya akan menyebut Souna sebagai Sona, mempermudahlah.)

Beberapa menit telah mereka lalu dengan berjalan santai menuju markas militer tanpa adanya gangguan para serangga. Baki berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto, seraya berjalan Baki mulai bertanya.

"Kau sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini boleh aku tahu namamu?" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto Namikaze, kau dapat memanggilku Naruto." Baki mengangguk mengerti. Naruto nampak sedikit mulai mengerti kepribadian Baki yang sesungguhnya. Dia sebenarnya bukanlah seorang pria yang suka mencari keributan, bahkan sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara dan juga cukup sopan bahkan pada orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki kekuatan, cukup mengejutkan pada awalnya bagi seorang manusia biasa yang secara tiba-tiba dapat mengeluarkan uap panas dari tubuh." Naruto tertawa pelan, dia mengangguk beberapa kali menanggapi kata-kata Baki.

"Dan kau tentunya juga sama bukan? Sebagai seorang pemuda yang dapat memimpin hampir 3000 orang sendirian tentunya kau juga memiliki kekuatan." Naruto mengangguk membenarkan, dia melambaikan tangannya pelan dan secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah buku hitam yang melayang didepannya. Kening Baki mengerut melihat hal tersebut.

"Kemampuanku adalah sebagai seorang Summoner kau dapat menyebutnya demikian, aku dapat memanggil dan mengontrak monster dari dunia lain yang dapat membantuku untuk bertarung dan mempertahankan diri, dan dalam teamku ini ada 9 orang lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan yang telah terbangun." Baki mengangguk mengerti, dan memandang belakang dengan tetap berjalan.

"Biar kutebak, hmmm..." Baki menyentuh dagunya dengan dua jari tangan kirinya. "Pasti temanmu yang berambut hitam dengan gaya nanas itu, temanmu yang berambut coklat muda ini, dan Rias juga benar?" Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, dia mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ya ya ya, kau tak salah tapi untuk mengetahui kemampuan apa yang mereka miliki cukup tunggu sampai bertemu atasanmu." Baki dan Naruto tertawa bersama diikuti senyum anggota militer dan teman-temannya.

Ledakan!

Suara ledakan terdengar jauh dibelakang kala sebuah mobil mengeluarkan kepulan asap tebal diikuti dengan api yang bergoyang-goyang. Dari arah belakang muncul seekor cacing raksasa sepanjang hampir 20meter dengan diameter tubuh lebih dari 2meter yang bergerak secepat seekor anjing berlari. Para anggota militer terlihat panik dan mulai mengambil posisi mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan team Naruto yang segera berlari kearah belakang Naruto.

"Gigantic Worm." Kala kata-kata Naruto terlontar lembar kedua Bibel miliknya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan mengeluarkan gagang sebuah pedang dari dalamnya. Naruto menariknya kuat dan menunjukkan sebuah pedang dua sisi dengan petir hitam yang menyelimutinya. Para anggota militer dan juga Baki terkejut dengan pedang yang keluar dari buku didepan Naruto.

Namun tak sampai disitu, sekali lagi lembar di Bibel Naruto kembali terbuka dan kini asap hitam berkumpul dan bergerak kearah sisi kiri Naruto, dari sana muncul seorang manusia harimau berwarna hitam legam yang tengah menyilangkan kedua pasang tangannya. " **Gigantic Worm?** " Kala Shadow berbicara Baki dan rekannya sekali lagi harus terkejut.

"Mari bunuh dia Shadow, dan Baki jangan terkejut karena inilah kemampuanku." Baki menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuang nafas kasar. Kedua tangannya mulai diselimuti uap putih yang memiliki suhu tinggi. "Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa." Naruto, Shadow, dan Baki melesat kearah Gigantic Worm yang bergerak cepat dan memulai pertarungan mereka.

..

Disalah satu markas kemiliteran yang bertempat dipusat Tokyo berdiri seorang pria yang tengah memegang sebuah Katana ditangan kanannya. Katana tersebut diselimuti dengan aura merah gelap kehitaman. Tatapannya lurus menuju seekor serangga besar berbentuk seperti kumbang dengan kaki depan yang dia gunakan sebagai tangan dengan tiga jari berkuku tajam. Dari mulutnya terlihat barisan gigi tajam diikuti dengan tetesan liur yang mulai jatuh akibat tarikan gravitasi.

Disisi kanan pria tadi terdapat seorang wanita muda bertubuh mungkin dengan rambut hitam yang dia biarkan tergerai bebas. Kedua tangannya diselimuti dengan es yang mengeluarkan aura dingin bagaikan membekukan udara. Wajahnya ayu dengan ekspresi serius yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Sera, lebih baik kau mundur aku ingin mencoba kekuatan monster didepanku ini." Pria berambut merah darah yang sebenarnya bernama Sirzechs Gremory mulai melangkah maju, tujuannya adalah untuk membunuh serangga yang baru saja selesai mengunyah salah satu anggota militer dibawah kekuasaan Sirzechs. Sudah lebih dari 15 korban mati dan beberapa dari itu masuk kedalam perut serangga didepannya.

Tatapan Sirzechs tajam bagaikan sebuah pisau yang siap menusuk kearah serangga didepannya. Walaupun Sirzechs sudah dapat mengontrol kemampuannya, namun dia masih belum masuk ketahap menakutkan dan hanya dapat dia gunakan dengan cara menyelimuti katana yang kini menjadi senjatanya, mempertajam dan memperkuatnya.

Sera memilih diam, karena dia percaya pada temannya ini. Walau Sera adalah seorang genius yang sudah mulai mengerti seperti apa kekuatannya harus digunakan dan bahkan dia sendiri percaya kontrol yang dia miliki sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari temannya, namun dia memilih untuk percaya padanya.

Sirzechs maju, berlari cepat kearah serangga yang kini tengah melayang 3-4 meter diatas tanah. Kedua kaki Sirzechs bergerak cepat dan mulai diselimuti oleh kemampuannya, Power of Destruction. Dia melompat tinggi berusaha menjangkau kearah serangga didepannya. Tapi serangga tadi menghindar cepat dan menggerakkan salah satu lengannya kearah Sirzechs, berusaha menangkapnya.

Sebagai seorang anggota militer yang sudah dididik dengan keras Sirzechs dapat merasakan adanya bahaya yang datang padanya. Dia menahan serangan dari lengan serangga tersebut dengan katana miliknya. Suara berdentang terdengar keras dan mata Sirzechs membulat terkejut, dia mulai jatuh karena tarikan grafitasi. Bahkan sebelum Sirzechs dapat menapakkan kakinya ketanah serangga tersebut segera melesat kearah Sirzechs, menabraknya dengan keras.

Sirzechs terlempar, rasanya bagaikan tertabrak sebuah truk kontainer dengan kecepatan 100km/jam. Tulangnya terasa bagaikan hancur, namun Sirzechs beruntung karena kebangkitan dari kemampuannya, kekuatan tubuhnya meningkat. Dia hanya merasakan memar didadanya walau tertabrak keras oleh serangga tadi.

Namun, dia tak bisa untuk bersantai kala serangga tersebut mulai melesat kembali kearah Sirzechs. Sirzechs berguling, berusaha menghindari hantaman kaki serangga. Suara berdebum terdengar dan beberapa debu melayang kala kaki serangga tadi menghantam keras kearah bumi. Dengan gerakan cepat Sirzechs menebaskan katana ditangannya kearah kaki serangga yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sirzechs.

Suara berdentang kembali terdengar, tebasan katana Sirzechs sama sekali tak meninggalkan bekas pada serangga tersebut bahkan setelah katana miliknya dia selimuti dengan Power of Destruction miliknya. Sirzechs tak kuasa untuk merasakan keterkejutannya, bahkan katana ditangannya dapat memontong beton dengan mudahnya namun tidak untuk serangga ini.

Sirzechs berdiri dan mulai berusaha menjauh dari serangga ini, namun bagaikan tak memberi kesempatan Sirzechs untuk bernafas serangga tadi kembali mengejar Sirzechs. Dia diudara cepat begitu pula didaratan, walaupun tak secepat diudara namun kecepatan lagi serangga tersebut masih membuat Sirzechs tertekan. Jarak semakin pendek dan Sirzechs berusaha untuk membela dirinya sebisa mungkin.

Saat Sirzechs mulai terpojok, sebongkah es melayang cepat dan menabrak tubuh serangga tersebut. Pandangan serangga berpindah kearah Serafall yang tengah berdiri dibaris paling depan, dibelakangnya berkumpul ratusan anggota militer dengan berbagai senjata. Mereka bergetar ketakutan, bahkan beberapa sudah membasahi celana mereka, bahkan Serafall harus menarik nafasnya berat.

Sirzechs merasakan adanya kesempatan, dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menusukkan ujung katana miliknya masuk kedalam mata serangga besar didepannya. Suara daging yang terpotong terdengar jelas dan diikuti dengan auman keras dari serangga besar yang kini mulai gila. Dia memberontak keras dan berhasil melemparkan Sirzechs dalam beberapa meter.

"Semuanya waspada! Serangga ini mengamuk!" Seorang pengguna kekuatan yang terbangun maju kedepan. Kemampuannya adalah suara, dia menarik nafas dalam, dadanya membusung dan sebuah suara teriakan keras terdengar. Hal tersebut membuat serangga didepannya yang berusaha maju kearah Serafall dan para anggota militer mulai tertahan, bagaikan ada sebuah dinding besar didepannya serangga tadi bahkan tak dapat maju satu langkah pun.

"Sirzechs! Serang dia!" Serafall berteriak keras dan sebongkah es sebesar ember berujung tajam muncul didepannya, dia menggerakkannya dan es tadi melesat kearah serangga dengan targetnya adalah mata. Sekali lagi suara daging terpotong kembali terdengar, Sirzechs tanpa pikir panjang segera melesat dan dengan sekuat tenaga menebaskan katana miliknya kearah belakang leher serangga berbentuk kumbang didepannya. Dia melihat jika disana mungkin adalah salah satu bagian lemah yang dimiliki serangga ini.

Dan dengan sekali tebas, separuh kepala serangga tersebut terpisah dan hampir sepenuhnya untuk putus. Semua orang disana terdiam dan Sirzechs berusaha menarik nafas dengan cepat. Dan tak lama suara teriakan terdengar dibelakangnya.

..

Seekor bangkai Gigantic Worm terletak dengan luka-luka yang berada dihampir sekujur tubuhnya. Team anggota militer dan gerombolan Naruto berjalan pergi menuju markas anggota militer untuk mulai berkumpul dan mencari perlindungan dikiamat ini. Lebih dari 30 menit mereka berjalan dan kini jauh didepan mulai terlihat markas militer dengan para anggotanya yang berkumpul didepan sebuah bangkai serangga yang mati dengan kepala yang kini telah terputus.

Hampir seluruh krapas ditubuhnya telah terlepas dengan tetesan darah yang mulai mengering dan meninggalkan bekas terbakar dilantai. Mereka mulai mempercepat langkah menuju markas, takut jika ada serangga yang kembali menyerang walaupun disana ada para manusia dengan kemampuan yang telah terbangun namun hal tersebut masih tetap akan memakan beberapa korban jika mereka harus melawan segerombolan serangga yang menyerang.

Setelah masuk kedalam pandangan pertama mereka adalah puluhan anggota militer yang berjaga dengan beberapa ilmuan yang mulai membedah mayat serangga berbentuk kumbang didepannya. Kening Naruto sedikit mengerut, inikah Butterfly Efect? Naruto ingat jika Red Finger Beetle menyerang gerombolan mereka saat akan pergi menyelamatkan diri dibawah pimpinan Gatou dahulu. Namun sekarang Red Finger Beetle telah mati dibawah setelah menyerang markas militer.

Dari depan pintu bangunan besar yang adalah bangunan pusat markas militer nampak dua siluet manusia yang muncul secara bersamaan, dan tersenyum kearah gerombolan mereka.

"Kakak!" Dua suara teriakan dari belakang Naruto terdengar, Rias dan Sona berlari cepat kearah kedua orang yang kini juga mempercepat langkah mereka. Dipastikan jika kedua orang tersebut adalah saudara keduanya, Sirzechs Gremory dan Serafall Sitri sekaligus juga sebagai petinggi markas ini. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto berhenti dan berbalik kearah gerombolannya.

"Untuk kalian semua berhenti dan carilah tempat beristirahat didaerah ini." Baki mengangguk mengerti akan maksud Naruto, sebagai seorang pemimpin dari gerombolan anak-anak dan beberapa dosen ini. Baki pun juga mempersilahkan dan memberi tugas bagi bawahannya untuk membantu mereka semua mencari tempat beristirahat, entah dibarak ataupun tempat lain.

Dari mereka semua hanya Issei, Asia, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru yang masih tetap disisi Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto dan juga merekalah orang yang paling dipercaya Naruto. Mengikuti instruksi Baki, mereka berlima berjalan menuju Sirzechs dan Serafall. Melihat keenam orang tadi datang kearah mereka Sirzechs juga Serafall pun berjalan mendekat.

Sebagai pemimpin, Sirzechs mengangkat tangannya berusaha mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan. Dia tahu dengan pengalamannya jika Narutolah pemimpin dari gerombolan yang baru saja masuk kedalam markasnya, dilihat dari diposisi manakah Naruto berjalan. Dia tepat ditengah dari keempat anggotanya, dipastikan jika dialah pemimpin dan penggerak anggotanya.

Mengikuti apa maksud Sirzechs, Naruto pun membalas jabatan tangan Sirzechs dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya begitu pula dengan Sirzechs. Setelahnya dia berjabat tangan dengan Serafall.

"Naruto bukan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sirzechs.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan adikku dan Sona dari serangan serangga diluar." Sirzechs membungkuk kecil kearah Naruto. Baki yang berada disisi Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan pemimpinnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, kami hanya sekedar lewat didepan Akademi mereka." Sirzechs mengangguk kecil setelah kembali pada posisi tegaknya. Disisi lain Rias dan Sona hanya diam melihat perbincangan kecil Naruto dan kakaknya.

"Mari masuk kedalam, kita teruskan perbincangan didalam." Ajakan Serafall diterima Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Serafall dan Sirzechs, Rias dan Sona pun ikut bersama seraya berbincang kecil antara keduanya.

Setelah sampai didalam ruangan mereka mulai berbincang beberapa hal-hal yang tidak dan cukup penting. Sampai pada titik dimana perbincangan serius mulai terangkat.

"Jadi kau adalah salah satu orang yang terbangun juga Naruto?" Naruto menyesap minuman yang disuguhkan padanya oleh Serafall dengan perlahan. Setelah tatapannya lurus pada Sirzechs dan tersenyum kecil.

"Benar, aku menyebut diriku adalah Evolver, bukankah kau dan Serafall juga sama halnya denganku? Begitu pula dengan Rias dan Sona?" ekspresi tenang Sirzechs sedikit mengeras begitupula dengan Serafall dan kedua gadis disisinya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sirzechs dan Serafall, dia kembali meminum minuman didepannya dengan cepat sebelum menghabiskan seluruhnya.

"Tak perlu terkejut, bagi seorang manusia yang akan membuat suatu Organisasi yang menaungi kami para Evolver tentu kau bukanlah orang sembarangan yang ditunjuk para petinggikan? Jadi kusimpulkan jika kau dan nyonya Serafall bukanlah seorang manusia biasa, ditambah dengan bangkai serangga didepan sana yang tertebas separuh kepalanya juga bekas es kecil disisi tubuhnya, juga jangan lupakan katana yang ada padamu, dan untuk masalah Rias juga Sona..." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat menatap keduanya dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"...bagi keduanya yang terjebak disebuah Akademi yang dipenuhi serangga selama hampir 3 hari tentunya adalah hal aneh jika mereka bukanlah seorang Evolver." Sirzechs menghembuskan nafas pelan, Sirzechs dan Serafall terkejut dan kagum dengan kata-kata Naruto yang dapat menarik kesimpulan dari beberapa hal kecil yang terjadi.

"Tapi jangan panggil aku nyonya, aku belum berkeluarga dan itu membuatku sedikit terlihat tua!" Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar nada kekanak-kanakan dari Serafall. Dia menjawab dengan anggukan mantab setelahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sebagai sesama evolver kita harus mulai saling melindungi bukan? Jadi bagaimana jika kita mulai saling membantu dibawah organisasi yang kubuat." Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Sirzechs.

"Kau benar, namun ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan sebelumnya." Bukankah ini sejenis penolakan? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sirzechs saat ini. Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecil dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku harus mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuaku, aku tak tahu seperti apa keadaan mereka tapi minimal aku harus tahu sedikit berita keduanya, jika mereka masih hidup aku akan mencarinya, tapi jika ada seseorang yang bertahan dan melihat mereka mati didepan mereka aku akan berhenti mencari mereka tapi aku harus membunuh siapapun yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku." Naruto menekan kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

Aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya walau hanya dalam sepersekian detik, namun Sirzechs merasakannya. Dia kali ini kembali terkejut dan tak percaya, seorang mahasiswa yang masih berusia 20 tahunan dapat menguarkan aura membunuh yang begitu kelam darinya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti keinginanmu, tapi diluar sangatlah berbahaya untukmu berkeliaran sendirian diluar..."

"Dia tak akan sendiri." Kata-kata Sirzechs terpotong dengan kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari Shikamaru. Tatapan malas dan dingin masih terpampang diwajah Shikamaru, disisinya Issei, Kakashi, dan Asia tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru sama sekali tak terkejut, dia tahu jika dia pasti akan mengatakan hal tersebut cepat atau lambat.

"Maafkan aku akan hal ini tuan, tapi Naruto tak akan sendiri kami akan mengikutinya kemanapun dia akan pergi karena dia adalah sahabat dan pemimpin kami." Kini Issei yang angkat bicara, dan hal tersebut hanya membuat Sirzechs mendesah pelan. Dia diam untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya menatap kearah Naruto yang masih memperlihatkan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Sirzechs hanya mendesah pelan setelahnya dan mulai angkat bicara, "Baiklah Naruto, aku tak akan menahanmu tapi beristirahatlah disini untuk beberapa saat." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan bisakah kalian semua keluar untuk beberapa saat? Ada yang ingin ku bincangkan dengan Naruto." Serafall, Rias, dan Sona mulai angkat kaki dari ruang tersebut, namun keempat orang yang ada dibelakang Naruto tidak. Mereka masih berdiri disana dalam diam sampai Naruto berbalik menatap kearah Shikamaru dan berkata, "Kalian juga, mungkin apa yang akan dibicarakan adalah hal penting."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto mereka pun juga mulai keluar dari ruangan, dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Sirzechs didalam ruangan. Perlu kalian tahu jika ruang ini adalah ruang kedap suara, oleh sebab itu Sirzechs dan Naruto dapat berbicara apapun tanpa takut orang diluar mendengarnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang perlu diperbincangkan?" Sirzechs menarik nafas dalam, walau dia kini hanya berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang adalah seorang mahasiswa namun instingnya merasakan jika pemuda didepannya bukan seseorang yang mudah dia singgung. Ekspresi Sirzechs mulai serius, dia menatap lurus kearah Naruto yang masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Sebagai sesama evolver kau tentu juga memiliki suatu kemampuan yang pastinya tak akan kau tunjukkan pada orang asing bukan?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya, tentunya Naruto melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena tanpa alasan. Dia berhati-hati karena siapapun orang yang dia temui bisa jadi dia adalah musuh dimasa depannya. Terlebih lagi dikiamat ini hukum sudah tak berlaku.

"Aku tahu kau berhati-hati namun aku ingin meminta saranmu sebagai sesama evolver..." Kata-kata Sirzechs cukup membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya. Disisi lain Sirzechs hanya tersenyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Sebagai seseorang yang dapat memimpin hampir 3000 orang untuk menjelajahi daerah Tokyo dan dapat menyelamatkan beberapa orang dijalan yang penuh dengan serangga kau pasti bukanlah seorang evolver biasa, ditambah lagi kau dapat mengumpulkan para evolver lain yang berada dibawah kepemimpinanmu, jadi aku ingin tahu seperti apa kau mengembangkan kekuatanmu hanya itu." Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali, dia tahu maksud dari Sirzechs.

Dia hanya tak percaya diri, sebagai seseorang yang mulai membuat basis suatu organisasi tentu orang tersebut haruslah orang yang kuat dengan sikap yang baik. Namun, Sirzechs masih kurang dalam hal kekuatan. Beberapa hal yang dapat Naruto tangkap disana.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan adalah saran dariku untukmu agar kau dapat berkembang guna memimpin organisasi yang akan kau buat?" Sirzechs mengangguk membenarkan, walau ada sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya akibat dirinya sedikit merasa malu meminta hal tersebut dari seseorang yang lebih muda darinya, terlebih lagi dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang ada dikota ini.

"Bertarunglah dengan para serangga."

"Apa?" Sirzechs tak mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi dari salah satu pemimpin militer yang ada didepannya.

"Bertarunglah dengan para serangga, kau akan mulai menunjukkan potensimu yang sesungguhnya saat berada diambang kematian karena hal itulah yang sudah kulakukan, dan hanya itu yang dapat kuberitahukan padamu." Naruto bagaikan seorang petapa bijak yang ada dinovel-novel Wuxia di internet. Dia mulai berdiri dan melangkah keambang pintu ruang tersebut sebelum dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu dan menatap Sirzechs yang masih bertarung dengan fikirannya.

"Kau akan mengerti saat kau melakukannya, sisanya kau harus mencarinya sendiri." Setelah selesai dengan kata-katanya Naruto berjalan keluar dan melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dia silangkan disamping pintu sendiri.

"Beberapa serangga mulai mengarah kemari, beberapa dari mereka adalah Gigantic Worms." Naruto mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru sebelum berjalan kearah luar bangunan, dibalakangnya seorang anggota militer masuk kedalam ruangan yang tadi Naruto gunakan untuk berbincang dengan Sirzechs.

..

Diluar markas militer suasana tegang ada dimana-mana, para militer berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dibelakangnya ada beberapa mahasiswa dan dosen yang siap bertarung dengan senjata seadanya yang mereka genggam. Mental para mahasiswa dan dosen yang sudah melewati pertarungan bersama Naruto nampak lebih kuat daripada para militer yang ada. Wajah mereka menunjukkan keseriusan kuat walau keringat dingin mengalir ditelapak tangan mereka.

Saat Naruto keluar dari bangunan salah satu mahasiswi yang melihat kedatangannya berteriak keras. "Naruto datang! Naruto datang!" Akibat teriakan mahasiswi tadi semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto yang berjalan dengan bibel yang melayang didepannya. Kabut hitam sekali lagi muncul dan diikuti sosok hitam dengan empat lengan yang muncul disisinya.

" **Aku mencium bau busuk yang kuat dari arah Tenggara.** " Kata-kata Shadow membuat para anggota militer bergidik ngeri. Suara berat nan dalam Shadow ditambah dengan tubuh besar nan kekar dengan bulu hitam legam menambah kengerian yang dibawanya, jangan lupakan aura hitam tipis yang ada disekelilingnya.

Naruto tetap diam sampai dia berdiri dibaris paling depan tepat didepan gerbang masuk bersama dengan Serafall dan Baki yang ada disampingnya. Tak lama Sirzechs datang dengan tergesa-gesa bersama dengan salah satu bawahannya. Team Naruto sebelumnya pun juga berdiri disampingnya, mereka nampak cukup tegang dengan nafas cepat.

Serafall dan Sirzechs sedikit terkejut melihat sosok 'monster' yang ada disisi Naruto, tetapi mereka memilih diam tanpa bertanya karena salah satu bawahannya memberitahu jika ada gerombolan besar serangga yang datang.

" **Baunya semakin kuat** " Suara Shadow membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan bibel ditangannya sekali lagi terbuka pada lembar kedua, suara guntur datang darinya dan sebuah gagang pedang keluar dari petir-petir yang muncul dilembar bibelnya. Naruto mengganggamnya dan menariknya cepat.

Sebuah pedang hitam legam bermata dua muncul digenggamnnya, setelahnya petir mulai melapisi sisi lengan kanan Naruto secara keseluruhan. Serafall tak dapat menahan keingintahuannya dan mulai bertanya, "Pedang apa itu?" Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar Serafall melontarkan pertanyaan yang mewakili hampir seluruh orang disana.

"Night Lighting, salah satu barang yang kukontrak melalui ritual pemanggilanku." Serafall ingin melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi, namun didahulu dengan perkataan dari Shadow, " **Mereka datang** " Tatapan semua orang mulai kembali lurus kedepan dimana mulai bermunculannya beberapa serangga terbang ataupun darat yang datang kearah mereka.

Beberapa orang jatuh berlutut dengan tubuh bergetar, beberapa bernafas cepat, bahkan para gadis dibelakang mulai berlari mencari tempat berlindung.

"Si-sial, mereka terlalu banyak!" Ya, banyak, cukup banyak untuk memusnahkan semua orang yang ada disini. Mereka menyentuh angka 300, 100 diantaranya adalah serangga yang terbang, 50 diantaranya adalah Gigantic Worms, 50 diantaranya belum teridentifikasi, dan sisanya adalah serangga darat.

Naruto mempererat genggaman pada Night Lightning miliknya, "Semuanya bersiap! Serangan kali ini tak dapat kalian remehkan!" Hampir semua orang memilih untuk bertarung minus untuk mereka para gadis-gadis yang lemah dan beberapa pemuda yang memilih untuk menjadi pecundang dan menunggu kematian mereka.

"Keluarkan semua yang kalian miliki...!"

Teriakan Sirzechs menandakan pertarungan segera dimulai dan tabrakan dari manusia melawan serangga dalam skala besar dimulai pada titik ini.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya balik lagi sama R.T.E dari Hyrkn, yoyoyo kali ini author telat lagi buat update karena mood yang hancur akhir-akhir ini. Buat ngetik gak ada niatan sama sekali -,-**

 **Chapter ini memperlihatkan siapa dua gadis yang datang dan masuk kedalam gerombolan Naruto. Rias dan Sona, tentunya banyak yang udah pastinya tahu gampang di tebak masalahnya ehehehe. Dan di chapter ini author perlihatkan sedikit kekuatan dari Sirzechs dan Serafall, itu pun dikit banget.**

 **Serangan pertama dari para serangga sudah datang, walaupun masih dalam skala kecil namun pastinya bakal sulit di tangani karena ini adalah awal-awal dari kiamat itu sendiri. Chapter depan bakalan ada sedikit pertarungan dari manusia dan para serangga. Dan akan author perlihatkan kekuatan besar beberapa orang.**

 **Ada yang ngasih saran tentang Kyuubi, hmm Naruto tanpa Kyuubi bagai ada yang kurang di dalamnya. Okelah bakal author keluarin nanti tapi agak lama okey..**

 **Harem?! Engga! Engga! Engga! Engga bakalan harem!**

 **Ada yang nebaknya niat banget, ehehe**

 **Bleeding Edge dari Iron Man?! Oh God... Gimana author njabarinnya ntar wkwkwk**

 **Armor atau Perisai, hmmm boleh juga tapi buat perisai mungkin engga, kan ada perisai daging dari monster yang Naruto summon muehehehehe**

 **Bukan crossover, author update pake smartphone gak bisa buat masukin ke crossover... Jadi ya begini adanya.**

 **Dan yang terakhir buat GONG!**

 **Pertama. Ya, saya memang salah buat masukin kata-kata GodLike di warning karena saya nge'copy warning dan beberapa hal di atas dari fic-fic lama saya jadi kata-kata GodLike masih ada di sana okey. Jika masih gak percaya coba deh di lihat lagi chapter satu dimana warning saya berbeda karena di sanalah warning yang sebenernya.**

 **Kedua. Walaupun GodLike tapi setiap character untuk menuju GodLike pasti ada usahanya ataupun rahasia di setiap cerita (mungkin Saitama dari One Punch Man bukan salah satunya). Tapi setiap character yang jadi GodLike pasti ada proses menujunya, bahkan Naruto di Manga Aslinya juga sama. Jadi engga mentang-mentang GodLike harus dari chapter awal langsung BOOM GodLike. Ini di awal kiamat jadi tiba-tiba gitu mending langsung di sambung lagi retakan dimensinya.**

 **Itu jawaban dari saya untuk masalah GodLike atau apa yang anda beri masukan sebelumnya, dan terima kasih udah ngasih kritikan dan masukan buat saya. Walau yaa... kata-kata 'lu' bukan kata-kata yang saya sukai hehe... sans browh.**

 **Baiklah sekian dari author, mohon meninggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review.**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Evolution

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect. R &R.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 9 : Evolusi.

.

Disalah satu gedung pencakar langit di Amerika berkumpul beberapa orang di sebuah meja yang melingkar. Nampak sedikit ketegangan di ekspresi wajah mereka, tatapan tajam pun terlihat di orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Mereka adalah para anggota-anggota yang bekerja dibawah pemerintahan Amerika.

Hal yang mereka perbincangkan kali ini adalah tentang akan berdirinya sebuah organisasi yang akan bergerak dibawah pemerintahan Amerika sendiri. Namun, ada satu hal yang sedikit mengganggu mereka saat ini, tentang siapa yang akan dijadikan pemimpin dari organisasi yang akan mereka dirikan kali ini. Mengapa? Karena sosok-sosok yang berdiri dibelakang mereka para anggota pemerintahan adalah sosok yang mereka usulkan untuk menjadi pemimpin.

Semua manusia memiliki sifat egois yang pasti ada disetiap manusia. Mereka ingin mendapatkan keuntungan terbesar untuk diri mereka sendiri, dan itu pasti. Seperti halnya saat ini, suasana tegang ada didalam ruangan ini.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk memilih siapa pemimpin untuk organisasi yang akan kita dirikan?" Salah satu petinggi yang berada diposisi seorang pemimpin angkat bicara. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah semua orang satu per satu, melihat ekspresi berfikir setiap orang. Sampai dititik satu satu dari semua orang yang ada disana mengangkat tangannya.

"Katakan." Perhatian semua orang diruangan beralih pada sosok berambut hitam yang kini mengambil posisi berdiri. Dia berdehem beberapa kali dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Saya percaya jika semua kandidat disini adalah orang-orang kuat dan berbakat sebagai pemimpin, namun dalam sebuah organisasi di haruskan hanya memiliki satu pemimpin dan satu wakil, jadi apa yang aku usulkan adalah dengan cara setiap kandidat untuk membunuh serangga dalam kurun waktu yang ditentukan..."Dia berhenti untuk menatap wajah para petinggi yang nampak serius dalam mendengarkan.

"Namun bagaimana dalam penilaian untuk serangga seperti apa yang mereka bunuh? Karena kita tak dapat melihat seperti apa dan bagaimana mereka membunuhnya." Hampir semua yang ada disana menganggukkan kepala mereka menyetujui apa yang dipertanyakan salah satu petinggi.

"Tentu mereka harus membawa bukti, seperti halnya kepala atau bagian tubuh serangga atau kita juga dapat membawa salah satu anggota dari setiap orang untuk mengawasi kandidat dari orang lain." Semua orang mulai mengangguk mengerti, nampak beberapa dari mereka mulai menyetujui usulan orang tersebut.

"Lalu, seperti apa penilaian dari serangga apa yang kandidat kita bunuh?" Sosok tersebut tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan secara panjang lebar apa rencananya tanpa mereka ketahui jika gerombolan serangga mengarah pada gedung yang mereka tempati saat ini.

..

Di markas militer di Tokyo ratusan serangga menyerang pangkalan mereka. Mayat-mayat manusia dan serangga berjatuhan tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan mereka. Darah menggenang dimanapun mereka melihat didaerah ini, teriakan penuh semangat, ketakutan, dan keputusasaan terdengar hampir diseluruh tempat.

Kata-kata penuh kutukan setiap detik masuk kedalam gendang telinga, tangis tak terhentikan dan darah tak pernah berhenti menyentuh bumi. Para evolver terus bertarung tanpa memperdulikan kehidupan mereka lagi, korban berjatuhan bahkan hampir disetiap detik. Populasi manusia yang ada ditempat ini mulai berkurang sangat drastis begitu pula dengan para serangga yang menyerang.

Walau jumlah berat sebelah namun para serangga masih sangat unggul, karena dari hampir 3000 manusia yang berdiri disana namun hanya ada kurang dari 15 evolver yang siap bertarung. Korban jiwa benar-benar menakutkan, bau anyir darah bahkan mulai tak mereka hiraukan. Potongan tubuh manusia dan organ dalam yang berserakan dimanapun mereka melangkah tetap tak menghentikan serangan mereka.

Tak ada lagi isi perut yang mereka muntahkan, digantikan teriakan penuh amarah dan kutukan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Naruto tak berhenti bahkan sedetik untuk menebaskan Night Lightning yang dia genggam, Shadow tak berhenti untuk terus mencakar, bayangan Shikamaru terus menerus menembus pertahanan para serangga, bahkan kini moncong Tank yang ada digenggaman Issei masih terus memberikan hantaman keras pada para serangga.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut bahkan dalam 1 jam lebih tanpa adanya jeda. Korban jiwa kini lebih dari 2000 orang. Mulai dari para militer dan warga biasa yang dibawa Naruto kemarkas ini, bahkan salah satu evolver yang berasal dari militer harus meregang nyawa didalam gigitan serangga dan menjadi pasta daging yang dicerna serangga.

Kini hanya tersisa kurang dari 50 serangga yang masih bertarung dengan para evolver dan para militer. Namun berbeda dengan para serangga, para manusia biasa memiliki stamina yang mulai habis ketitik dimana mereka dapat pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Bahkan, Naruto yang bisa dibilang adalah evolver terkuat dikelompoknya kini tengah jatuh terduduh dengan Night Lightning yang dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Disisinya Shadow beberapa kali mengeluarkan suara geraman pelan, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bahkan salah satu tangan kirinya patah dan tak dapat digerakkan lagi. Naruto dengan terengah-engah membuka lembar pertama Bibelnya dan membiarkan Shadow untuk masuk kembali kedalam Bibel.

Tak hanya Naruto yang terluka, namun semua evolver yang ada dimarkas militer ini menerima luka berat. Namun, serangga disisi lain masih terus menyerang dengan ganas, tak membiarkan satu orang pun untuk beristirahat.

"Roaar!" Issei mengaum keras, moncong senapan tank yang digenggamnya dia genggam dengan erat dan bahkan membuatnya tertekuk. Dia dengan ganas menyerang tanpa memperdulikan staminanya yang mulai terkuras, dia dengan sembarangan menyerang serangga apapun yang muncul dihadapannya. Beberapa Sycthe Beetle yang muncul didepannya terhantam dengan keras dan harus terlempar jauh bagaikan sebuah bola baseball.

Asia tak henti-hentinya memberikan perawatan pada para evolver yang terluka. Kakashi yang baru saja selesai mendapatkan sedikit staminanya kembali menyerang. Dia meraih sebuah besi yang dijatuhkan salah satu korban, menyelimutinya dengan petir dan melemparkannya kearah salah satu serangga yang tengah dihadapi oleh Anko. Dengan suara daging terbelah diikuti dengan petir yang membakar tubuh serangga, serangga tersebut jatuh kedalam tidur abadinya.

Shikamaru dan Serafall bekerja sama, setiap ada serangga yang mendekat Serafall akan melontarkan serangan es miliknya, membuat serangga untuk bergerak lebih lambat. Dan pada saat itulah Shikamaru menyerang dengan bayangan yang bergerak cepat menusuk dan membuat serangga tersebut mati seketika.

Ledakan terjadi dimana-mana saat serangan Sirzechs dan Rias terlontar, bola-bola Power of Destruction meledakkan beberapa serangga yang secara sial menjadi target kedua manusia berambut merah darah tersebut. Walau efek kekuatan Power of Destruction milik mereka berdua memang menakutkan, namun hal tersebut tak membuat mereka dapat dengan santai terus menyerang. Sirzechs dan Rias memiliki beberapa luka di bagian-bagian vital.

Dari semua orang Kirito dan Choujilah yang memiliki luka paling fatal, walaupun tubuh Chouji dapat membesar dan memberi serangan kuat namun hal tersebut mempermudah untuk para serangga menyerangnya. Sedangkan Kirito, dia harus menyerang dalam jarak dekat agar dapat memberikan luka untuk membunuh serangga.

"Asia!" Sona berteriak keras saat melihat seekor serangga akan menyerang Asia dari belakangnya. Seekor Lunatic Ant dengan kedua taring dimulutnya yang terbuka lebar bergerak cepat kearah Asia yang tengah berlari kearah Issei dengan terengah-engah, Issei yang melihat seekor Lunatic Ant berusaha menyerang Asia mengaum keras.

Issei menggenggam senjatanya dengan erat, dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya lurus kearah Lunatic Ant, "Mati kau brengsek!" Suara berdenging terdengar saat moncong tank terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Lunatic Ant yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari Asia. Dan dengan suara keras moncong tank tersebut menembus krapas pada kepala Lunatic Ant, memakunya kuat kedalam tanah.

Semua orang bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan, jumlah serangga yang menyerang semakin berkurang begitu pula dengan para manusia. Mata Naruto menggelap, petir-petir hitam yang membungkus tangannya meningkat dalam jumlah yang signifikan. Kini petir hitam tak hanya membungkus tangan kanannya namun separuh tubuh sisi kanannya telah terlindungi oleh petir hitam yang terus mengeluarkan suara bak tangisan.

Mata kanan Naruto menghitam sempurna tanpa meninggalkan sisa putih retinanya. Geraman keras nan dalam terdengar dari mulut Naruto. "Roooaaarrrr!" Perhatian semua mahkluk disana jatuh pada Naruto yang kini tengah mendongak kearah langit. Rambut pirangnya berkibar, kala dia berhenti mengaum tatapannya jatuh pada salah satu Ten-Legged Cicada yang tengah bertarung melawan Serafall dan Shikamaru.

Kaki Naruto menendang tanah dengan kuat dan secara ajaib dia bagaikan menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan siluet hitam ditempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Dia muncul diatas kepala Ten-Legged Cicada, menebaskan Night Lightning dengan kuat dan...

Ledakan!

Kepala Ten-Legged Cicada berubah menjadi bubur darah berwarna coklat. Tak sampai disitu Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul didepan salah satu Lunatic Ant yang bertarung dengan Kirito. Dengan satu tebasan kuat lainnya dari Night Lightning Lunatic Ant hancur tanpa perlawanan. Naruto terus bergerak cepat, berpindah dari satu titik ke-titik lainnya. Setiap dia muncul serangga akan meledak menjadi pasta daging. Terus berlanjut sampai hanya tersisa lima serangga.

Kala Naruto berhenti dia secara tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan keras kelantai batu dibawahnya. Night Lightning miliknya menghilang dan petir ditubuhnya sirna. "Naruto!" Issei berteriak keras, dia memukul serangga yang dilawannya dengan tangan kosong dan berlari cepat kearah sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan mayat yang dia injak.

Asia yang melihat Naruto terjatuh pun segera berlari kearahnya. Semua yang tengah melawan serangga mempercepat serangan mereka, membunuh semuanya tanpa tersisa. Asia memberikan penyembuhannya pada Naruto secepat mungkin, cahaya yang penuh kehangatan menyinari dada Naruto.

"Sial, apa-apaan serangan Naruto tadi." Chouji menyatakan keterkejutan dan ketakutannya, tatapannya terjatuh pada Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri dibawah perawatan Asia. Semua orang tahu seperti apa serangan Naruto sebelumnya namun tak ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana Naruto bisa menyentuh titik bergerak seperti sebelumnya, bahkan kekuatan serangannya lebih kuat berkali-kali lipat daripada pukulan Issei.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Asia?" Kakashi berjongkok disamping Naruto menatap kearah Asia yang berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto dengan nafas berat. Wajah Asia seputih kertas, dia kehabisan stamina yang dia miliki. Semua orang khawatir sampai...

"Cukup Asia, biarkan aku mencoba." Perhatian semua orang berpindah pada Sona yang menepuk pundak Asia dan mendorongnya pelan untuk menyingkir. Asia bergerak sedikit kesamping, matanya menatap kearah Sona dengan sedikit keterkejutan.

"Sona?! Kau...?!" Kata-kata Serafall terhenti saat titik-titik air mulai tercipta di udara, titik-titik air tadi mulai memancarakan cahaya putih yang menerangi semua orang disana. Dengan perintah dari Sona, cahaya tadi jatuh kearah Naruto, begitu pula dengan titik-titik air yang mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh Naruto. Beberapa luka ditubuh Naruto tertutup walaupun jauh lebih lambat dari penyembuhan yang dilakukan Asia.

"Salah satu kemampuan yang kumiliki adalah penyembuhan, efeknya akan jauh lebih lemah daripada penyembuhan yang dilakukan oleh Asia namun pada saat ini akan sedikit berguna." Semua orang bernafas lega mendengar penjelasan Sona.

"Asia, biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu." Asia mengangguk mengerti dan titik-titik air kembali muncul dan mulai berbaur dengan cahaya yang ada ditubuh Asia, ajaibnya efek penyembuhan yang diberikan Sona pada Asia lebih kuat daripada efek yang terjadi pada Naruto. Disisi lain semua orang yang selamat mulai jatuh terduduk, semua orang kelelahan dalam fisik ataupun mental.

Beberapa militer dan warga yang selamat harus menahan muntahan mereka saat melihat tubuh-tubuh manusia yang bergeletakan diseluruh penjuru tempat ini. Korban selamat bahkan tak sampai 1000 orang, namun korban yang berjatuhan lebih dari 2000 orang. Kerugian mereka ditambah dengan jatuhnya seorang evolver dari pihak militer.

Sirzechs berdiri dan menatap kearah korban yang selamat, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras jari-jari tangannya mengepal erat bahkan kuku-kuku tangannya memutih. "Sial.. Sial.. Sial!" Dengan suara pelan Sirzechs mengumpat, dia tak memperdulikan lagi luka yang dia miliki bahkan matanya mulai lembab karena air mata yang sudah tak dapat dia bendung lagi.

"Tenanglah Sirzechs." Serafall menepuk pundak Sirzechs pelan, berusaha memberi ketenangan pada pemimpinnya. Sirzechs diam beberapa saat, tatapan menakutkan miliknya jatuh kearah jendela dilantai tertinggi gedung didekatnya. Dia melihat beberapa petinggi yang menatap kearahnya, kearah para korban yang selamat dibawah. Ekspresi mereka nampak santai walau ada sedikit jejak ketakutan sebelumnya.

"Para manusia sialan itu, kita bertarung dengan nyawa kita sebagai taruhannya dan mereka hanya dengan santainya melihat!" Tatapan Serafall mengikuti arah pandangan Sirzechs, dadanya terasa panas akibat emosi yang terbakar. Amarah tiba-tiba muncul pada pikirannya melihat beberapa petinggi yang mulai menjauh dari jendela, mereka nampak berbincang dengan santai.

"Akan kubunuh mereka..!" Sirzechs mulai mengambil langkah menuju gedung tersebut, namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Saat tatapannya beralih, dia melihat Kakashi yang tengah memasang ekspresi malas diwajahnya menatap padanya.

"Terlalu baik untuk sekedar membunuh mereka." Tatapan Kakashi juga beralih pada jendela pada lantai tertinggi yang sudah tak ada satupun orang disana.

"Jika kau ingin membalas dendam pada orang-orang itu kau harus memberikan teror paling menakutkan pada mereka, bungkus mereka dalam rasa takut yang tak akan mereka lupakan bahkan dalam kematian mereka, buat mereka untuk memohon padamu untuk membunuhnya." Ekspresi Sirzechs menegang saat mendengar kata-kata penuh kebencian yang dilontarkan Kakashi.

Dibelakangnya Shikamaru, Kirito, dan Issei yang mendengar kata-kata Kakashi memasang ekspresi ketakutan. Mereka tak tahu jika dosen yang terkenal ramah namun pemalas ini memiliki sisi buruk dalam dirinya, namun mereka baru mendengar kata-kata bagaikan dia memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan suatu hal berbau sebuah kepemimpinan.

"Namun, kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membersihkan kerusuhan ini." Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada mayat yang bergeletakan ditempat ini. Mayat manusia dan serangga yang hampir tak dapat dibedakan. Semua orang menghela nafas saat mendengar kata-kata Kakashi.

...

"Jadi ini kegunaan benda ini." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan tengah berdiri didekat beberapa mayat serangga. Ditangan kanan pemuda tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang dua sisi yang sudah patah dan berkarat akibat darah serangga yang korosif. Dan di tangan kiri pemuda tadi terdapat beberapa Insect Core yang dia ambil dari tubuh serangga yang dibunuhnya.

Tak jauh darinya terdapat mayat seorang manusia yang sudah berubah menjadi potongan-potongan. Dia meledak beberapa saat yang lalu, namun pemuda tersebut sama sekali tak peduli jika orang didekatnya telah mati. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia menyerap Insect Core yang ada digenggamannya dan tahu seperti apa manfaat dari Insect Core yang ada ditubuh serangga.

Namun ada hal yang tak dia ketahui jika Insect Core yang dia serap hanya memiliki sedikit kecocokan dengannya. Karena Insect Core yang dihasilkan oleh Lebah Azellot bukanlah jenis yang cocok untuknya. Dia melangkah dan mendekati mayat yang ada didekatnya, menatapnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Beruntung aku menahan diri untuk tidak memakan benda ini." Pemuda tadi mengambil posisi untuk berdiri dan berbalik, pedang ditangannya telah menghilang entah kemana. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya bersama dengan Insect Core yang dia genggam sebelumnya. Dia berjalan lurus dan beberapa kali menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada, berhati-hati jika ada serangan tiba-tiba dari para serangga.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka berdua? Sepertinya Tokyo tempat yang bagus untuk tujuanku, sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar mereka berdua." Pemuda tadi berhenti dan membuang nafas pelan, pandangannya dia alihkan kearah langit melihat segerombolan Lebah Azellot yang terbang dengan denggungan keras menuju kearahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang menghentakkan kakinya pelan kearah tanah dan dari dalam tanah muncul sebilah pedang bermata dua yang segera dia genggam erat pada tangan kanannya. Tatapan santai yang dia miliki sebelumnya berubah menjadi tatapan serius yang tajam. Dia mengambil posisi untuk bertarung dan dengan gumaman pelan, "Tapi aku harus mengurus gerombolan lalat ini dulu."

..

Di markas militer Tokyo para korban yang selamat sudah mulai bergerak untuk membersihkan mayat-mayat dari para serangga dan manusia tak terkecuali untuk team Naruto. Namun, disisi lain Naruto kini masih dalam posisi koma setelah secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan. Dia masih tergeletak di ruang pemulihan disalah satu bangunan yang biasa digunakan oleh para dokter militer.

Disisinya ada Asia dan Sona yang secara bergiliran memberikan pemulihan pada Naruto. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tetutup oleh luka-luka yang cukup serius kini sudah mulai membaik seperti semula. Namun sampai detik ini dia masih belum sadar, bahkan sama sekali tak bergerak.

Kala Sona beristriahat dan Asia berusaha menyembuhkan Naruto pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan sangat pelan. Dari sana muncul sosok Shikamaru yang berjalan masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan duduk disamping Asia, matanya menatap kearah Naruto dengan dingin namun ada sedikit ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" Suara pelan namun penuh akan tekanan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Asia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Shikamaru dan hanya dapat diam untuk beberapa saat, cahaya ditelapak tangannya menghilang dan dia melepaskan sentuhannya pada dada Naruto. Wajah Asia pucat namun ada semangat yang menyala di kedua matanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, dari luar semua sama sekali tak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Naruto-niisama bahkan dokter militer berkata jika tak ada yang salah dengan tubuh niisama, bahkan luka dalam dan luar disekujur tubuhnya sudah sembuh tapi..." Kata-kata Asia terdengar berat, Shikamaru masih tetap memasang wajah dinginnya dan mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Kalian berdua bisa beristirahat, hentikan penyembuhan yang kalian lakukan untuk Naruto." Asia tersentak dan menatap kearah Shikamaru, dia terkejut akibat ucapan Shikamaru. Bahkan Sona yang hanya mengenal Naruto untuk beberapa lama sama terkejutnya dengan Asia. "Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah..!" Ucapan Shikamaru lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, Sona dan Asia tersentak saat merasakan dan mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Mereka berdiri dan pergi dalam diam, bahkan ada setitik air mata dimata Asia. Kini, hanya Shikamaru dan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan koma didalam ruangan ini.

Shikamaru masih mempertahankan posisi berdiri didekat ranjang yang Naruto gunakan. Dia berdiri selama hampir 10 menit sampai pintu ruangan tadi terbuka dengan suara keras dari luar. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua hal ini Shikamaru!" Issei berlari dan meraih kerah baju Shikamaru yang masih terdiam. Dengan kekuatan dari seorang Dragonblood Warior tubuh Shikamaru terangkat beberapa centimeter dari tanah.

Tatapan Shikamaru dingin dan aura hitam mengelilingi tubuhnya, bayangan bergerak dan melilit tubuh Issei. Issei yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru mengaum keras dan melemparkan Shikamaru beberapa meter kebelakang, walau dengan kekuatan Issei, Shikamaru masih dapat berdiri dengan tegak pada kedua kakinya. Akibat auman keras Issei para evolver berlari kearah gedung yang digunakan Naruto untuk beristirahat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Melihat Issei dan Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil posisi bertarung Kakashi segera menegahi mereka berdua, sebagai salah satu anggota team Naruto dan sebagai orang paling tua diantara team Naruto, Kakashi bisa dibilang sebagai penengah antara mereka semua. Issei yang sudah masuk kedalam mode naga miliknya mengeluarkan geraman rendah, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi, disisi lain Shikamaru masih memasang ekspresi santai nan dinginnya.

Asia menangis dalam diam dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh Serafall, Kirito sudah siap menarik katana patah miliknya jika sewaktu-waktu perkelahian Issei dan Shikamaru pecah. Bahkan Sirzechs selaku petinggi evolver di markas ini menatap dalam diam dengan ekspresi serius kearah kedua orang yang siap untuk bertarung.

"Grrr, apa kau ingin membiarkan Naruto mati Shikamaru!" Shikamaru menatap diam kearah Issei. Sikapnya berubah, dia berdiri dengan santai dan tangannya dia gerakan menunjuk kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring dikasurnya, alhasil tatapan semua orang beralih menuju Naruto yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Tak ada gunanya kau membiarkan Asia dan Sona untuk mengobati Naruto..." Shikamaru menggantung kata-katanya, kening semua orang berkerut mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Grrr, apa maksudmu!" Issei sudah siap menghajar Shikamaru, tatapannya tajam dan mengeluarkan tekanan kuat yang dapat dirasakan semua orang diruangan ini. Tangan Shikamaru turun dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi dari aura dan tekanan yang dia keluarkan dari tubuhnya aku merasakan hal yang sama saat aku mulai mendapatkan kemampuanku, asumsiku adalah...dia akan berevolusi, lagi." Ekspresi semua orang terkejut mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Semua orang yang mengenal Shikamaru sejak lama tahu siapa Shikamaru, bocah genius yang memiliki sifat malas akut.

Namun, apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan berhasil membuat semua orang terkejut, sangat terkejut. Tak ada yang merasakan apa yang Shikamaru rasakan, dan hanya Shikamaru yang dapat merasakan. Semua orang terdiam, bahkan Issei melepaskan posisi bertarungnya dan berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi yang sulit dikatakan.

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Jika apa yang kupikirkan benar, Naruto sedang melalui tahap evolusi keduanya, dia pernah berkata jika manusia saat ini tengah melalui tahap evolusi setelah ada gelombang kosmik yang menyerang seluruh dunia, menimbulkan retakan dimensi yang membawa para serangga dan monster lainnya untuk menyerang dunia kita dan disisi lain semua manusia memiliki peluang untuk berevolusi namun semua peluang itu berbeda-beda untuk setiap manusia..." Dia diam untuk beberapa saat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"...entah darimana dia tahu akan hal-hal tersebut, tapi jika peluang setiap manusia berbeda-beda kuasumsikan jika peluang evolusi Naruto adalah satu yang terbesar ditambah lagi dengan tekanan ini dan aura yang kurasakan ini benar-benar persis dengan apa yang kurasakan saat itu." Semua orang terdiam untuk beberapa saat, apa ini karena Naruto sudah melewati batas tubuh dan mentalnya saat bertarung jadi dia dapat melalui evolusi keduanya lebih cepat bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 bulan?

Tak ada yang berfikir sejauh itu, bahkan Shikamaru masih tak begitu percaya dengan asumsi yang dia buat sendiri. Semua orang tetap diam untuk waktu yang lama, tatapan mereka menuju kearah yang sama dimana Naruto berada.

"Jika hal itu benar, kita hanya dapat menunggu sampai Naruto sadar namun jika hal itu salah kita hanya dapat menyalahkan diri kita sendiri dengan kurangnya pengetahuan kita." Dari semua orang Kiritolah yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya, membuat semua orang disana tersadar dari pemikiran mereka. Kakashi mengangguk dan menepuk pundak Issei yang masih terdiam.

Issei berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat pada Shikamaru dan kembali kewujud manusianya, "Shikamaru aku..."

"Aku mengerti dan pergilah kalian semua." Shikamaru memotong kata-kata Issei, menepuk pundaknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto duduk disampingnya dengan mata terpejam. Semua yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru hanya dapat diam tanpa dapat berkata apapun, semua orang keluar dari ruangan kecuali Kakashi dan Kirito yang kini berdiri dibelakang Shikamaru dalam diam.

Kala semua orang sudah keluar Shikamaru mulai membuka mulutnya, berkata, "Jika apa yang kupikirkan benar dan Naruto sadar, akan kuberikan semua Insect Core yang kubawa dari mayat serangga di luar kepadanya, namun jika salah..." Shikamaru diam setelahnya, membuka matanya menatap kearah Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan aura dan tekanan yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh Shikamaru, dan semua itu semakin kuat dan jelas.

"...Namun jika salah dan Naruto tak dapat terselamatkan, kukorbankan hidupku untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk membawa mereka berdua untuk melihat makam Naruto, bahkan jika keduanya meminta nyawaku akibat kesalahanku akan kulakukan untuk menemani Naruto di surga." Kakashi dan Kirito tersentak mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, mereka hanya dapat diam dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto.

...

Dalam beberapa jam semua mayat yang tergeletak di markas militer kini telah bersih, mayat-mayat serangga kini telah dibersihkan, dan mayat para manusia telah dikuburkan dengan layak walau beberapa hanya tersisa bagian-bagian tubuh mereka. Semuanya ditimbun dalam sepuluh lubang besar yang dijadikan peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

Namun, banyak dari anggota militer dan para warga biasa yang mulai memperotes apa yang terjadi. Beberapa menyalahkan Naruto yang membawa gerombolannya kemarkas mereka dan mengakibatkan serangan besar-besaran para serangga kemarkas mereka. Beberapa menyalahkan Sirzechs yang kurang baik dalam melindungi mereka.

Semua para evolver berusaha bertahan dibalik bisikan para korban yang selamat disana. Bahkan Sirzechs dan Serafall memilih untuk tetap diruangan mereka, berusaha menelan bulat-bulat cacian para warga dan anggota militer. Bahkan petinggi militer mulai mengatakan bahwa kinerja Sirzechs dalam hal memimpin masih sangat kurang dan berkata bahwa hal-hal tersebut membuat mereka kecewa.

Team Naruto pun hanya diam di dalam ruangan yang digunakan untuk merawat Naruto. Mereka berharap agar Naruto cepat tersadar dan dapat memulihkan apa yang tengah terjadi, mereka semua bergantung pada Naruto yang kini masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, namun hal-hal diluar masih berlangsung bahkan semakin panas. Para warga dan militer yang selamat kini mulai terang-terangan mengeluarkan keluhan mereka dan meneriakan cacian mereka pada para evolver. Sirzechs dan Serafall bersama dengan Baki kini tengah berada didalam ruangan dimana Naruto di rawat, mereka mendiskusikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada orang-orang yang beberapa kali mengeluarkan umpatan diluar sana.

"Para manusia brengsek yang tak tahu terima kasih!" Semua orang hanya dapat menghela nafas tanpa dapat melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sirzechs sebelumnya sama sekali tak berguna pada para warga diluar sana, bahkan bagaikan menambah bahan bakar untuk api Sirzechs hanya dapat menerima amarah para warga yang semakin menjadi.

Terlebih lagi kini makanan mulai berkurang dan mulai membuat para warga diluar sana semakin menggila. Sirzechs dan Serafall hanya dapat menutup mata mereka dari dunia luar, dalam dua hari ini mereka dan anggota Naruto hanya dapat tinggal didalam ruangan yang terkunci rapat dari dunia luar.

Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan, namun mereka bagaikan menemukan jalan buntu akan masalah ini. Sampai titik dimana bahkan Rias dan Sona ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi diluar, "Andaikan Naruto sadar, semua hal ini tak akan terjadi." Kepercayaan mereka pada Naruto sudah meningkat ketitik yang lebih tinggi karena apa yang dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya. Amukan itu masih membekas dibenak setiap orang diruangan ini.

Issei menatap Shikamaru yang masih dalam diam selama beberapa hari ini, dia masih merasa sedikit rasa bersalah akan apa yang dia lakukan pada Shikamaru sebelumnya. "Shika, jika kau jadi Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Pertanyaan Issei mampu membuat perhatian semua orang beralih pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih tetap diam seperti sebelumnya, sebatang rokok berada dimulutnya.

Dia menghembuskan asap tebal dari mulutnya dan mulai berbicara, "Pertanyaanmu sungguh konyol." Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, Issei hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya begitu pula semua orang disana. Namun tidak untuk Kakashi dan Kirito yang kini hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Jika aku menjadi Naruto, kubunuh mereka." Tak hanya Shikamaru yang berkata, namun kala itu Kirito dan Kakashi berucap secara bersamaan dengan Shikamaru. Hasilnya, semua orang diruangan tadi sedikit tersentak kala jawaban tadi tak hanya jatuh dari satu orang saja, namun Kakashi dan Kirito pun mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kala mereka mulai berfikir, suara berderik terdengar dan berhasil membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah dimana asal suara tadi terdengar. Disana menguar sebuah aura hitam kelam yang muncul dari tubuh Naruto, kini tak hanya Shikamaru yang dapat merasakannya namun semua orang.

Suhu diruangan tersebut mulai turun, namun tekanan diruang tersebut mulai naik. Semua orang tanpa terkecuali mulai melangkah mundur, menjauhi posisi dimana Naruto terbaring. Beberapa orang yang memang bukan seorang evolver mulai jatuh terduduk, mereka adalah orang kepercayaan Sirzechs dan Serafall. Tatapan semua orang menuju kearah yang sama, dimana sebuah buku kini melayang didepan Naruto, itu adalah Bibel milik Naruto.

"Apa... Apa yang terjadi!" Anko berkata dengan suara yang gemetar, namun tak satupun dari orang disana dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tubuh semua orang gemetar, punggung mereka mulai basah oleh keringat, aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto cukup untuk membuat bahkan seekor Singa melarikan diri. Bahkan pembunuh berpengalaman tak akan memiliki aura ini, semua orang merasakan jika didepan mereka kali ini bukanlah manusia, tapi hantu yang memiliki dendam.

Bibel yang melayang diatas Naruto berputar secara perlahan dan pada detik berikutnya muncul sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam jatuh dan menembus dada Naruto dan seketika itu juga mata Naruto terbuka lebar, kilatan warna abu-abu muncul dari mata Naruto diikuti dengan gelombang kecil yang dapat dirasakan semua orang. Setelahnya aura diruangan tadi mulai kembali normal.

Semua yang ada disana hanya dapat menahan nafas tanpa dapat berkata, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap kearah semua orang dengan matanya yang kini berubah menjadi warna abu-abu dalam beberapa detik dan setelahnya kembali kemata normalnya kembali. "Selamat datang kembali, Naruto." Keheningan pecah setelah suara Shikamaru terdengar, disana Shikamaru tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru hanya dapat menyungging senyum kecil kearahnya, "Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, Shikamaru."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...!**

 **Hallo semuanya, kembali lagi dengan R.T.E dari Hyrkn...**

 **Lama gak sih Up-nya? Enggakan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Hehehe...**

 **Di chapter ini saya udah keluarin sedikit pertarungan dalam sekala kecil okey, gak greget sumpah kurasain keknya sih... Males bikin scene fight yang berlebihan, toh baru di awal Kiamat wkwkw.. Juga kekuatan Naruto yang udah ngelewatin batas tubuh dan mentalnya, waaawwww... Alasannya dia ngamuk? Coba di nalar wkwkw...**

 **Ada seorang pemuda dengan pedang lagi? Siapakah dia? Bakalan muncul nantinya, pasti nanti ada yang bisa nebak ku percaya. Dia juga nemuin salah satu kegunaan sebenarnya Insect Core loh. Nanti dia bakalan ada mitranya juga buat ketemuan sama Rias dan Sona...**

 **Apa lagi ya? Ga usah kebanyakan omong dah, langsung ke review aja...**

 **Lama upnya, yaa gimana ada kesibukan sendiri di dunia nyata sih.. Jadi lama, beliin paketan juga deh kalo pengen cepet wkwkwkwkw...**

 **Yup, dari novel itu inspirasinya...**

 **Noh dah gua terusin tbc nya, tapi tbc lagi wkwkwkw.**

 **Aplikasi FFn emang bagus, update gampang tapi ya itu tadi koneksi gua kek eek... Toh juga nyaman pake cara biasa... dah biasa pake cara biasa, apaan sih anjer :v**

 **Ini pertanyaan kesukaan gua di chapter ke-8 kemarin, apa 1 serangga dapet 1 summon? Apa bisa pake banyak mayat serangga di kumpulin buat dapet summon kuat? Gua suka nih pertanyaan, jawabannya banyak mayat di kumpulin buat satu kali summon bisa tapi... ada tapinya. Mayat serangga bakalan lebih cepet buat membusuk daripada mayat manusia biasa karena ini di dunia yang berbeda daripada dunia mereka dulu..**

 **Jadi buat ngumpulin dan di timbun bakalan susah selain mayat serangga mati secara bersamaan dan di saat itu juga di Summon... Juga ritual summon harus pake mayat serangga ataupun manusia, atau lainnya yang bisa di bilang masih dalam keadaan utuh, maksud utuh di sini dari 100% tubuhnya, minim masih 80% tubuhnya ada gitu.**

 **Kedua, walaupun di kumpulin banyak masih belum tentu dapat summon yang kuat, semua tergantung Keberuntungan kaya judi, seperti yang saya jelaskan di awal chapter Summoner itu kaya Penjudi, jadi Summon sama dengan Berjudi semua tergantung keberuntungan. Terjawab sudah.**

 **Armornya Metal Fanrir atau Fafnir sih yang bener namanya anjer :v Buat Armor, Helm, dll yang buat ngelindungin tubuh nanti bakalan muncul, tapi... ada tapinya lagi, seandainya hal itu muncul dan terlalu OP bakalan susah buat nulis kedepannya. Toh di sini Summonannya Naruto juga tergantung sama keberuntungan jadi seandainya author munculin bakalan masih lama okey, jadi mohon bersabar...**

 **Wanjer nih Akano Eiji, bahasanya sopan pisan wkwkw... siap-siap ku lanjutin nih.**

 **Munculin chara lain dari Anime lain... Hmmm untuk saat ini belum dulu, nanti bakalan di munculin okey, Akeno? Ntar muncul sans... Buat chara lain dari anime lain ku ambil beberapa doang paling "PALING" tapi kek yang penting-penting aja buat jalanin cerita. Di kiamat gak aneh buat kek manusia karet, orang ku mau bikin chara yang kekuatannya di rambut kok ya wkwkwkw..**

 **Chara lain dari masa lalu? Gak ada, dah wkwkw...**

 **Ketemu sama Naruko bakalan agak lama, season satu bakalan sampai titik di mana nanti Naruto bakalan... rahasia wkwkwkkww :v :v**

 **Dah sekian jawaban dari review kalian... Ku perjelas sedikit tentang Serangga yang ada,**

 **Sythe Beetle, tau belalang sembah? Nah dari hewan itu author ambil jadiin Sythe Beetle... Kekuatan utama ada di sabit yang jadi lengan depannya, dengan krapas tubuh yang keras, kecepatan serangan cepat, pertahanan sedang,**

 **Lord Sythe Beetle. Sama, pertahanan tinggi, serangan tinggi... kecepatan tinggi...**

 **Miasma Worm, tau cacing tanah? Bayangin aja cacing tanah yang cebol tapi punya kekuatan Miasma, masa gak tau Miasma? Kulitnya di lapisi Asam Korosif tinggi, dapat menyemburkan Asam yang sama dengan yang melapisi kulitnya.**

 **Lunatic Ant, semut anjir... Semut setres, gila, edan, gendeng. Gede, pokoknya gede banget... gak ada kemampuan khusus selain asam dari mulutnya, bahkan bisa di bilang ini serangga terapuh yang author keluarin tapi namanya keren sendiri -_- Ku suka kata Lunatic..**

 **Ten-Legged Cicada, mampus gak lu kalo di kehidupan nyata nih hewan ada... Jangkrik dari noh hewan... Tambahannya kakinya tambah 2 doang buat tangan, tangannya kek capit kepiting tapi lebih kuat dan lebih berotot... Krapas itu kulit yang keras kaya armor buat manusia di bagian sayapnya lebih keras daripada kaca ketebalan 2 inchi...**

 **The Greatest Cicada, sama kek Ten-Legged Cicada, bedanya ukurannya lebih besar dan pertahanan juga kekuatannya lebih tinggi... Ntar ada yang lainnya...**

 **Gigantic Worms, tau film Worms yang cacing di dalem tanah di suatu gurun itu? Bentuknya kaya gitu. Yang gak tau imajinasiin dah, Cacing punya mulut kek mulut gurita lengkap sama tentakel kaya ubur-ubur yang kecil tapi panjang, sama giginya muter di dalem mulutnya dengan 5 baris gigi...**

 **Dah, sekian dari author, tambahannya banyak banget anjir wkwkwkw... silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, saran dan kritik juga di utamakan itu wkwkwkw maksa dikit... Okey, bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	10. Chapter 10 : Kepergian

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect. R &R.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 10 : Kepergian.

Amarah, salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar. Semua manusia memilikinya, dititik dimana kesabaran seseorang mencapai batasnya, amarah akan meledak. Bahkan terkadang dengan munculnya satu dari tujuh dosa besar ini kehancuran dapat tercipta.

Saat ini terlihatlah seperti apa dampak dari amarah manusia, puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang kini tengah menyerbu gedung yang ditempati oleh Naruto untuk beristirahat. Makian dan kata-kata kotor mereka lontarkan, beberapa bahkan berani untuk berusaha mendobrak pintu yang tertutup rapat selama dua hari ini.

Didalam, Naruto hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya mendengar caci maki yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Sirzechs berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, setiap detail yang terjadi kala dia tengah dalam keadaan koma. Bahkan, Naruto tak sempat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya namun dia percaya jika Shikamaru telah mengatakan pada semuanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

Setelah selesai apa yang Sirzechs jelaskan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan dia hanya melontarkan satu pertanyaan, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan mayat serangga diluar?"

Ahh~

Team yang dibawa Naruto sebelumnya baru ingat dengan seperti apa kekuatan Naruto. Dia membutuhkan mayat serangga untuk memanggil makhluk yang dapat membantunya untuk bertarung. Sirzechs, Serafall, dan yang masih belum mengerti seperti apa kekuatan Naruto hanya dapat menatap kearah para anggota team Naruto.

"Kami sudah membuangnya, beberapa bahkan kami bakar." Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baki, Naruto hanya dapat membuang nafas panjang. Setelah cukup lama untuk tidak memanggil bala bantuan dari dunia lain bahkan anggota team Naruto sendiri lupa akan seperti apa gunanya para serangga diluar sana.

Naruto berdiri, membuka lembar Bibelnya dan menarik Night Lightning dari sana. Beberapa orang yang tek mengetahui apa yang difikirankan Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto menatap Sirzechs dan berkata, "Mari urus orang-orang sialan diluar." Sirzechs berdiri dan mengangguk mengerti. Menepuk pundak Naruto dan angkat bicara.

"Jangan bunuh mereka semua, aku perlu beberapa budak untuk organisasiku." Naruto tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sirzechs. Hanya dia, hanya Naruto yang tertawa bahkan orang-orang yang ada dibelakang Sirzechs membulatkan matanya, Rias dan Sona bahkan berjengit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sirzechs.

Serafall maju dan menarik tangan Sirzechs cukup keras, "Apa yang kau fikirkan, mereka manusia!" Naruto yang mendengar apa kata Serafall barusan mendengus keras dan menatapnya dengan sedikit mencemooh.

"Heh, kau masih tetap naif." Sirzechs mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dia tahu apa maksud Naruto, namun dia hanya takut jika fikiran mereka tidak sejalan. Bahkan jika di kiamat seperti ini manusia masih memperdulikan mereka yang lemah, dan berusaha melindungi mereka para manusia biasa tanpa suatu manfaat mereka sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Sera, dunia telah berubah jika kau ingin melindungi mereka para manusia biasa dan tak menerima suatu manfaat dari mereka kau akan kesulitan untuk bertahan dimasa sekarang." Mereka diam saat mendengar kata-kata Sirzechs, dia tak ingin menjadi suatu tirani, dia tak ingin usahanya untuk melindungi mereka hanya akan mendapatkan kata terima kasih dari mulut mereka.

Semua orang disana mulai sedikit mengerti seperti apa kerasnya dunia sekarang. Jika kau ingin hidup kau harus makan, jika kau ingin makan kau harus bekerja. Dunia tetap sama namun hukum di dunialah yang mulai berubah, bukan mereka yang kaya yang dapat memimpin namun sekarang mereka yang kuatlah yang dapat memimpin. Bagi mereka yang lemah jika kau ingin hidup kau harus berada di bawah mereka yang kuat.

Dan jika kau ingin berada dibawah mereka yang kuat, kau harus memberi manfaat, bekerja dan tak hanya bersembunyi di balik tirai.

"Kami para evolver akan melindungi para manusia biasa, namun jika mereka hanya ingin di lindungi tanpa berusaha bertahan hidup dan memberi kita manfaat apa yang kita terima? Kita mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi mereka namun mereka hanya dengan santai makan dan minum di bawah usaha kita? Bahkan mereka manusia yang melempar batu kala berlari lebih kuhormati daripada evolver yang hanya duduk santai dan memerintah!"

Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar tajam dan langsung membuka mata mereka. Semua orang diam kala mendenger kata-kata Naruto terlontar dari mulutnya. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu luar yang masih dipukul dengan keras oleh para korban selamat dari invasi serangga kemarkas militer ini. Seraya berjalan, Naruto membuka Bibel miliknya dan Shadow keluar berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" **Hoo, evolusi kedua.. Kau mengesankan, Master**." Naruto mendengus pelan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya saat dia menatap lurus jauh kedepan kearah pintu yang bergetar didepannya. Dia menarik Night Lightning di punggungnya, petir hitam mulai menyelimuti tangan kanannya menimbulkan suara gemrisik keras.

"Melewati batas benar-benar sulit dan menyakitkan bukan, Shadow?" Shadow menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan melesat kearah pintu didepannya, setelahnya dia menendang dengan keras kearah pintu tersebut membuat pintu terlepas dari engselnya dan terlempar jauh diikuti oleh orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Semua orang disana tercengang saat melihat apa yang terjadi, beberapa orang mati karena tendangan kuat Naruto barusan dan beberapa sisanya menerima luka disertai dengan beberapa tulang yang patah. Naruto menatap kearah orang-orang yang memiliki ekspresi tercengang di wajah mereka, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya membuat suhu di sekitarnya menurun dengan perlahan.

Tekanan yang dia timbulkan membuat punggung semua orang disana basah oleh keringat, bulu di lengan semua orang berdiri akibat niat membunuh dan tekanan yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Mereka semua mulai melangkah mundur berusaha menjauh dari Naruto, namun Naruto mulai melangkah maju dengan setiap langkah niat membunuh Naruto pun juga meningkat begitu pula dengan tekanan yang semua orang rasakan.

"Bajingan mana yang memulai semua ini." Suara Naruto pelan dan dingin namun dapat di dengar oleh semua orang disana. Salah satu orang disana meneguk ludahnya dan melangkah maju, tangannya yang bergetar mulai terangkat menunjuk kearah salah satu puncak gedung tinggi yang ada dimarkas militer.

"Pa..Para pe...petinggi yang menyuruh ka..kami untuk melakukan i...ini." Naruto mendengar suara yang dipenuhi teror dari pemuda itu. Dibelakang Naruto para evolver dan beberapa anggota militer yang setia dengan Sirzechs dan Serafall terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut. Pandangan dingin Naruto beralih menatap kearah jendela puncak yang ada disalah satu gedung dimana di sanalah biasanya para petinggi berada.

Kini, Naruto mulai mendengar umpatan dari para anggota militer yang ada dibelakangnya. Naruto mendengus pelan dan mulai mengacungkan Night Lightning miliknya lurus kearah leher pemuda didepannya yang kini mulai bergetar ketakutan. Bagi mereka, Naruto kini lebih menakutkan daripada para serangga di luar sana, tatapan dinginnya bagai menarik mereka kedalam jurang tanpa dasar, aura membunuhnya bagaikan menusuk kedalam tubuh mereka, dia bagaikan dewa kematian yang siap mengambil nyawa semua orang yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menuruti perintah mereka." Pemuda ini bisa dibilang pemberani, walaupun ditekan dengan teror dari Naruto didepannya dia tak terjatuh walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa melemah. Dia meneguk ludah untuk kesekian kalinya, bibirnya mulai mengering bahkan sampai lidahnya terasa kaku, wajahnya memucat dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir didahinya, dia jelas sangat ketakutan.

"Kami... Kami didorong oleh... oleh be..beberapa militer, ji..jika tidak ka..kami akan di..dibunuh." Pemuda ini hampir menyentuh batas kelelahan fisik dan mental dibawah serangan niat membunuh serta tekanan dari Naruto. Namun dia dengan gigih melawannya, berusaha untuk bertahan. Naruto mulai menelusuri seluruh tubuh pemuda didepannya, matanya mulai jatuh kekaki kiri pemuda itu, dia melihat sedikit kain kasa yang melilit kakinya mengintip keluar dari balik celana panjangnya.

"Luka apa yang kau miliki dikakimu." Kata-kata Naruto menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak para evolver di belakangnya. Pemuda tadi merasakan sedikit keterkejutan pada dirinya kala mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Dia masih berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya dan menjawab.

"Ini luka da...dari besi yang...yang terlempar saat a...aku bertarung de...dengan monster saat itu." Mata Naruto masih tetap dingin saat menatap kearah pemuda didepannya, dia menurunkan Night Lightning miliknya. Bagaikan meminum segelas air dingin di tengah gurun pasir yang panas, pemuda tersebut merasakan tekanan ditubuhnya berkurang saat Night Lightning milik Naruto tak lagi berada di depannya.

"Siapa namamu."

"Konohamaru, namaku Konohamaru." Pupil mata Naruto sedikit membulat saat mendengar jawaban pemuda didepannya.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap kearah Asia. "Sembuhkan bocah ini." Beberapa orang disana terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Walau demikian tekanan disana masih terasa kuat. Konohamaru mengikuti isyarat Naruto dan berjalan kearah Asia. Kini tatapan Naruto beralih pada semua orang disana sebelum dia berkata.

"Shadow, bawa kemari para petinggi disana dan jika mereka menolak seret mereka!" Shadow mengerti, tanpa menjawab dia pergi bagaikan angin diikuti suara jendela yang pecah di gedung tempat para petinggi militer berada. Issei yang ada di dekat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau fikirkan pada bocah itu?"

Naruto tetap diam dan hanya berkata, "Aku punya alasan tersendiri." Issei hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, dia mengerti tipikal seperti apa Naruto. Namun, dari balik itu semua Naruto memiliki sebuah alasan kuat mengapa dia ingin membawa Konohamaru dan repot-repot untuk meminta Asia menyembuhkannya.

Naruto tahu siapa Konohamaru dikehidupannya sebelumnya, sosok pemuda yang membangkitkan kemampuannya dengan terlambat namun, dia dapat mengejar level para evolver yang membangkitkan kemampuannya pada awal kiamat. Dengan kemampuan untuk merubah tubuhnya menjadi api dan mengendalikan api serta tehnik apinya, Konohamaru mendapatkan julukan sebagai Fire Spinning Konohamaru.

...

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan rambut pirang tengah berjalan santai dijalanan sepi daerah Tsukuba. Dia baru saja melemparkan sepeda yang dia gunakan beberapa menit yang lalu kesisi lain jalan, sepeda miliknya remuk setelah bertabrakan dengan beberapa serangga yang menyerangnya. Beberapa luka terlihat dia beberapa anggota tubuhnya, pakaian yang dia gunakan ternodai dengan bercak darah kering dan dibeberapa bagian masih hangat.

Dibelakangnya berjalan santai seorang gadis berambut hitam, dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia mendekat kearah pemuda di depannya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sepertinya waktu untuk sampai di Tokyo akan sedikit melambat." Dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan kotoran yang ada di bajunya gadis tadi tersenyum kecil dan berucap.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sepeda milikku hancur karena serangga yang kau bunuh sebelumnya." Pemuda tampan tersebut mendesah pelan sebelum mulai berjalan lagi bersama dengan gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya. Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah Insect Core berwarna biru yang sedikit gelap dan menyodorkannya pada gadis disampingnya.

Melihat apa yang diberikan pemuda tadi gadis tersebut tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih." Tanpa menunggu lama gadis tadi menyerap Insect Core yang diberikan pemuda tersebut dengan wajah gembira. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum ramah menjawab ucapan gadis tadi, dia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya cepat.

"Haahhh... Semoga mereka berdua tetap bertahan."

"Ya, mau bagaimana pun kita berempat teman saat kecil dan impian kita adalah untuk berpetualang bersama, bukankah kejadian ini memberikan kita kesempatan untuk berpetualang, hihihi." Bagaikan tanpa beban gadis tadi tertawa dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Disisi lain pemuda tadi tersenyum dan menatap kearah depan menuju sebuah penunjuk arah yang memperlihatkan arah menuju Tokyo.

"Semoga mereka masih dapat bertahan dan memiliki kekuatan seperti kita saat ini." Gadis disampingnya hanya mengangguk, tatapannya jatuh pada tempat yang sama dimana pemuda tadi melihat. Pemuda disampingnya menarik pedang yang muncul setelah hentakan pelan di aspal dibawahnya, menatap lurus pada beberapa serangga yang muncul setelah beberapa manusia berlari kearah mereka.

"Jika mereka selamat dan memiliki kekuatan, tekanan yang kami rasakan mungkin akan berkurang, kita dapat bertarung bersama dan berpetualang bersama Rias, Sona."

...

Disini, di depan sebuah gedung di arena markas militer berdiri Naruto dan teamnya menatap kearah 8 petinggi militer yang sebelumnya di seret oleh Shadow untuk menemui Naruto. Mereka sama sekali tak memasang ekspresi takut walaupun keringat masih tetap mengalir dan ekspresi kaku terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

Di bawah tekanan yang di pancarkan Naruto bahkan orang-orang yang ada di belakang mereka masih bergetar ketakutan, namun tidak untuk para petinggi ini.

Tatapan Naruto tajam, di sisinya Sirzechs memasang ekspresi keras di wajahnya. Dia kesal dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, terlebih pengakuan Konohamaru yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Apa yang harus mereka pertanggung jawabkan? Apa salah mereka sampai para petinggi memerintahkan semua orang untuk meminta mereka para evolver di sini keluar dan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya?

Mereka, para evolver disini dan para militer berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghadang para serangga yang menyerang. Untuk korban? Itu kesalahan diri mereka sendiri bukan?

Naruto maju satu langkah, Night Lightning dia tancapkan di tanah dan menembusnya dengan mudah. Dia menatap satu persatu para petinggi di depannya. "Apa mau kalian?" Pertanyaan pertama dari Naruto kepada para petinggi di depannya. Untuk beberapa detik para petinggi ini hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap, tekanan yang di keluarkan Naruto mulai meningkat.

Salah satu petinggi menatap kearah Naruto dengan sedikit garang dan senyum mengejek dia tunjukkan. "Mau kami? Apa kau tak melihat berapa korban yang berjatuhan saat serangan para serangga, berapa anggota militer yang mati di perut para serangga? Pertanyaannya, mengapa mereka datang? Apa kau tak berfikir jika kalianlah akar masalah ini? Jika kalian tidak datang kemari apa para serangga itu tak akan menyerang?"

Kata-kata dari petinggi tadi sedikit membuat para gerombolan Naruto yang sebelumnya mulai marah-marah pada Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening mereka. Apa yang mereka dengar sebelumnya sama sekali tak sama dengan apa yang di katakan petinggi ini barusan. Beberapa orang yang ada di belakang Naruto mengepalkan tinju mereka dan para anggota militer yang percaya pada Naruto sedikit goyah.

Disisi lain Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi dingin di wajahnya, tatapannya lurus pada petinggi yang mengungkapkan kata-katanya barusan. Salah satu petinggi lainnya maju satu langkah dan mulai angkat bicara, "Benar, apa kau tak merasa bertanggung jawab dengan musibah ini? Ya, memang kami menang tapi berapa korban jiwa para anggota militer? Apa kau tak melihat kerugian yang kami terima dari serangan mereka?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya kini menyungging senyum kecil, mempertajam tatapannya, "Kau fikir aku peduli?" Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto membuat semua orang di sana tersentak, hanya Shikamaru, Kakashi, dan Issei yang masih tetap dengan ekspresi mereka. Mereka tahu seperti apa sifat Naruto setelah Kiamat ini datang, perubahan sikap Naruto sangat amat jelas tetapi ketiganya sudah terbiasa dan sudah mulai mengerti.

Naruto sudah berkata pada saat mereka berada di Universitas sebelum mereka pergi untuk menuju supermarket sebelumnya, jika dia tak peduli dengan kehidupan para manusia biasa, karena mereka hanya akan menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia seperti saat ini. Namun, alasan semuanya bukan karena Naruto benar-benar tak peduli pada mereka, dia hanya ingin semua orang berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Naruto benar-benar menghormati siapapun yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan kehidupan mereka, bertarung bersamanya. Namun, dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh para petinggi ini benar-benar membuat Naruto membenci mereka. Jika sebelumnya dia hanya akan diam dan membuat para petinggi di sini untuk bertahan dan tahu posisi mereka di Kiamat ini namun sekarang?! Dia tak akan segan membunuh mereka.

"Kau fikir aku peduli dengan kehidupan para manusia biasa seperti kalian? Dengar..." Naruto menatap ke-8 petinggi yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, dia memasang ekspresi mengejek di wajahnya.

"...ku tekanankan sekali lagi jika dunia saat ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, sekarang adalah masa dimana yang kuatlah yang berkuasa bukan mereka yang memiliki banyak uang dan bawahan! Dan kalian..." Naruto menunjuk kearah ke-8 petinggi di depannya, berhenti sebentar dan mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...Ya benar kalian memiliki banyak bawahan, tapi apa? Mereka manusia biasa, militer yang kalian miliki kebanyakan adalah manusia biasa dan bahkan para evolver yang ada di pihak militer sekarang berada di bawah kepemimpianan Sirzechs! Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan hah?! Kau ingin memimpin para evolver? Bangunlah kalian brengsek! Tak ada orang kuat yang ingin menjadi bawahan para orang lemah!"

Kata-kata yang di lontarkan Naruto benar-benar tajam dan berhasil menusuk para petinggi di depannya, tubuh mereka bergetar karena amarah bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengeratkan kepalan tangan mereka sampai kuku-kuku mereka memutih. Shadow yang berdiri di belakang Naruto mendengus kecil namun seringai kejam muncul di wajahnya.

Mengapa? Dulu, Naruto masih lah seorang bocah yang lemah kala dia berhasil men'summon Shadow, namun Shadow menghormatinya sebagai master karena pengetahuan, ketenangan, dan karena dia mempercayainya dan semuanya tak membohonginya. Pemuda yang dulu sering bertarung bersamanya dan selalu dia lindungi dalam beberapa hari kini berubah menjadi seorang evolver tingkat dua. Walau baru saja dia di promosikan namun aura yang dia keluarkan benar-benar telah berubah.

Shadow senang karena dia juga mendapatkan manfaat dengan meningkatnya kekuatan masternya.

Salah satu petinggi maju kedepan, "Tarik perkataanmu bocah! Kau fikir aku tak bisa menjatuhkanmu hanya karena kau seorang evolver?!" Naruto yang mendengar umpatan dari salah satu petinggi di depannya hanya dapat tertawa, dia kembali menancapkan Night Lightning miliknya.

"Ayo! Ayo maju sekarang! Bunuh aku! Ayo bunuh aku!" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping memberikan ruang pada petinggi di depannya. Orang tadi menggeram pelan dan melesat kedepan berusaha melemparkan pukulan pada Naruto. Saat pukulan petinggi tadi hampir menyentuh Naruto, Naruto menghindar sedikit kesamping kiri membiarkan petinggi tadi melewatinya.

Naruto berputar dan menangkap kepala petinggi tersebut kebelakang, tarikan Naruto berhasil membuat suara tulang patah yang dapat di dengar oleh semua orang di dekatnya. "Woo... Woo... Maaf pak tua, aku tak tau kau serapuh itu." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas setelah melepaskan kepala petinggi yang kini terjatuh ketanah dengan suara cukup keras, tubuhnya bergetar beberapa saat dan berhenti seketika. Dia sudah tak bernyawa.

Semua orang di sekitarnya hanya dapat terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka tak percaya jika Naruto dapat membunuh seorang manusia bahkan tanpa berkedip, di tambah lagi dia memberikan sedikit ejekan padanya.

"Kau! Kau bajingan! Monster!" Salah satu petinggi yang ada di belakang Naruto berteriak keras, menarik sebuah pisau militer dari sisi belakangnya, berlari kedepan dimana Naruto memunggunginya berusaha menusuk kearah punggung Naruto. Naruto tahu dan dia menghindar kesamping dengan lincah di ikuti dengan gerakan kaki kanannya dimana lututnya menyerang langsung kearah ulu hati sang petinggi.

Walaupun seorang anggota militer yang berpengalaman namun musuhnya kali ini bukanlah seorang manusia biasa. Serangan dari lutut Naruto berhasil membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan dia gunakan untuk memegang perutnya, pisau di tangannya telah terjatuh dan di pungut oleh Naruto.

"Apa pendidikan militer tak mengajarkan jika kau ingin menyerang dari belakang di haramkan untuk berteriak dan membuat suara keras?" Naruto melempar-lemparkan pisau di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sekitar. Kala Naruto bersiap untuk melemparkan pisau tadi kearah petinggi yang kini hanya dapat meringkuk kesakitan sebuah tarikan pelan dia rasakan di belakangnya.

"Sudah cukup Naruto-niisama, jangan membunuh seseorang lagi." Di belakangnya Asia menatap kearah Naruto dengan sedikit ekspresi kekhawatiran. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya, mereka menatap kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang beragam. Naruto menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Asia dengan lembut.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini Asia, dunia berbeda, dunia kini keras dan brutal."

"Ta..Tapi, tapi..." Kala Asia ingin angkat bicara sebuah tepukan pelan dia rasakan di pundaknya.

"Benar apa kata Naruto, saat ini hanya hal-hal mudah seperti ini yang akan terjadi namun di masa depan semua akan berubah Asia. Kau harus mulai terbiasa, jika kau tak membunuh kau lah yang akan di bunuh." Sebagai sesama wanita Anko adalah orang yang dapat mengerti perasaan Asia, walaupun dia memiliki sedikit kelainan jiwa namun Anko dapat tahu perasaan yang di rasakan mantan muridnya ini.

"Baiklah, Anko-sensei." Naruto melihat Asia yang sudah tenang, namun niat membunuhnya sama sekali tak menurun walaupun dia sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk menghabisi petinggi ini.

"Anko-san, mengapa kau tak mengikat mereka dan membiarkan ularmu bermain dengan mereka? Mungkin hal ini akan sedikit menyenangkan bagimu?" Anko sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan namun seringai kejam muncul di wajahnya. Berkebalikan dengan ekspresi Anko, ekspresi ke-7 petinggi yang masih hidup kini memucat sempurna bahkan mereka berusaha melarikan diri namun ular-ular milik Anko lebih cepat daripada langkah kaki mereka.

Semua korban yang berusaha melawan para evolver semuanya memiliki ekspresi ketakutan, beberapa berusaha kabur namun Naruto biarkan mereka begitu saja. Tak akan ada yang dapat keluar dari markas militer ini hidup-hidup bahkan para anggota militer terlatih.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah Kakashi, dia menatapnya sebentar dan menyungging senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Kakashi-niisan, kuserahkan sisanya padamu jika kau ingin membunuh semua orang yang membelot melawan kita bunuh mereka, mereka tak berguna. Tapi sepertinya menyerahkan pada sampah itu pada Sirzechs akan lebih baik, jadikan mereka budak untuk menjadikan mereka pembantu di organisasi mungkin hal baik."

Sirzechs yang mendengar penuturan Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia takut pada Naruto, di usianya yang masih terbilang muda dan di awal Kiamat ini dia dapat menjadi pribadi yang menakutkan. Dia keras dan bertangan besi, entah karena hal apa Sirzechs memiliki rasa ketakutan padanya. Walau demikian Sirzechs percaya jika Naruto memiliki niat baik di baliknya.

Naruto meneruskan langkahnya, dia berhenti di samping Konohamaru yang hanya dapat tertunduk diam di dekatnya. Kakinya telah sembuh sepenuhnya setelah menerima perawatan Asia.

"Kau, ikut denganku." Naruto hanya berucap tiga kata setelah menunjuk Konohamaru.

...

Kini di dalam salah satu ruangan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Konohamaru. Di samping Naruto terdapat Shikamaru, Kakashi, Issei, Kirito, dan Asia yang tengah berbincang santai. Di samping Konohamaru Sirzechs dan Serafall bersama saling menunggu apa yang ingin Naruto perbincangkan dengan Konohamaru. Dia juga ingin berbicara beberapa hal dengan Serafall dan Sirzechs saat itu juga.

Setelah menarik nafas pelan Naruto mulai menatap kearah Konohamaru yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Naruto. Ada sedikit rasa takut disana kala dia kembali mengingat tekanan yang di keluarkan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Dalam seumur hidupnya, Konohamaru sama sekali belum pernah merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat, bahkan tekanan yang di keluarkan kakeknya sama sekali tak dapat di samakan dengan tekanan yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Mulai hari ini kau ikut denganku." Setelah sekian lama menunggu hanya kata-kata seperti itu sajalah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Wajah Konohamaru sedikit memucat dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Mereka semua tak mengerti maksud kata-kata Naruto barusan, namun mereka memilih diam.

"Mengapa?" Walau sedikit bergetar karena takut Konohamaru memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada Naruto akan alasan apa dia harus mengikutnya. Pertanyaan Konohamaru barusan mewakili semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Tak satu orangpun di ruangan ini tahu apa yang ada di benak Naruto karena mereka semua merasakan jika Naruto di penuhi hal yang misterius, dari mulai berubahnya sikapnya dahulu sampai hal-hal mengejutkan yang sering mereka lihat selalu mengitari Naruto, bagaikan dia adalah protagonis dalam Kiamat ini.

"Konohamaru atau bisa ku panggil sebagai Sarutobi Konohamaru, cucu dari Sarutobi Hiruzen pemimpin salah satu kota di Jepang ini, apa aku salah?" Penjelasan singkat Naruto sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan ini terkejut. Siapa yang tak mengenal Sarutobi Hiruzen di Jepang? Bahkan banyak pemimpin suatu negara menghormati nama orang tersebut.

Salah satu pemimpin wilayah yang di 'Istimewakan' di Jepang sebagai wilayah yang di bebaskan dalam urusan Politik. Wilayah yang di pimpin Hiruzen adalah wilayah dengan keamanan dan kekuatan terbaik di Jepang dalam hal militer, bisa di bilang elite militer di seluruh Jepang sangat menginginkan memasuki keanggotaan militer yang ada di bawah pimpinan Hiruzen ini.

Bahkan sebagai pemimpin suatu wilayah kemampuan militer yang di miliki Hiruzen tak dapat di pandang sebelah mata. Tak adanya kejahatan di dalam wilayah yang di pimpin kakek tua itu membuat wilayah tersebut berhasil membuatnya daerah teraman. Di tambah lagi suburnya tanah di sana membuat semua daerah lainnya di Jepang iri, namun pemimpin di wilayah tersebut di ambil dari warga daerah tersebut.

Mereka yang terkuat, tercerdas, terbaik dalam segala bidang akan di seleksi dan di ambil sebagai pemimpin tersebut. Jadi, Hiruzen adalah orang terbaik dalam masanya. Wilayah tersebut bernama Konoha.

Konohamaru yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam dalam beberapa saat, informasi tentang siapa dia, keturuanan siapa dia semuanya di sembunyikan dengan sangat amat rapat. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani membocorkannya tanpa izin dari kakek tua tersebut, namun kini Naruto mengatakannya bagaikan hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru yang sudah dia ketahui sebelumnya. Naruto tahu jika Konohamaru pasti akan bertanya akan hal tersebut jadi dia sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya.

"Kau tahu siapa orang tercepat di Konoha?" Konohamaru memasang ekspresi berfikir dengan sedikit terkejut. Semua orang diam karena tak satupun orang di sana tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut, bahkan Sirzechs dan Serafall yang notabenenya adalah anggota militer yang tahu seperti apa seluk beluk militer di Konoha walau tidak dalam keseluruhan, namun pertanyaan Naruto barusan sedikit membuat mereka berfikir keras. Orang tercepat di Konoha?

"Apa itu Kiiroi Senkou? Uzumaki Minato?" Kata-kata polos Konohamaru membuat Naruto tertawa keras di ikuti dengan keterkejutan semua orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Issei yang sudah mengenal Naruto sedari kecil masih terkejut saat mendengar tawa Naruto. Bukankah Minato adalah nama ayah Naruto? Tapi mengapa marga yang dia gunakan berbeda dengan Naruto yang adalah seorang Namikaze?

"Maaf, maaf, sepertinya kau masih kurang dalam pengetahuan di dalam wilayahmu sendiri Konohamaru..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang untuk beberapa kali dan mulai menjelaskan.

"...Nama marga Kiiroi Senkou adalah Namikaze, nama sebenarnya dia adalah Namikaze Minato di sebut sebagai orang tercepat di Konoha. Dia adalah ayahku..." Penjelasan singkat Naruto membuat semua orang semakin bingung? Mana yang benar? Namun di sisi lain Sirzechs ingat siapa Minato, di sempat berduel dengan orang tersebut dalam sesi latihan militer beberapa tahun yang lalu dan dia di buat babak belur dalam beberapa menit.

"...Pihak Konoha mengubah nama marga ayahku dan aku di Konoha, namun di luar Konoha kami dapat menggunakan marga kami yang sesungguhnya. Mengapa? Karena klan Namikaze bukanlah klan asli Konoha, dan di dalam wilayah Konoha hanya di perbolehkan tinggal bagi mereka yang sudah di akui sebagai pihak Konoha, bahkan Shikamaru, Issei, dan Kirito hanya mengenalku sebagai Namikaze dari klan Namikaze, dan mereka bertiga bahkan Kakashi-niisan sama sekali tak mengetahui jika aku dan ayahku berasal dari Konoha..."

"...Ayahku menikah dengan Kushina Uzumaki, putri dari petinggi di Konoha Arashi Uzumaki jadi bagaimanapun aku dan ayahku harus menyembunyikan identitasku yang sesungguhnya namun di masa ini aku tak peduli lagi dengan siapa aku dan dari keturunan mana aku, yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanyalah keselamatan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina, bukankah kau juga khawatir dengan kakek tua Hiruzen itu bukan? Konohamaru?"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Kakashi yang sudah mengenal siapa ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina sama sekali tak mengetahui hal-hal tersebut, identitas mereka benar-benar dalam. Semua orang masih bergelut dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Konohamaru berdiri dan menunjuk lurus kearah wajah Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kamu adalah Na-Naruto-niisama!" Naruto tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata Konohamaru, akhirnya dia ingat siapa dia.

"Kau ingat sekarang bocah!" Tubuh Konohamaru bergetar beberapa saat, dia ingat sosok pemuda yang dahulu sering dia bututi dan ikuti. Waktu dia kecil, Konohamaru sering bermain dengan Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai bos dan kakaknya di Konoha. Menjelajah hutan untuk bermain dengan beberapa hewan-hewan kecil sampai hal yang paling tak pernah dia lupakan saat mereka menjahili Hiruzen saat dia dan pasukannya mencari keadaan Konohamaru dan Naruto.

Walaupun berakhir dengan pukulan di pantat keduanya mereka bahagia. Namun beberapa tahun setelahnya Naruto menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi, Konohamaru tak mengetahui kemana orang yang sudah dia panggil dengan sebutan kakak tersebut menghilang, bahkan sosok Naruko tak mengetahui kemana Naruto pergi.

Hal yang aneh adalah Minato ayah Naruto juga ikut menghilang. Namun, ekspresi khawatir tak terlihat di wajah Kushina dan Naruko bagaikan jika mereka tahu kemana orang-orang itu pergi dan tak ingin memberitahukan pada Konohamaru.

"Jadi? Apa kau ikut denganku, bocah?" Konohamaru diam beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap kearah Naruto dan mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Tapi kau seorang Evolver dan aku...?" Naruto mendengus kecil, berdiri dan melemparkan jitakan pelan kearah kepala Konohamaru.

"Kau lupa siapa aku!" Konohamaru hanya dapat melontarkan umpatan penuh kekesalan pada Naruto, namun dia hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar kata-kata kotor dari Konohamaru. Disisi lain semua orang diam melihat hal-hal tersebut terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu seperti apa hubungan antara keduanya, yang mereka tahu Naruto dan Konohamaru bagaikan seorang saudara di masa lalu.

Setelah keheningan terjadi dalam beberapa saat akhirnya Konohamaru memilih keputusannya, "Baiklah, aku ikut." Naruto mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Konohamaru, Naruto kembali duduk dan beralih menatap kearah Sirzechs untuk mengurus masalah yang harus dia selesaikan.

"Baiklah, urusan sebelumnya bisa kalian lupakan sekarang kita menuju suatu hal yang serius Sirzechs." Sirzechs dan Serafall mengangguk mengerti, walau mereka masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan identitas Naruto.

"Besok aku akan pergi kembali untuk mencari kedua orang tuaku, aku..."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat!" Kata-kata Naruto di potong oleh Serafall dengan suara tinggi. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan tapi apa yang di lakukan Serafall membuat Naruto membuang nafas panjang. Naruto menangkap satu emosi dari nada dan kata-kata Serafall, jelas dia ketakutan. Dia takut jika serangga kembali menyerang mereka.

"Tunggu sampai aku menjelaskan seluruhnya..." Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan menatap lurus pada Serafall dan Sirzechs secara bergantian. Keduanya mengangguk, Sirzechs masih tetap tenang seperti sebelumnya, disisi lain Serafall sedikit gugub, jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"...Aku akan pergi dengan Shikamaru, Issei, Kakashi, Kirito, Asia, dan Konohamaru. Aku membiarkan Anko, dan Chouji di tempat ini, biarkan mereka tumbuh bersama dengan organisasi yang kau bangun, walaupun Anko memiliki serangan yang kurang baik namun ular-ular yang dia keluarkan sangat bermanfaat dalam hal lain seperti untuk memata-matai dan serangan menyelinap, racun yang dia miliki tak bisa kalian anggap remeh..."

"...Disisi lain serangan dan pertahan Chouji adalah kuat, namun stamina yang dia miliki tak lebih besar daripada Anko, dia akan mudah lemah, jadi aku harap kalian dapat membimbing keduanya di dalam organisasi yang akan kalian buat, untuk orang-orangku yang sebelumnya sempat ku bawa kemari buat mereka agar berguna untuk organisasi kalian, aku tak peduli tapi perlakukan wanita yang bernama Ayame dengan sedikit baik, dia cukup membantuku di masa lalu."

Perkataan Naruto sedikit penjang, namun Sirzechs mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan Naruto. Baginya dengan tambahan kekuatan dua orang evolver akan cukup baik, terlebih lagi Sona dan Rias juga adalah seorang evolver dan sempat di selamatkan Naruto lalu di bawanya mereka ketampat mereka. Kini di bawah kepemimpinan Sirzechs ada 11 orang evolver di pihaknya itu belum termasuk Sirzechs.

Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sirzechs, mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan dan Sirzechs mengikutinya. Dia menjabat tangan Naruto dengan erat, senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya. "Kuharap di masa depan aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi dan juga organisasimu, Sirzechs."

Sirzechs mengangguk mantab, "Saat kita bertemu kembali ku harap kita bukanlah musuh."

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya, R.T.E kembali lagi di chapter ke 10 ya, 10 kan?**

 **Di chapter ini muncul lagi satu tokoh yang bisa di anggap langka, juga menjelaskan sedikit tentang siapa sih Naruto itu. Dia tetap anak dari Minato dan Kushina, tapi... Dia ternyata berasal dari tempat teraman di Jepang, waw.**

 **Ada lagi nih dua orang yang muncul di tengah-tengah cerita, hmmm siapa mereka?**

 **Anko sama Chouji di tinggalin, ada alesannya loh... Ntar author kasih tahu.**

 **Ada yang mau kasih saran? Ntar, author mau bahas review dari para pembaca.**

 **Ada yang nyuruh langsung dua chapter sekali update, anjay... Ku gak ada waktu sebanyak itu, hehe. Facebook? Sama kaya Penname saya, Hyrkn.**

 **Apa hanya ada monster serangga? Engga dong, gak cuma itu, ntar gampang bosen lah, ada kok monster hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan Iblis ada ntar. Sedikit demi sedikit bakalan keluar, oh ya bakal ada monster tumbuhan yang perdana muncul, dia pohon Beringin wkwkwkw.. author kasih tau dikit.**

 **The Dragon Shinobi kali wkwkw... Males buat nerusin, catetan ilang semua jadinya males nerusin.**

 **Jurus baru? Ntar bakal lama keluarnya, dari segi tehnik bakal ada penambahan nanti.**

 **Fanrir... Kalo langsung keluar dan dapet kaya armor yang kuat kan bakalan engga asik... dikit dikit lah, bahasa Jawanya (Mboko-mboko) wkwkw.**

 **Organisasi sendiri buat para Evolver? Tentu aja bakalan ada dong, pemerintah nanti tetep bakalan ada... Buat gak peduli pemerinta? Pemerintah yang mana dulu ini.**

 **Tumbal buat nge'summon, anjir tumbal :v Harus mati dalam keadaan tertentu, maksudnya tubuh makhluk tadi harus 80% ada. Ohh... Maksudnya Tamer? Ada kok, ntar juga bakalan keluar.**

 **Musuh dari pihak Human? Pasti ada, ntar bakal ada satu musuh yang Author bikin dari Indonesia... Gimana? Hmmm? Hmmm? Nama, kemampuan, sama rahasianya sudah author tetapin tapi wkwkwkkw.**

 **PAIR GAK MUNGKIN RIAS!**

 **Summary yang membingungkan wkwkwkwkw.**

 **Gak ada donasi-donasian, cuma becanda doang saya wkwkwkwkw jangan di anggep serius anjir :v**

 **Raiser? Ntar bakalan ada jawabannya.**

 **Tehnik baru Naruto sebagai Evolver tahap ke dua gak bakalan keluar dalam waktu dekat, jadi sabar aja ya... Orang pirang itu ayah Naruto? Ntar kejawab kok, di tunggu saja... Orang yang berevolusi setelah Naruto? Ada kok, di chapter kedepannya gak bakalan lama.**

 **Buat seminggu sekali? Tergentung mood, keadaan, dan juga TUGAS... Tambah banyak tugas dari kampus anjir T_T Ingin ku teriak! Ingin ku menangis!**

 **Dah, sekian jawaban dari para pembaca yang ada di kolom review, terima kasih karena terus memberi Support pada saya buat nerusin cerita ini.. Sedikit bocoran, Naruto mengembara sama temen-temennya, dan bakal ketemu dua orang yang salah satunya adalah sosok yang netral... dan salah satunya adalah sosok yang sama dengan Issei.. Siapa mereka? Tungguin yak... Ah tapi bukan di chapter depan wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwkw...**

 **Sekian bacod an dari saya, mohon tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review.. Bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	11. Chapter 11 : Perjalanan

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect. R &R.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter : 11

Pedang akan selalu menjadi salah satu senjata terbaik dalam pertarungan dalam jarak dekat dan hal tersebut memang sudah terjadi dalam waktu yang lama. Namun, sekalinya sebuah pedang patah akan sangat sulit untuk di gunakan lagi karena jarak dan kekuatan yang di gunakan akan sangat berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Dampaknya pun juga akan sangat berpengaruh beda, namun seorang ahli berpedang pastilah akan dengan cepat dapat beradaptasi dengan hal tersebut.

Namun, seorang ahli pedang yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah membiarkan pedang yang sudah menemaninya akan hancur dan patah dengan mudah. Tetapi hal seperti itu bukan tak dapat di hindari.

Lalu, bagaimana jika seorang pendekar pedang akan dapat terus menggunakan pedangnya? Bagaimana jika seorang pendekar pedang dapat dengan bebas berganti pedang walau patah, hancur, ataupun dalam keadaan biasa? Bagaimana jika dia dapat mengendalikan dimana, berapa, dan seperti apa pedang yang akan dia keluarkan walaupun dia tak dapat menggunakan semua jenis pedang dengan bebas?

Bisa di bilang dia tak akan pernah bisa kehabisan serangan walaupun dia dalam posisi terpojok sekalipun di kala pedang yang dia gunakan patah ataupun hancur. Serangan demi serangan akan selalu dapat dia lemparkan pada musuhnya selama di dalam genggaman tangannya selalu ada sebuah pedang yang siap menembus kulit dan memotong tubuh musuhnya.

..

Saat ini terlihat tujuh orang yang tengah berjalan dalam sebuah formasi kecil di salah satu jalanan besar di Jepang. Mereka adalah Naruto dan anggotanya yang beberapa hari yang lalu meninggalkan pangkalan militer yang sempat menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka dalam beberapa hari. Dimana pertarungan sekala sedang melawan para serangga sempat mereka lakukan dan memakan hampir 70% korban jiwa dari pihak manusia dengan seorang Evolver harus merenggang nyawanya.

Walau ada konflik di dalamnya setelah hal tersebut berlalu, namun dengan kebijakan yang di lakukan Sirzechs Gremory dan Serafall Sitri dapat menanggulangi semua hal tersebut. Kini semua petinggi dan orang-orang yang menentang kata-kata Sirzechs dan Naruto sebelumnya telah berubah menjadi para budak di bawah Sirzechs dan Serafall.

Beberapa dari mereka yang menolak segera menjadi genangan darah dari serangan Sirzechs ataupun patung es dari tehnik Serafall. Walaupun demikian, perlakuan yang di berikan Sirzechs pada mereka yang tak menolak sebelumnya masih tetap sama, dan perlakuan yang di berikan Sirzechs pada para budak masih pada relatif 'baik'.

Walau demikian para mantan petinggi di sana kini berubah menjadi 'Mainan' bagi Anko. Hidup mereka yang dahulu tenang dan hanya memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan kini harus berubah bagaikan berjalan di atas bara api. Cara 'bermain' Anko sangat mengerikan, bahkan Sirzechs yang notabene adalah seorang anggota militer terlatih merasa ngeri akan apa yang di lakukan Anko pada mereka.

Dari ketujuh orang yang berjalan beriringan saat ini hanya Naruto yang berada di barisan paling depan, disisi kiri dan kanan bagian tengah terdapat Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang selalu siaga jikalau ada musuh yang secara tiba-tiba menyerang. Di baris paling belakang terdapat Kirito dan Issei yang kini tengah dalam mode Dragon Warior dan di tangan Kirito terdapat Katana pemberian dari Sirzechs, di punggungnya terdapat sebuah pedang bermata dua yang dia ambil dari salah satu mayat anggota militer yang meninggal dalam pertarungan sebelumnya.

Di tengah-tengah formasi mereka ada Konohamaru dan Asia yang menjadi prioritas penjagaan mereka. Mereka tahu alasan Naruto agar mereka menjaga Asia namun yang tak mereka tahu adalah Konohamaru, yang mereka tahu Konohamaru adalah cucu dari pemimpin Konoha saat ini sekaligus salah satu orang yang Naruto kenal.

Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah tempat asal Naruto, wilayah bernama Konoha. Kini mereka hanya peduli untuk mencapai Konoha secepat mungkin tanpa memperdulikan hal-hal lainnya. Bahkan Shikamaru, Issei, Asia, dan Kirito tak begitu memikirkan orang tua mereka. Mengapa? Karena tempat orang tua mereka berada sebelumnya berada di jalan yang mereka lewati jika mereka menuju Konoha.

Naruto sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Kakashi sebelumnya, mereka tidak segera mengambil jalur tercepat untuk menuju ke Konoha, namun beberapa jalan berbelok agar mereka dapat melewati tempat-tempat dimana orang tua teman-temannya ini berada. Posisi paling dekat adalah rumah Issei yang berada beberapa ratus meter dari rumah Naruto yang berada di luar Konoha.

Untuk mencapai tempat tersebut dengan berjalan kaki mereka harus memakan waktu kurang lebih 2-3 hari. Dan salah satu tempat yang harus mereka lewati adalah sebuah hutan kecil yang ada di pinggiran kota, dan jika mereka mengambil jalan memutar waktu yang mereka tempuh akan bertambah dalam 2 hari. Namun Naruto tak mau mengambil resiko, dengan peringatan Kakashi sebelumnya Naruto memilih untuk memutari hutan tersebut.

Terlebih lagi hutan kecil tersebut adalah salah satu hutan yang paling sering di gunakan untuk melakukan bunuh diri oleh orang-orang yang sudah mencapai ujung keputusasaannya. Dalam satu tahun angka kematian dan pembunuhan yang terjadi di hutan ini dapat menyentuh ratusan, pernah dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun hampir seribu orang memilih untuk meregang nyawa mereka di hutan ini.

Dalam era modern ini Jepang telah memilihi nilai kelahiran yang lebih besar dari pada kematian, walaupun hanya beberapa persen. Oleh sebab itu dengan banyaknya kematian di hutan ini tak membuat negara ini semakin berkurang dalam hal populasi, walaupun demikian pemerintah masih berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengurangi angka dari kematian karena beberapa tahun sebelumnya angka kematian di Jepang lebih besar daripada angka kelahiran.

Hutan ini memiliki aura yang banyak orang dapat rasakan, aura gelap yang bahkan seorang tentara terlatih akan ketakutan jika pergi seorang diri ketempat ini seorang diri. Dengan kejadian bunuh diri yang amat sangat banyak tersebut semua orang kini mengenal hutan ini dengan sebutan Shi no Mori atau Hutan Kematian.

Dari titik Naruto berdiri saat ini akan menyentuh Shi no Mori dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, namun Naruto dan yang lainnya tak begitu terburu-buru. Mereka memilih untuk bergerak perlahan dengan beberapa kali berhenti di setiap supermarket ataupun sejenisnya untuk mengambil makanan dan beberapa pakaian yang layak di pakai.

Walaupun semua orang ini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suhu udara yang menurun drastis di setiap malam namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jikalau mereka benci dengan hal tersebut.

Mata mereka tetap menjaga kewaspadaan, beberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan para monster serangga biasa yang berusaha menyerang namun dapat dengan mudah mereka tangani. Hasil dari menyerap Insect Core mulai terlihat pada kekuatan tubuh mereka. Seperti halnya Issei dan Kirito, kekuatan dari tubuh dan lengan mereka berdua adalah yang paling meningkat drastis, Naruto dan Shikamaru juga tak kalah walau hanya kekuatan tubuh mereka yang meningkat namun hal tersebut tak menghalangi kemampuan serangan mereka.

Hanya Kakashi dan Asia yang sama sekali belum mendapatkan Insect Core yang cocok dengan kemampuan mereka, karena Insect Core yang memiliki kemampuan regenerasi dan petir yang kuat cukup langka. Jadi Kakashi hanya menyerap Insect Core yang dia gunakan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tubuh, sedangkan Asia sama sekali belum.

Namun dari semuanya kekuatan Asialah yang paling cepat dalam berkembang, hasil dari serangan serangga sebelumnya memaksa Asia untuk menembus batas tubuh dan mentalnya untuk menyembuhkan setiap orang yang dapat di sembuhkan. Oleh karena itu dukungan jarak jauh Asia sudah mulai dia gunakan walau hanya dalam jarak satu meter dan Asia sudah dapat menyembuhkan dua orang sekaligus tanpa kelelahan.

Di sisi lain Konohamaru beberapa kali mendapatkan Insect Core yang di dapatkan dari beberapa monster berelemen api dan semuanya dia dapatkan langsung dari Naruto karena Naruto tahu seperti apa masa depan Konohamaru dalam hal kekuatannya. Dia juga mengarahkan Konohamaru untuk melihat mereka bertarung dan mempelajarinya. Naruto tak takut Konohamaru akan lari setelah kemampuannya bangkit, karena dia tahu orang seperti apa Konohamaru.

Juga tanda-tanda dari kekuatan Konohamaru yang akan bangkit sudah mulai nampak. Dimana dia beberapa kali mengeluh rasa panas yang cukup menyengat di siang hari, dan juga dia hanya merasakan sedikit rasa dingin di malam hari. Naruto percaya tak akan lama lagi kemampuan Konohamaru akan segera bangkit. Naruto menunggu hal tersebut terjadi, karena kekuatan kelompoknya akan meningkat setelah kebangkitan Konohamaru.

Naruto dan kelompoknya kini telah sampai di sebuah taman kota, terdapat sebuah danau kecil di tengah-tengah taman kota ini dan sebuah gazebo kecil yang berdiri tegak di sana. Issei yang melihat air yang begitu jernih di danau ini berteriak senang, sudah dalam beberapa hari mereka tak membersihkan diri mereka dari kotoran yang menempel.

Tak hanya untuk Issei, namun semua yang berada di dalam team Naruto kini memiliki mata bercahaya kala melihat air jernih yang tenang di depan mereka. Terlebih untuk Asia yang notabene adalah seorang gadis muda yang sangat menjaga apa itu yang namanya kebersihan. Namun, dari semuanya hanya Naruto yang memasang wajah keras di wajahnya.

Naruto curiga dengan apa yang ada di depannya walaupun dia masih tetap membiarkan teman-temannya untuk berjalan santai kedepan sembari berbincang santai namun Naruto tetap memasang ekspresi waspada penuh. Dia ingat kata-kata 'Air Tenang Menghanyutkan' walaupun dalam pribahasa kalimat tersebut memiliki makna berbeda namun di depannya saat ini terpampang apa arti sebenarnya dari kalimat tersebut.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti Naruto menarik Night Lightning miliknya tanpa di ketahui siapapun dari teamnya, dia memasang kewaspadaan tinggi seraya menatap sekitarnya untuk mencari hal apapun yang mencurigakan. Naruto tetap mengikuti dengan pelan namun pasti di belakang kelompoknya dengan Night Lightning yang sudah keluar dari sarungnya.

Tatapan Naruto jatuh pada Issei yang berada paling dekat dengan air danau, saat dia berada kurang lebih 3 meter dari tepi danau secara tiba-tiba sulur berwarna coklat melesat lurus dengan cepat dari dalam danau menuju wajah Issei. Issei yang beruntungnya adalah seorang Evolver dapat menyadari serangan tersebut dengan cepat dan dengan gerakan kasar dia menghindari serangan sulur tersebut dengan melompat kebelakang sejauh 2 meter.

Dan kala kakinya menyentuh tanah Issei melompat kekanan dengan gerakan cepat, otot-otot di tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdegub cepat. Dia baru saja berada di ambang pintu kematian jika dia telat bahkan sedetik saja nyawanya yang berharga akan melayang. Naruto melihatnya dan melesat kedepan, dalam beberapa langkah Naruto kini sudah di depan Issei dan teman-temannya.

"Kita di kepung." Dua kata dari Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menegang seketika. Kepala mereka memutar menatap kearah sekitarnya dan hal yang mengejutkan mereka temui, kumpulan pohon kini telah bermutasi dengan wajah di batang mereka. Cabang-cabang mereka bergerak dengan sendirinya dan akar di bawah mereka mulai keluar dari tanah, menopang tubuh kayu mereka untuk bergerak perlahan kedepan.

"Sialan...! Vivet Ficus! Semuanya mendekat!" Naruto berteriak dan di ikuti oleh gerakan cepat kelompoknya. Dengan seketika Asia dan Konohamaru berada di tengah-tengah 5 orang termasuk Naruto. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi Vivet Ficus yang kini sudah mengelilingi mereka, rahang Naruto mengeras akibat gigitan Naruto yang semakin kuat.

Telapak tangannya yang menggenggam Night Lightning berkeringat. Vivet Ficus, monster mutasi dari pohon beringin yang kini memiliki wajah bak hantu-hantu pada film kartun lengkap dengan cabang yang kini menyerupai tangan dan akar yang bergerak bagaikan kaki manusia. Di lubang yang menyerupai mulut nampak beberapa patahan batang yang membentuk gigi dengan rapih. Di dalam kedua rongga matanya nampak cahaya hijau yang bergerak bagaikan api.

Bisa di bilang Vivet Ficus adalah zombinya para pohon karena mereka hidup tanpa merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, mereka dapat mencium bau manusia dalam jarak yang jauh oleh sebab itu mereka dapat menyiapkan jebakan untuk mangsa mereka. Mereka hanya dapat mati jika batang dan akarnya dapat di pisahkan dengan cara di potong ataupun akar mereka hancur.

Beda dengan zombie dalam bentuk manusia, bagi para Vivet Ficus ibaratkan otak atau sumber kehidupan mereka berada di akar. Ciri dari keberadaan mereka adalah tempat yang mereka tempati selalu bersih dari darah atau sisa-sisa tubuh entah manusia ataupun monster karena semuanya sudah di serap bersih oleh mereka, mereka jadikan makanan bahkan tanpa meninggalkan sisa sedikit pun.

Hal yang lebih menakutkan adalah Vivet Ficus selalu berkelompok dan tak pernah sendiri, di tambah lagi serangan dari sulur-sulur pohon mereka sangatlah cepat. Sulur yang bisa di ibaratkan bagai jari bagi manusia ini bergerak gesit dan cepat, bahkan bisa di bilang Issei sangatlah beruntung dapat menghindari serangan menyelinap dari sulur Vivet Ficus sebelumnya.

"Hancurkan akar mereka bagaimanapun caranya." Naruto melesat kedepan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia menyerang lurus kearah salah satu Vivet Ficus di depan, musuhnya pun tak tinggal diam, tiga Vivet Ficus termasuk target Naruto menggerakan sulur coklat setebal jempol kaki untuk menyerang Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindari semua serangan yang di tujukan padanya.

Di belakang Naruto, gerombolannya pun juga bergerak maju untuk menyerang. Mereka menyebar kearah Vivet Ficus yang tersisa, Kakashi dan Kirito berhadapan dua lawan dua dengan Vivet Ficus, mereka berkoordinasi antara pengguna pedang dan penyihir petir. Disisi lain Issei dan Shikamaru juga berkoordinasi, sulur-sulur bayangan Shikamaru selalu bentrok dengan sulur Vivet Ficus dan Issei pun juga beberapa kali terserang sulur-sulur Vivet Ficus.

Walaupun tubuh Issei kuat tetapi sulur-sulur Vivet Ficus yang beberapa kali mendarat pada tubuhnya berhasil meninggalkan luka di sana. Walau demikian Asia sering mengirimkan penyembuhan pada Issei dan orang-orang di sekitarnya secara bergantian. Naruto disisi lain sudah berhasil mensummon Shadow, mereka berdua bertarung bersama melawan tiga Vivet Ficus secara langsung.

Shadow membiarkan dirinya menjadi perisai daging bagi Naruto, kala salah satu sulur Vivet Ficus menyerang Shadow dengan sigap Shadow menangkap sulur tadi dan menariknya secara kuat membuat Vivet Ficus yang tertangkap oleh Shadow tertarik kedepan. Di sampingnya Naruto yang baru saja menghindari serangan sulur Vivet Ficus berbalik dan mengirimkan tebasan secara horizontal kearah batang Vivet Ficus.

Dengan Night Lightning yang terselimuti oleh petir hitam memotong tubuh Vivet Ficus dapat terpotong dengan mudah bagaikan pisau memotong tahu. Tubuh Vivet Ficus yang terbelah segera jatuh dan seketika itu juga mengering namun tidak dengan akar Vivet Ficus, jika sebelumnya akar tadi bergerak lambat kini akar tersebut bergerak lebih cepat bahkan tebasan Naruto dapat di hindarinya. Akar Vivet Ficus yang sudah tak memiliki batang tubuhnya berlari cepat dan menghilang.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengumpat selagi dia menghentikan salah satu sulur yang mengarah padanya. Disisi lain Shadow sudah menghancurkan satu Vivet Ficus yang dia tangkap dan dia hancurkan akarnya secara brutal, berakhir menyisakan potongan akar dan sebuah cairan merah yang bocor keluar dari pusat akar Vivet Ficus.

Disisi lain Kakashi dan Kirito masih bergulat melawan satu Vivet Ficus yang tersisa, hantaman bola petir seukuran bola pingpong dari Kakashi berhasil menyerang akar Vivet Ficus yang sebelumnya melemparkan Kirito. Luka di tubuh Kirito cukup banyak, walau demikian dirinya masih terus melemparkan tebasan-tebasan kuat kearah batang Vivet Ficus, di belakangnya Kakashi beberapa kali menusukkan pisau petir yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya.

Bisa di bilang ini adalah salah satu tehnik baru Kakashi yang dia kembangkan sedari dia berada di markas militer dan di perjalanan sebelumnya. Beberapa lubang dengan bekas terbakar terlihat di beberapa titik di batang Vivet Ficus, kurang dari satu menit setelah Kakashi menusuk-nusukkan pisau petir dan mengirimkan tendangan kuat miliknya, Kirito berhasil mengambil kesempatan kala Vivet Ficus terdorong kebelakang dan menusukkan Katana miliknya keakar Vivet Ficus di ikuti dengan tarikan kasar yang memotong separuh akar Vivet Ficus.

Katana miliknya yang sudah beberapa lama tak berlumuran darah kembali berwarna merah oleh darah yang sebelumnya sempat di serap oleh Vivet Ficus.

Ledakan!

Perhatian Kakashi dan Kirito beralih menuju suara hantaman keras bagai sebuah ledakan yang terdengar dari arah Issei dan Shikamaru bertarung. Disana mereka melihat Issei yang baru saja menghancurkan akar Vivet Ficus yang tertangkap oleh sulur-sulur bayangan milik Shikamaru, Vivet Ficus tadi terangkat dan memberikan Issei kesempatan untuk mengirimkan pukulan sekuat tenaga kearah akar salah satu Vivet Ficus yang di lawannya.

Kala Issei selesai dengan satu Vivet Ficus secara tiba-tiba sulur coklat menabrak dadanya dengan kuat, menusuknya sedalam kurang lebih 5cm. Beruntung dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat kuat kala berubah menjadi seorang Dragonblood Warrior, jika tubuhnya adalah tubuh manusia biasa sudah pasti lubang berdarah akan tertinggal disana.

"Grrr, kubunuh kau brengsek!" Issei mengaum keras dan melesat kedepan meninggalkan moncong tank yang selalu dia bawa sebelumnya. Kepalan sebesar kepala orang dewasa bergerak cepat guna menghalau sulur-sulur Vivet Ficus yang berusaha menusuknya. Setelah berhadapan dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter Issei mengirimkan tendangan kuat dari kakinya yang berotot kearah batang sisi bawah Vivet Ficus.

Suara batang yang patah terdengar secara hampir bersamaan dengan suara dua benda keras bertabrakan. Batang Vivet Ficus hancur dan di ikuti dengan gerakan cepat Issei mengirim injakan kearah akar Vivet Ficus yang terpisah dari batang tubuhnya. Namun di sinilah kesalahan Issei, batang patah Vivet Ficus masih menyisakan beberapa potong kayu tajam yang berhasil menusuk kaki Issei. Dia berteriak kesakitan seraya mengirim tendangan kearah akar yang berusaha melarikan diri.

Akar tadi terlempar jauh kearah tengah danau di dekatnya. Di belakangnya orang-orang yang sebelumnya masih berusaha mengatur nafas setelah pertarungan yang cukup menegangkan tertawa secara bersamaan, bahkan Shadow pun tak ketinggalan untuk tertawa. Issei menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi suram namun saat Issei menoleh kearah teman-temannya suara benda yang keluar dari dalam air dengan gerakan cepat terdengar.

Issei berbalik dan melihat dimana akar Vivet Ficus tadi tertinggal, kini di sana hanya menyisakan riak air yang perlahan-lahan bergerak kepinggir. Disisi lain Naruto dan yang lainnya tercenggang, bahkan Naruto. Dia melihat salah satu monster yang bisa di bilang adalah monster menakutkan yang ada di kehidupan sebelumnya, walau monster ini selalu berada di bawah air dia tak akan segan-segan menyerang kearah tepi sejauh 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mundur! Mundur sejauh lebih dari 10 meter dari pinggir danau!" Naruto berteriak secara tergesa-gesa dan dia berlari cepat menjauh di ikuti oleh teman-temannya. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Bahkan Issei yang mendengar nada panik Naruto sedikit terkejut. Apa tadi yang memakan akar Vivet Ficus yang dapat bergerak sangat cepat bahkan di permukaan air?

Setelah mencapai titik yang di kira aman mereka mulai bernafas sedikit lebih ringan, tatapan mereka kini jatuh pada Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya di samping Shadow. Issei yang akan angkat bicara secara tiba-tiba di dahului oleh Konohamaru yang sudah melemparkan pertanyaan pada Naruto, "Monster apa tadi Naruto-niisan?" Naruto membuang nafas pelan, dia menatap kearah Issei.

" **Beruntung tendanganmu pada akar Vivet Ficus tadi memberitahu kita jika di danau ini terdapat Iron Salmon, jika tidak akan berbahaya.** " Bukan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Shadow, tetapi Shadow lah yang melontarkan penjelasan dan sedikit pujian bagi Issei.

"Iron Salmon?!" Iron Salmon, salah satu monster yang berada di air tawar yang paling menakutkan, tubuhnya sekeras besi namun yang paling menakutkan adalah giginya. Tubuh Iron Salmon kini bisa di bandingkan dengan tubuh seorang manusia dewasa, namun kepalanya memiliki lebar 1,5 lebar tubuhnya. Gigi-giginya memiliki diameter berkisar 8 – 15 cm, dan memiliki kekerasan yang dapat menyaingi baja murni.

Gigi-gigi yang tertata rapih dengan ujung lancip dapat melubangi bahkan menghancurkan sebuah besi murni setebal 60cm dalam sekali hentakan rahangnya.

"Shadow menyebutnya Iron Salmon namun aku menyebutnya Fish of Death, terserah apa namanya tapi ikan ini bukan ikan yang bisa kita masak sesuka kita lagi. Sekali tubuh manusia biasa di awal Kiamat ini tergigit olehnya aku dapat menjaminnya dia tak akan sempat berkata 'sialan' sebelum dia mati." Semuanya bergidik ngeri, bahkan Shikamaru sedikit berjengit terkejut.

"Kulitnya sekeras besi dan giginya sekeras baja, jika kita dapat menangkap satu di antaranya dan mengambil Insect Core miliknya lalu mengambil kulitnya kita dapat memperkeras kulit dan tulang kita di tambah jika kulitnya dapat kita bawa pada seorang penjahit ahli kita dapat membuat sebuah armor yang bahkan kemungkinan Night Lightningku tak dapat menembusnya."

Semuanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan singkat Naruto. Untuk pedang sekaliber Night Lightning untuk tak dapat menembusnya seberapa kuat pertahanan armor yang di buat dari kulit Iron Salmon?

" **Jangan coba-coba berfikir untuk menangkapnya sekarang, bahkan cakarku tak akan dapat melukainya juga jangan lupakan jika Iron Salmon tak akan pernah sendiri, di danau sebesar ini jika di isi hanya oleh Iron Salmon ku perkirakan jika mereka berada pada angka ratusan.** "

Penjelasan dari Shadow barusan berhasil membuat semua orang disana terdiam, bahkan Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan Shadow barusan. Dia tak menyangka monster panggilannya yang memiliki tingkat tinggi ini bahkan tak mampu untuk melukai bahkan kulit Iron Salmon. Namun setelah Naruto berfikir beberapa waktu dia merasa jika hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang mustahil, walaupun Shadow adalah seekor monster yang memiliki tingkatan tinggi tetapi dia bisa di bilang hanya pada level awal dari tingkatan tinggi ini.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran jalan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit berat, walaupun dia tak kelelahan secara fisik namun kejutan yang di berikan oleh Iron Salmon dan Vivet Ficus cukup untuk menguras kekuatan mentalnya. Bagi mereka para manusia biasa selain para Evolver tekanan aura kematian yang di berikan oleh sekelompok Vivet Ficus bahkan cukup untuk membuat mereka pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Beruntung kelompok Naruto sudah melewati cukup banyak pertempuran dengan para serangga dan melihat ratusan kematian, jika tidak Naruto dapat pastikan jika mereka akan membasahi tubuh mereka dengan sekali merasakan tekanan yang di keluarkan oleh Vivet Ficus belum lagi Iron Salmon.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan memandang lurus kedepan, tatapanya jatuh jauh di ujung jalan dimana terdapat seorang manusia yang berjalan dengan tertatih menujunya. Night Lightning sekali lagi dia genggam dengan lebih erat. Dari kejauhan lama kelamaan muncul gerombolan puluhan bukan, bahkan kini sudah menyentuh angka ratusan yang berjalan kearah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka berlari dengan beberapa jatuh dan di injak-injak oleh orang di belakangnya.

"Sialan! Lari! Lari!" Naruto yang melihat segerombolan manusia aneh yang menuju kearahnya berusaha memperingatkan anggota kelompoknya. Dia berbalik tanpa basa basi dan berusaha melarikan diri diikuti oleh kelompoknya yang memasang ekspresi bingung. Mereka melihat gerombolan orang-orang di ujung jalan namun mereka tak begitu jelas melihat mereka, walau ada rasa aneh yang muncul dalam benak mereka masing-masing namun mereka memilih untuk mengikuti instruksi Naruto.

"Kenapa..."

"Jangan tanya mengapa! Terus lari sampai kita mendapatkan tempat yang aman!" Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang terasa penuh dengan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran mereka tak bertanya lagi, bahkan Shadow yang notabene adalah seekor monster tingkat tinggi dia berlari dengan sedikit ekspresi horor di wajahnya seraya mengangkat Konohamaru. Asia berada di pundak Issei.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka terus berlari, beberapa kali menghindari monster yang terlihat akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang cukup aman. Di pinggiran sebuah jembatan yang cukup besar mereka berhenti, di sana mereka dapat melihat beberapa area kota yang ada di sekitarnya di tambah lagi jembatan ini adalah salah satu tempat yang menghubungkan dua kota sekaligus jarak terdekat untuk menuju Shi no Mori juga salah satu jalur yang akan mereka ambil untuk memutarinya.

Mereka semua membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang mereka gunakan untuk memegang lutut mereka. Nafas mereka tersengal dan beberapa kali terbatuk, mereka pasti kelelahan karena harus berlari dengan kecepatan tertinggi mereka dalam beberapa menit bahkan Issei kini sudah tergeletak dengan kedua tangan yang dia rentangkan.

"Sial... Apa itu tadi Naruto?!" Kirito sedikit kesal karena Naruto tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, matanya hanya melihat segerombolan banyak manusia yang berjalan kearah mereka dan bahkan beberapa berusaha berlari mendekat bagaikan mereka bahagia melihat munculnya beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa mereka selamatkan.

"Zombie!" Kata-kata Naruto barusan membuat semua orang disana terkejut bukan main, bahkan di kiamat ini musuh mereka bukan hanya serangga dan ikan?! Namun Zombie!

"Apa kau becanda Naruto?!" Mata Naruto menyipit mendengar pertanyaan Issei. Dia berdiri dan menarik nafas dalam, menatap kearah Issei yang kini sudah mengambil posisi duduk seraya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong pada kalian? Apa kalian fikir musuh kita hanyalah mereka para serangga? Kuberitahu sedikit tentang mereka para Zombie, bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya dengan ini..." Naruto menyarungkan Night Lightning miliknya kedalam sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya. Dia berdiri tegap di depan kelompoknya.

"...Zombie yang ada di dunia ini tak seperti mereka para Zombie yang ada di film yang sering kalian tonton dahulu, walau kelemahan mereka sama dengan Zombie yang ada di film namun mereka sama sekali tak lambat, bahkan jika ada yang lambat pertahanan yang mereka miliki dan serangan mereka tak lambat sama sekali, juga ada banyak tipe Zombie yang ada jika kulihat di sana tadi ada dua tipe Zombie kecepatan dan kekuatan, kecepatan adalah mereka Zombie yang dapat berlari dengan gerakan cepat namun serangan mereka hanya monoton..."

"...Sedangkan untuk tipe kekuatan mereka lebih menakutkan, tubuh mereka kuat dan keras, serangan mereka cepat dan kuat, satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah hanya gerakan untuk berpindah posisi mereka sangatlah lambat bahkan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun akan lebih cepat daripadanya."

Naruto sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menjelaskan secara singkat namun terperinci seperti apa menakutkannya Zombie yang sebelumnya sempat Naruto lihat. Walaupun demikian dia masih menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Zombie tak hanya memiliki dua jenis tersebut, masih banyak, sangat banyak Zombie lain bahkan dalam bentuk hewan. Bagi Naruto, Zombie yang paling menakutkan adalah Zombie yang berasal dari mayat serangga.

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka masih terkejut dengan fakta sebenarnya Zombie yang kini siap mengambil nyawa mereka. Beruntung mereka sempat melarikan diri dari ratusan Zombie sebelumnya, bahkan Naruto dan Shadow tak percaya diri dapat melawan mereka semua.

"Lebih baik kita segera bergerak, terlalu banyak waktu terbuang sebelumnya." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara seraya menatap hutan yang jauh di depan. Dia, Naruto, dan Shadow dapat merasakan sensasi menggelitik di punggung mereka saat menatap lurus kearah hutan yang kini memiliki aura mematikan melebihi sebelumnya. Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, dia tahu dunia sekarang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Benar apa yang Shikamaru katakan, kita harus segera bergerak aku takut jika Zombie yang sebelumnya kita temui akan sampai di sini." Naruto mulai bergerak dan diikuti oleh Shadow juga Shikamaru, beberapa detik setelahnya semua orang sadar dari kondisi mereka masing-masing. Kakashi mengangguk dan maju mengikuti Naruto sembari tetap di belakang Asia dan Konohamaru.

Kirito dan Issei berbincang antara mereka seraya beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesekitarnya walaupun hanya perairan dan beberapa mobil yang hancur ada di sana. Potongan busuk tubuh manusia pun berserakan di sekitar, Asia dan Konohamaru beberapa kali terbatuk seraya berusaha tak mengeluarkan muntahan mereka karena mereka sadar sebarapa langka makanan yang mereka bawa sekarang.

Bahkan di saat ini bahan makanan yang mereka bawa hanya cukup untuk 2-3 hari perjalanan untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Kakashi di belakang sama sekali tak menjauhkan tatapannya pada Naruto, melihat sosok tegap dengan tatto hitam yang sedikit menutupi kedua tangan dan leher belakangnya yang berjalan tenang nan waspada di depannya Kakashi kembali teringat sosok Minato ayah dari Naruto.

Ajaran tentang kehidupan yang di berikannya bersama dengan Kushina dahulu berhasil membuat Kakashi keluar dari keterpurukannya. Dan kini giliran anak kedua orang tadi yang memberikan Kakashi harapan kembali untuk tetap hidup di tengah kekacauan dahsyat ini. Bahkan sebagai sosok tertua dalam kelompok ini Kakashi sangat menghormati Naruto, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat-saat terpenting yang bahkan dirinya akan kebingungan.

Semakin hari semakin besar rasa hormat Kakashi pada Naruto, dia menatap Naruto bukan lagi sebagai bocah kecil yang sering mengganggunya. Kini hanya ada sosok kekaguman dan rasa melindungi yang Kakashi rasakan, kini hanya ada satu tujuannya untuk saat ini. Membawa Naruto untuk menemukan kembali keluarganya, bagaimanapun caranya.

Jika tak ada dia apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kakashi dan yang lainnya? Kemungkinan besar dia akan berusaha keras bertarung untuk selamat, dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mati. Jika bukan karena dia bagaimana dia akan sadar lebih cepat dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki?

Walaupun Kakashi tahu jika Naruto secara tak sengaja untuk melihat masa depan secara jauh, walaupun alasan itu benar-benar aneh awalnya namun setelah dia merasakannya sendiri dia tahu jika pengakuan Naruto sebelumnya memang benar adanya. Dia tahu Insect Core apa yang cocok untuknya dan yang lainnya, dia tahu karakteristik para monster yang ada, bagaikan bencana besar ini di buat khusus untuknya.

Tak terasa oleh Kakashi jika mereka sudah melewati jembatan ini, dia sama sekali tak peduli dengan bau-bau tak sedap yang di bawa oleh genangan darah dan potongan daging membusuk yang ada. Dia terlalu focus dengan fikirannya sendiri untuk beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka tak berhenti dan terus berjalan dengan waspada.

Beberapa saat berlalu, mereka sudah berjalan hampir 20 menit dengan mengambil jalan memutar. Kini mereka sudah dekat dengan Shi no Mori hutan yang kini mengeluarkan aura gelap yang dapat bahkan manusia biasa rasakan, beberapa kali lolongan dan auman terdengar samar-samar dari dalam Shi no Mori. Mereka semua menghirup udara dingin kala mendengar suara penuh intimidasi dari dalam hutan ini.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi mereka segera bergerak untuk memutari hutan, mengambil jarak kira-kira 200meter dari bibir hutan guna mengantisipasi serangan secara tiba-tiba dari para monster yang ada. Bahkan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh kaki Konohamaru dan Asia masih gemeter ketakutan saat merasakan aura dari dalam hutan.

Naruto dan Shadow waspada sepenuhnya karena mereka merasakan adanya hal aneh yang terjadi saat ini. Di titik ini dimana mereka berada di bibir hutan mereka sama sekali belum menemukan monster-monster yang menyerang ataupun menghadang perjalanan mereka. Hal yang Naruto takutkan adalah adanya monster tipe Lord yang berusaha mengontrol para bawahannya untuk melakukan penyergapan di suatu titik di bibir hutan.

Dan yang kedua adalah...

BLLLAARRR!

.-.

Petir, sebagai salah satu dari beberapa elemen utama yang ada di dunia petir adalah elemen tercepat setelah cahaya. Tak hanya itu, petir juga memiliki dampak kekuatan yang besar tergantung seperti apa kontrol yang di miliki oleh sang pengguna, di tambah lagi dengan efek pembakaran dan membuat siapapun yang terkena serangan tersebut akan merasakan kaku di tempat dimana serangan tersebut terjatuh pada tubuh korban.

Kekuatan dari elemen petir tak dapat di pandang sebelah mata, siapapun pengendalinya selama kontrol akan kekuatan mereka cukup baik serangan yang akan dapat mereka keluarkan akan menakutkan.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut dapat mengontrolnya dengan hebat? Apa yang terjadi jika dia memiliki background akan suatu hal yang berurusan dengan kesabaran dan juga focus? Kekuatannya bahkan bisa di bandingkan dengan petir alami yang jatuh ketitik yang sama selama 100 tahun!

Kekuatannya menakutkan, kekuatan penghancurnya, kontrol dan tehniknya. Ketakutan yang akan dia timbulkan sama dengan ketakutan seseorang yang sedang berlari di sebuah tanah lapang dalam keadaan dimana badai petir berada. Dan sosok tersebut sekarang sudah berdiri di depan markas militer daerah Tokyo.

Menatap kearah bangunan yang tengah berlalu lalang beberapa orang dan beberapa bangkai serangga yang tergeletak di tengah halaman dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah terpotong. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda, cantik dan tampan namun penuh dengan kotoran akibat pertarungan mereka sebelumnya dengan para serangga dan monster bahkan ada jejak darah di pakaian mereka.

Sebuah pedang dengan dua sisi tajam berada pada genggaman pemuda tersebut, tatapannya di penuhi suka cita kala menatap kearah sosok pria berambut merah darah, sama dengan gadis di sisinya. Beberapa anggota militer yang melihat mereka berdua berdiri di depan gerbang markas berteriak memanggil dan berhasil mengalihkan pandangan setiap orang yang mendengar teriakan tersebut.

Beberapa anggota militer mendekat dan menyapa keduanya, ekspresi mereka jelas terlihat bahagia. Mereka tahu siapapun yang dapat bertahan di bencana dahsyat ini hanya dengan dua orang saja dapat di pastikan jika mereka adalah sosok Evolver. "Silahkan masuk, kalian aman di tempat ini!" Keduanya tersenyum mendengar reaksi pertama yang di berikan oleh anggota militer tersebut.

Sosok pria berambut merah itu adalah Sirzechs, dia menatap kearah kedua orang yang baru datang tadi dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia tahu keduanya, siapa mereka dan dengan cepat dia memberikan perintah pada salah satu bawahannya untuk segera memanggil Rias dan Sona untuk datang ketempat dia berada.

Kedua anak muda yang baru saja datang tadi berjalan masuk di pimpin oleh anggota militer tersebut. "Apa Rias dan Sona berada disini? Bukankah di sana adalah Tuan Sirzechs?" Pemuda tadi bertanya pada anggota militer yang memimpin mereka. Anggota militer tadi sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda tersebut, dia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan namun di dahului oleh ucapan dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Kami adalah teman Rias dan Sona." Saat kata-kata tadi terucap sosok gadis berambut merah dan hitam keluar dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajah mereka. Gadis tersebut segera berlari seraya berteriak memanggil nama keduanya di ikuti oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Rias dan Sona masih terkejut dengan siapa yang datang.

"Kalian selamat?!"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya, kembali lagi dengan R.T.E di Chapter ke 11... Keluar lagi nih 3 monster baru di chapter ini, dari bentuk manusia, ikan, dan tumbuhan.. Tau Vivet Ficus kan? Anak Biologi atau yang berbau tentang lingkungan pasti tau, Pohon Beringin wkwkw :v Di chapter ini juga muncul lagi seseorang, dan pasti ada yang bisa nebak siapa mereka karena ku percaya.**

 **Nah, titik tadi ada hal penting di mana bakalan muncul character baru buat di chapter depan. Siapakah mereka? Hmm... Penasaran sono, wkwkw...**

 **Saya bahas tentang monster baru di chapter ini.**

 **Vivet Ficus : Pohon beringin, beda sama sifat sesungguhnya pohon beringin yang sangat jarang muncul banyak di satu tempat tapi mereka adalah monster yang selalu berkelompok. Berbeda dengan pohon beringin yang tinggi, karena kehidupan mereka yang udah berubah mereka kini sedikit menyusut dari tinggi yang biasanya bisa nyentuh angka 5-6 meter lebih sekarang mereka Cuma kisaran 3-4 meter tinggi.**

 **Iron Salmon/Fish of Death : Ikan Salmon besar sepanjang kurang lebih 2 meteran dengan lebar kurang lebih 50cm, kepalanya punya lebar kira-kira 100-120 cm cukuplah buat makan manusia sekali hap. Dia adalah monster dengan pertahanan terkuat di awal kiamat ini, sekaligus dengan kekuatan terkuat dan tercepat di awal kiamat ini.**

 **Zombie : Bakalan banyak versi dari monster satu ini, tapi awalan ini Cuma muncul Zombie dalam bentuk kekuatan sama kecepatan, dan itu bisa di bilang yang terkuat dari Zombie V1. Udah ada di atas deskirpsinya dari dua jenis Zombie tadi.**

 **Sekarang waktunya bahas review...**

 **Sekarang dah Update...**

 **Siapa yang udah mati? Ku baru tahu ada yang review begitu :v mau flameing silahkan okey.**

 **Saji dan Akeno? Kita lihat di chapter depan hehe...**

 **Lemon mulu otak lu Yup, masih lama :V**

 **Timbal balik buat summon Naruto... Tentu ada, pertama mereka bisa menggunakan Summoner Bible milik Naruto buat tempat/rumah mereka, mereka juga bisa buat berlatih di sana, bahkan untuk monster pun juga butuh Kultivasi/Berlatih buat tambah kuat. Kedua, mereka bisa semakin kuat dan semakin kuat saat bertarung bersama. Ketiga, buat para monster dengan kekuatan yang bisa di bilang masih lemah mereka bisa untuk menghindari kematian di dimensi asal mereka.**

 **Tau kan hukum rimba? Yang kuat yang memimpin, nah bahkan di dimensi lain buat mereka yang lemah pasti bakalan di tekan bahkan mati. Keempat, bekerja samanya mereka buat membunuh para monster dan mati, mereka bisa makan otak para monster yang mati di sana mereka dapatin hal yang bisa di bilang kaya Insect Core buat manusia.**

 **Sama halnya seperti pertanyaan setelahnya, untuk Shadow setelah Naruto meningkat apa keuntungannya? Salah satunya adalah kekuatan yang ada di Summoner Bibel meningkat, juga tentu ruang di lembar Bibel Naruto juga meningkat, energi di dalamnya juga meningkat. Mereka bisa berlatih lebih cepat di sana.**

 **Ini nih yang berat. Pada minta Summon Naruto langsung yang kuat. Raksasa Heracless atau Susano'o kan susah, kasih saran yang menengah kebawah dulu aja ya please hehe... Langsung OP kan tinggal bakar aja musuhnya udah selesai, gak imbang buat yang lainnya jugakan.**

 **Saya yang akan jadi musuh Naruto... Hmmmm... ?**

 **Tingkatan buat para Evolver ya, buat saat ini Author bakalan ngasih dari 1-9 bisa di bilang itu. Tapi, di planning Author udah bakalan ada tingkat di atasnya. Gini saya jelaskan, tingkat evolver tuh kaya ibaratkan 1 Awal, 1 Menengah, 1 Puncak. Nah gitu, seterusnya sampe 9 okey.**

 **Gamakichi? Ntar bakal ada titik di mana Naruto gak beruntung, sekarang Author kasih beruntung dulu wkwkwkw.**

 **Chara yang gak bikin suram? Ah bahkan Fic ini aja suram, masih awal kiamat jadi bakalan serius dulu hehehe...**

 **Vali...? dan Raiser sama Akeno..? Dii tunggu ya Gan hehehe..**

 **Noh ada lagi Yamata no Orochi sama Tengu, Tengu sih masih agak bisa di bikin tapi Yamata no Orochi? Gilak...**

 **Chouji sama Anko di tinggal, kenapa? Karena ada alasan yang tersembunyi, mengapa karena author sembunyikan hehe...**

 **Sairaorg sama Akeno hmmm... Tunggu aja, Chara langka, nanti ada... Di chapter depan bakal agak langka. Sedikit sih, agak, hmm ya itu...**

 **Dah sekian dari Author, author bakalan jarang up karena kesibukan di dunia nyata oke, di tambah lagi bentar lagi UTS jadi author mungkin selama dua minggu bakal gak up sama sekali maafkan... Ku katakan jauh-jauh hari, eh engga sih tinggal bulan depan awal doang Author UTS nya hehehee.**

 **Jadi mohon bersabar, saran apapun author terima terlebih lagi buat monster sama kekuatannya, sekalian namanya ya hehehe... halangan terbesar nulis fic ini adalah nama buat monsternya, sama alurnya yang nanti bakalan agak ruwet..**

 **Sekian dari Author, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review, bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	12. Chapter 12 : Tamer

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect. R &R.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 12 : Tamer.

Penjinak, salah satu kemampuan yang paling di cari pada masa Kiamat ini. Kemampuan tersebut benar-benar langka dan sangat amat sedikit seorang Evolver yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Mereka para penjinak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjinakkan makhluk apapun, dari semua Evolver dalam hal kekuatan mental hanya Summoner yang dapat menyaingi kekuatan mental seorang Penjinak atau biasa di sebut dengan 'Tamer'.

Seorang Tamer dapat memiliki banyak bahkan amat banyak makhluk yang dapat dia jinakan, selama seorang Tamer dapat memenuhi makanan mereka dan juga selama kekuatan mental Tamer tersebut mencukupi seorang Tamer bahkan dapat membuat satu batalion khusus para makhluk yang dia jinakkan.

Kekuatan seorang Tamer tak terbatas hanya pada makhluk yang dia jinakan. Namun seorang Tamer juga ahli dalam sebuah penyamaran dan pengintrogasian. Pada masa kehidupan Naruto dahulu, ada seorang Tamer yang di sebut sebagai 'Penunggang Bermata Hitam'. Mengapa demikian? Karena dahulu Tamer tersebut memiliki satu makhluk yang menjadi pendampingnya yang dapat bersatu dengan tubuhnya.

Para manusia menyebutnya Ghoul, dari berita yang simpang siur Ghoul tersebut adalah salah satu dari 3 pendamping yang Tamer tersebut jinakkan pertama kali. Ghoul tersebut jugalah yang semasa hidupnya mendampingi Tamer tersebut selamanya, bersamanya. Dua sisanya sudah mati terlebih dahulu, akibat dari kesedihan karena kehilangan dua rekan yang sudah bersamanya sangat lama Tamer dan sang Ghoul dapat menyentuh titik dimana mereka dapat membagi kehidupan mereka.

Jika sang Ghoul mati Tamer tersebut mati, dan jika Tamer mati sang Ghoul pun mati. Namun, dia lebih memilih berhenti dari Job sebagai seorang yang bertarung untuk organisasinya dan dia memilih untuk bergerak dalam bidang introgasi bersama dengan sang pendampingnya. Pada titik itulah dia mendapat julukan Penunggang Bermata Hitam, setiap dia mengintrogasi seseorang dan dia bersatu dengan sang pendamping dia selalu dapat memberi ketakutan dan selalu mendapat jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Tekanan, aura, niat membunuh, semuanya memiliki tingkat yang bahkan cukup untuk membuat Naruto merinding.

.-.

Markas Militer Tokyo.

Kini, di salah satu ruang yang pernah di gunakan Sirzechs untuk berbincang dengan Naruto sebelumnya di isi oleh beberapa orang. Dua di antaranya adalah teman Rias yang beberapa saat yang lalu tiba di Markas ini. Mereka berbicang tentang perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat ini, begitu pula dengan Rias dan Sona, mereka berdua bahagia melihat kedua sahabat masa kecilnya ini selamat pada kiamat ini di tambah lagi jika mereka berdua jugalah seorang Evolver seperti mereka.

Sirzechs dan Serafall pun juga senang melihat keduanya, mereka juga bahagia akan bertambahnya kekuatan pada organisasi yang tengah mereka bangun kali ini. Dua kekuatan yang di berikan oleh Naruto sebelumnya, Anko dan Chouji sudah sangat membantu mereka untuk menghentikan beberapa serangga yang datang menyerang mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kini di tambah dengan keduanya, kekuatan organisasi mereka pastilah bertambah.

Rias pun juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana caranya mereka untuk selamat, keduanya mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Jadi, orang bernama Naruto dan teman-temannya menyelamatkan kalian sebelumnya?"

"Dia juga membawa kalian berdua untuk menemui Sirzechs-sama dan Serafall-sama?"

Keduanya bertanya secara bergiliran dan Rias mengangguk memberikan jawaban pada keduanya. Kini giliran Sona yang memberikan penjelasan, "Ya benar, kelompok mereka benar-benar sempurna untuk melewati kiamat ini, seorang Summoner yang baru saja melewati Evolusi keduanya, seorang manusia Naga, pengendali bayang, pengendali petir, Healer dan pendekar pedang." Sosok pemuda disana sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pendekar pedang?!" Sona dan Rias secara bersama melebarkan senyumnya.

"Ah benar, aku baru ingat jika kau juga seorang pendekar pedang, Kiba." Namanya Yuuto Kiba, seorang pendekar pedang yang juga seorang Evolver. Dia dahulu adalah seorang pemuda yang menjadi sahabat Rias dan Sona sedari kecil, kini dia tumbuh sebagai seorang pemuda tampan yang dapat menarik hati wanita manapun. Dia pintar dan juga selalu tenang, namun dia juga memiliki darah panas kala mendengar ada seorang pendekar pedang lain.

Kiba menunjukkan senyum tipis di wajahnya, namun semua orang tahu jika darahnya tengah mendidih karena semangat saat mendengar adanya seorang Evolver lain yang juga memiliki kemampun yang hampir sama dengannya. "Kau pasti tengah berfikir untuk melawannya."

Senyum kiba melebar kala mendengar kata-kata barusan, dia menoleh dan mulai berucap, "Apa lagi yang harus aku fikirkan Akeno? Ada seorang pendekar pedang lain yang bahkan sudah ikut bertarung melawan lebih dari 500 serangga, bukankah dia kuat?!" Kiba sangat bersemangat saat ini, senyum di wajah tampannya semakin melebar, ekspresinya bahagia. Dia memang memiliki maniak bertarung sebagai seorang pendekar pedang.

Gadis di sampingnya adalah Akeno, Himejima Akeno. Seorang Evolver yang memiliki kemampuan yang hampir mirip dengan Kakashi, sebagai seorang pengendali petir dia bisa di bilang cukup menakutkan saat bertarung. Hampir sama dengan Kiba, Akeno memiliki wajah ayu yang bahkan bisa di bilang hampir sebelas dua belas dengan Rias, berbeda dengan Rias yang memiliki sifat tenang, Akeno selalu nampak bersemangat dan selalu menebar senyum.

Keduanya adalah sosok sahabat masa kecil Rias dan Sona, mereka kenal betul sifat masing-masing. Sona membenahi kacamata yang tergantung di hidungnya, menatap lurus kearah Kiba yang masih berkhayal akan pertarungan masa depannya dengan Kirito.

"Aku mendukungmu untuk bertarung dengan Kirito-san, namun jangan sampai kau menyinggung kelompok mereka..." Semua tatapan beralih pada Sona yang kini memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya, mereka tahu Sona adalah seorang gadis dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan dari kata-kata gadis berkacamata ini mereka menangkap bahwa Sona sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menakut-nakuti mereka.

Kiba di sisi lain mengerutkan keningnya berusaha meminta Sona untuk memulai penjelasannya. Dan Sona pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Mereka semua bukan sosok yang dapat kalian singgung, kekuatan mereka dan koordinasi mereka benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan nee-sama saat bertarung bersama dengan Shikamaru-san berkata jika Shikamaru-san benar-benar menakutkan, auranya kelam dan dia benar-benar sangat tenang bahkan di saat paling genting sedikitpun, di tambah lagi kontrolnya akan kekuatannya berbeda dengan kita saat ini..."

"...Namun mereka semua memiliki pusat dari koordinasi mereka, dia Naruto-san. Namun dari mereka semua aku paling takut dengan Naruto-san, mengapa? Karena dia bagaikan tahu semuanya, tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, di tambah lagi dia seorang Summoner yang juga ahli bermain pedang, pedangnya pun juga bukan sebuah pedang yang dapat di anggap remeh, yang lebih menakutkan dari dia adalah kontrolnya juga jangan lupakan jika dia baru saja mengalami evolusi kedua."

Semua orang tetap diam saat Sona menjelaskan, bahkan Kiba yang kembali mendengar adanya soerang Evolver yang ahli dalam memainkan pedang tak memasang ekspresi sebahagia sebelumnya. Kini wajahnya memasang ekspresi keras. Ada darah yang kembali terbakar akan semangat untuk bertarung, namun di sisi lain aura kelam dari rasa takut dan kekhawatirannya berusaha memadamkan api tersebut.

"Sudah cukup untuk penjelasannya, biarkan giliran kami berbicara." Akeno melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali dan mulai mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Di sana ada kurang lebih 7 Insect Core dengan warna unggu gelap dia letakkan di atas meja di depannya. Semua orang di sana diam saat melihat apa yang tergeletak di atas meja mereka, di dalam fikiran mereka benda ini bagaikan sebuah kelereng.

"Aku tak tahu apa nama benda ini, tapi bisa kita sebut dengan Inti Serangga. Benda ini kita berdua dapatkan dari dalam otak para serangga yang sempat kita bunuh, dan saat aku pertama kali tahu apa kegunaannya saat Kiba memberitahuku aku benar-benar terkejut, hanya dengan satu Inti Serangga ini kami dapat memperkuat tubuh kami dengan 2 kali lipat..."

"Apa!"

Sirzechs dan Serafall terkejut bukan main saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Akeno barusan, dua kali lipat?!

"...Tunggu penjelasanku dahulu Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama." Akeno menarik nafas pelan saat kata-katanya di potong oleh kedua petinggi militer di depannya ini.

"Tapi, setelah kita menggunakannya untuk kedua kalinya keefektifitasnya akan menurun untuk 1 kali, ketiga kalinya 0,5, dan mulai menurun terus sampai titik ku perkirakan 0,1 kali." Kiba di sisinya mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di katakan Akeno barusan, Sirzechs mengambil Insect Core yang ada di atas meja, tangannya sedikit bergetar pelan.

"Bagaimana cara kalian menggunakannya?" Tatapan Sirzechs jatuh pada Kiba dan Akeno yang ada di depan mereka saat ini. Serafall, Rias, dan Sona pun juga ikut menatap kearah mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Kiba mengambil satu Insect Core yang ada di atas meja, menggenggamnya lembut dan setelah tiga detik dia membuka kembali telapak tangannya, Insect Core yang tadinya berada di sana secara ajaib menghilang.

"Seperti itu, anda dapat menyerapnya semudah bernafas, saat anda menggenggam Insect Core ini anda dapat merasakan aliran energi di sana, saat itu focuskan fikiran anda pada aliran energi itu pada saat itu anda dapat merasakan energi masuk kedalam tubuh anda, saat itulah Insect Core anda serap." Kiba dengan sopan menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyerap Insect Core.

Sirzechs dengan cepat mencobanya seperti halnya yang di katakan Kiba, Insect Core tersebut dengan mudah terserap oleh Sirzechs. Sirzechs yang merasakan perubahan pada tubuhnya secara besar-besaran terkejut bukan main. "Ini... Benar-benar efektif!"

.-.

Di bagian luar Shi no Mori kini berdiri berhadapan kelompok Naruto dengan seekor Datura Snake. Datura Snake adalah seekor ular dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya berwarna hijau muda dengan tiga buah mata berpupil merah dengan garis kuning di tengahnya. Di sepanjang garis lurus di punggung ular tersebut terdapat daun yang merambat pendek dari pangkal kepala sampai ujung ekornya. Ketiga bola matanya kini menatap tajam kearah kelompok Naruto yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Datura Snake sendiri memiliki panjang lebih dari 15 meter.

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat seekor Datura Snake yang masih diam menatap kearah kelompok mereka. Datura Snake sendiri adalah seekor makluk buas yang menyerang dengan serangan kejutan, dia tak pernah jika berhadapan langsung dengan musuhnya bahkan jika musuhnya tersebut lebih lemah darinya. Datura Snake adalah seekor monster yang sangat mengandalkan serangan tiba-tiba dan racun dari kedua taringnya.

Satu hal yang Naruto tangkap adalah dia bertemu seorang Tamer yang kini sudah menjadikan Datura Snake sebagai Pet miliknya. Naruto dan kelompoknya sekarang memasang posisi siaga, Naruto takut jika benar apa yang dia pikirkan benar, pet lain dari sang Tamer akan datang menyerangnya. Namun hal tersebut tak terjadi, malah sebaliknya seorang manusia berjalan dari arah belakang Datura Snake dan menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Wajahnya bisa di bilang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam lebar yang dia biarkan terurai dan bergerak pelan di terpa oleh angin. Matanya berwarna coklat gelap sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi waspada di sana, di lehernya terdapat sebuah tali berwarna hitam yang melingkar. Naruto yang melihat siapa yang datang terkejut bukan main, dia tahu siapa sosok berambut hitam yang kini berada di samping Datura Snake.

Naruto yang tahu siapa sosok tersebut segera melepas posisi siaganya dan berdiri tegap seraya menatap kearah sosok tersebut. "Mohon maafkan kami, tapi kami tak memiliki niat jahat sedikit pun." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang santai bagaikan dia tak merasa ketakutan ataupun terintimidasi dengan adanya Datura Snake yang masih memasang ekspresi siaga di depannya.

Sosok berambut hitam di depannya pun sedikit santai setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan tetapi dia masih merasa penasaran siapa mereka, "Siapa kalian? Seharusnya kalian juga orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku karena dapat bertahan sampai hari ini di bencana besar ini." Naruto mengangguk, teman-temannya pun juga sudah kembali ke postur biasa mereka.

"Ya benar seperti yang kau bilang, kami semua adalah seorang Evolver sepertimu selain bocah laki-laki di belakang." Sosok tersebut mengangguk mengerti, menepuk pelan ke tubuh Datura Snake yang memasang posisi siaga, Datura Snake bagaikan mengerti apa maksud sosok tersebut dia mulai berputar dan mengambil posisi di belakang orang tersebut dengan tubuh yang dia biarkan melingkar di depan orang tersebut.

Naruto mengerti jika sosok tersebut sedikit lebih waspada saat mendengar jika mereka juga seorang Evolver walaupun demikian orang tersebut tak mulai menyerang hanya mulai bertahan karena dia kalah dalam hal jumlah. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kecurigaan orang tersebut dengan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sosok tersebut diam untuk beberapa saat namun setelahnya dia mulai membuka mulutnya, "Haku, Yuuki Haku." Namanya Yuuki Haku, seorang Tamer yang di kenal sebagai seorang Dragon Rider. Dia memiliki gelar tersebut setelah dia adalah seorang Tamer pertama yang dapat menjinakkan seekor Naga dan menjadikannya rekan bertarung. Di tambah lagi dia juga Tamer pertama yang telah berbagai hidup dan mati bersama dengan sang Naga dengan sumpah darah.

Naruto yang sudah melihat asal usul Haku dan sudah mengetahui seperti apa menakutkannya sosok di depannya ini sudah memiliki niat untuk merekrutnya kedalam kelompok miliknya. Naruto berjalan kearah Haku dengan perlahan, namun Datura Snake yang ada di belakangnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan desisan pelan tanda jika dia tak suka jika Naruto mendekat kearah tuannya. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya, dia hanya berucap beberapa kata.

"Tenang aku tak ingin menyakiti tuanmu, aku tak memiliki niat jahat untuknya sama sekali." Naruto berucap setelah dia menghentikan langkah kakinya, namun bagaikan tak menghiraukan kata Naruto, Datura Snake masih tetap mendesis bahkan kepalanya mulai mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto tetap diam seraya menatap kearah Datura Snake yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

Namun Haku berbeda, dia diam dan menepuk kembali tubuh Datura Snake membiarkannya untuk kembali kebelakang Haku. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Walau Haku memasang ekspresi tenang namun nada yang dia keluarkan sedikit berat dan matanya mulai menyipit. Kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk kesekian kalinya bingung dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk masuk kedalam kelompokku." Ucapan Naruto cukup untuk membuat semua orang di sana tersentak kaget, tak ada yang menyangka jika Naruto berusaha merekrut seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal beberapa saat yang lalu. Haku yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto pun juga sama terkejutnya dengan orang-orang yang ada di belakang Naruto. Dia pun juga tak menyangka demikian namun dia mulai rileks setelahnya.

Haku menatap lurus pada mata Naruto dan mulai berkata, "Apa untungnya bagiku?" Naruto mulai menyungging senyum tipis di wajahnya, dia tahu jika Haku tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya, di tambah lagi di kelompok tersebut terdapat Asia yang memang hanya satu-satunya wanita di kelompok tersebut.

"Akan sangat banyak, pertama kau memiliki tempat untuk berlindung dan tak sendiri lagi, kedua kami akan memberikanmu sebuah rahasia besar untuk menambah kekuatan yang kau miliki, ketiga akan sangat sulit bertahan jika seorang diri di Kiamat ini." Haku mengangguk mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Tapi aku di sini tak sendiri." Ucapan Haku barusan membuat kening Naruto dan yang lainnya mengerut, semua mulai waspada namun Naruto tidak. "Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit kerutan di keningnya. Sedangkan Haku hanya memasang senyum simpul tipis di wajahnya, tak ada jejak kesombongan ataupun niat jahat darinya yang Naruto rasakan.

"Kalian bisa tenang, aku di sini bersama dengan ayah tiriku dia juga orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sudah terbangkit atau kalian sebut seorang Evolver." Naruto menarik nafas panjang, kejutan apa ini?! Haku memiliki keluarga yang masih hidup di awal Kiamat ini?! Bahkan dahulu Naruto mengetahui Haku dia adalah seorang yang dingin dan seorang penyendiri, apa karena...?

Tak berapa lama setelah Haku berkata sosok dengan penutup wajah muncul dari belakang sebuah puing-puing rumah yang hancur dan berjalan kearah Haku, dia berdiri tepat di depan Haku tanpa menghalangi Haku. "Namaku Zabuza Momochi, ayah dari Haku." Dalam ingatan Naruto dia tak mengenal siapa Zabuza Momochi, mungkin dahulu dia sudah mati di awal kiamat namun Naruto tak peduli, dia tahu jika sosok ini bukanlah orang yang memiliki niat jahat padanya.

Walaupun penampilannya sedikit mencurigakan, namun sebagai seorang Evolver peringkat kedua Naruto tahu betul mana orang yang memiliki niatan jahat mana yang tidak, dan sosok di depannya ini tidak. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mulai memberi salam pada Zabuza, "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kalian berdua bisa memanggilku Naruto, dan apa kalian menerima proposal yang ku berikan?"

Haku menatap Zabuza, "Aku mengerti niat baikmu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang sedikit menghambat kami, kenapa kau meminta kami untuk bergabung sedangkan kau baru saja bertemu dengan kami?" Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia menatap kearah teman-temannya yang tetap diam beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Karena aku memiliki sedikit impian dimasa depan pada Kiamat ini." Naruto berucap seraya menatap kearah Zabuza dengan sudut mulutnya yang sedikit terangkat. Zabuza sedikit memiringkan kepalanya namun dia segera tersenyum di balik penutup mulutnya. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan menatap kearah Haku, dia membelai pelan kepala anaknya dan kembali menatap kearah Naruto.

"Kami setuju, kami akan mengikutimu." Haku menatap kearah Zabuza dengan sedikit terkejut, namun hanya di balas eye smile dari Zabuza. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Zabuza tak kuasa untuk melebarkan senyumnya. "Oh benar, apa kekuatan yang kau miliki paman?" Zabuza memukul telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara pelan dari mulutnya.

"Benar kau belum tahu, kekuatanku adalah aku dapat berubah menjadi manusia dengan tubuh yang seperti Naga, kau tahu Naga? Tapi warnanya biru, aku sedikit kurang suka dengan hal itu." Semua disana tak kuasa untuk menahan ekspresi mereka, semua orang terkejut saat mengetahui hal tersebut. Issei berlari kesamping Naruto dan mulai berubah menjadi sosok Dragonblood Wariornya.

"Apa sepertiku ini?!"

"Ahhh benar, kau juga memiliki kekuatan sepertiku?! Tapi kau lebih keren, aku berubah menjadi warna biru!" Zabuza sedikit memiliki sifat konyol dalam dirinya, setelah dia melihat Issei yang berubah menjadi DragonBlood Wariornya Zabuza pun juga ikut berubah, hampir seluruhnya persis dengan Issei namun tubuh Issei berwarna merah darah sedangkan Zabuza berubah menjadi Biru gelap yang hampir seperti warna hitam.

"Hey, kau keren paman kau terlihat lebih garang!" Issei nampak cukup bersemangat saat melihat Zabuza yang memiliki kekuatan sama sepertinya. Zabuza dan Issei tertawa bersamaan, dia bagaikan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat lama, mereka tertawa bersama dengan saling merangkul pundak satu sama lain dalam wujud Dragonblood Warior mereka.

Haku di samping Naruto memasang semburat merah di pipinya, dia malu dengan tingkah ayahnya yang konyol ini. Sedangkan Naruto memiliki pemikiran berbeda, Haku dahulu menaklukan seekor Naga Es dengan tubuh biru gelap sama seperti Zabuza, jadi Naruto simpulkan jika dahulu Zabuza mati dan Haku memilih untuk mencari Naga Es tersebut untuk menggantikan sosok Zabuza yang mati.

Naruto mengerti dan mulai berbicara pada Haku, membiarkan Zabuza dan Issei yang masih tertawa bersama. "Jika memang Zabuza setuju dan kau setuju kita akan pergi sekarang, tujuan kita adalah seberang Shi no Mori dengan memutarinya." Haku menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi keras di wajahnya.

"Kemana tujuanmu? Daerah Konoha?" Saat Haku berkata demikian wajah Zabuza yang tadinya penuh kegembiraan kini menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Semua orang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Zabuza dan tak mengerti apa maknanya. Mereka terdiam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan dengan saksama perbincangan antara Naruto dan Haku.

"Ya benar, tujuan kami adalah Konoha." Ekspresi Haku dan Zabuza seketika mengeras.

"Aku tak tahu tujuan kalian apa untuk pergi kesana, namun aku menyarankan jangan pergi kesana." Naruto dan yang lainnya bingung apa maksud kata-kata dari Haku barusan, namun kebingungan mereka segera di redakan oleh penjelasan dari Zabuza.

"Konoha bukan tempat yang aman lagi, di sana ada puluhan monster yang menghancurkan hampir seluruh bangunan di sana, hampir semua orang di sana mati terbunuh oleh mereka, kami adalah salah satu dari warga yang selamat dari sana oleh sebab itu kami mengetahui seperti apa keadaan di Konoha saat ini."

Ekspresi Konohamaru berubah saat mendengar kata-kata dari Zabuza, semua orang diam untuk beberapa saat namun Naruto segera memecah keheningan yang terjadi. "Apa yang kalian takutkan? Kalian berdua memang belum mengerti kekuatan kami, tapi kami sudah melawan lebih dari 300 serangga dalam satu hari dan kami selamat."

Ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Zabuza dan Haku terkejut bukan main. 300 serangga dalam satu hari? Bahkan mereka kesulitan untuk menghajar 5 serangga, tetapi orang-orang di depannya ini sudah berperang dengan 300 serangga hanya dalam satu hari! Bukankah itu terlalu mengejutkan? Bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya menakutkan!

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?! Apa kekuatan kalian?!" Haku berkata dengan suara bergetar, kakinya melangkah mundur akibat keterkejutannya yang berlebihan, mereka tahu seperti apa menakutkannya para serangga jadi wajar untuk ketakutan setelah mendengar 300 serangga mereka bunuh hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah buku melayang di depannya, Summoner Bibel miliknya terbuka pada lembar pertama dan dari sana muncul gumpalan asap hitam yang beberapa saat kemudian membentuk tubuh seekor monster, dia adalah Shadow seekor Black Tiger dengan empat lengan yang kini dia silangkan dengan ekspresi sombong di wajahnya.

"Aku seorang Summoner, perkenalkan dia adalah Shadow, salah satu mitra bertarungku." Shadow menyeringat saat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah kedua orang didepannya, bahkan Datura Snake di belakang Haku nampak bergetar ketakutan saat Shadow muncul secara tiba-tiba, dia melingkarkan tubuhnya.

"Dia Hyoudo Issei seorang Dragonblood Warior, disana ada Nara Shikamaru kemampuannya adalah Umbrakinesis atau mengendalikan bayangan, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang Mage pengendali Petir, ini Kirigaya Kazuto kami biasanya memanggil dia Kirito dan dia seorang pendekar pedang, lalu ada Asia Argento kalian bisa menyebutnya sebagai seorang Priest atau Healer atau terserah kalian, dan dia adalah Konohamaru dan dia bukan seorang Evolver namun dia adalah bisa di bilang bagaikan adik kecilku."

Naruto memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu bersama dengan kekuatannya, kini Zabuza dan Haku sedikit mulai rileks setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto barusan. "Dan Naruto adalah seorang Evolver tahap kedua." Shikamaru di sisi lain yang selalu diam angkat bicara, hal tersebut sekali lagi membuat Zabuza dan Haku kebingungan.

Naruto sedikit mendengus saat mendengar Shikamaru berkata demikian, dia mengangguk dan menjelaskan pada Haku dan Zabuza, "Ya, aku mungkin adalah satu-satunya Evolver tahap kedua saat ini, walaupun demikian tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi padaku, hanya ada beberapa hal yang berubah dan itupun belum ku tunjukkan pada siapapun."

Bahkan untuk saat ini semua anggota kelompok Naruto tak ada yang mengetahui perubahan seperti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah menyentuh tahap kedua Evolver. Tapi sekarang Naruto membeberkan sedikit akan perubahan yang terjadi setelah dia mencapai tahap kedua Evolver. Dia berkata bahwa ada beberapa hal yang berubah, entah itu bertambah ataupun berkurang.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat mereka kembali mengikuti Naruto untuk pergi ke Konoha. Walaupun ada sedikit keraguan yang ada di hati Zabuza dan Haku, namun mereka masih berusaha untuk lebih mempercayai Naruto dan kelompoknya. Walau bagaimana pun mereka berdua adalah orang asing di dalam kelompok ini.

.-.

Di sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran Shi no Mori berdiri dua orang yang baru saja selesai membunuh beberapa serangga yang menyerang mereka. Keduanya berdiri dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka, ada beberapa jejak darah yang terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berdua menggunakan setelan jas yang biasa di kenakan oleh para pekerja kantoran, sedangkan yang satunya nampak seperti seorang pegawai sebuah pabrik.

Di punggung mereka berdua terdapat sebuah tas yang kemungkinan besar mereka gunakan untuk membawa makanan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Walau dalam posisi kelelahan mereka nampak masih sempat beradu mulut dengan emosi yang terlihat di antara keduanya, kata-kata kutukan beberapa kali terdengar dengan tangan yang mereka tunjuk-tunjukkan pada sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa dari seorang gadis.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari beberapa gadis lagi untuk kita mainkan kedepannya, jika saja kau tak bodoh untuk membiarkan seekor serangga membunuhnya kita masih bisa bermain dengannya!"

"Kau bajingan! Siapa yang tadi membiarkan serangga itu lepas! Kau fikir aku punya tiga kepala dan enam lengan untuk bisa melawan sembari melindungi gadis ini?!"

Keduanya mendesah pelan dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan puncak bukit kecil ini, mereka berjalan lurus seraya menatap sekitarnya. Walaupun mereka memasang posisi waspada namun mereka masih dapat berbincang satu sama lain. Mereka nampak seperti seorang pekerja biasa, namun background mereka adalah dua pembunuh bayaran yang cukup terkenal di dalam kegelapan.

Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh kurus berkata, "Jika kita ingin mencari beberapa gadis untuk di mainkan kita harus pergi dari tempat ini, Konoha bukan lagi tempat yang baik untuk pergi, puluhan serangga ada di sana." Sosok di sampingnya berbalik dan menatap kearah pria kurus di sampingnya dengan tajam.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku bodoh! Aku juga tahu masalah itu!" Sosok pria kurus segera menatap kearah sosok berambut biru gelap di sampingnya dengan ganas.

"Kau mencari mati?!" Dia hanya menyeringai mendengar rekannya ini berteriak marah, dia menarik tangan dari saku celananya. Tangannya berwarna biru dengan cakar di setiap kuku jarinya, dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan berucap, "Woo... Wooo, aku hanya bercanda." Sosok kurus tadi mendengus pelan dan berjalan lebih cepat, sedangkan sosok di belakangnya tertawa pelan dan mulai mengikuti mereka.

"Kemana tujuan kita?" Sosok berambut biru gelap bertanya seraya menatap kearah Shi no Mori, setiap dia melihat hutan lebat yang satu ini tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang Evolver dan dapat merasakan teror yang besar berasal dari dalam Shi no Mori ini.

Pria kurus di depan hanya mendengus dan berucap, "Kemana saja tak masalah, selama di sana ada para gadis muda kita akan berhenti untuk bermain beberapa saat." Pria berambut biru gelap memutar matanya bosan, dia kini berdiri di samping pria kurus dengan kedua tangan yang sudah kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa di otakmu hanya ada para gadis muda? Apa kau tak ingin membunuh beberapa orang?"

"Kau psikopat, gadis muda lebih penting."

Dan perdebatan mereka berlangsung untuk cukup lama.

.-.

Benua, semua yang ada di benua di seluruh dunia sudah berubah. Kini dengan lambat tapi pasti benua mulai bergerak untuk saling bergabung. Namun sampai detik sekarang tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari akan perubahan ini akibat tak bergunanya lagi semua teknologi yang ada. Daratan mulai bergerak, gempa terjadi di manapun mereka berada namun skala yang terjadi tak dapat di rasakan oleh manusia, namun yang pasti semua daratan akan bergabung menjadi dua buah benua besar.

Di salah satu daratan besar disisi lain negara kepulauan di Asia tepatnya Indonesia, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan sebuah tombak berwarna hitam legam di pinggiran pantai. Matanya yang hitam gelap dan rambut hitam panjangnya menatap lurus kearah laut lepas yang ada di depannya, tubuhnya kurus namun sedikit berotot. Pakaian yang di kenakan sudah berubah warna dengan darah dan tanah, namun dia bagaikan tak peduli akan hal-hal tersebut.

Rambutnya menari mengikuti gerakan angin, matanya kini tertutup dengan perlahan untuk beberapa menit. Tak lama kemudian mata yang menunjukkan tekad bagaikan besi itu kembali terbuka, kini bukan hanya sebuah lautan lepas yang nampak pada pelupuk matanya, samar-samar sebuah pulau besar terlihat di kejauhan.

Pupil matanya sedikit melebar namun dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia membuang nafas berat dengan kasar dan mengambil posisi bersila di atas pasir pantai di bawahnya. Tombak hitam sudah tertancap kedalam pasir pantai dan tetap berdiri tegak bagai sebuah tiang kokoh. Dia merobek pakaian yang dia kenakan dan membuangnya secara sembarangan. Di belakangnya nampak puluhan mayat serangga dan beberapa hewan yang sudah mati dengan kepala yang sudah berlubang.

Semua Insect Core yang ada di kepala setiap makhluk yang dia bunuh sudah dia amankan sepenuhnya. Beberapa mayat manusia pun dapat dilihat di setiap sisi pantai, bahkan warna air laut kini samar berubah menjadi merah di beberapa titik. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda tadi membuang nafas berat, matanya menatap lagi jauh kearah pulau yang semakin terlihat jelas.

"Semua sama, semua terlihat, pengelihatanmu masih seperti sebelumnya pak tua." Seraya berucap, pemuda tadi membelai tombak hitam di sisinya, matanya menunjukkan kerinduan dalam yang tak tersampaikan. Dia menggeledah tas kecil di sampingnya dan mengambil sebuah Insect Core dengan warna hitam gelap dan menyerapnya saat itu juga seraya menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

Secara tiba-tiba aura gelap mengitari tubuhnya, rambut pemuda tadi berkibar tak beraturan. Angin yang menerpa tubuh pemuda tersebut bagaikan tak dapat menggapainya, matanya terbuka seketika menunjukkan pupil dengan warna abu-abu yang mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya abu-abu kecil. Senyum di wajahnya muncul sedikit dengan di ikuti hembusan uap dari dalam mulutnya.

Secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan di ikuti teriakan intens dari pemuda tersebut. Teriakan yang penuh dengan rasa sedih, keputusasaan, amarah, dan rasa sakit terdengar keras. Pasir melayang, gelombang di laut bagaikan berhenti untuk sementara. Untuk beberapa saat teriakan tadi tak berhenti bahkan bagai menunjukkan puncaknya. Tak lama suara penuh rasa sakit yang keluar dari pemuda tadi berhenti di ikuti dengan gelombang ledakan kecil yang menerpa sekitarnya.

Pemuda tadi jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, namun hal tersebut terjadi tak lama. Setelahnya dia berdiri dengan tubuh penuh energi, matanya kembali menatap kearah pulau yang kini semakin mendekat kearahnya. Di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul serupa cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran indah yang menghiasinya, dia mengusapnya lembut sama seperti saat dia menyentuh tombak hitam di sisinya.

"Ayah, ibu, pak tua, akan ku balaskan dendam kalian semua, mata untuk mata dan darah untuk darah!" Dengan geraman rendah pemuda tersebut menghentakkan kakinya kepasir pantai di bawahnya, seketika itu juga tombak hitam yang tertancap di sampingnya bagaikan melompat keatas dan segera di genggam oleh pemuda tersebut, dia berjalan kearah Barat menuju tebing yang ada di pantai tadi.

Kepanikan akan bencana dan serangan dari para serangga sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya. Siapa musuh yang paling menakutkan? Bukan musuh yang kuat, bukan musuh yang memiliki ratusan tehnik di dalam lengan bajunya, bukanlah musuh yang memiliki ribuan pasukan berkuda, namun mereka yang tak takut akan kematian. Dari sini, sosok Evolver paling menakutkan yang pernah ada akan muncul untuk mengirim siapapun yang menghalanginya menuju tidur abadi mereka.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya, balik lagi sama saya Hyrkn di Road to Evolution di chapter ke 12 ini, kalo gak salah lagi hehe...**

 **Siapa sih dua sosok yang dulu pernah author bilang? Jawabannya adalah Haku dan Zabuza, yupp dua orang yang bakal menambah kekuatan di kelompok Naruto sekarang dah mulai muncul. Ditambah lagi salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang Dragonblood Warior, dan Haku sendiri adalah seorang Tamer. Haku sendiri di masa kehidupan Naruto dahulu adalah seorang dengan title Dragon Tamer.**

 **Juga muncul lagi dua sosok yang baru, sudah kelihatan peran mereka seperti apa di cerita ini. Dan juga, siapa itu sosok berambut panjang? Siapa itu Evolver Paling Menakutkan? Siapa ya? Wkwkw, bakalan lama banget keluarnya.**

 **Oke sedikit aja, kita mulai bahas review di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Saya gak akan masukin Harem okey... Dah.**

 **Nyamuk? Bisa sih tapi dah author tetapin Summonnya Naruto setelahnya, juga character makhluknya bakal dorong buat cerita setelahnya. Iron Salmon, bisa hidup di laut kok... Karena apa? Hehehe**

 **Buat Raja Tengu ntar dulu pan kapan... hehehe**

 **Sebenernya gak begitu suka di suruh cepet-cepet up, tapi masalahnya disini mulai chapter ini saya bakal telat up dua minggu... Karena UTS.**

 **Summon Naga tahun depan. Wkwkwkwkw**

 **Gilgamesh apaan, gak ada! Tapi tebakan kamu benar.**

 **Bisa jadi sih, benar, bisa jadi.**

 **Bisa, bebas mau masukin siapa aja di Fiction kan? Gua mau masukin elu jadi monster gulma wkwkwk**

 **Hehe, keluar dari suatu plot Apocalypse Summoner, ya saya memilih untuk mengembangkan pemikiran saya sendiri. Untuk pembawaan dari novel dengan tema yang sama pasti tentu banyak di sini, mengapa? Karena bisa di bilang saya sendiri adalah seorang pembaca yang cukup banyak mencari Novel dengan tema seperti ini. Banyak novel yang saya baca dan kebanyakan berasal dari novel-novel Wuxia dari China, so pasti beberapa kebawa ke fic ini.**

 **Nah ini nih bestnya review di chapter sebelumnya, dari lang0874 banyak banget saran nama-nama monster sekalian kekuatannya dan bentuknya ... Bakalan gua masukin nanti di chapter-chapter depan. Thank's yak cuy**

 **Dah sekian, Cuma ada segitu jadi gak usah banyak-banyak hehe... Dan pemberitahuan, buat dua minggu setelah ini author gak bakalan up di karenakan ada UTS di Kampus author jadi mohon kesabarannya bagi para pembaca okey... Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review, bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	13. Chapter 13 : Wales

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect. R &R.**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 13 : Wales.

Rasa sakit, keputusasaan, kesedihan, semuanya sudah di rasakan oleh seluruh manusia yang hidup sampai hari ini di permukaan bumi. Sampai hari ini, tepat 3 minggu setelah awal Kiamat di mulai sudah berdiri puluhan organisasi yang berusaha melindungi para manusia dari serangan para makhluk yang mengincar mereka. Para Evolver kini sudah mulai berusaha bertarung melawan mereka para musuh untuk terus bertahan hidup.

Sedangkan mereka manusia biasa kini memilih untuk memberikan apapun yang mereka miliki pada para petinggi setiap organisasi. Banyak manusia biasa memilih untuk menjadi seorang pecundang tak berguna yang bersembunyi dengan ekor di antara kaki mereka saat mendengar ada monster yang menyerang. Namun masih banyak manusia biasa yang berusaha bertarung dengan mereka para serangga.

Tetapi, setiap manusia memiliki ego mereka sendiri. Sampai titik di mana mulai menipisnya persediaan makanan mereka banyak manusia yang mulai kelaparan. Kini semua orang mengerti akan pentingnya makanan di tengah bencana besar yang terjadi, banyak para manusia biasa mati kelaparan, banyak pula yang berusaha meminta jatah makan pada para Evolver namun berakhir dengan tubuh tak bernyawa.

Ego setiap orang kini menyentuh titik puncak mereka, awal penderitaan besar kini di mulai. Beberapa manusia bahkan mulai memakan kulit-kulit kayu, para perempuan dengan tubuh yang elok mempersilahkan mereka para Evolver untuk menggunakan tubuh mereka sebagai pemuas nafsu untuk sepiring daging, bahkan ada yang rela untuk memakan bangkai monster atau bahkan manusia lain untuk bertahan hidup.

Di tengah kota-kota besar yang memiliki sedikit pepohonan bahkan akan lebih parah. Untuk sebuah kantung kecil makanan para manusia merelakan hidup mereka untuk bertarung satu sama lain, pembunuhan akibat keserakahan terjadi dimana-mana. Hanya mereka para Evolver yang dapat bertahan dan melihat bagaimana pentingnya mereka di tengah bencana besar yang terjadi. Kini mereka sombong, serakah, dan egois.

Mereka tak segan untuk membunuh para manusia biasa yang mengganggu mereka prihal makanan. Tumbuhan yang ada kini tak dapat mereka makan lagi, bahkan daun-daun pohon yang paling umum akan memberikan dampak sakit dengan yang paling ringan adalah diare, dan terberat tentu sebuah kematian.

Semuanya telah berubah, bahkan ikan-ikan di lautan ataupun danau yang ada kini memiliki tubuh paling kecil sebesar seorang anak berumur 5 tahun. Tak ada lagi tempat aman untuk bertahan hidup. Begitu pula dengan kelompok Naruto.

Mereka kini kesulitan untuk mencari bahan makanan dalam beberapa hari, namun keberuntungan sepertinya masih berpihak pada mereka. Ada seekor Speck Deer yang kini sudah di bunuh oleh Kirito dan mereka ambil daging serta kulitnya untuk persediaan mereka. Speck Deer sendiri adalah seekor monster rusa dengan tubuh belang bergaris-garis bagaikan seekor harimau, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak berbahaya.

Namun, Speck Deer akan berusaha melawan jika dalam posisi terpojok dan merasa jika dia tak dapat terus melarikan diri. Tubuhnya tak mengandung racun sama sekali, karena dia adalah salah satu monster Herbivora yang hanya akan memakan tumbuhan. Bahkan empedu dari Speck Deer sendiri adalah penangkal racun alami untuk racun kelas rendah. Namun dari seluruh anggota tubuhnya, tanduk yang dia miliki sedikit lebih berharga.

Tanduknya kuat dan keras, bagi Speck Deer yang sudah menginjak usia dewasa dan memiliki dua pasang tanduk di kepalanya adalah Speck Deer dengan tanduk yang memiliki kelas tertinggi dari yang lainnya. Tanduknya cocok di gunakan untuk sebuah ujung tombak ataupun pisau kecil yang tajam jika di berikan oleh mereka para pengerajin yang trampil.

Untuk saat ini Naruto dan kelompoknya sama sekali tak khawatir prihal persediaan makanan, di tambah lagi tujuan mereka sudah tak begitu jauh. Hanya satu hari perjalanan dan mereka akan sampai di pintu gerbang Konoha. Mereka sempat berhenti untuk melihat orang tua Issei dan Asia, namun sialnya mereka sudah tak ada di sana.

Tak ada yang tahu mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati. Walau Issei dalam beberapa hari tengah dalam keadaan murung namun dia kini mengerti bagaimana kerasnya Kiamat ini. Begitu pula dengan orang tua Shikamaru, namun dia sama sekali tak memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Walau demikan, Issei dan Naruto dapat melihat jejak kesedihan di wajah dingin pemuda berambut nanas ini.

Namun semua hanya bagaikan angin lalu, semua orang di kelompok tetap berfikir positif. Mereka berfikir jikalau Minato yang notabene adalah ayah dari Naruto membawa mereka semua dan menyelamatkan mereka. Dari semua orang yang ada disana Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tua Issei dan Shikamaru. Dan benar seperti yang di katakan Kakashi pada semua yang ada di sana.

Minato menyelamatkan orang tua Issei dan Shikamaru, oleh sebab itu Naruto tak begitu panik dan berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Zabuza dan Haku yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka. Mereka sadar jika mereka adalah anggota baru pada kelompok ini, oleh sebab itu mereka berdua bagaikan tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi pada Issei dan juga Shikamaru.

Kelompok mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju Konoha, kini dalam fikiran mereka bukan lagi untuk mencari perlindungan namun lebih tepatnya untuk mencari Insect Core guna menambah kekuatan mereka. Walaupun demikian, dalam hati mereka semua mereka sangat menginginkan untuk menemukan sanak saudara mereka, terlebih lagi Naruto. Dia rindu akan kedua orang tua dan juga adik perempuannya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, namun Konoha masih cukup jauh karena mereka kini masih berada di pinggiran Shi no Mori. Mereka berjalan bersama, Daruna Snake milik Haku kini berubah menjadi seekor ular kecil berwarna hijau yang melingkar di lengan Haku. Pandangan mata Haku tertuju pada Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan dengan santai di baris terdepan.

Dia ingat bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Summoner, namun sampai hari ini dia masih belum pernah melihat bagaimana cara Naruto untuk memanggil makhluk yang akan menjadi rekan bertarungnya. Haku memilih untuk berjalan kedepan dan berdiri di samping Naruto, hal tersebut berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haku.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Pernyataan Haku barusan berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada Haku dan Naruto yang kini berdiri bersampingan. Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kau seorang Summoner bukan? Karena aku dan ayah adalah anggota baru pada kelompokmu jadi aku penasaran bagaimana cara kau memanggil makhluk untuk menjadikannya rekanmu." Mendengar pertanyaan dari Haku barusan Naruto sedikit menyungging senyum kecil di wajahnya. Selain Zabuza, semua orang di sana mengangguk mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan dari Haku barusan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mulai menjelaskan, "Karena kau sekarang berada di dalam kelompok kami dan kau juga sudah tahu guna dari Insect Core akan ku jelaskan sedikit..." Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya pada Haku dan Zabuza yang kini juga berada di baris terdepan, Kakashi memilih untuk mundur dan berjalan bersama dengan Kirito.

"...Bisa di bilang caraku melakukan pemanggilan adalah dengan media mayat, entah itu Serangga, Hewan, atau bahkan mayat Manusia. Semakin kuat mayat yang di gunakan semakin kuat pula makhluk yang ku panggil, perantara dari pemanggilan itu sendiri adalah darah, semakin banyak darah yang ku keluarkan semakin baik pula makhluk yang ku panggil, namun semua masih bergantung pada keberuntungan."

Haku dan Zabuza mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di katakan Naruto, mereka mulai mengerti seperti apa cara kerja seorang Summoner, namun Haku kembali bertanya, "Lalu buku yang kau gunakan itu adalah buku yang dapat menampung makhluk panggilanmu, begitu?" Buku yang di maksud oleh Haku adalah Summoner Bibel yang sempat Naruto keluarkan saat bertemu dengan Haku dan Zabuza pertama kali.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Haku, "Apa yang kau katakan tak salah namun ku perjelas, ini adalah Summoner Bibel, di Kiamat ini ada puluhan Bibel salah satunya adalah Summoner Bibel, untuk Tamer Bibel sendiri berdoalah agar kau mendapatkannya dariku."

"Apa!" Semua orang di sana tersentak mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Apa yang salah? Apa aku pernah berkata jika di dunia ini hanya ada Summoner Bibel?" Wajah semua orang menggelap mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Di titik ini semua orang berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya keatas memberi instruksi agar semua orang diam, "Tunggu sebentar Naruto, jadi apa ada Bibel yang di gunakan oleh seorang pengendali Listrik?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi barusan. Naruto menatap semua orang di sana secara bergiliran.

"Di Kiamat ini ada banyak Bibel, Summoner Bibel milikku adalah contohnya, ada pula Tamer Summoner, namun penggunaan dari setiap Bibel berbeda, untuk Summoner dan Tamer Bibel berguna untuk menyimpan makhluk yang telah di panggil atau di jinakkan, sedangkan untuk Mage Bibel apapun itu berguna untuk mempelajari tehnik yang ada di setiap Bibel, juga berguna untuk mengembangkan tehnik mereka."

Semua orang mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto, "Mengapa kau tahu begitu banyak?" Pertanyaan dari Zabuza membuat semua orang menatapnya tak terkecuali Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Zabuza.

Naruto menatap kearah Zabuza dan menunjukkan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Aku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tahu segalanya di Kiamat ini, entah bagaimana aku secara tiba-tiba mendapatkan pengelihatan masa depan dari awal Kiamat sampai aku mati, semuanya aku tahu." Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sangat lirih namun dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Bahkan aku tahu jika Haku di sentuh oleh seorang perempuan dia akan menjadi seorang perempuan, jika dia di sentuh oleh seorang pria dia akan berubah menjadi seorang pria, apa aku benar?" Ekspresi di wajah Haku mengeras, dia tersentak dan sedikit berjalan mundur. Bahkan Zabuza yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan memandang Haku dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ba..Bagaimana kau ta...tahu?!" Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Haku barusan. Bahkan Zabuza tak mengetahui fakta tersebut dari anaknya, dia ingat jika Haku sedari kecil adalah seorang laki-laki, sampai saat ini bahkan dia berusaha menahan tawa saat mendengar jika Haku di panggil nona dan di sangka sebagai seorang gadis.

"Berusahalah untuk tak menyentuh Haku, dia awalnya seorang pria dan kini dapat berganti kelamin menjadi seorang wanita, dia adalah manusia yang netral." Semua orang mulai mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Haku di sisi lain berusaha menahan malu, tentu siapa yang tak malu jika seorang laki-laki normal bisa berubah kelamin hanya dengan tubuhnya di sentuh oleh seorang gadis?!

Kala mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan secara tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah Shi no Mori. Semua orang di sana pun juga mengikuti gerakan Naruto, tatapan mereka sedikit bingung melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto. Naruto memasang ekspresi keras kala itu, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana pun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, bahkan Kakashi dan Kirito kini sudah bersiap untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Bibel milik Naruto pun sudah melayang di depannya, menandakan jika dia siap bertarung kapanpun, bagaikan alarm perang semua orang di sana pun segera bersiaga. "Kalian yang ada di sana, keluar! Tak perlu untuk bersembunyi lagi!" Setelah kata-kata dari Naruto selesai, dua sosok manusia muncul dari balik bebatuan besar yang ada di pinggiran Shi no Mori. Jarak dari posisi Naruto dan keduanya terpaut kira-kira 70-80 meter.

Saat Naruto melihat keduanya ekspresi di wajah Naruto sedikit mengeras, tentu saja karena Naruto tahu siapa keduanya. Kedua sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lebar di wajah salah satu dari mereka, dan satu orang lainnya nampak menggunakan sebuah topeng putih dengan garis merah di beberapa bagian.

"Hallo semuanya." Sosok berambut biru gelap menyapa mereka dengan tangan dan anggota tubuh yang berwarna biru, entah kenapa dia tampak seperti karakter dalam film Av*tar karena seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru tetapi tubuhnya berotot. Disisi lain, orang dengan topeng di wajahnya memiliki badan yang kurus, rambutnya sedikit panjang yang mengembang.

Walaupun anggota kelompok Naruto sedikit tenang setelah melihat reaksi dari kedua orang ini, namun rasa tak aman masih melanda fikiran mereka. Di dalam hati mereka, mereka merasakan jika kedua orang ini memiliki niat yang tidak baik pada mereka. Bahkan Konohamaru yang notabene bukanlah seorang Evolver, tetapi dia memiliki intuisi yang berkata jika kedua orang ini memiliki niat yang tak baik yang mereka sembunyikan.

Siapapun akan curiga saat mendengar nada bicara sosok berkulit biru pada awal mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sapaan yang dia keluarkan pertama kali memiliki nada bersahabat yang mencurigakan, di kiamat ini selama kalian bukanlah orang yang saling kenal satu sama lain cukup dalam, kalian harus berhati-hati. Karena bahkan orang yang paling dekat dengan kalian masih dapat menjadi musuh yang paling menakutkan.

Dari mereka semua, Naruto lah yang paling mengerti siapa mereka berdua. Di masa depan mereka adalah musuh yang cukup terkenal, lebih tepatnya pembunuh yang terkenal. Mereka tak dapat di remehkan dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Mereka adalah Kushimaru Kuriarare dan Kisame Hosigaki, dua orang Evolver yang masuk kedalam sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menguasai dunia.

Mereka berdua dan kelima rekannya terkenal sebagai 7 Pendekar Pedang Kabut. Walau saat ini Naruto bertemu dengan dua orang di depannya namun Naruto tetap waspada, keduanya memiliki latar belakang yang cukup menakutkan sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Intuisi dalam pertarungan mereka tentu tak dapat di remehkan. Sudah ratusan nyawa orang melayang sebelum kiamat ini datang di tangan keduanya.

Di tambah lagi dengan Kiamat saat ini, walau bisa di bilang ini masih berada di awal Kiamat namun keduanya bukanlah musuh yang mudah mereka hadapi. Kushimaru sendiri adalah seorang Evolver dengan kemampuan memanipulasi benang, sedangkan Kisame adalah seorang Warior dengan kemampuan Hiu, tubuhnya dapat berubah menjadi seekor hiu ataupun tubuh manusia dengan karakteristik Hiu.

Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat melihat keduanya, "Apa mau kalian?" Dengan nada yang terkesan dingin Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat kedua orang tadi berhenti sekitar 10 meter dari posisi mereka. Setelah sekian lama diam Naruto adalah yang menjawab sapaan Kisame sebelumnya.

Kisame menjawab seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Tenang anak muda, kami tak memiliki niat jahat pada kalian jadi kau bisa tenang, kami hanya senang melihat beberapa orang yang selamat di bencana besar ini." Jawaban Kisame barusan sedikit menenangkan anggota kelompok Naruto, tetapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ekspresinya bahkan sedikit mengeras untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tahu apa yang di inginkan Kisame dan Kushimaru, mereka berdua adalah pecandu seks akut!

Naruto bergerak beberapa langkah dan berusaha menutupi Asia yang kini berada di belakangnya. Asia tentu adalah target keduanya, bahkan mungkin Haku masuk kedalam daftar mereka, walaupun dia pria namun wajah ayunya dapat menipu siapapun di dunia, walaupun kini dia adalah Netral.

Di sisi lain Kisame dan Kushimaru sedikit mengangkat alisnya saat melihat gerakan Naruto, mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto dapat sedikit merasakan apa niat yang mereka tutupi. Dengan gerakan biasa Naruto barusan Kisame dan Kushimaru tahu jika Naruto bukanlah musuh yang dapat dengan mudah mereka berdua tangani.

Naruto sangat berhati-hati, itulah yang di baca oleh kedua orang tersebut. Walaupun tubuh Kushimaru sudah sedikit bergetar untuk segera menyerang namun dia masih dapat bertahan karena dia ingat rencana mereka berdua untuk memusnahkan kelompok ini dan mengambil dua gadis yang ada di dalam kelompok tersebut.

Anggota kelompok Naruto yang ada di belakangnya sedikit mengerutkan kening mereka saat melihat polah Naruto. Walaupun demikian mereka tak melawan dan memilih diam, namun hanya Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang mengerti maksud Naruto. Di mata yang lain Naruto hanya bertingkah hati-hati, namun di mata Shikamaru dan Kakashi ada suatu hal yang tak beres dari tingkah Naruto.

"Kami tak menerima orang lain dalam kelompok kami." Ucapan dari Naruto barusan membuat ekspresi Kisame dan Kushimaru yang tertutup topengnya nampak tak sedap. Namun dalam beberapa detik berikutnya ekspresi Kisame berubah dengan tenang. Kisame angkat bicara, "Mengapa? Apa karena kami berdua adalah Evolver kami tak dapat bergabung dalam kelompok? Kami hanya ingin selamat."

Naruto mendengus, "Bukankah kalian adalah Evolver yang kuat? Mengapa kalian harus masuk kedalam kelompok kami untuk selamat?" Ekspresi Kisame sedikit berubah namun dia masih berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi tak bersalah dan butuh perlindungan darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kami dapat bertahan di bencana ini jika hanya dengan kami berdua?" Kisame berkata dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, bahkan anggota kelompok Naruto sedikit berfikir jika dua orang ini membutuhkan perlindungan dari mereka. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Apa peduliku dengan keselamatan kalian?!" Nada yang Naruto kenakan sedikit meningkat dan di balas dengan keterkejutan dari kedua orang di depannya. Ekspresi Kisame berubah, namun sebelum dia dapat melontarkan kata-kata lainnya Kushimaru sudah bergerak dengan umpatannya, "Jika demikian kalian lebih baik pergi mati!"

Saat Kushimaru bergerak kedepan gerakannya cepat, dia menarik sebuah batang besi dari pinggangnya, di pangkal batang besinya terdapat sebuah lubang dan benang besi berada di sana. Dia melemparkan senjatanya lurus kearah Naruto. Naruto yang memang sudah siap dengan serangan Kushimaru menarik Night Lightning miliknya dari dalam Summoner Bibel miliknya.

Dengan suara 'Ting' besi Kushimaru terhalangi dan kembali kepemiliknya setelah benang tadi di tarik oleh Kushimaru. Kisame di sisi lain sedikit menghela nafas dan juga ikut menyerang, kulitnya berubah memucat bahkan hampir menyentuh abu-abu, di punggungnya muncul sebuah sirip hiu tebal dan di setiap sela antara jari tangannya muncul selaput tipis, dan cakar di jari-jarinya memanjang kurang lebih 4cm.

Dia ikut menyerang kearah Naruto, namun bahkan sebelum dia dapat melemparkan serangannya pada Naruto dua sosok tinggi besar dengan tubuh merah dan biru gelap muncul memberinya dua pukulan kuat, Kisame dapat menghalanginya namun dia terseret beberapa meter kebelakang akibat kuatnya dua pukulan tersebut. Bahkan tangannya sedikit mati rasa dan bergetar akibat dampak pukulan tersebut.

Saat dia menatap siapa pelakunya, di depannya berdiri dua sosok manusia yang nampak seperti seekor Naga. Mata mereka berdua menatap kearah Kisame dengan tajam, dari mulut keduanya muncul asap tipis. "Sial, ada tiga Evolver!" Kisame sedikit mengumpat pelan, namun dia di kejutkan saat menatap kearah Kushimaru yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan Katana berpendar merah yang bahkan dapat memotong Benang Besi milik Kushimaru, dia juga melawan Naruto dengan Night Lightningnya.

Kala tatapan Kisame beralih pada kedua orang di depannya dia merasakan sakit pada wajahnya, "Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari musuhmu bodoh!" Zabuzalah yang melemparkan pukulan kuat pada wajah Kisame, Kisame terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Saat Kisame berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya kembali kini sebuah hantaman keras dia rasakan di perutnya.

Kini tendangan kuat berasal dari Issei, dan sekali lagi Kisame terlempar kebelakang. Saat Kisame berhasil berdiri kembali dia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada kedua orang di depannya, tangannya dengan kasar menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Kisame mengeluarkan geraman rendah dan berteriak, "Kalian! Mati!" Saat kata-katanya selesai dia keluarkan Kisame membuka mulutnya lebar.

Dari mulutnya keluar gumpalan air sebesar bola sepak yang kini melesat cepat kearah Issei. Tentu Issei dan Zabuza terkejut, walau demikan mereka masih dengan sigap menghindari serangan tersebut, tetapi saat Issei menghindar dan bahkan sebelum Issei dapat kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kisame sebuah pukulan keras di terimanya. Kisame sudah berada di depannya dengan tangan terkepal yang berhasil menghantam dadanya.

Issei terjatuh setelah terlempar, Kisame tak mensia-siakan kesempatan tersebut dia melesat kedepan dengan kaki yang siap memberi luka pada kepala Issei tatapi niatnya harus dia telan kembali saat Zabuza mengirimkan sebuah kepalan besar kearah kepala Kisame. Kisame dapat menghindari serangan yang datang tetapi siapa sangka sebuah sulur berwarna hitam kini membungkus kakinya.

Saat mata Kisame mengikuti alur sulur tersebut dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri dengan tatapan dingin di tujukan padanya. Sekali lagi Kisame terkejut, ada 5 Evolver dalam kelompok ini. Sebelum Kisame dapat memberontak kini giliran Issei mengirimkan tendangan kuat pada dada Kisame, telapak kakinya berhasil meninggalkan bekas pada dada Kisame yang terlempar kebelakang.

Belum sempat Kisame bernafas Zabuza sudah muncul di depannya, namun Kisame dapat bereaksi cepat dia meludahkan bola-bola air kecil seukuran bola bekel dan berhasil mendarat pada Zabuza. Kisame meronta kuat, dia mengandalkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempura, disisi lain Shikamaru kini sedikit mengerutkan keningnya menahan tekanan yang di dapatkannya dari berontaknya Kisame di dalam lilitan sulur bayangan miliknya.

"Bajingan ini...!" Shikamaru sedikit mengumpat dengan dingin, dia mengontrol satu sulur dengan ujung yang di buatnya lancip bak ujung sebuah tombak, dia menggerakkannya dengan cepat berusaha menusuk Kisame. Namun siapa sangka saat jarak sulur tadi dari tubuh Kisame hanya kurang dari 2 meter sebuah besi dengan benang di pangkalnya menghadang serangan Shikamaru.

Saat itu Kushimaru muncul dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya, dia menghalau serangan Shikamaru dan memotong sulur milik Shikamaru dengan benang yang dia selipkan di antara tubuh Kisame dan sulur-sulur Shikamaru. Saat Kisame lolos dia melompat dan berlari menjauh mengikuti aba-aba Kushimaru. Kisame berlari dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan rasa malu yang dia rasakan.

Kala Kushimaru berusaha berlari seekor monster hitam dengan empat lengan berhasil menangkapnya. Mata Kushimaru membulat dengan jejak ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya, kepalanya sudah berhasil di tangkap sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut adalah Shadow yang baru saja di panggil oleh Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat Shadow memutar kepala Kushimaru dengan bunyi tulang patah yang dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

Kisame sempat mendengarnya dan dia menatap kebelakang, dia melihat Kushimaru dengan tubuh menghadap padanya namun tidak dengan kepalanya. "Bajingan!" Kisame menggeretakkan giginya kuat namun dia terus berlari dengan sebelumnya dia melemparkan dua buah bola air sebesar bola sepak pada Shadow dan pada tanah di bawahnya Shadow menangkisnya dengan tenang namun bola kedua membuat asap dari tanah yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

Saat Shadow mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan asap sosok Kisame sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Jangan kejar dia." Shadow yang ingin bergerak mengejar Kisame berbalik menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Kini Naruto melihat tubuh Kushimaru yang sudah tak bernyawa di bawahnya, dia melihat sosok pembunuh yang dahulu adalah pembunuh paling mengerikan dalam cara-caranya membunuh.

Kushimaru Kuriarare atau dahulu di sebut sebagai Yarn of Death, dengan tehnik dan kontrolnya pada benang yang di miliknya, dia adalah salah satu Assasins paling mengerikan yang ada. Dia dapat mengontrol benangnya setipis sebuah rambut yang di bagi dua, kekuatan benangnya bahkan lebih kuat daripada kawat baja. Namun kini dia mati dengan kepala yang berputar dan mata yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dengan tubuh yang di penuhi luka.

Naruto membuang nafas pelan, Kisame sendiri adalah sosok yang kuat bahkan saat dia di serang oleh Zabuza dan Issei dia masih dapat bertahan bahkan melukai Issei dan Zabuza walaupun tidak begitu fatal. Hanya dengan bantuan Shikamaru dia dapat terpojok, Naruto tahu seberapa pentingnya pengalaman bertarung.

Walau kelompoknya tak kekurangan pengalaman bertarung melawan para monster, namun mereka kurang dalam pengalaman bertarung antara Evolver. Beruntung hanya Kisame dan Kushimaru yang datang, namun apa jadinya jika yang muncul adalah Evolver lain? Seperti sosok Evolver paling mengerikan yang pernah ada? Bagaimana jika sosok seperti All of Sword?

Jika All of Sword muncul di sini, mungkin hanya Kirito yang dapat bertarung dengannya, Naruto memilih untuk angkat tangan dari pertarungan mereka. Dua pengguna pedang paling menakutkan, rival abadi antara pengguna pedang, All of Sword dan One of Sword. Tapi dengan Evolver paling mengerikan? Siapa yang akan melawannya? Bahkan Naruto kurang percaya diri untuk melawannya di awal Kiamat ini.

Saat Naruto masih bergelut dengan fikirannya suara Kakashi tiba-tiba terdengar, "Naruto, kenapa kau tak menggunakan mayat Evolver ini untuk melakukan Pemanggilan? Bukankah mayat manusia dapat kau gunakan untuk ritual pemanggilan?" Mata Haku dan Zabuza berpindah pada Naruto secara tiba-tiba, ekspresi penasaran memenuhi wajah mereka.

Naruto baru ingat, dia sudah sangat lama tak melakukannya. Sebagai seorang Evolver tahap kedua dan juga seorang Summoner darah Naruto lebih cepat untuk kembali, darah yang dia keluarkan pada ritual pemanggilan akan lebih cepat untuk beregenerasi. Ini adalah salah satu keuntungannya setelah dia melewati tahap kedua dari Evolusinya.

Shadow yang melihat ekspresi masternya pun sedikit tertarik, " **Apa yang di katakan Kakashi benar master, sudah cukup lama kau tak mencoba keberuntunganmu. Di tambah lagi ini adalah tubuh seorang Evolver.** " Naruto mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Shadow, dia membenarkannya.

Naruto membalas, "Aku akan melakukannya, tapi kita harus mencari tempat aman terlebih dahulu, di sini sedikit berbahaya karena kita ada di pinggiran Shi no Mori, aku hanya khawatir jika fluktuasi energi dari ritualku memanggil beberapa monster kuat untuk menyerang kita."

Setelah Naruto berkata demikian Shadow segera mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Kushimaru di pundaknya. Mereka semua segera berpindah untuk mencari tempat aman guna Naruto melakukan ritual pemanggilannya yang ke-4.

.-.

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang menatap lurus kedepan, di depannya berdiri seorang Evolver yang kini sudah jatuh bersimbah darah. Di tangan kanan pemuda tadi sebuah tombak hitam legam kini sedikit di lumuri darah dari orang di depannya, matanya memasang ekspresi dingin kala melihat orang yang kini sudah mulai kehilangan nafasnya. Dia berjalan kearah orang tersebut dan melemparkan tendangan kuat kearah kepala evolver yang hanya dapat merintih kesakitan tersebut.

Evolver tersebut jatuh terlentang, dengan pelan pemuda tadi menginjak leher evolver yang kini sudah tak dapat melakukan apapun di bawah kakinya. Pemuda tadi diam menatap kearah evolver di bawah kakinya, "Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal tersebut, kita sebelumnya berada di sisi yang sama tapi kata-katamu adalah tabu terbesar dalam hidupku." Dengan nada dingin pemuda tadi berkata, sosok di bawahnya hanya diam dalam rintihan tanpa dapat melakukan apapun.

Di sisi lain dari keduanya puluhan orang hanya diam seraya menatap kearah pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi penuh akan teror. Di depan puluhan orang ini pemuda dengan tombak hitam di tangannya baru saja membunuh tiga orang manusia yang salah satu di antaranya adalah Evolver, dan kini dia baru saja menghajar seorang Evolver lain. Semuanya dia lakukan tanpa mendapatkan luka sedikit pun, tanpa tergores sedikit pun.

"Aku berbagi informasi dengan kalian berharap kalian dapat bertahan hidup, tapi kalian terlalu serakah sama seperti manusia lainnya, kalian lupa jika di atas langit masih ada langit." Mata pemuda tadi beralih kearah puluhan orang yang ini hanya dapat jatuh terduduk di atas lutut mereka. Keserakahan di mata mereka sebelumnya kini hilang di gantikan dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tak ada habisnya.

Mereka tak menyangka jika sosok yang baru saja muncul dengan senyum menawan dan terlihat lemah ini adalah sosok Evolver yang amat sangat kuat. Manusia selalu menghargai kekuatan, setelah melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tak merasakan adanya bahaya darinya, namun saat keserakahan mereka muncul akibat informasi dari pemuda tersebut tentang Insect Core mereka berubah brutal.

Semuanya berusaha mengambil Insect Core yang di bawa pemuda tersebut, bahkan mereka para manusia biasa. Di tambah lagi saat pemuda tadi melakukan perlawanan seseorang dari mereka melontarkan kata-kata tabu bagi pemuda tersebut dan itu di ikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Kala itulah pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dialah sosok Evolver paling menakutkan yang ada di dunia ini, dialah sosok terkuat yang ada saat ini. Dengan tehnik Tombaknya yang dia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya dan sosok kakek tua misterius dia membantai dua evolver tanpa berkeringat, tanpa luka, dan tanpa mengeluarkan kemampuannya sebagai seorang evolver.

Matanya yang hitam menunjukkan rasa kematian saat seseorang menatapnya yang penuh dengan emosi, bagaikan kematian yang sudah menetapkan tatapannya pada kalian. Aura gelap yang kental muncul dan membungkam siapapun yang merasakannya, nada suaranya yang dingin dan di penuhi akan kekuatan memberi teror bagi mereka yang mendengarkannya.

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat tombak hitamnya dengan perlahan, menempatkannya lurus kearah wajah evolver yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dia memberi ketakutan bagi evolver yang kini hanya dapat menatap ujung runcing tombak yang meneteskan darah dari rekan-rekannya dan darahnya sendiri. Ketakutan yang di rasakan evolver tersebut bahkan semakin menjadi saat darah menetes jatuh di antara kedua matanya.

Tombak tersebut bergerak perlahan untuk jatuh, ketakutan evolver tadi mulai naik dan terus naik sampai titik puncaknya di mana ujung tombak hitam tersebut menyentuh tempat antara kedua alisnya. Rasa dingin dia rasakan di sekujur tubuh evolver tersebut, dia kini merasakan rasa paling menakutkan yang pernah ada.

Pemuda tersebut diam dalam posisinya dalam beberapa detik sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya, "Kematian bagi mereka yang berani menghina orang tuaku dan tombak ini." Saat evolver tadi mendengar kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam ini dia merasakan tubuhnya mendingin, dia merasakan kematiannya sudah berada di depannya dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat tombak dengan ujung bagaikan kobaran api ini menembus kepala evolver yang kini mengirimnya pada kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

Pandangan pemuda tadi beralih kearah puluhan orang yang ada di belakangnya, dia mencabut tombaknya dan beralih menghadap puluhan orang yang kini bergetar hebat di depannya. "Kegelapan abadi bagi mereka yang menghina orang tuaku dan tombak ini." Setelah selesainya kata-kata itu pembantaian satu sisi terjadi, puluhan orang mati di bawah serangan tombak pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, darah dan daging berada dimana pun di tempat ini.

Semua mati, semua pergi, dan semua menuju tidur abadi. Dia berjalan pergi dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, ekspresinya dingin, entah apa yang dia cari namun satu yang pasti, dia adalah Evolver paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, Son of Death.

.-.

Di dalam sebuah gedung bekas markas pemadam kebakaran kini Naruto dan anggota kelompoknya tengah berkumpul, setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka kini yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka adalah melihat makhluk apa yang akan di summon oleh Naruto. Di tengah bekas garasi bagi mobil pemadam kebakaran berdiri Naruto yang menghadap kearah mayat dari Kushimaru Kuriarare yang terbujur kaku di depannya.

Ini adalah ritual pertama Naruto yang menjadikan mayat seorang Evolver sebagai tumbalnya. Namun ini bukanlah ritual pertama Naruto di seluruh kehidupannya yang menggunakan mayat manusia. Dia pernah menggunakan seluruh mayat manusia dari sebuah organisasi yang dia hancurkan bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Issei di kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Setumpuk manusia dahulu berhasil membuat Naruto memanggil seekor Centaur. Seekor makhluk panggilan yang memiliki tingkat Epic berhasil di panggil Naruto dengan korban kurang lebih 1000 mayat manusia biasa, dia menyisihkan mayat para Evolver. Walau demikian semua mayat tersebut adalah mayat manusia yang sudah menggunakan Insect Core, tentu mereka adalah manusia yang ada di atas rata-rata manusia biasa.

Naruto sekali lagi melukai pergelangan tangannya, darah menetes dengan deras kearah tubuh tak bernyawa Kushimaru, setelahnya mulut Naruto segera bergerak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang adalah mantranya, "Dibalik kehampaan, melewati kekosongan, meskipun dipisahkan ruang, kita terikat oleh takdir. Aku, Naruto Namikaze, Summoner dari Dunia Tengah mohon dengarkan panggilanku!"

Darah semakin deras mengalir, cahaya mulai keluar dari seluruh tubuh mayat Kushimaru, tak lama darah Naruto mulai berhenti dan Naruto sudah mulai merasakan koneksi antara dirinya dan apapun yang akan dia panggil kali ini. "Dengarkan panggilanku! Jadilah rekanku! Dan berjuang bersamaku! Pengorbanan ini untukmu! Datanglah kawanku!"

Saat mantra terakhir Naruto ucapkan cahaya meredup di gantikan asap berwarna abu-abu yang mulai mengepul dari seluruh mayat Kushimaru. Mayat Kushimaru menghilang tetapi asap yang keluar semakin dan semakin menebal, tak berapa lama bagaikan di sapu oleh angin besar asap tersebut menghilang dan kini di depan Naruto laki-laki tua dengan setelan Tuxedo yang berlutut di depan Naruto.

"Salam untuk tuan." Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat apa yang dia panggil kali ini, dia tak mengerti dan tak tahu siapa sosok yang kini jatuh berlutut di depannya. Pria tua dengan rambut dan jenggot yang sudah memutih seluruhnya, di perkirakan dia memiliki usia antara 60-70 tahun tetapi tak ada keriputan yang terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya sedikit berotot, tuxedo hitam dia kombinasikan dengan warna kemeja putih yang ada di dalamnya.

Wajahnya terlihat gagah dengan alis yang bagaikan busur kuat. Matanya hitam dengan sedikit warna merah pada retinanya. Di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah pedang rapier yang tergantung beserta sarungnya. Kedua tangannya di tutupi dengan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna putih bersih. Dia benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang pelayan dari suatu kerajaan besar di luar sana.

Kening Naruto mengerut begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada di sana, bahkan Haku dan Zabuza tak kuasa untuk terkejut saat melihat seorang manusia yang dipanggil oleh Naruto barusan. "Berdiri dan beritahu kami identitasmu." Sosok tersebut mengangguk dan berdiri tegap di depan Naruto, bahkan dalam posisi berdiri sosok tersebut terlihat sangatlah gagah bagi seorang lelaki tua.

"Nama pelayan ini adalah Wales, saya adalah seorang pelayan dari sebuah kekaisaran di tanah Praire di dunia lain." Dengan lancar Wales menjelaskan asal usul dirinya, Naruto mengerti dan sekali lagi terkejut. Praire, dia tahu dimana dunia itu Praire adalah salah satu tanah bagi para Beastman dari Dunia sisi Selatan. Dia sama sekali tak dapat meremehkan dunia tersebut terlebih lagi mereka para Beastman, tak ada yang menandingi pertarungan dalam jarak dekat para Beastman di dunia tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Dari Kekaisaran mana asalmu?" Wales mengangguk dan kembali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Saya berasal dari Kekaisaran Iron Red Bear, tuan." Wales menjawab dengan nada yang sangat sopan. Kala Naruto mendengarnya dia sekali lagi terkejut saat mengetahui Wales berasal dari Iron Red Bear. Iron Red Bear adalah salah satu suku Beastman yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah kekaisaran besar, kekuatan mereka tak dapat di pandang sebelah mata.

Di dalam Praire ada banyak suku, namun hanya ada 5 kekaisaran. Beruang, Harimau, Singa, Banteng, dan Badak. Dari kelima Kekaisaran, kekaisaran Harimau adalah kekaisaran terkuat, di ikuti Beruang, Singa, Badak, dan Banteng. Jadi, bisa di lihat seberapa kuatkah Wales, walaupun dia adalah seorang pelayan dari kekaisaran Iron Red Bear tetapi dia adalah seorang pelayan yang langsung melayangi sang Kaisar Iron Red Bear.

Di setiap Kekaisaran ada satu suku yang pasti memimpin, untuk suku Beruang sendiri adalah Iron Red Bear, suku Harimau adalah Cindaku Tiger mereka adalah suku terkuat dari seluruh suku Beastman di Praire. Kekaisaran Singa sendiri di pimpin oleh suku The Nemean Lion, Kekaisaran Banteng di pimpin oleh suku The Hercules Bull dan untuk Kekaisaran Badak di pimpin oleh suku Fighting Rhinos.

Naruto mengangguk namun dalam hati dia masih memikirkan beberapa hal yang aneh di kehidupan keduanya ini. "Lalu bisakah kau berubah ke wujud Iron Red Bear?" Wales mengangguk dan secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya membengkak lebih dari 3 kali lipat, bulu-bulu merah gelap mulai tumbuh di sekujur tubuhnya, wajahnya memanjang dan kini berubah menjadi moncong, anehnya Tuxedo yang dia kenakan sebelumnya sama sekali tak robek bahkan kini menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Wales yang berada dalam mode bertarungnya memiliki postur yang lebih besar daripada Shadow, Shadow bahkan kini hanya setinggi pundak Wales yang berubah menjadi beruang merah. Tekanan dari kekuatan Wales keluar, bahkan untuk Shadow sendiri dia mulai menunjukkan sedikit keringat saat merasakan kekuatan dari tekanan yang di keluarkan Wales.

Naruto masih tetap tenang seraya menatap kagum kearah Wales, di lengan kanan Wales muncul kuku-kuku tajam sepanjang lebih dari 30cm berwarna perak, sedangkan pada lengan kirinya kuku sepanjang lebih dari 30cm berwarna merah darah. Semua orang yang ada disana tak kuasa untuk mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang saat melihat Wales yang berdiri dengan dua kakinya di depan mereka, sosok Wales saat ini sangat berbeda dari saat dia berada pada bentuk manusianya.

Kakek tua yang sopan dan tenang sebelumnya berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok mengerikan yang bahkan dapat membuat monster sekaliber Shadow berkeringat. Naruto yang tahu semua teman-temannya bergetar ketakutan hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Sudah cukup Wales." Wales mengeluarkan geraman kecil dari mulutnya dan kembali berubah menjadi manusia yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto dengan mata tertutup juga senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap Wales dengan serius dan mulai bicara, "Wales, sebagai Summoner yang memanggilmu aku memang masih lemah, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk terus menjadi lebih kuat jadi, apa kau ingin mendampingiku?" Wales membuka matanya dan kini kembali jatuh terduduk dengan satu lututnya.

"Saya akan mengikuti perkembanganmu master, saya akan terus bertarung bersamamu sampai nyawa tak akan lagi berada di dalam tubuh ini." Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, dia bahagia. Sebagai seorang Reinkarnator yang kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya Naruto tahu seperti apa kekuatan dari Suku Iron Red Bear. Mereka kuat dalam hal serangan dan pertahanan, mereka juga cepat dan tak kenal ampun saat melawan musuhnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menempati lembar ke-3 dari Bibel ku." Wales mengangguk, saat Naruto membuka lembar ke-3 Bibel nya asap abu-abu membungkus tubuh Wales seluruhnya dan terserap masuk kedalam lembar ke-3 Bibel Naruto. Naruto membuang nafas panjang setelah Wales masuk dan kini menjadi makhluk panggilannya.

" **Selamat untuk mendapatkan salah satu pelayan dari suku Iron Red Bear, Master.** " Shadow adalah yang pertama membuka mulutnya, Naruto yang mendengar ungkapan selamat dari Shadow mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Setelahnya Shadow kembali ke dalam Bibel Naruto, saat padangannya beralih pada teman-temannya Naruto melihat ekspresi pucat semua orang di sana.

Naruto menepuk Zabuza yang ada di dekatnya, "Hey... Hey... Itu tadi?! Monster? Beruang?!" Teriakan terbata dari Zabuza berhasil membangunkan semuanya dari ekspresi shock mereka. Dengan cepat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan di lontarkan semuanya secara bersamaan. Naruto menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari siapa Wales dan dari suku mana dia berasal. Tetapi Naruto masih tetap merahasiakan suku dan kekaisaran lain dari Praire.

"Sial, itu tadi benar-benar menakutkan! Seberapa kuat sebenarnya Wales itu?! Bahkan tekanan yang dia keluarkan lebih kuat daripada tekanan yang kau keluarkan saat berada di markas militer Tokyo!" Haku dan Zabuza menoleh kearah Issei yang berteriak keras.

"Pelankan suaramu!" Haku berucap dengan pelan namun dalam, semua mendengar kata-kata Haku barusan. Nampak sedikit ekspresi panik di wajahnya, Naruto menatap Haku beberapa saat kala Night Lightning yang ada di punggungnya bergetar pelan. Naruto mengerti, pasti ada seekor serangga yang cukup kuat yang bahkan dapat membuat Night Lightning merespon.

"Ada musuh/Ada musuh." Naruto dan Haku berucap secara bersamaan, saat ledakan keras terdengar di luar dan berhasil melemparkan beberapa mobil dan bagian bangunan di luar. Semua orang berusaha melindungi diri mereka, saat asap di luar mulai sirna seekor monster menatap kearah kelompok Naruto dengan liur mengalir dari mulutnya.

Naruto menatap dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Jangan becanda!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya, saya kembali lagi dengan Road to Evolution chapter ke 13. Udah lebih dari dua bulan gak update, maafkan daku T-T. Ada berbagai alasan mengapa saya tidak update untuk sekian lama ini, bukan Writer Block atau mau Discontinue dan sejenisnya. Masalah alat buat nulis ini argghhh.**

 **Di chapter ini sedikit diselipkan seperti apa kekuatan dari sang putra kematian, hmmm hehe dan juga makhluk ketiga yang di panggil Naruto adalah Wales, seorang pelayan dari dunia Praire. Bagaimana Naruto tahu? Akan ada dimasa depan bagaimana lengkapnya untuk Praire dan Bumi.**

 **Banyak yang nanyain kapan updatenya cerita ini, maaf sebelumnya benar-benar maaf, jadi mumpung ini dah bener lagi dan mumpung libur semester author bakal nerusin pastinya okey. Diakhir cerita musuh seperti apa yang bikin Naruto kaget? Sekuat apa sih? Tungguin ya :v**

 **Ada banyak yang bilang ini kaya yang ada di Webtoon, sebenernya sih kaya apa sih saya sama sekali gak tau hehe.**

 **Ada yang tanya klasifikasi Insect Core, jawabannya ada banyak jenis Insect Core tergantung Insect Core tadi berasal dari monster atau serangga jenis apa, contoh ada serangga dengan kemampuan yang focus pada kekuatan fisik, itu adalah yang paling umum karena semua evolver atau manusia biasa bisa menggunakannya.**

 **Tapi beda kalau seperti monster yang punya atribut khusus seperti contoh apa ya sampe lupa monster apa aja wkwkw, buka contekan dulu. Anjir contokan gua kegabung sama buku tugas wkwkw... contoh ya kaya The Greatest Cicada, ada sedikit atribut racun disana jadi berguna buat evolver jenis racun, walaupun bisa digunakan buat evolver dengan atribut seperti api atau yang lainnya juga buat manusia biasa tapi efeknya akan berkurang.**

 **Begitupula untuk jenis Insect Core lainnya, juga tingkat kemurnian dari Insect Core juga berpengaruh untuk setiap Evolver, contoh sebuah Evolver atribut Api dengan kemurnian diatas 90% bakalan berwarna merah cerah dengan sedikit transparan, seandainya Insect Core itu digunakan oleh seorang Evolver dengan atribut api keefektifitasannya bakalan 100% dan bisa meningkatkan kemurnian atribut apinya juga meningkatkan efek serangan serta kekuatan fisik.**

 **Tetapi jika digunakan oleh seorang Evolver beratribut air, Insect Core tadi hanya akan memberikan peningkatan kekuatan fisik dan bahkan akan memberi efek yang tak menguntungkan atau menyerang sang Evolver karena jenis atribut yang berlawanan. Itu sedikit penjelasannya, anjir sedikit :v**

 **Slime? Fiks engga, aku aja gak suka slime hiiii jijik anjay :v**

 **Kekuatannya, masih misteri ntar juga bakal keluar hmmm kapan ya?**

 **Ohh Akame ga Kill, ya coba ntar ku liat-liat lagi.**

 **Evolver terkuat buat awal Kiamat ini bukan Naruto pastinya, buat seterusnya juga bukan Naruto wkwkwkw.**

 **Dah itu aja, maafkan author karena udah lama gak update-update nih fic, mood salah satu halangan dan juga Novel yang author baca bikin mengalihkan perhatian dari nulis wwkwkw.**

 **Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, saran, dan keripik di kolom review. Bye~**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


	14. Chapter 14 : Black Viper

**Apocalypse : Road to Evolution**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x …**

 **Warning :** **Don't Like, Don't Read. Not Perfect. R &R. Baca Catatan Author di Bawah!**

 **Summary :** **Dia yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kegelapan, dia tidak lagi hidup dibawah pelukan dingin kematian. Dia yang kembali dari bayang-bayang kematian akan memulai jalan menuju kemuliaan. Dia akan membenahi garis orang-orang yang disayanginya.**

Chapter 14 : Black Viper.

BLLAAARRR

Suara ledakan sekali lagi terdengar keras disisi lain dari dunia. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang sepundak berdiri dengan sebuah tombak hitam ditangan kanannya. Dia memasang ekspresi dingin seraya menatap kearah mayat manusia yang kini sudah menyerupai bubur daging berwarna merah. Dia baru saja membunuh seorang Evolver yang dia temui hendak memperkosa seorang gadis yang kini menangis dengan tersedu di belakangnya.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik dan mendekati gadis tersebut, gadis itu terlihat berusia kurang dari 15 tahun. Dia berdiri tepat di depan gadis tersebut dengan tegap, tetapi ekspresi di wajahnya berbeda dengan postur kuat darinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dengan rasa sakit serta keputusasaan. "Betapa menjijikkannya manusia sekarang."

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang berwarna hitam terlihat bagai tak bernyawa dipenuhi dengan lelehan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Mereka kini berada di daerah yang dahulunya adalah Malaysia, namun setelah berubahnya struktur dunia tak ada lagi batas negara berupa laut. Dunia sekarang sudah bergabung, walau di beberapa sisi ada sebuah laut besar hasil dari pergabungan tidak sempurna dari dunia, namun besar mereka tak melebihi laut Jawa.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu masih menatap sedih dengan tetesan air mata yang kini mulai perlahan bocor keluar. Dia menangis, sosok yang dimasa depan akan menggenggam dunia kini menangis didepan seorang gadis yang bahkan belum dewasa. Gadis didepannya pun kini terdiam, dia terkejut saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi tanah yang sudah menghitam.

Gadis tadi berdiri dengan sedikit bersusah payah, tingginya bahkan tak lebih dari dada pemuda tersebut. Dia menatap kearah wajah yang memasang ekspresi tegas namun semua berbeda dengan apa yang ada dihati pemuda tersebut. Air mata gadis itu berhenti dia menyekanya dengan kasar, yang kini sedikit meninggalkan jejak debu diwajahnya. Dia sekali lagi menatap kearah pemuda yang hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya.

Ada jejak kekhawatiran dimata gadis itu kala kedua mata hitam itu saling bertemu. Walaupun demikian, tak ada ketakutan yang terlihat didalam tatapan lucu gadis muda itu. Bahkan, kala telapak tangan pemuda tersebut bergerak dan membelai surai hitamnya, gadis tersebut masih tetap diam. Bahkan, sedikit senyum tipis terlihat disudut-sudut bibir merah mudanya.

"Bertahanlah dan terus melangkah maju, suatu saat kau akan menjadi seseorang yang ditakuti bahkan oleh mereka yang lebih kuat darimu." Gadis tersebut mengangguk pelan seraya menikmati belaian lembut pemuda ini. Matanya terpejam dengan perlahan, senyumnya semakin melebar, badannya semakin rileks, dan rasa sakitnya sudah sirna.

Pemuda tersebut berbalik, tombak hitamnya sudah tergantung di punggungnya dengan lilitan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tombaknya. Matanya memerah dengan bekas air mata yang mengering diwajahnya, wajahnya masih mengekspresikan rasa sedih yang mendalam. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar pelan di setiap langkah kakinya yang mulai menjauh dari gadis muda dibelakangnya.

Gadis tersebut tak menghalanginya, tak menghentikannya. Dia berdiri diam ditempatnya seraya menatap kearah sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang sudah mulai menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Tangan mungilnya mengepal di ikuti asap putih tipis yang keluar dari sela-sela jari jemarinya. Dia menarik nafas penjang dan segera mengambil langkahnya untuk berbalik, dia mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan sosok pemuda tadi.

Senyum manisnya dia gantikan dengan senyum penuh tekad yang tersirat di ekspresinya. Saat matanya menatap lurus kedepan, jauh didepan dia bagaikan melihat apa itu yang namanya masa depan dan keinginan untuk tetap hidup. Mata hitamnya berputar, kini mata hitam indahnya hilang sepenuhnya digantikan dengan mata emas dengan kilatan cahaya emas yang menari mengikuti gerakan matanya.

Senyum tipis nan manis dia tunjukkan sekali lagi, "Aku akan terus maju, dan jika waktu mempertemukan kita sekali lagi, kau akan mengenalku sebagai sang Hakim Keadilan."

.-.

Di pinggiran Shi no Mori kini nampak sekelompok orang yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan badan penuh akan luka. Ada 9 dari mereka dan ditambah dengan seekor monster dengan bulu berwarna hitam kelam dengan empat lengan yang tengah menggeram keras menghadap kearah monster di depannya. Sebuah pedang bermata dua yang tengah di genggam oleh salah satu orang dari mereka terus menerus mengeluarkan kilatan petir hitam tanpa henti.

Mereka adalah kelompok Naruto yang tengah tanpa henti berusaha menjatuhkan monster Serigala yang tengah dalam bentuk manusia. Naruto menyebutnya Lycan sedangkan yang lainnya menyebutnya Warewolf. Lycan yang berdiri di depan mereka saat ini bukan seekor Lycan biasa, akan tetapi seekor Lycan Undead dengan tubuh yang pada beberapa bagian sudah membusuk bahkan kepalanya sudah hanya tersisa tengkorak kepala.

Walaupun biasanya Undead selalu berhubungan dengan yang namanya racun, tetapi berbeda dengan monster di depan mereka ini. Undead satu ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup Unik, yakni Angin. Bukan dia dapat mengontrol angin ataupun dapat mengeluarkan serangan berbasis angin, akan tetapi dia dapat bergerak bagaikan angin. Ditambah lagi dia dapat membelokkan angin atau pun udara yang membuat gerakannya semakin cepat.

Entah gerakan tubuhnya atau pun serangannya, semuanya selalu cepat. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Naruto, Undead Lycan yang ada di depannya ini adalah Undead yang datang dari Praire atau Dunia para Beastman. Dia berasal dari Suku Wind Wolf, walaupun dia adalah Lycan muda yang masih belum dapat mengeluarkan serangan gelombang udara, akan tetapi gerakan dan serangannya sangat amat merepotkan bagi mereka para Evolver di awal Kiamat ini.

Sejujurnya Naruto dapat mengalahkannya dalam hitungan menit, akan tetapi tanggung jawab untuk melindungi anggota kelompoknya sendiri cukup menghambatnya karena Lycan di depannya ini memiliki pola serangan yang tak tentu. Dia tak pernah menargetkan untuk menjatuhkan satu orang, tetapi selalu menyerang secara acak kepada siapa pun yang lengah. Naruto khawatir jika Lycan tersebut dapat mendaratkan serangannya pada Konohamaru atau Asia.

Naruto tak ingin mengambil resiko tersebut, oleh sebab itu Naruto memberikan arahan pada siapapun yang tidak dalam posisi menyerang untuk terus memberi perlindungan pada keduanya. Semuanya mengerti maksud Naruto setelah bertarung dalam beberapa menit sebelumnya, mereka yang mendapatkan luka atau pun mengambil posisi mundur akan berusaha melindungi Asia dan Konohamaru yang berada di belakang sekaligus menerima mantra penyembuhan dari Asia.

Dari semua orang hanya Konohamaru yang sedari sebelumnya hanya diam tanpa dapat melakukan apapun. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia kesal namun bagaimana pun dia tak dapat melakukan sesuatu. Dia malu, dia iri, dan dia tentu saja marah. Dia ingat, di setiap selesainya sebuah pertarungan Naruto selalu memberikan kata-kata penyemangat padanya yang terpuruk dalam ketidakmampuannya.

"Haku! Perintahkan ularmu untuk menyerang dari belakang, Paman Zabuza dan Issei serang secara bersamaan dari kedua sisi, Shikamaru dan Guru Kakashi serangan jarak jauh dari depan!" Naruto yang tengah di sembuhkan oleh Asia meneriakan perintahnya, semua orang mendengarnya dan pada saat itu juga mereka bergerak.

Naruto tak membuang waktu, Bibel yang melayang di depannya sekali lagi mengeluarkan kabut tebal dan sedetik kemudian sosok kakek tua berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya lurus menatap kearah Lycan yang tengah bertahan dari serangan anggota kelompok Naruto. Wales namanya, dia menatap kearah tuannya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, "Apa anda meminta saya untuk membunuhnya, tuan?"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan, dia menyodorkan Night Lightningnya pada Wales, "Gunakan pedangku dan bunuh dia." Wales mengangguk hormat dan menerima Night Lightning dengan hati-hati. Matanya menatap kearah Shadow yang bergerak mundur dan berdiri di sisi lain Naruto, dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

" **Ambil semua energi miliknya**." Ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Shadow, Wales mengulas senyum tipis di wajah tuanya. Shadow mengerti niat Wales, dia ingin menyerap seluruh energi kematian dari Lycan tersebut. Namun Wales mendengus pelan sebelum dia berangkat.

"Energinya tidak cocok denganku, ambil semuanya untukmu." Setelah itu Wales melesat kedepan, Night Lightning miliknya meledakkan petir hitam dengan fluktuasi yang lebih besar dibandingkan yang dikeluarkan Naruto biasanya. Tentu saja, Wales sendiri adalah seekor makhluk Summon yang berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengan Night Lightning sendiri. Tentu dia dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan maksimum dari Night Lightning.

Walau demikian, hanya 50% kekuatan yang di keluarkan oleh Wales saat ini. Mengapa? Karena tuan sesungguhnya Night Lightning sendiri adalah Naruto, walaupun Naruto mengizikan Wales untuk menggunakan Night Lightning akan tetapi Night Lightning hanya memperbolehkan Wales mengeluarkan maksimum 75% kemampuan sesungguhnya dari Night Lightning.

Lycan yang melihat kedatangan Wales tentu saja tak tinggal diam, walaupun kekuatan antara keduanya berada di garis yang berbeda tetapi Lycan ini sudah berubah menjadi monster Undead. Walau kekuatannya sedikit meningkat akan tetapi dia tentu tak berada pada tingkat yang sama dengan Wales. Wales menarik Night Lightning dan melemparkan tebasan horizontal pada Lycan yang bergerak kearahnya.

Lycan yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 3 meter ini tentu saja bagai sebuah sasaran empuk bagi serangan Wales, akan tetapi gerakan Lycan tersebut tidak dapat dipandang dengan sebelah mata. Dia menghindar cepat kesamping, tetapi dia tak tahu jika lawannya bukan hanya Wales. Disampingnya Zabuza mengirimkan tinju kuat kearah rusuk kiri Lycan tersebut. Suara tulang patah terdengar, salah satu dari tulang rusuk Lycan hancur.

Wales tak membuang kesempatan, dia mengirimkan tendangan horizontal pada pinggul Lycan, sekali lagi suara tulang patah terdengar, pinggul Lycan retak dan dia terlempar mundur beberapa meter kebelakang. Undead tak takut mati dan tak merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, dia segera berdiri dan kembali menyerang kearah Wales.

Wales menggeram, kulit tuanya bergetar kala Night Lightning kembali mengeluarkan petir hitam, seluruh tubuh pedang bermata dua tersebut kini tertutup oleh petir hitam. Wales menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang dan dengan tumpuan yang kuat dia melesat, Night Lightning sekali lagi dia tebaskan akan tetapi kini langsung bertabrakan dengan tubuh Lycan dan segera memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Tetapi Undead tak akan mati tanpa sumber kehidupannya dapat di hancurkan. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengirim serangan cakaran pada Wales. Walau demikian, Wales adalah makhluk panggilan berperingkat Epic, Wales menggerakkan tangannya cepat. Bulu-bulu merah gelap segera menutupi seluruh tangan kirinya, dan...

TRRAANKK

Suara dua benda keras yang saling bertabrakan terdengar oleh semua orang, Wales menggeram pelan dan menebaskan Night Lightning sekali lagi lurus kearah kepala Lycan. Hasilnya adalah kepala Lycan meledak dan berubah menjadi bubuk tulang yang sirna di terpa angin. Mata semua orang jatuh pada Wales yang kini sudah berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Tangannya sudah kembali kebentuk sebelumnya tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka sedikit pun disana.

Semura orang yang menatap pertarungan antara Wales dan Undead Lycan barusan menahan nafas. Mereka tentunya terkejut dengan kekuatan Wales barusan, seekor Beastman yang di panggil oleh Naruto memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Undead yang mereka lawan dengan kesusahan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Siapapun pasti akan terkejut dengan pertarungan barusan, mata Haku berbinar saat melihat penampilan dari Wales.

Imajinasinya telah melayang jauh membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika memiliki partner seperti Wales barusan. Tentu saja dia pasti akan berdiri dengan bangga di depan semua orang, namun ekspresi dinginnya masih dengan rapat menutupi apa yang tengah dia fikirkan saat ini. Shadow yang melihat Wales dapat dengan mudah menghajar seekor Undead yang cukup kuat hanya dapat menghela nafas lemah, dia tahu jika Wales adalah sosok yang lebih kuat darinya namun dia masih tetap memendam sedikit rasa iri.

Wales berjalan mendekati Shadow dan tersenyum padanya, "Serap semuanya, aku tahu kau tak ingin menjadi beban untuk Master." Wales berkata dengan suara lirih di dekat Shadow dan dia segera pergi kearah Naruto. Wales berlutut di depan Naruto dan menyerahkan Night Lightning kembali ketuannya. Naruto menerimanya dengan sedikit bergetar, dia melihat kekuatan Wales barusan tentu saja dia sedikit terkejut. Naruto tak membayangkan jika kekuatan Wales akan sekuat ini.

Bagaimanapun Wales sendiri adalah salah satu makhluk yang berasal dari Praire, dunia dimana para Beastman lah yang menghuni disana. Perang antar suku yang terjadi di Praire hampir ada di setiap hari, kekuatan para Beastman sama sekali tak dapat di pandang sebelah mata. Mereka adalah makhluk yang lahir alami untuk berperang, mereka adalah makhluk yang di lahirkan untuk menjadi Warior alami.

Semua orang merasa lega setelah kematian Lycan Undead barusan, bahkan dengan gabungan kekuatan semua orang mereka masih tidak dapat menjatuhkan Lycan Undead tersebut. Beruntung penampilan Wales barusan melebihi ekspektasi semua orang bahkan Naruto. Jika tanpa dia mereka masih membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk menjatuhkan Lycan Undead tersebut.

Naruto segera memerintahkan semua orang untuk mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, dia takut jika masih ada Lycan Undead lainnya yang akan datang menyergap mereka saat mereka dalam keadaan lemah seperti saat ini. Kala semua orang mulai berbalik, kilatan cahaya kecil masih kedalam pandangan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menuju kearah benda yang dapat memantulkan cahaya di rerumputan dekat dengan posisi mayat Lycan Undead sebelumnya terjatuh. Saat Naruto mendekatinya dan melihat apa yang ada disana tubuhnya tak bisa untuk tak bergetar. Sebuah benda kecil dengan warna hitam legam yang sangat amat halus sebesar bola pingpong ada disana. Itu adalah Insect Core kelas tinggi!

Naruto tak kuasa untuk menahan kebahagiaannya, dia tertawa keras setelah mengambil benda tersebut. Kala tangannya menyentuh Insect Core tersebut, Naruto dapat merasakan kecocokan hampir 80% dengannya. Mau bagaimanapun Lycan Undead adalah monster Beastman dengan tipa kegelapan yang kental. Tangan Naruto bergetar pelan dengan karena kebahagiaan, dia segera memasukkan Insect Core tersebut kedalam kantung bajunya dan segera berbalik, akan tetapi sebuah benda sekali lagi menarik perhatiannya.

Jarak benda tersebut tak jauh dari posisi Insect Core yang ditemukan Naruto barusan, kurang lebih 4 meter namun karena benda tersebut terjatuh di tempat tanpa rerumputan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas walaupun hanya dalam sekilas. Dia berjalan untuk melihat benda apa tersebut dan sekali lagi Naruto tertawa keras setelah melihat benda apa yang ada disana. Semua orang saling berpandangan satu sama lain saat mendengar dan melihat Naruto tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa sebahagia itu Naruto?" Issei berjalan mendekat dan melihat benda kecil seperti cincin dengan tulisan kuno yang diukir disana. Cincin perunggu yang memancarkan cahaya kuning samar berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa keras?

"Kita memukul Jackpot! Kali ini apa yang kita dapatkan benar-benar Jackpot!" Naruto berteriak keras dan berhasil membuat semua orang disana saling berpandangan dengan kening yang mengkerut. Naruto menyeringai kala berjalan kearah kelompoknya bersama dengan Issei, dia menarik Katana milik Kirito tanpa peringatan dan mengetukkan katanya tadi kearah cincin di tangannya, cahaya kuning kecil muncul dari sana dan bagaikan disedot kedalam cincin, Katana milik Kirito sirna!

Semua orang berjengit karena terkejut, "Apa-apaan itu!" Konohamaru meneriakkan keterkejutannya dan dibalas senyum tipis Naruto. "Benda ini adalah Cincin Penyimpanan! Cincin ini adalah cincin kelas perunggu yang memiliki ruang penyimpanan sebesar 2x2meter didalamnya! Apapun benda yang ukurannya tak melebihi 2x2 meter dapat disimpan di dalam cincin ini selain makhluk hidup."

Penjelasan Naruto membuat semua orang terkejut bukan main! Apapun, apapun selain makhluk hidup dan ruang didalam cincin ini adalah 2x2meter yang berarti sebuah sepeda motor dapat masuk kedalamnya. Naruto memasang cincin penyimpanan tersebut kejari telunjuk tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya merogoh tas dan mengambil segenggam Insect Core.

Naruto mengetuk cincin penyimpanan dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya, sekali lagi cahaya kuning kecil muncul dan menyelimuti segenggam Insect Core yang ada di genggamannya. Kurang dari dua detik semua Insect Core digenggamannya sirna. Semuanya telah tersimpan didalam Cincin Penyimpanan miliknya! Naruto tak berhenti, dia mengetuk sekali lagi cincin penyimpanan dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya dan seketika Katana milik Kirito muncul didepannya, Katana tersebut segera Naruto genggam dan dia serahkan kembali pada Kirito.

"Cincin penyimanan memiliki kinerja yang mudah, bisa dibilang benda ini adalah benda ajaib yang setelah kalian kenakan akan segera tersambung pada fikiran kalian, selama kalian menyalurkan energi kalian kedalam cincin ini dan memikirkan untuk menyimpan suatu benda yang ada pada jarak cahaya yang keluar dari cincin ini, benda tersebut akan segera tersimpan selama volume benda tersebut tak melebihi ruang yang ada didalam cincin ini..."

"...Begitu pula sebaliknya, kalian hanya memikirkan untuk mengeluarkan suatu benda yang telah tersimpan didalam cincin penyimpanan ini dan segera benda tersebut akan keluar tepat didepanmu tanpa dapat membahayakanmu. Sungguh beruntung untuk mendapatkan benda ini disaat seperti ini."

Semua orang kini mengerti sebagaimana pentingnya cincin penyimpanan tersebut, tak salah jika Naruto begitu bahagia kala mendapatkan cincin penyimpanan tersebut. Setelah berbincang sebentar mereka segera melakukan perjalanan ke Konohagakure yang hanya beberapa kilometer lagi jauhnya.

.-.

Beberapa puluh kilometer dari tempat Naruto dan kelompoknya berkumpul, seorang manusia dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya biru dengan sirip yang ada dipunggungnya kini nampak terluka parah didepan seorang pria yang berdiri santai beberapa meter darinya. Dia adalah Kisame Hosigaki, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka parah dan bahkan dia beberapa kali mengeluarkan seteguk darah akibat kekuatan serangan pria di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau tak menyerah dan masuk kedalam kelompokku, kita dapat menguasai dunia ini dengan kekuatan kita." Sosok didepannya ini berucap dengan ekspresi datar, dia hanya berdiri tegap seraya memandang lurus kearah Kisame yang kini sudah jatuh pada lututnya.

"Grr... Bajingan sepertimu tak pantas untuk memerintahku!" Dengan tubuh yang penuh luka, Kisame sekali lagi melesat kearah pria tersebut dengan cepat.

Pria tadi masih memasang ekspresi datar diwajahnya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya berucap, "Akan kutunjukkan jika aku pantas untuk memerintahmu!"

.-.

Di kejauhan kini sudah nampak dinding tebal setinggi 50 meter yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka, itu adalah dinding pertahanan lapis pertama dari Konohagakure. Tempat paling aman, damai, dan tempat dengan kriminalitas terendah di Jepang. Walaupun demikian, dari balik dinding setebal 5 meter tersebut asap hitam tebal.

Dari penampakan yang anggota kelompok Naruto lihat saat ini sudah dapat di pastikan kehancuran kini melanda Konoha. Kening semua orang mengerut, walaupun demikian Naruto masih tetap memasang ekspresi tenang. Dia sudah melihat kehancuran seperti apa yang terjadi dibalik dinding ini sebelumnya. Dia pun tahu monster-monster apa saja yang ada di balik dinding ini, walau demikian Naruto tetap mengantisipasi Butterfly Effect yang terjadi karena dirinya.

"Hari akan malam, kita harus mencari tempat yang cukup aman di sekitar ini." Semua orang mengangguk mengerti, dari posisi matahari yang bersembunyi di balik awan gelap di langit mereka perkirakan saat ini antara pukul 3 dan 4 sore. Mata semua orang menelusuri daerah sekitar seraya berjalan perlahan dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto-niisama, tempat disana sepertinya cukup strategis." Semua orang saling mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah dimana yang di tunjukkan oleh Konohamaru, Konohamaru pun meneruskan perkataannya, "Jika aku tak salah ingat, tempat itu seharusnya barak yang posisinya berada di luar Konoha sekaligus tempat berkumpulnya para tentara yang berada di baris awal."

Konohamaru berucap dengan tangan yang menyentuh dagunya seraya menatap kearah posisi barak tersebut. Semua orang seling berpandangan, mereka baru ingat jika Konohamaru adalah cucu dari pemimpin Konohagakure yang ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Baiklah, kita coba untuk ketempat itu." Naruto berjalan memimpin kelompoknya, perjalanan tak memakan waktu lama mereka kini berdiri didepan barang yang sudah sedikit hancur tersebut.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita tidak segera masuk kedalam, lebih baik kau menyuruh Shadow untuk memeriksa keadaan didalam bangunan ini." Semua orang nampak menyetujui apa yang Kakashi katakan barusan, Naruto pun segera memanggil Shadow dan segera memerintahkannya untuk menelusuri keadaan didalam bangunan.

Semua orang menunggu kembalinya Shadow, 2 menit, 5 menit berlalu dan semua orang masih tetap menunggu dengan sabar, sampai suara raungan keras terdengar dari dalam bangunan diikuti suara kaca yang pecah. Semua orang segera bergerak dan melihat sosok hitam legam terlempar keluar dari jendela lantai 3 bangunan tersebut dan diikuti suara berdebum keras kala sosok tadi menabrak pagar dibarak mengirim puing-puing pagar terlempar kesegala arah.

"Itu Shadow!" Haku yang melihat pertama kali Shadow terlempar kuat sedikit merasakan rasa takut. Siapa Shadow, dia adalah makhluk summon pertama kali Naruto yang memiliki tubuh kuat, namun sosok didalam barak berhasil melemparkan Shadow keluar dari jendela dan berhasil membuat pagar beton di luar hancur.

Shadow bangkit dengan geraman marah, matanya merah menatap kearah jendela tempat dia dilemparkan sebelumnya. "Shadow, apa yang terjadi?!" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit panik, dia takut jika monster didalam bangunan ini memiliki tingkatan yang hampir sama dengan Undead Lycan yang sempat dia dan kelompoknya lawan sebelumnya.

" **Grr... Ada Black Viper yang membuat sarang disana, bajingan itu dia setingkat lebih tinggi dariku.** " Mata semua orang membulat, terlebih Naruto. Black Viper, itu monster yang lebih mengerikan daripada Undead Lycan sebelumnya, walaupun Black Viper memiliki tingkatan yang sedikit lebih rendah daripada Undead Lycan, tapi racun yang dia miliki bahkan cukup untuk membunuh monster bernyawa yang memiliki dua tingkatan lebih tinggi darinya.

Bahkan, monster tingkat Puncak menengah akan berfikir dua kali untuk berhadapan dengan racun mematikan Black Viper. "Sial, kita pergi dari tempat ini!" Naruto segera berbalik diikuti oleh semua orang, bahkan Shadow yang memiliki harga diri tinggi memilih untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Akan tetapi...

BUUMMM

Pandangan semua orang berbalik, menatap sosok ular berwarna hitam legam dengan sebuah tanduk diujung kepalanya yang berwarna merah darah. Ular itu mendesis, lidah bercabangnya bergerak naik turun beberapa kali, itu Black Viper!

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, "Sial, kita tak bisa kabur sekarang." Semua orang segera memasang posisi bertarung kala Black Viper bergerak perlahan kearah kelompok Naruto. Naruto menggeram bersamaan dengan Shadow, dia segera memanggil Wales yang kini muncul disampingnya. Matanya yang selalu terpejam kini lurus menatap tajam kearah Black Viper.

"Tuan..."

"Kesalahanku, kita harus bertarung sekarang." Naruto menarik Night Lightning dari Bibel miliknya, tapi...

"Maafkan saya master, cukup aneh jika Black Viper memilih menghadapi kita secara langsung bukan?" Tubuh Naruto menegang dalam sepersekian detik, dia baru ingat satu fakta bahwa Black Viper sendiri adalah monster yang selalu melancarkan serangan menyelinap, sangat jarang jika Black Viper menghadapi musuh secara langsung, selain...

"Dia menjaga telurnya!" Naruto berucap dengan sedikit keras dengan nada yang sedikit menunjukkan rasa bahagia. "Wales! Shadow! Kita harus membunuhnya!" Naruto berucap dengan keras, semua orang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, bukankah Black Viper adalah monster yang bahkan mereka tak dapat hadapi?

"Baik Tuan/Master!" Shadow dan Wales menjawab secara bersamaan, mereka berdua segera melesat kearah Black Viper dengan tangan kosong dan mulai mengulur waktu guna Naruto memberi koordinasi kepada kelompoknya.

"Shika, kirimkan serangan menyelinap dengan bayanganmu, Issei dan Zabuza lindungi Asia dan Konohamaru, Haku perintahkan monstermu untuk menyelinap kelantai tiga cari dimana sarang Black Viper denganmu dan Kirito, Kakashi-niisan serang Black Viper jika ada kesempatan, aku akan maju!"

Semua orang segera bersiap dalam posisi mereka, Naruto melesat maju berkoordinasi bersama Shadow dan Wales untuk menjatuhkan Black Viper, Haku dan Kirito segera berlari kearah pintu masuk bangunan untuk mencari posisi sarang Black Viper, dia tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto namun mereka berdua segera bergerak.

Black Viper yang melihat Haku dan Kirito berlari kearah gedung berusaha untuk menyerang mereka, namun Wales dan Shadow selalu menghalangi serangan Black Viper. Naruto pun juga beberapa kali menyarangkan serangannya pada Black Viper dan meninggalkan luka bakar di tubuh Black Viper sekaligus mengurangi gerakan Black Viper akibat petir-petir hitam yang membuat tubuh Black Viper sedikit kaku.

Melihat adanya kesempatan yang diberikan Naruto, Haku dan Kirito segera melesat lebih cepat untuk masuk kedalam bangunan. Mereka segera berpisah dalam dua arah untuk mempercepat pencarian sarang dari Black Viper. Entah apa yang menjadi tujuan Naruto untuk meminta mereka mencari sarang Black Viper, tetapi mereka percaya pada apa yang diminta oleh Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tak khawatir dengan keadaan Kirito dan Haku, mengapa? Karena Black Viper sendiri adalah salah satu monster yang memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu sendiri, dia tak akan pernah menempati suatu tempat yang terdapat bahkan satu monster apapun disana. Jika memang tempat tersebut adalah tempat yang cocok untuk Black Viper bersarang, bagaimanapun Black Viper akan membunuh monster yang ada di dalamnya.

Semua orang mengirimkan serangan gencar kearah Black Viper, bahkan Wales mengubah bentuk tangannya kebentuk tangan beruang merah dan menyerang Black Viper secara terus menerus. Tak lebih dari 10 menit, Black Viper mengeluarkan desisan penuh keputusasaan dan runtuh ketanah.

"Dia...? Mati?!" Issei berjalan mendekat kearah bangkai Black Viper bersama dengan Zabuza, dia tak berani menuju kearah kepala Black Viper guna mengantisipasi jika bangkai di depannya ini masih memiliki sedikit sisa tenaga untuk memberi serangan terakhirnya. Dengan jari telunjuknya dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Black Viper beberapa kali. Setelah mengkonfirmasi jika Black Viper tersebut memang sudah mati Issei berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Akan tetapi ekspresi Naruto sedikit mengerut, dia menatap Shadow yang nampak jatuh terduduk dengan memegangi paha kanannya. "Shadow." Naruto berkata dengan lirih, Shadow yang mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya menoleh dengan perlahan. Wales yang berada disisinya menatap tajam kearah Shadow.

" **Kau tergigit?** " Shadow mendengus. Naruto yang melihat Shadow mengetahui bahwa benar apa yang di katakan Wales barusan, dia terkena racun dari Black Viper. Sebagai seorang reinkarnator, Naruto tahu bahan apa yang harus digunakan untuk menghilangkan racun Black Viper, akan tetapi benda tersebut sangat berharga terlebih lagi di awal kiamat ini. Empedu Black Viper!

Ada pepatah berkata 'Melawan Racun dengan Racun.' Empedu Black Viper sangat berharga, itu adalah salah satu bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat racun kelas tinggi. Bisa dan Empedu milik Black Viper adalah bagian paling beracun darinya, akan tetapi keduanya adalah hal yang saling berlawanan dan memiliki sifat saling menetralkan.

Setelah melihat luka yang di terima Shadow Naruto segera berdiri, "Wales, tolong bedah mayat Black Viper dan ambil Empedu miliknya." Wales tak mengerti maksud Naruto, akan tetapi dia segera menuruti apa perintah Naruto. Dia menghancurkan perut Black Viper dengan cukup brutal, dan berhasil membuat Asia dan Konohamaru untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak lebih dari 20 detik Wales berhasil mengambil empedu Black Viper secara utuh dan segera menyerahkan pada Naruto. Naruto memegangnya, empedu tersebut sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa. Shadow sudah tergeletak dengan dada yang naik turun, Naruto yang melihatnya segera bertindak, dia merempas empedu tersebut dengan kuat dan meneteskan cairannya kepada luka yang ada dipaha Shadow.

Asap tipis muncul dari luka Shadow, akan tetapi disisi lain Naruto meringis. Cairan empedu dari Black Viper memberi rasa terbakar di telapak tangan Naruto. Dirasa sudah cukup, Naruto menghentikan tetesan cairan empedu tersebut untuk mengalir. Luka di paha Shadow memang belum tertutup, namun ekspresi Shadow sudah sedikit lebih melunak.

Naruto tahu jika kedua racun ini mulai saling berbenturan dan menetralkan satu sama lain. Untuk berapa lama mereka menunggu penyembuhan luka dari Shadow sampai suara panggilan terdengar dari dalam gedung, "Aku menemukannya!"

Semua orang dapat mendengar teriakan dari Kirito barusan, Naruto mengangguk pelan dan berbalik menatap kearah Shadow, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

.-.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto dan teman-temannya kini tengah menatap kearah sarang yang terbuat dari berbagai material dari besi yang dibentuk oleh sang Black Viper. Diatas sarang tersebut terdapat sebuah telur sebesar ban mobil yang keseluruhan dari permukaannya berwarna hitam mengkilap. Naruto menyeringai melihat telur Black Viper tersebut, dia mengambil kain dari cincin spasialnya dan membungkus telur tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Semua orang memandang dengan sedikit heran akan apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya Kakashi pun melontarkan pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengambil telur itu dengan begitu hati-hati Naruto?" Semua orang mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan dari Kakashi karena semua orang memiliki pertanyaan yang serupa.

Naruto telah selesai menyimpan telur tersebut kedalam cincin spasial miliknya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman-temannya, dia menunjukkan dua jari tangannya. "Ada dua opsi..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya untuk beberapa saat, senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Pertama kita bisa memakannya secara mentah-mentah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan kita sebagai Evolver secara seketika terutama untuk Evolver yang memiliki atribut fisik dan racun, dan yang kedua..." sekali lagi Naruto menghentikan perkataanya.

"Kedua?"

"Kita menetaskannya dan membuatnya menjadi hewan peliharaan kita." Mata semua orang menunjukkan jejak keterkejutan. Terlebih Haku, "Tunggu sebentar!"

Haku berucap sedikit keras, "Bukankah kemampuan untuk menjinakkan hewan adalah kemampuan khusus untuk Evolver sepertiku?!" Dia nampak masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Semua orang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Haku, lalu untuk apa seorang Tamer di memiliki kemampuannya jika semua orang dapat memiliki hewan peliharaan.

"Kau fikir menetaskan seekor peliharaan akan mempunyai kegunaan yang sama seperti kemampuan Tamermu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hewan peliharaan milik Tamer dan hewan peliharaan yang didapat dari menetaskan sebuah telur berbeda, dari berbagai segi semuanya berbeda. Darimanapun kau melihat entah dari segi kekuatan, ketahanan, dan kecerdasan semua akan berbeda. Hewan peliharaan yang di jinakkan akan mendapatkan asupan energi dari sang Tamer."

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti, Haku pun juga mulai mengerti apa yang di jelaskan Naruto. "Akan tetapi jangan meremehkan kemampuan dari hewan peliharaan yang didapat dari menetaskan telur, masih ada keuntungan dengan menetaskan telur karena kau tak akan perlu membuang energimu untuk memanggilnya untuk bertarung atau hal-hal lainnya."

Semua orang nampak bersemangat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto barusan, mereka tahu alasan mengapa Naruto bersemangat untuk mendapatkan telur dari Black Viper. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari bangunan tersebut seraya dia berucap, "Sebelum kita mendapatkan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk menetap sementara waktu telur Black Viper ini akan tetap berada didalam cincin spasial milikku."

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum berjalan mengikuti di belakang Naruto. Satu hal yang sama didalam fikiran semua orang disini adalah bagaimana cara untuk menetaskan telur itu? Tapi semuanya terjawab bagaikan Naruto dapat membaca fikiran mereka semua.

"Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana cara kita untuk menetaskan telur ini bukan?" Dengan terus berjalan menuju luar bangunan dan tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menatap orang-orang dibelakangnya Naruto meneruskan perkatannya.

"Menetaskan telur monster adalah hal yang mudah tapi juga sulit, mudah karena kita hanya harus menunggu menetasnya telur ini setelah menemukan suhu disuatu tempat yang cocok, sulit karena setiap telur monster memiliki tingkatan suhu yang berbeda-beda, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tetapi ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk menetaskan telur monster." Naruto menjawab seraya membalikkan badannya. Semua orang nambak bersemangat untuk mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya. Ini adalah pengetahuan baru di dunia yang kini sudah mulai ambrul adul ini. Sebuah pengetahuan yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk terus bertahan hidup.

"Pertama temukan material yang tepat untuk diberikan pada telur monster agar dia dapat menyerap energi dari material tersebut, dan kedua adalah cari seorang Evolver Tamer untuk menetaskannya."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Hallo semuanya kembali lagi dengan saya Hyrkn yang membawakan Apocalypse Road to Evolution di chapter ke 14. Bagaimanapun juga fic ini masih akan jadi tanggung jawab saya jadi pasti akan saya teruskan walaupun bakalan lama untuk updatenya sendiri hehe. Di chapter ini ada lagi banyak penjelasan dari berbagai hal yang cukup penting seperti kemampuan khusus seorang Tamer, Spasial Ring, dan yang lainnya.**

 **Ada lagi muncul sang Hakim Keadilan, siapapun dia dan seperti apapun dia, seperti namanya Hakim Keadilan, ah dah ya itu.**

 **Balas Review lah.**

 **Sekali lagi, The Last Human tuh kek apa sih anjir, pada ga baca penjelasan sama balasan review saya ya sampe masih ada dan ada lagi yang bilang ini inspirasi dari the last human... Ku baca abis ngetik ini, dimana bacanya?**

 **Word diperbanyak tergantung mood author wkwkw**

 **Wait... Ini Avtre siapa anjir, ayo mabar cok wkwkwk**

 **Dortaroze terkejut kau ya? Wkwkwkw**

 **Hoho yup Beastman, yang nyari Character itu ada kok di Novel cuma saya ambil namanya sama ahh dah gak spoiler wkwk, makhluk nya terjawab yak.**

 **Dah sekian aja. Buat para pembaca biasakan baca catatan tambahan dari author di bawah biar pada ngerti kalo ini ga ada hubungannya sama the last human, sumpah ini author belum pernah baca. SAMA SEKALI. Saya kasih tanda di atas deh.**

 **Okey sekian dan tolong tinggalkan review serta kritikan di kolom komentar.**

 **~Hyrkn Out~**


End file.
